


Farewell a long farewell to all my greatness

by la_locandiera



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, FC Bayern München, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Retirement, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 108,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_locandiera/pseuds/la_locandiera
Summary: Après tant d'années à jouer ensemble, Thomas et Robert font ce soir leurs adieux au Bayern et pendant ce dernier match Lewy se souvient. De quoi ? De tout, du meilleur et du pire, des larmes et des rires...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon orthographe déplorable.
> 
> Cette histoire n'est pas de l'Histoire et toute ressemblance avec la réalité serait une pure coïncidence. Toutefois la plus part des scènes que je décrit ce sont réellement passée, je ne fait que de la sur-interprétation et si vous avez de la peine à les reconnaitre où que vous ne les connaissez pas n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je vous enverrais un lien pour les images.
> 
> Un très grand merci par avance à toute les personnes qui prendront le temps de me lire, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement et la fin

Robert était assis sur le banc de touche, le match venait de commencer depuis quelques minutes mais contrairement à d'habitude il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant ces yeux, progressivement envahis par ces pensées et ces souvenirs. Il chercha à lutter au début mais les circonstances étaient trop particulières pour y parvenir, il se laissa alors emporter par une douce mélancolie. Les chants des supporters s'évanouirent dans l'air, l'Allianz Arena s'effaça progressivement et il se trouva transporter en juillet 2014. C'était il y a si longtemps mais Robert avait une excellente mémoire et il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa première journée au Bayern Munich, de son premier entrainement. Il n'y avait presque personne ce jour-là au club tous les internationaux étant en vacances après la Coupe du monde. Tout le monde l'avait bien accueilli, il faut dire qu'il avait tout fait pour faire bonne impression essayant d'être aimable sans être obséquieux, respectueux sans être distant, charmant sans être affecté… Il y avait des hiérarchies dans le football et il faillait qu'il montre qu'il savait les respecter, certaines personnes étaient membre de l'équipe depuis des années, elles avaient gagné tout ce qu'il était possible de gagner à la surface du monde footballistique. Toutefois sa véritable aventure avec le Bayern ne commença pas à ce moment-là mais seulement quelques semaines plus tard. Les joueurs de l'équipe d'Allemagne étaient enfin de retour au club, Robert était à la fois terriblement excité et effrayé de les rencontrer. Il avait l'impression d'être un fan qui allait voir ces idoles, ni plus ni moins, et dans le font c'était ce qu'il était. Ces hommes venaient de reporter la plus grande compétition du monde, il avait vibré tout l'été en regardant leurs matchs et s'il n'avait pas jouer contre eux cette finale de 2013 il aurait sans doute été derrière son écran en train de les encourager comme il avait fait en 2012. Il se sentait tout petit face à eux et même s'il le cachait bien il était d'un naturel un peu timide aussi se mit-il volontairement ou involontairement (il ne savait pas très bien) en retrait. Il pensait que tous les monde serait heureux de se retrouver et que pour le moment ils avaient autre chose à penser que de s'occuper du nouveau venu. La seule personne qu'il connaissait était Mario mais en tant que héros national il était bien trop entourer pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui. Il se cacha donc derrière Manuel Neuer (béni soit se colosse) durant le discours de félicitation du coach et il s'apprêtait à aller faire tranquillement ces étirements dans son coin lorsque quelqu'un le reteint en posant sa main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, c'était Thomas Muller. Ce dernier lui souhaita la bienvenue, se présenta à lui comme s'il était nécessaire qu'il dise son nom et que le monde entier ne savait qui était Thomas Muller. Robert mit un peu de temps avant de lui répondre premièrement à cause de sa surprise et deuxièmement parce que le jeune homme avait un fort accent bavarois et qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il fit une réponse rapide et sans doute pas très intelligente mais elle sembla satisfaire son interlocuteur qui curieusement avait l'air absolument ravi de pouvoir lui parlé. Il se mit à le complimenter pour son match face au Real affirmant qu'à ces yeux s'était sans doute l'une des plus grandes performances individuelles de l'histoire de la Ligue des Champions. Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait dit cela Robert aurait pensé que cela était totalement exagérer et qu'il ne s'agissait que de pure flatterie mais Thomas semblait si sincère, si naturel que cela ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Comme le dit Oscar Wilde : " une relation qui commence par un compliment ne peut que se développer qu'en une solide amitié ". Et sans que Robert sache comment, il se retrouva en train de discuter et de rire avec Thomas tout en faisant ses échauffements, il avait été emporté pas ce flot vivant de joie, de paroles et de liberté. Dès le première seconde Robert avait établie comme une certitude que Thomas était et serait la personne la plus étrange, la plus normale et bizarrement la plus fascinante qu'il connaitrait dans sa vie. Qui viendrait parler avec un inconnu (qui venait en plus de l'équipe rivale) au lieu de s'amuser avec les autres membres de l'équipe avec lesquels il était très proche ? Qui serait à même de faire cela sans vous donner l'impression qu'il a pitié de vous ? Qui pourrait vous faire croire qu'une Bundesliga, une coupe et quatre buts en demi final avait plus d'importance que 3 championnats, 3 coupes, 1 Ligue des champions, 1 coupe du monde avec 10 buts en deux participations ? Thomas pouvait faire cela. Alors même qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était incapable de toute délicatesse que ce soit de sentiment ou dans le touché de la balle. Tout d'un coup Robert avait l'impression de faire partie de cette équipe, ce maillot rouge qui jusqu'ici lui avait sembler un peu inconfortable il se sentait maintenant parfaitement à l'aise dedans. Rapidement Philip Lahm, Bastian Schweinteiger et quelques autres joueurs virent se joindre à eux mais Thomas ne s'éloigna pas et ils passèrent tout l'entrainement ensemble. Quelques jours plus tard ils firent un match de Beach Volley filmé par la télévision du club et Robert n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il arrive si vite à s'intégrer et qu'il s'amuse autant avec l'équipe du Bayern. Il était d'un tempérament joyeux, très actif (même s'il le cachait sous un calme apparent), taquin… et il s'était trouvé des affinités entre autres avec Basti. Mais c'était Thomas son nouveau complice, son nouvel ami, celui avec lequel ça avait fonctionner dès le début. Marco serait sans doute pris d'un fou rire lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec ce chien fou incapable de s'habiller convenablement, Mario le regardait déjà bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Les premiers matchs arrivèrent et là par contre la connexion avec Thomas fut plus difficile à trouver. Robert ne comprenait pas la manière dont il jouait, il était partout, tout le temps en train de courir, de parler, il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir que faire du ballon. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le football de Thomas, certes il marquait beaucoup mais en dehors de cela son style était déplorable. Personne ne pouvait prendre de plaisir à le regarder jouer. Personne ne pouvait prendre de plaisir à le regarder tout court, son ami n'était pas vraiment un canon de beauté. Toutefois l'opinion de Robert évolua nettement sur ce point. Au bout de quinze jours il pensait que Thomas avait des yeux magnifiques. Au bout d'un mois que ces cheveux avaient l'air merveilleusement doux. Au bout de six semaines que son sourire un peu dissymétrique était ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant au monde. Enfin, au bout de deux mois, qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'homme plus beau. A partir de ce moment il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de considérer que Thomas puisse manquer de beauté et il aurait même sans doute violemment insulté toute personne qui aurait affirmer le contraire même si lui-même l'avait pensé au premier abord. Il en était de même pour ce qui en était de sa voix, au bout de quelques jours il avait pensé que ce flot de parole continu qui s'écoulait de cette bouche et cet étrange accent bavarois pourrait devenir désagréable avec le temps mais il ne n'avait rien été et il en venait même à considérer que l'accent bavarois était son accent préférer. Toute ces transformations s'étaient faites totalement à son insu, de même qu'il était parfaitement inconscient du fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher l'attention de Thomas, de le taquiné aux entrainements d'une manière particulièrement suspicieuse. Une période plus difficile commença alors pour lui, le public du Bayern avait du mal à l'accepter, il avait du mal à s'imposer dans l'équipe et ces performances étaient clairement en demi-teintes. Toutefois cela ne fit que le rapprocher que davantage du jeune attaquant bavarois qui lui offrit un soutien sans faille et le défendit sans répit devant les journalistes. C'était l'une des autres choses fascinantes au sujet de Thomas, cette confiance absolue qu'il avait en lui-même, cette manière dont il se moquait de tout ce que le monde pourrait dire de lui en bien ou en mal, sans qu'il n'y ait là-dedans la moindre vanité, le moindre manque de respect pour les autres. Robert ne pouvait qu'admirer cette fabuleuse liberté encore et encore, lui qui craignait tant le regard des autres, qui cherchait tant à être l'homme parfait et qui ne pouvait pourtant totalement échapper à l'orgueil. Lorsqu'on lui avait expliquer ce que voulait dire la célèbre devise du Bayern, il l'avait trouvé terriblement arrogante alors qu'il était à Dortmund et simplement quelconque depuis qu'il avait su qu'il deviendrait un jour joueur de Munich. Mais maintenant il la comprenait, il comprenait l'idéale qu'elle pouvait représenter : être. " Son chi sono " dit le marquis de Forlipopoli, " Je suis celui qui suis " dit l'Exode. Thomas était l'incarnation du Mia san Mia.  
Il connut quelques fortes émotions durant cette première partie de saison, le 7-1 face à la Roma était inoubliable, le premier but qu'il marqua sur une passe décisive d'un certain bavarois lors de leur match de coupe (et l'étreinte qui s'en suivie) également. Mais aussi des moments difficiles comme la double confrontation face à Manchester, la concurrence à laquelle il devait faire face pour le poste d'attaquant et les passages à vide qu'il connaissait de temps en temps. Dans ces moments là où il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à marquer un but de sa vie, Thomas était toujours là pour le rassurer, le calmer et lui redonner confiance en lui répétant de ne pas se focaliser là-dessus mais de regarder toujours vers l'avant. Il semblait tellement sûre qu'il allait marquer au prochain match qu'il finissait par en être persuadé lui aussi et que cela finissait par arriver. Et puis, dans une froide nuit de décembre, après un match face à Leverkusen, il avait perdu les derniers restes de sa raison. " La raison, hélas, je l'ai perdu vos beaux yeux sont les filous qui me l'ont volé ". Qui aurait pu croire que Thomas Muller avait tant de chose en commun avec un ange ? C'était pourtant le seul rapprochement qui lui était venu à l'esprit en ce moment précis. C'était une humaine apparition, il avait eu l'impression que, comme dans les films, le temps s'était suspendu. Thomas c'était jeter dans ces bras alors qu'il en train de célébrer sur le terrain après la rencontre. Son sourire était tellement radieux, il brillait de mille feux, les lumières du stade se réfléchissant dans ces cheveux. Robert eu le sentiment que le soleil était en train de l'embrasser. Rien ne pouvait résister à cette joie rayonnante, à cette chaleur, à cette franchise, à cette douceur et Robert n'y résista pas. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment de grâce un doux sourire se dessinait sur son visage et le temps n'avait rien pu y changer. Ce geste sans importance en apparence en avait eu tellement pour lui, Thomas n'était pas venu à lui dans l'adrénaline de la célébration d'un but, ni dans l'euphorie d'une large victoire, c'était un geste totalement gratuit, la simple expression de sa joie de vivre et peut-être, il l'espérait, de son affection pour lui. Ensuite ce fut leur première interview ensemble à Doha, le monde commençait à les voir comme un duo. Et le Ciel, qui voulait lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait en lui à son insu, fit en sorte que ce soit un 14 février qu'ils réussissent leur première véritable performance à deux. Mais lui ne comprit pas que le cœur qu'il dessinât avec ces mains ce jours-là battait pour la personne qui était devant lui en train de célébrer ce but. Par contre il avait assez d'instinct pour sentir que quelque chose c'était produit lors de ce match. Thomas et lui c'était compris ce jour-là, ils avaient enfin parlé le même football et c'était une langue qui une fois apprise ne pouvait s'oublier. Et de fait à partir de ce moment-là il n'y eu jamais plus de problème de traduction entre eux, ils enchainèrent les matchs et les buts. Sans doute l'absence de Ribery et de Robben, qui ne faisaient que très peu de centres, les aida à être plus performant mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ils avaient travaillé, ils avaient réfléchi, ils s'étaient entrainés et cela portait ces fruits. Mais s'ils avaient fait tous ces efforts c'était à cause de leur amitié, ils voulaient se comprendre sur le terrain aussi bien qu'ils se comprenaient en dehors. Robert avait fini par connaître ou plus exactement par sentir l'étrange football de Thomas. Là aussi ce qu'il méprisait avant était devenu à ces yeux l'essence même du football, dépouillée de tout artifice inutile il ne restait que le temps, l'espace et le mouvement et c'était cela le football de Thomas. C'était simple, basique, mais il lui avait fallu faire la rencontre d'un joueur qui courait comme un poulet pour comprendre cela. Il en vient à considérer que l'intelligence footballistique primait sur toute autre qualité. Au fil des rencontres, une véritable relation de confiance c'était installée entre eux, Robert savait que Müller allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à marquer, qu'il chercherait toujours (si c'était le geste juste à faire) à lui donné le ballon, à créer la passe qui le mettrait dans les meilleures dispositions, à attirer à lui les défenseurs pour lui offrir de l'espace, à compléter ces courses… Bien sûr Thomas se donnait toujours corps et âme pour aider l'ensemble de l'équipe mais Lewy ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que progressivement leur connexion n'était plus la même que celle qu'il avait avec les autres joueurs. De son côté il essayait d'utiliser sa technique, sa bonne vision du jeu, son sens du but pour parachever leur travail commun. Et si paradoxale que cela puisse sembler pour un être aussi foncièrement buteur que lui (même s'il avait la capacité de participer au jeu) il était heureux de pouvoir lui aussi compenser les déplacements de Thomas, de pouvoir lui créer de l'espace. Personne ne se rendait compte à quel point un numéro neuf peut se sentir seul sur le terrain, les milieux sont au minimum deux, de même pour les défenseurs centraux, les ailiers peuvent combiner avec les latéraux mais un buteur passe la majorité de son temps seul devant. Parfois il avait un profond sentiment d'inutilité, les autres construisaient les actions, lui n'était là que pour les finir. Même s'il avait toujours cherché à avoir de l'impact dans la construction, ça ne faisait que quelques matchs qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait être utile à quelqu'un, sans dénaturer son jeu, sans perdre de son efficacité. Chaque but de Thomas l'emplissait d'une joie sincère et il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre jalousie à son égard. Il commençait à s'installer dans le onze de départ de manière beaucoup plus constante et les supporter commençaient à lui ouvrir leur cœur. Cette seconde partie de saison s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. D'ailleurs tout allait bien, ils étaient en tête du classement de la Bundesliga, leur match retour contre Porto avait peut-être été l'un des plus beaux matchs de cette ligue des champions du point de vue de la qualité footballistique et d'un point de vue personnel il était toujours en course pour finir meilleur buteur du championnat. Il prenait clairement de plus en plus de plaisir à jouer avec cette équipe du Bayern. Malheureusement les choses allaient se gâter. Peu de temps avant leur demi-finale face à Barcelone, au cours d'un match de coupe contre Dortmund, alors qu'il était en de s'élever pour armer sa tête les yeux rivés sur le ballon, il avait tout d'un coup aperçut le gardien arriver droit sur lui mais il était trop tard, il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter ou même d'avoir la moindre réaction et leurs deux corps entrèrent en collusion alors que Langerak boxait le ballon. Il ressentit une très vive douleur au niveau de sa tête puis de son nez, elle se mit à croitre de façon exponentielle jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus tenable, tout explosa dans une forte lumière blanche puis le noir complet. Petit à petit il reprit sentiment, la douleur revenant elle-aussi progressivement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il était entouré de joueur du Bayern et de joueur du Borussia si bien que pendant quelques secondes il se demanda pour quelle équipe il jouait puis les médecins arrivèrent, l'examinèrent rapidement, l'aidèrent à se relever dès qu'il le put et le conduisirent hors du terrain. Sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement et pour tout dire il ne savait pas très bien où il était. On l'amena directement à l'hôpital où on lui fit subir toute une batterie de test, ce n'est que là qu'il commença à réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver et les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir : pas de demi-final, peut-être plusieurs semaines d'arrêts, puis le temps de revenir, de retrouver de bonnes sensations, il pourrait perde sa place qu'il venait tout juste de conquérir… Le diagnostic tomba alors qu'il était franchement sur le point de paniquer en envisageant que sa carrière était peut-être terminée. Contusion cérébrale et nez cassé, rien de trop grave (pas de fin de carrière en perspective) mais ce n'était pas rien non plus et sa participation au match contre les catalans était compromise. Les médecins lui demandèrent de rester pour la nuit en observation afin d'éviter toute complication au point de vue cérébrale. C'est ainsi qu'à 11h du soir il se retrouva seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, il tenta de s'endormir mais sa tête lui faisait encore trop mal, les calmants qu'on lui avait donnés ne faisant pas encore leur effet. Il lui vient alors à l'esprit qu'il ne connaissait pas le résultat du match, il sortit son téléphone, la lumière de l'écran lui fit un peu mal au début mais il s'habitua très vite, ils avaient perdu au tir au but, pas de Pokal cette année. Décidément c'était une mauvaise soirée. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur cette mauvaise nouvelle car il s'aperçut qu'il avait un nombre conséquent de messages. Il lut d'abord ceux venant de sa famille et les rassura sur son état. Puis il regarda ceux de ces amis et des membres de l'équipe, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui et lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement. C'était vraiment gentil à eux d'avoir pensé à lui, même après cette défaite, cette équipe était génial. Le dernier message venait de Thomas, bien sûr il était trois fois plus long que celui des autres (cet homme réussissait presque à être aussi loquasse par écrit qu'à l'oral), il lui faisait un petit contre-rendu de la fin de match dans son style fleuri, insultait copieusement le pauvre Langerak et l'arbitre qui n'avais pas siffler de faute et Robert se mit à rire tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais la fin de message fût-ce qui retient le plus son attention : " Reviens-vite ! Ça va me manquer de ne pas jouer avec toi ". Il ne pût s'empêcher de relire cette petite phrase plusieurs fois, il allait lui manquer, à lui, pas simplement à l'équipe, pas simplement parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un buteur en vue d'une demi-finale de Ligue des champions. Et c'était la première fois que Thomas lui disait que lui aussi il prenait du plaisir à jouer avec lui. Les médicaments commencèrent à faire leurs effets à ce moment et il s'endormit en revoyant devant lui les images de Thomas en train de courir pour venir célébrer avec lui son but cette après-midi, affaiblie par la fatigue et le choc il se laissa aller à des pensées qu'autrement il refoulait dans son subconscient, in medicamento veritas. Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable feuilleton pour savoir s'il pourrait jouer ou non, finalement les médecins donnèrent leur avale à condition qu'il porte un masque pour protéger son nez. Ce qui eut pour résultat que Basti et Thomas se mirent à l'appeler au gré de leurs envies : le chevalier masqué, l'homme au masque de fer, le masque ou Zorro…s'affrontant pour savoir qui réussirait à trouver le meilleur surnom. Robert se rendit compte aussi que Thomas le regardait parfois à la dérober lors de leurs entrainements et chaque fois que cela arrivait il se sentait troublé de façon incompréhensible. Et puis pourquoi le regardait-il ? Sans doute qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et le surveillait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ou bien il avait l'air vraiment ridicule avec cet appendice sur le visage et cela amusait Thomas, pourtant sa mère lui avait affirmé que ça mettait en valeur ces yeux.  
Leur premier match contre Barcelone arriva. Comment présenter cette rencontre ? Ce fût un massacre, une humiliation. Pourtant ils avaient réussi à tenir jusqu'à la 77ème minute et en moins d'une quarte heure ils avaient encaissé 3 buts, détruit par une MSN en feu. C'était dur, très dur, ils n'avaient pas été mauvais mais ils n'avaient pas été assez bon non plus. Mais il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, il leur restait le match retour. Ils avaient déjà encaissé trois buts contre Porto en quart, mais c'était Porto et ils avaient marqué un but à l'extérieur. Pourtant il faillait y croire, le football était un sport de foi. Le match retour arriva mais le miracle lui n'arriva pas. 3-2 en leur faveur mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils s'étaient battus, ils avaient pris des risques, ils avaient joué et ils avaient perdu. Robert le savait lorsqu'il avait signé pour jouer avec le Bayern qu'il s'engageait à jouer avec une équipe prête à toutes les folies, où le but était tout simplement de marqué plus que son adverse, peu importe le nombre de buts que l'on encaissait du moment qu'on en marquait plus. Seulement ce soir ça n'avait pas marché. Et même si sur le coup c'était difficile de l'admettre, maintenant avec le recul, il faillait reconnaitre que le Barça était sans doute meilleur. Une défaite pour être logique, elle n'en pas moins douloureuse. En plus il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable, tout du moins responsable, il avait l'intime conviction que s'il n'avait pas été autant gêné par les séquelles de son accident il aurait pu faire bien mieux, être beaucoup plus utile, beaucoup plus efficace. "La festa appena cominciata è già finita ". Après un évènement comme celui-là c'était si difficile de se reconcentrer sur le championnat, sur les derniers matchs de l'année. Pourtant le football vous offre une chose rare dans la vie, la possibilité, après que vous ayez échoué, de recommencer ; vous pouvez tenter votre chance chaque année jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à cour de ressource ou de volonté. Et cette nouvelle saison se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices, ces deux buts lors de cette demi-final annonçait l'ère de Thomas Muller et de Robert Lewandowski, c'était un signe, deux oiseaux d'augure qui voulaient dans le ciel de la Ligue des Champions. Cette fin d'année ne fût toutefois pas sans joie, après tout ils étaient tout de même champions d'Allemagne et ce n'était pas rien. Les derniers reste d'amertume qu'il pouvait ressentir s'évanouir au moment où il vit Thomas chanter à tue-tête dans ces bras alors qu'ils étaient en train de danser sur la pelouse de l'Allianz Arena afin de célébrer le titre, même une douleur bien plus profonde n'aurait pas résisté à un tel spectacle. Robert l'avait regardé, hypnotisé, pendant quelques secondes et puis il s'était mis à rire et à chanter lui aussi. C'était des moments comme celui-là qui faisait que vous ne pouviez qu'aimer le Bayern.


	2. Un duo au sommet (première partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai séparé la saison 2015-2016 en deux afin qu'il y est un relatif équilibre de longueur entre les chapitres.

Que c'est long les vacances ! Au début Lewy avait été heureux de pouvoir se reposer, de faire une pause, d'arrêter de ne vivre que par et pour le football. Et il était heureux de passer du temps avec sa famille, de rentrer en Pologne, d'aller en voyage à l'autre bout du monde… Mais plus le temps avait passé et plus il avait eu envie de rejouer, de revoir ces coéquipiers, de renter à Munich. S'en était au point que même les interminables séances de mise place tactique de Pep lui manquait. Le matin de la reprise de l'entrainement il se sentait tout à fait comme un enfant le jour de la rentrée, tout excité de retrouver ces camarades de classes, de rencontrer les nouveaux, de voir quel allait être leurs professeurs… il faut dire qu'un certain nombre de choses c'étaient passé pendant ces vacances, certains joueurs étaient partis, d'autres étaient arrivés, le staff médical avait été renouvelé… La départ qui l'avait le plus affecté était celui de Bastian, ils étaient toujours bien entendu et Robert avait une profonde admiration pour ces qualités de joueur. Et puis Schweini semblait tellement faire partie de la maison, c'était un enfant du club et tout le monde pensait que ce serait ici qu'il finirait sa carrière et non pas à Manchester United. Le choix qu'il avait fait était merveilleusement courageux, peu de personne était à même de se sacrifier par amour pour un club. Bastian Schweinteiger avait jugé qu'il n'était plus utile au Bayern, que l'équipe jouerait mieux sans lui pour ralentir le jeu et il était parti pour que les dirigeants puissent acheter un nouveau joueur sans difficulté. Tout le monde avait été très émus en apprenant cette nouvelle. Thomas avait eu un air particulièrement triste en rentrant dans le vestiaire à la fin de la séance et en voyant que le nom de Basti avait été retiré de son casier. Robert avait posé une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, Thomas avait respiré profondément, l'avait remercié et était parti se changer. Maintenant que Lewy repensait à ce jour-là, il se rendit compte que l'attitude de Muller vis-à-vis des nouveaux venus n'avait pas été la même que celle qu'il avait eu avec lui lors de leur première rencontre et, si idiot que cela puisse paraitre, il en était heureux. Bien sûr il était allé parler avec Arturo, Joshua, Douglas et Kinsley mais il l'avait fait en compagnie d'autre personne (dont celle de Robert) et n'était pas rester discuter avec eux pendant tout l'entrainement. On dit que dans tout mal y a du bien et il semble que cela ait été le cas en l'occurrence, le départ de Bastian avait encore plus rapprocher Thomas et Robert et même si ce dernier était triste pour le jeune bavarois qu'il est perdu un ami proche il ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce nouvel état de fait. C'est ainsi par exemple qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte sur le banc durant un match de charité profitant de la sorte des commentaires en direct de Radio Müller (Robert avait ri 89 minutes sur 90, la minute manquante correspondant au temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle). Et puis il y eu leur tournée en Asie, il avait toujours aimé ces voyages en équipes, il n'avait jamais fait de voyage scolaire en étant enfant et c'était un bon moyen de compenser. Il était en pleine conversation avec Thomas au moment de monter dans l'avion et il était tellement absorbé par leur débat qu'il s'assis à côté de lui sans faire attention. Müller était exactement le genre de voisin que Lewy détestait avoir, il parlait tout le temps, n'arrêtait pas de remuer et avec un peu de chance il ronflait ou plus vraisemblablement il parlait dans son sommeil. D'habitude il cherchait à être assis à côté de quelqu'un qui certes avait de la conversation mais qui savait aussi le laisser écouter de la musique ou regarder un film tranquillement, quelqu'un comme Mario ou Jérôme. Toutefois la perspective de faire un voyage de 12h en compagnie de Thomas lui semblait bien moins désagréable que cela aurait dû être le cas et même si c'était totalement irrationnel il se réjouissait plutôt à cette idée. Ils étaient engagés dans une conversation passionnante sur les mérites respectifs des différents systèmes tactiques, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé parler de football avec son coéquipier, c'était toujours des moments très enrichissants. Thomas était capable de parler d'à peu près tout avec esprit et animation mais lorsqu'il parlait de foot il y avait une lueur qui s'allumait dans ces yeux et Robert était heureux de partager cette passion avec lui. Ils décidèrent ensuite de regarder un film ensemble sur l'ordinateur de Lewy. Qui eut cru que les Star Wars puissent être aussi drôle ? C'était en tout du moins le cas avec les remarques de Müller. C'est au point que Fips et Manu qui étaient assis sur les sièges de devant, leurs lançaient des regards inquiets, sans doute soucieux pour leur santé mentale. Puis avec le temps l'ambiance dans l'avion se fit plus calme, plusieurs personnes s'étaient endormies, Thomas lui aussi se fit plus silencieux afin de ne pas les déranger et tout à coup Robert senti un poids sur son épaule droite. C'était son voisin qui s'était endormi. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, totalement paralysé puis lorsque son cerveau se remit à fonctionner il se moqua de lui-même pour cette réaction ridicule, s'intima l'ordre de se calmer et de continuer à regarder son film sans faire attention au fait que Thomas était en train de dormir appuyer sur son épaule. Il suivit cette bonne résolution pendant à peine une minute et puis il ne pût s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'air tellement jeune, il lui semblait revoir le Thomas de 2010 lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés pour la première fois, il paraissait même un peu fragile, tellement calme et innocent. Un très léger sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres (il n'était jamais triste même lorsqu'il dormait) et les boucles blondes de ces cheveux avait l'air plus douce que du miel. La guerre des étoiles fût totalement oubliée et Robert s'endormis à son tour en regardant Thomas dormir sur son épaule. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ce fût indéniablement le réveil le plus embarrassant de sa vie (et le plus agréable). Même maintenant il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de plus gênant entre les moqueries de Frank et de Jérôme ou les sourires entendus du duo de capitaines. Thomas essayait d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé et Robert essaya de faire de même puisqu'après tout il ne s'était rien passé, deux s'amis qui s'endorment l'un contre l'autre ça arrive tout le temps non ? Il y avait un autre souvenir qu'il chérissait lier à ce voyage. Durant une séance d'entrainement alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire un torro, Thomas et lui s'étaient précipités sur le même ballon et finalement c'est le jeune allemand qui l'avait devancé et avait relancé la balle. Et Lewy avait eu à ce moment-là une réaction qu'il avait jugé à l'époque des plus surprenantes, au lieu de s'énerver parce que Thomas lui avait foncé dedans et l'avait devancé pour jouer ce ballon, il posa ces deux mains sur ses épaules et le regarda célébrer cette mini-victoire avec un sourire que maintenant il pouvait qualifier de tendre. Ce geste était totalement insignifiant mais il avait été frapper en y repensant quelques secondes après par le fait qu'il avait ressenti des sentiments totalement opposés à ceux qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Il s'était sentit d'abord envahi par un élan protecteur envers le jeune homme, inquiet qu'il est pu se blesser en se jetant comme cela sur la balle et ensuite par une certaine fondness en constatant son esprit de compétition et sa détermination. Toutefois il s'empressa de classer tout cela dans la catégorie de son cerveau Évènements et sentiments étranges liés à la compagnie de Thomas Müller, qui était remplis de ces petits rien bizarres qui semblaient se produire lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Thomas, comme cette fois l'année dernière où il s'était mis dans une colère noire et avait attaqué un joueur de Leverkusen parce qu'il était en train de s'en prendre à Thomas où plus récemment cette épaisse de frison qu'il avait eu en le voyant lui faire un clin au moment il l'avait remplacé sur le terrain lors de leur match contre Valence. De manière générale, ils passaient la plupart de leurs temps à l'entrainement ensemble, en riant et en discutant (ce que Pep laissait passer sans dire un mot, ce qui était clairement étonnant) et Robert s'était mis à beaucoup apprécier les séances de travail surtout lorsque Thomas postait des photos d'eux en train de s'amuser sur Twitter après.

Les premiers matchs de la saison se passèrent très bien, ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur entente sur le terrain de l'année dernière, celle-ci c'était même plutôt renforcée (Thomas avait particulièrement apprécié la passe décisive qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur rencontre avec Hambourg). Le monde du football commençait vraiment à les voir comme un duo et les premières questions sur leur " relation " arrivèrent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé répondre aux journalistes mais parfois leurs questions vous obligeaient à vous poser des interrogations qu'autrement vous ne vous seriez jamais posées et à dire des choses qu'autrement vous n'auriez jamais dîtes. Quelle était sa relation avec Thomas sur le terrain ? Vaste question. Voici la réponse qu'il avait faite : " Thomas et moi nous nous entendons très bien tous les deux. Lorsque l'on joue ensemble nous partageons quelques choses comme une compréhension aveugle. A chaque seconde Thomas sait où je suis, comment je me déplace. Et il en va de même pour moi. Nous nous connaissons à la perfection. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler sur le terrain. ". Il était en permanence conscient de la présence de Thomas sur le terrain mais aussi en dehors même si ça il n'était pas encore près à l'accepter. Ils avaient dû faire des efforts pour se comprendre mais ils avaient porté leurs fruits et Robert n'avait jamais, dans sa vie, aussi bien compris un autre joueur que Thomas, il avait parfois le sentiment qu'ils étaient faits pour jouer ensemble tellement ils se complétaient bien, qu'il y avait quelque chose de presque transcendantale dans leur association, un coup du destin ou du génie de Guardiola (chacun choisira ce qu'il préfère). Un jour Piszczek lui avait dit quelque chose comme cela au sujet de Kuba, à cette époque il en avait ri mais maintenant se serais Lukasz certainement qui rirait de lui en l'entendant parler.

Avec le mois de septembre arriva la séance de photos pour la Paulaner, à cause de leurs similitude physique (il était plus petit que Thomas d'un centimètre) ils furent placé côte à côte, décision qui eut un effet déplorable sur sa capacité de concentration. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement charmant dans l'aspect de Thomas Müller en lederhosen, on aurait dit qu'il était fait pour en porter (sans doute était-ce le cas, n'était-il pas après tout l'incarnation vivante de la Bavière). Ces vêtements faisaient ressortir la noblesse de son profil, l'élégance qu'il y avait dans le naturel de son apparence. Tout cela, associé à un sourire radieux et un rire sonore, firent un effet particulièrement vif sur son esprit et il eut beaucoup de peines à détacher ces yeux de son aimable voisin pour regarder vers le photographe. Ce dernier dû d'ailleurs l'appeler plusieurs fois pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Aristote a dit que la réalité dépassait parfois la fiction. Lorsque de tels évènements se produisent il y a deux manières de réagir possible où bien l'on parle beaucoup afin de comprendre et d'assimiler où l'on se tait afin d'admirer et profiter. De toute les personnes présentes, bien qu'il ait été le plus impliqué, Lewy était sans celui qui avait le moins comprit ce qui c'était passé ce 22 septembre. Depuis, de nombreuses personnes lui avait posé des questions et il s'en était posé lui-même beaucoup mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre explication plausible. Il avait vécu quelques minutes de grâce, où le Ciel lui avait offert de pouvoir réussir tout ce qu'il l'allait entreprendre, s'il avait tenté une frappe du milieu de terrain adverse les yeux fermés elle serait sans doute rentrée dans les buts. Il avait été pris par une force extraordinaire, il ne c'était jamais senti aussi puissant ni aussi inconscient, il ne pensait qu'a marqué sans réaliser qu'il était en train d'écrire l'histoire. Les buts étaient de plus en beaux, de plus en plus exaltant. Neuf minutes de folie pure, neuf minutes où il avait été possédé par le démon du football. Il ne commença à réaliser qu'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose d'extraordinaire qu'à la fin du match, lorsqu'au coup de sifflet final Thomas c'était jeté dans ces bras en le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'admiration et de fierté. Surtout, il n'avait pas dit un mot et pour qu'il ne trouve rien à dire c'était la preuve absolue que quelque chose de spécial était en train d'arriver. Robert avait presque l'impression que d'eux deux Thomas était le plus heureux. Après qu'il est reçus les félicitations de l'équipe et du reste du staff, ils allèrent fêter leur victoire avec les supporters et Thomas qui devait trouver qu'il ne se mettait pas assez en avant vient se placer derrière lui et après lui avoir demandé : " Puis-je ? ", saisi ses deux bras dans ses mains et les leva au ciel, ce geste provocant une vague d'acclamation dans les tribunes, c'était sans doute l'un des moments le plus heureux de sa vie. Après quoi le jeune bavarois, qui avait retrouvé sa voix, fit pleuvoir sur lui un flot de louanges et d'expressions d'étonnement durant tout le trajet de retour au vestiaire, la plus récurrente étant indéniablement " incroyable ". Il ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle durant toute leurs réjouissances dans le vestiaire et cela était loin de l'incommoder. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui il avait envie de célébrer et le fait de voir que sa performance avait réussi à le rendre aussi enthousiaste et heureux ne faisait qu'ajouter à son bonheur. Tout à coup Thomas eut l'idée qu'il fallait absolument immortaliser ce moment et il se précipita pour aller chercher son téléphone. La manière dont il lui demanda la permission de prendre une photo était tellement enfantine (et charmante), comme si à cet instant Robert avait été la plus grande star de la planète, qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de rire en attrapant son bras pour le faire venir à ces côtés afin qu'ils prennent ce selfie. Thomas lui avait envoyé la photo et depuis il l'avait conservé précieusement. Maintenant qu'il y repensait il aurait sans doute dû aller jouer au loto durant cette fin de mois de septembre. Il avait eu une veine incroyable durant ces quelques jours puisqu'en plus de son époustouflante performance contre Wolfsburg, il avait eu la chance de faire des essais avec les nouvelles voitures de courses Audi, lui qui adorait les sports de vitesse, et pour couronnée le tout Thomas l'accompagnait. Il était aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël. Afin de ne rien oublié de cette journée particulière, il avait presque tout filmé mais sa vidéo préférer c'était celle de Müller en train de jouer au pilote d'une voiture imaginaire dans le vestiaire après qu'ils aient enfilé leurs combinaisons (il faut dire qu'il était plutôt séduisant habillé ainsi). Plusieurs fois lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu le moral il avait regardé ces images pour se redonner le sourire et ça fonctionnait à chaque fois (quel gamin tout de même). Et puis plus tard lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'autorisé à penser plus librement à certaines choses, il s'était plu à rêver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une promotion pour un sponsor mais d'un premier rendez-vous idéal. Malheureusement si agréable qu'ils soient, les rêves ne sont que des rêves.

Tous les ans il y avait un match qu'il attendait autant qu'il le redoutait, le Klassiker était spécial pour tout le monde mais pour lui tout particulièrement, même si ce n'était pas au point de Mario, il n'était pas un enfant du club comme lui. Cette fois-ci les choses se passèrent très bien pour le Bayern, 5-1 et Thomas et lui avaient marqué un doublé. Même des années après, il était encore parcouru d'un frison en se souvenant de leur célébration sur son premier but. Il y avait tellement de rage, de passion, d'intensité dans les yeux de Thomas. Ces quelques secondes avaient été électriques. A la fin de la rencontre il alla saluer ces anciens coéquipiers, notamment Marco Reus qui lui dit à ce moment-là qu'il désirait lui parler plus longuement et en privé et lui donna rendez-vous devant le vestiaire du Borussia dans dix minutes. Un peu intrigué il se réjoui néanmoins de cette occasion de pouvoir parlé plus davantage avec son ami. Il se dépêcha donc, une fois la célébration terminée, d'aller rejoindre Marco. Les joueurs du Borussia étaient déjà rentrés au vestiaire depuis plusieurs minutes et le jeune blond l'attendait à la porte. Il sourit en le voyant arriver mais son visage retrouva rapidement une expression plus grave. Il l'emmena un peu à l'écart et commença leur discussion comme cela :

" Lewy, je suis désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose. Je sais bien que je ne vis pas avec vous au quotidien et que je ne suis qu'un observateur extérieur mais enfin Mario m'a raconté certaines choses, et j'ai pu vous regarder moi-même pendant le match, l'un des avantages d'être sur le banc et puis avec les messages que tu m'as envoyés…Enfin, bref… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Thomas et toi ?

\- Heeeeeein ? " fût la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler en réponse à ce discourt tellement il était surpris.

Marco devait être en train de lui faire une blague, il devait s'agir d'un de leur stupide jeux avec Mario. C'était la seule explication logique. Ou bien alors il avait mal compris la question et il ne s'agissait que leur connexion sur le terrain :

" Oui, ça fonctionne super bien entre nous sur le terrain. J'ai de la chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui me corresponde aussi bien du point de vue footballistique. Pour le reste…on est ami.

\- Ah ? Pourtant il y a quelque chose dans la manière dont tu le regardes et dont il te fait sourire et lorsque vous… " Marco s'interrompit en voyant Lukasz et Mats se diriger vers eux.

Les quatre anciens joueurs de Dortmund discutèrent ensemble pendant un moment puis Lewy rejoignis son équipe pour se changer, heureux d'échapper à une conversation plus longue avec Marco. Il réussit a évité de repenser aux paroles de son ami sans difficulté tant qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui parlé mais une fois qu'il se retrouva seul dans sa voiture, la chose devint beaucoup plus difficile et une fois dans son lit cela devient totalement impossible. Comment Marco pouvait-il en être arrivé à une telle conclusion ? C'était vraiment ridicule. Alors on ne pouvait pas être proche de quelqu'un sans qu'il y ait quoique ce soit par derrière. Vraiment Marco et Mario avaient beaucoup trop d'imagination. Ils ne faisaient ni plus ni moins que projeter leurs propres situations sur les autres, parce que dans le genre relation ambiguë, ils faisaient tout de même assez fort. Bien sûr il trouvait que Thomas était…enfin c'était Thomas avec tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter à ces yeux. Mais il n'était pas gay, il ne c'était jamais intéressé à un garçon. Non vraiment, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Le mieux était encore de prendre cela comme une plaisanterie et d'oublié au plus vite. Avec le recul Robert ne savait pas si cette faculté qu'il avait de nié les évidences même lorsqu'il était confronté avec elles était admirable où désespérante. Aux vues des étincelles qu'ils faisaient en championnat et en Champions League, l'UEFA décida de faire une vidéo de présentation de leur duo où chacun d'eux dirait ce qu'il pensait de l'autre. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à préparer un petit discours pour l'occasion. Pour la mise en scène, le réalisateur leur demanda de regarder une série de photos d'eux deux de l'année dernière et de cette année. Or une fois le tournage terminé, il était resté quelques minutes assis sur son siège à regarder ces images, elles étaient toute si belles et lui rappelaient de si bon souvenir. Il les trouvait fascinantes et n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Les émotions qu'il ressentait devaient se voir sur son visage car une jeune femme s'avança vers et lui dit doucement : " Vous pouvez les garder si vous voulez. ", elle accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire et parti sans rien dire d'autre. Un peu surpris il la regarda s'éloigné et glissa les photographies dans sa poche. Deux évènements de cette fin d'année marquèrent les premières manifestations conscientes (ou tout du moins nettement plus difficilement interprétable comme de l'amitié) de son affection pour Thomas. C'était l'inconvénient, ou l'avantage, des matchs, l'adrénaline vous faisait faire ou pensé des choses qu'autrement vous n'auriez ni faite ni pensées. La première eu lieu lors de leur match de Ligue des champions contre le Dinamo Zagreb, Robert avait marqué le second but sur une magnifique passe de Müller et bien sûr pour célébrer cette réalisation il avait couru prendre le jeune homme dans ces bras. Or à ce moment-là, en voyant les autres membres de l'équipe s'approcher, il avait été envahi par un puissant sentiment de possessivité. Il avait immédiatement resserré son étreinte et il s'était senti pris d'une envie de tué ce pauvre Sebastian Rode. C'était leur moment, leur but, leur célébration et son Thomas. Ça n'avait durée quelques secondes puis se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer en lui il s'éloigna subitement. La seconde eu lieu lors du dernier match de l'année face à Hanovre, Thomas venait de marquer le pénalty de la victoire, après qu'ils eussent célébrer tous ensembles, Robert était resté en compagnie de Müller et de Rafinhia, le premier avait posé son coude sur son épaule et même si le second avait cherché à obtenir son attention, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Robert. Et lui, en voyant leur visage si près et Thomas si beau avec ces cheveux en bataille, ces yeux brillants, son regard intense fixé sur lui, ces joues rougies par le froid et l'effort, sa bouche légèrement ouverte… n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : embrasse-moi. A peine ces mots c'étaient-ils formés dans son esprit que réalisant leur signification il avait vivement détourné la tête en rougissant violement et avait signalé à son voisin que Rafa voulait lui parler. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réussir à se replonger dans le match toutefois il y parvint. Mais comme toujours, une fois seul, les inévitables questions et réminiscences se manifestèrent et même s'il batailla de toute ces forces pour éviter de revenir sur ce qui venait de se passer il ne réussit pas y échapper. Oh, non ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment… Non mais comment en avait-il pu en arriver là ? Tout ça c'était la faute de Marco avec ces idées ridicules, il lui avait monté la tête et maintenant il pensait à des choses auxquels il n'aurait jamais dû penser. En plus avec la fatigue de la première partie de saison, sa résistance mentale était plus faible et il se laissait influencer. Ces vacances arrivaient à pic, il allait pouvoir se reposer, oublier tout cela et passer quelques temps loin de Thomas. Ça devrait suffire à lui remettre les idées en places, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Un duo au sommet (seconde partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais coupé en deux cette saison pour l'équilibre mais il c'est passé tant de chose que finalement j'ai nettement dépassé sur ce que je m'étais fixé.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Lorsque l’entrainement reprit, tout cela était oublié, ou plus exactement tout avait été renvoyé dans une nouvelle casse de son cerveau  _: Idée ridicules liées à Thomas Müller à cause de Marco Reus._ Le début de la seconde partie de saison commençait toujours par leur stage d’entrainement à Doha. Durant ces quelques jours ils travaillaient très durs et les séances étaient parfois éprouvantes mais c’était nécessaire pour que leurs corps soient parfaitement près pour les moments décisifs de la saison. La seconde nuit là-bas, il avait été pris d’insomnie, ça faisait plus d’une heure qu’il était allongé sur son lit mais il avait beau se tourné et se retourné, en vain, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il accusait tour à tour la chaleur et le décalage horaire pour cet état de fait. A la fin, ni tenant plus, il se leva, décidé à aller faire un petit tour dehors afin de se calmer et de se rafraichir. Sans savoir pourquoi il dirigea ces pas vers le terrain où avait lieu leurs entrainements. Au moment où il pénétra sur la pelouse il s’aperçut qu’il n’était pas seul, Thomas était là en train de s’entrainer à jongler. Il ne pût s’empêcher de sourire en voyant cela, c’était une excellente idée qu’il avait eu de venir faire cette petite promenade. « Eh, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il faut que tu fasses, ton pied est trop relevé c’est pour cela que le ballon revient vers toi. » dit-il sur un ton de moquerie amicale tout en s’approchant. « Tient donc, Monsieur technique parfaite qui cherche à en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde, on se sent une âme de professeur ce soir ?

\- Et Monsieur le Raumdeuter qui n’a pas besoin de la technique par ce qu’il est trop intelligent, on se sent une âme d’élève ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, après-tout autant apprendre du meilleur. Je demanderais à Xavi demain de me monter comment il fait.

\- Idiot ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et commencèrent à se faire des passes tout en discutant joyeusement. Mais Thomas qui était manifestement d’humeur taquine ce soir accéléra tout à coup le rythme afin de le déstabiliser, il rattrapa la balle in extremis en riant de cette provocation. Thomas le regarda avec un air de défit accompagner d’un petit sourire provocateur. Clairement il voulait la bagarre et Robert adorait ça. Leurs passes se firent de plus en plus rapides, accompagnées de feintes et d’effets. Ils se chamaillaient comme deux enfants. Ils s’interrompirent tout à coup en entendant des voix, deux personnes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, c’était Joshua et David. « Est-ce qu’on interrompt quelque chose ? » demanda David. Lewy répondit tout de suite que non mais il ne pût s’empêcher de rougir légèrement ne disant cela pourtant il n’y avait aucune raison pour cela. Toutefois il avait eu le sentiment qu’il y avait quelque chose d’ambiguë dans le ton du latéral gauche et dans ce qui c’était passé entre lui et Thomas juste avant. Joshua leurs proposa alors de faire un petit match deux contres deux. Cette idée fût immédiatement acceptée par tout le monde. Robert était tellement heureux de rejouer avec Müller même si c’était dans un match aussi ridicule qu’un deux contre deux, ça lui avait tellement manqué pendant les vacances. Les deux attaquants en firent voir de toutes les couleurs aux deux latéraux, ils enchainaient les une-deux, les transversales, passes longues, passes courtes… D’habitude il n’avait pas le temps de profiter totalement de leur merveilleuse connexion à cause des enjeux des matchs officiels mais là il n’avait rien d’autre à penser qu’à Thomas et il pouvait admirer tout à son aise quel duo parfait il formait tous les deux. Lorsqu’ils célébrèrent leurs victoires en se cognant poitrine contre poitrine, Lewy c’était dit qu’il avait trouvé son âme sœur footballistique.

Comment ne pas admirer Müller, c’était le genre de personne qui allait proposer que ce soit Robert qui tire tous les penalties jusqu’à ce qu’il ait refait son retard sur Aubameyang dans la course au titre de meilleur buteur et qui allait tenir parole sans une seconde d’hésitation lors du match contre Hambourg. On dit que le football est le sport collectif le plus individuel mais Thomas n’a jamais compris les choses ainsi, il était toujours prêt à aider tout le monde, à s’effacer pour mettre les autres en valeurs. Il se souvenait d’un match où Robben avait fait preuve de beaucoup d’individualisme, anéantissant plusieurs actions en refusant de faire la passe. Robert c’était très vite énervé en voyant cette attitude mais Thomas était resté très calme et lorsque Arjen lui avait fait une passe décisive il était allé ostensiblement remercier le néerlandais pour ce bon ballon. La leçon de classe ne lui était pas destiné mais il en avait profité tout de même, depuis ce jour il avait fait beaucoup d’effort pour suivre l’exemple du jeune bavarois.

Hoffenheim… Ah Hoffenheim… Ce nom évoquait quelques secondes de pur délice. Il ne c’était rien passé de particulier lors du match lui-même. Il avait marqué un doublé et avait passé son temps à chercher Thomas des yeux, rien que de très normal. Pep avait fait sortir ce dernier à la 67èmemais il était venu rejoindre les autres joueurs de l’équipe sur la pelouse en fin de match afin de les féliciter pour la victoire. Une légère pluie tombait et Thomas allait de joueur en joueur de l’une ou l’autre équipe, discutant de tant en tant un peu plus longuement avec l’un ou l’autre. Lewy, trouvant que son tour tardait à venir, avait décidé de faire le premier pas et d’aller rejoindre son « attaquant de soutient ». Une fois qu’il fût arrivé à sa hauteur, ils échangèrent un sourire et Thomas lui tendit la main. Robert la saisie mais au lieu d’en rester là l’autre jeune homme se rapprocha et posant sa main sur sa tête il se mit à caresser délicatement ces cheveux mouillés. Le sourire qu’il affichait s’effaça, Robert resta paralysé pendant un court instant par la surprise. Puis se lassant aller, il inclina doucement la tête afin de venir la collé contre le cou de Thomas tout en fermant les yeux. Il inspira profondément afin de s’emplir de l’odeur de son coéquipier. Mais un tel abandon ne pouvait durer que quelques secondes et Robert dû s’éloigner, bien trop rapidement à son goût. Toutefois Thomas ne l’entendait pas ainsi et laissant aller la main de l’attaquant polonais, il fit glisser la sienne sur sa hanche caressant son ventre par ce mouvement. Son autre main, celle qui était dans ces cheveux, descendit sur son épaule puis le long de son dos avant de se détacher de son corps. Le jeune allemand ne le laissa pas partir, le tenant ainsi par la taille alors même que Robert saluait Joshua. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants puis Thomas retira sa main, toutefois il ne s’éloigna pas et ils rentrèrent ensemble au vestiaire leurs bras collés l’un à l’autre. Comment décrire les sentiments de Lewy durant ces quelques secondes ? Quel feu s’était emparé de lui durant ces quelques instants ? Il faisait froid en cette fin d’après-midi de janvier mais pourtant à chaque endroit où Thomas avait posé ces mains il avait l’impression que son corps c’était embrasé. Son cœur s’était mis à battre à une vitesse effroyable. Il ne portait plus qu’un maillot de corps étant donné qu’il avait échangé son maillot avec un joueur de l’équipe adverse et ce haut était fait d’un tissu très fin aussi avait-il parfaitement senti la chaleur des mains de son ami et les mouvements qu’elles avaient fait sur son corps. Il était parcouru de frisons et des papillons dansaient dans son ventre. Il avait essayé d’agir normalement, de ne surtout rien laisser paraitre de son trouble. Il n’avait, en fait, réussi à faire ce qu’il devait faire que à grâce à la force de l’habitude car tout son être n’était concentré que sur une chose : Thomas. Penser que si peu de chose pouvait faire sur lui une si forte impression. Mais il n’y a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre, pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir et Robert ne voulait à aucun prix voir ou entendre. Aussi trouvât-il une bonne excuse pour tout ce qui venait de se passer : les frissons étaient dû au froid, les papillons à quelque problème intestinal, les battements de cœur aux 90 min qu’il venait de jouer et ainsi de suite. Au fond de lui il savait très bien que tout cela était faux mais il est mille fois plus rassurant de croire que vous êtes en train de tomber malade plutôt que d’admettre que vous êtes en train de tombé amoureux. Quelques années plus tard il c’était demander pourquoi Thomas avait agi ainsi ce soir-là. Bien qu’il est espéré pouvoir comprendre cela autrement, la seule conclusion qui lui semblait vraisemblable était qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une démonstration d’amitié, que d’une simple manière de le féliciter pour ces deux buts… En un mot rien de très innocent, les gestes d’un naturel affectueux, rien de plus. Et pourtant…si seulement… mais non cela était impossible.

Durant cette période il avait tenu une position très ambiguë, d’un côté il refusait catégoriquement d’essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer en lui et d’un autre côté ne n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher d’agir comme un _lovesick teenager_ seulement il se trouvait des excuses pour agir ainsi. Par exemple depuis un certain temps il allait chaque semaine faire une séance de footing dans la campagne aux alentours de la maison de Müller. La raison officielle étant que c’était un coin tranquille avec des chemins plats et bien adaptés et la raison officieuse étant qu’il espérait croiser Thomas durant leur jour de repos. Jusqu’ici ça n’avait pas marché mais au lendemain de leur match contre Bochum en Pokal, il avait été surpris par une averse et il s’était réfugié sous les branches d’un arbre qui dépassaient du mur d’une propriété. Ça devait faire cinq minutes qu’il était là et il commençait à ressentir le froid lorsqu’il entendit un bruit à quelques mètres de lui et qu’il vit apparaître son coéquipier un parapluie à la main sortant du jardin de la maison à laquelle appartenait l’arbre sous lequel il avait trouvé refuge. Thomas l’invitât immédiatement à venir se réchauffer chez lui et Lewy vint se placer auprès de lui sous le parapluie avec joie. Il ignorait totalement que cette maison était celle de son ami, il était venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois mais il ne connaissait que l’entrée principale et l’avant de la maison et il n’avait jamais vu le fond du jardin. Le jeune bavarois lui expliqua qu’il avait aperçus sous son arbre depuis les fenêtres de sa maison qui se trouvait un peu en contre haut. Décidément le hasard faisait bien les choses. Il était trempé jusqu’aux os et Thomas lui proposa de laver ces vêtements, que lui-même prenne un bain et qu’il reste jusqu'à ce que la pluie finisse. Robert ne voulait pas être impoli mais il était bien trop enchanté par la situation pour résister longtemps aux avances de Müller. Ce dernier lui offrit des habits de rechange et même s’ils étaient un peu petits ils prirent tout de suite beaucoup plus de valeur à ces yeux que tous les vêtements de luxe qu’il avait pu acheter dans sa vie. Une fois qu’il se fut changé, Thomas lui proposa une tasse thé qu’il accepta (quel polonais qui se respect pouvait refuser une tasse de thé) et ils assirent tous les deux sur le canapé devant la cheminé où un feu brulait doucement. Robert avait toujours aimé la maison de Thomas, il s’y sentait bien, même si le jeune homme vivait seul il y avait un esprit de famille dans ces lieux. Lorsqu’il était là il retrouvait les sentiments qu’il éprouvait enfant alors que son père n’était pas encore mort et qu’ils passaient de longues soirées d’hivers en famille. Une fois confortablement installé ils se mirent à discuter ensemble, ils n’avaient jamais eu de mal à parler tous les deux, en grande partie grâce au talent d’orateur de Thomas mais aussi parce que ce dernier réussissait à mettre Lewy parfaitement à l’aise et à faire disparaître toute trace de réverse ou de timidité en lui. Leurs conversations étaient toujours très animées, pleines de gestes, d’exclamations et de rires. Ils parlèrent de tout : du Bayern, de la saison, de golf, de cuisine, de la Pologne, de leurs enfances, de leurs parcourts… De temps en temps Robert tournait la tête pour vérifier s’il pleuvait toujours, priant pour que cette averse ne s’arrête jamais. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils avaient passé leur après-midi à papoter, en grignotant des biscuits et en buvant du thé (typiquement le genre d’activité de deux jeunes footballer). Tout à coup ils entendirent frapper à la porte et Thomas après être allé ouvrir introduisit son frère dans le salon. Apparemment les frères Müller avaient prévu de diner ensemble. Robert se prépara alors immédiatement à partir, surtout qu’il avait l’impression que Simon le regardait de manière étrange. Thomas lui proposa, en voyant qu’il refusait toute invitation à rester diné avec eux, et étant donné qu’il pleuvait encore, de le conduire avec sa voiture jusqu’à l’endroit où il avait la seine. Le trajet fut court mais au moment de se quitter alors que Lewy était en train de se confondre en remerciement Thomas l’interrompit en posant une main sur son bras : « Non, merci à toi. J’ai passé une excellente après-midi. ». Ils échangèrent un sourire et Robert répondit un simple : « Moi aussi » un peu ému avant de sortir de la voiture. Sur le chemin de retour il réfléchit que grâce à cette après-midi il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il admirait tant Thomas, le jeune homme était ce que lui-même aurait aimé pouvoir être. Lorsqu’il était jeune il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire une place dans plusieurs équipes car ses coach lui répétaient qu’il était trop fragile pour être performant. Il avait dû faire un travail physique énorme pour réussir à s’imposer. Tandis que Thomas avait réussi à se faire une place dans l’un des plus grands clubs d’Europe en restant ce qu’il était, son simple talent footballistique avait suffi.

De manière générale, ces derniers temps, il se laissait de plus en plus souvent guidé par son instinct et ses sentiments et rien n’illustrait mieux cela que ce qui se passa lors de leur match contre Augsbourg. Lewandowski ouvrit le score d’une frappe croisée pied droite sur un centre de Müller. Sans qu’il ait eu de raison apparente, ce n’était « que » Augsbourg après tout, il se sentit pourtant envahie par une joie frénétique et à partir de ce moment-là il perdit toute espèce de contrôle. Peut-être qu’inconsciemment le fait que ce match est eu lieu un 14 février y était-il pour quelque chose. Avant même que le ballon n’ait franchi la ligne de but il s’était mis à courir en direction de Thomas qui l’attendait à l’entrée de la surface de réparation. A la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent ils se mirent à crier de toutes leurs forces. Puis leurs corps entrèrent en collision et de même que lorsque deux étoiles se percutent tout explosa dans une puissante libération d’énergie. Thomas saisi son bras droit et passa son autre main autour de sa taille. Ils ne s’étaient pas lâchés du regard un seul instant, leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Ils étaient toujours en train de hurler posséder par une sorte de rage, de furie. Ils se défiaient autant qu’ils se célébraient, ils s’unissaient autant qu’ils s’opposaient, ils s’affrontaient autant qu’ils se rapprochaient. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l’un à l’autre et Robert se trouva tout à coup plongé dans le regard de Thomas. Ils avaient toujours admiré ces yeux mais c’était la première fois qu’il avait l’occasion de les voir de si près. Il y avait la terre entière représenté dans ces deux orbites. L’yeux droite d’un vert léger avec quelques notes de marron évoquait la nature et la terre alors que l’yeux gauche fait de gris et de bleu parlait du ciel et de la mer. Puis Lewy passa son bras autour du cou de Thomas l’attirant encore davantage vers lui alors qu’il levait légèrement sa jambe gauche comme dans les baisers de cinéma. Leur rapport c’était progressivement inversé, Robert étant celui qui dominait au début et Thomas celui qui avait pris l’avantage à la fin. Leurs coéquipiers qui jusqu’ici c’étaient tenus à l’écart comprenant qu’il s’agissait de leur moment commencèrent à s’approcher peut-être un peu inquiet que les choses n’aillent trop loin. En les entendant venir, ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre mais incapable de totalement se séparer Thomas continua de le tenir par la taille et Lewy garda son bras autour de son cou. Heureusement d’ailleurs car Robert avait la tête qui tournait et l’impression que ses jambes n’étaient plus à même de le porter. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Joie, violence, passion, affection, sensualité, bestialité, tendresse, amitié, amour, fierté…c’étaient mélangé durant un court instant. Contrairement à ce qui avait pu se passer d’autre fois il ne sortit pas de son match après cette folle célébration, au contraire il se plongea dans le football avec la même passion qu’il s’était plongé dans les yeux de Thomas. Une force l’empêchait ce jour-là de réfléchir, d’analyser. Il n’avait pas envie de se contraindre, de se cacher, de se restreindre… et il se laissa porter par cet enthousiasme. Après tout ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait été joueur du Borussia, il y avait en lui de cette fougue, de cette insouciance et de ce romantisme qui caractérise ce club. Cette folie douce qui l’habitait porta ces fruits puisqu’il marqua un second but à l’heure de jeu. Et même si Thomas n’y était pour rien (la passe décisive venait de Thiago), ce fut vers lui qu’il se tourna immédiatement pour célébrer. Si ce qui c’était passer plus tôt n’avait pas eu lieu il aurait jugé que cette seconde célébration était particulièrement intense. Ils se jetèrent à nouveau dans les bras l’un de l’autre en hurlant. Mais les choses n’en restèrent pas là car ce fût au tour de Thomas de marqué un quart d’heure plus tard. Toutefois la personne la plus rapide à réagir fut Douglas, qui était le passeur et qui sauta dans le bras du buteur. Mais Lewy, qui avait décidé d’envoyer au diable toute prudence durant la durée de cette rencontre, vint se coller à son coéquipier qui l’attrapa par la taille alors que lui-même repassait son bras derrière son cou. Et là il s’abandonna complètement dans les bras de son ami fermant les yeux et blottissant sa tête contre lui.

Maintenant que le match était terminé, qu’il était dégrisé, il fallait à tout prix réussir à se contraindre à ne pas repenser à ce qui venait de ce passé. Chose bien plus facile à dire qu’à faire surtout lorsque vous vous rendez compte le soir que vous avez trois appels manqués de Marco Reus. Robert pouvait imager sans difficulté ce qu’il avait à lui dire. Pourtant Marco le savait bien que c’était des choses qui arrivaient dans le football, le fait de marqué un but vous rendait extatique et vous faisiez alors des choses qu’autrement vous n’auriez jamais. Si ces actes dans la vie pouvaient être jugé d’une certaine façon, dans le contexte du football il prenait un tout autre sens. Enfin Marco et lui avaient fait bien pire lors de leur qualification face au Real et aucun d’eux n’en avaient tiré de conclusion. Il n’était pas mécontent de cette petite démonstration. Toutefois une petite voix lui murmura qu’il s’agissait d’une qualification en finale de Ligue des Champions (la première de leur vie qui plus est) alors que là on parlait d’un match de championnat contre Augsbourg avec qui il y avait certes une certaine rivalité régionale mais sans plus. Elle ajouta également que ce qui était important ce n’était pas les gestes que l’on faisait mais ce que l’on ressentait en les faisant et le sens qu’on leurs donnaient. Manifestement Marco n’apprécia pas le fait qu’il ne lui réponde pas car quelques jours plus tard il lui arriva une aventure à l’entrainement à laquelle il soupçonnait fortement l’attaquant du Borussia d’être mêlé. Sur la fin de la séance Pep leurs demanda de faire en petit groupe des exercices de touche de balle. Ils devaient se passer le ballon de l’un à l’autre, au premier tour uniquement en utilisant leurs pieds droits, puis uniquement leurs pieds gauches, puis leurs genoux et ainsi de suite. Avant qu’ils ne débutent l’exercice Mario proposa, pour rendre la chose plus amusante, que la personne qui perdrait le plus souvent la balle reçoive un gage. Tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme. Mario, Thiago, Joshua, Fips, David, Robert et Thomas commencèrent à se passer le ballon. Même s’il s’en sortit plutôt bien se fût Thomas qui perdit le jeu, il faut dire que le reste de l’équipe était composé de joueur particulièrement fin en matière de ballon (comme par hasard). Ils firent mine de se concerter pendant quelques instants puis Lahm annonça avait un sérieux impressionnant : « Étant donné que nous sommes en public et qu’il y a des caméras partout et que donc je nous ne pouvons pas t’en demander davantage ton gage sera de tenir Robert serré dans tes bras pendants une minute. ». Mario ajouta avec un petit sourire : « Serré n’est pas, c’est très important. ». Tout le monde rigola de cette remarque. C’est ainsi que Robert se retrouva collé dans les bras de Thomas en plein milieu du terrain principale de la Säbener Strasse. Pour être honnête il n’y avait rien de très désagréable là-dedans surtout que Thomas qui comme d’habitude avait du mal à rester sans bouger changea de position et fit descendre ces mains dans le bas de son dos (très en bas). Il ne pouvait se voir mais il savait qu’il avait les joues légèrement rougies et un immense sourire sur le visage. Thomas resta très sérieux, le reste du groupe les regardaient avec de petits sourires entendus aux lèvres et le reste de l’équipe passait devant eux sans leurs prêter la moindre attention comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde. Phillip qui tenait le chronomètre leur indiqua que le temps était achevé et ils se séparèrent, Mario se rapprocha alors de lui, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin et lui demanda d’une voix merveilleusement innocente :

« Alors ?

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Eh bien qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

\- Mais rien, bien sûr ! Que voudrais-tu que je ressente ? C’est Thomas.

\- Exactement.

\- Ah non tu vas t’y mettre toi aussi !

\- Eh je crois bien que si, désolée. J’avais des doutes mais en fait Marco avait raison. En plus l’expérience c’est révélé très concluante.

\- Quelle expérience ?

\- Laisse-moi seulement te dire qu’à une époque je t’ai connu beaucoup plus honnête. Et aussi beaucoup plus rapide à la compréhension. » il se mit rire en prononçant ces derniers mots et parti en courant rejoindre Jo et le capitaine qui rentrait au vestiaire.

Cet idiot, ou sans doute plutôt ces deux idiots, ils avaient organisé tout ça !

 

Il avait l’impression d’avoir remarqué que depuis quelques temps l’attitude Thomas envers lui avait un peu changé. Ça n’avait rien de spectaculaire mais l’année dernière c’était toujours lui qui cherchait son attention alors que cette année Thomas prenait parfois l’initiative. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils étaient deux à jouer mais de temps en temps il entrait dans le match. Par exemple, à la fin de leur second match face à Wolfsburg en championnat, alors que Robert était en train de serrer la main de l’arbitre, Thomas était tout d’un coup arrivé derrière lui et l’avait attrapé par le cou par amusément. Lewy c’était immédiatement enfui mais il avait vite fait demi-tour. Il essaya de garder une apparence sérieuse pour surprendre son coéquipier mais ni tenant plus, son visage c’était illuminé d’un sourire malicieux avant d’aller à son tour pousser Thomas. Et ils étaient taquinés comme ça durant toute la fin de l’après-midi, même à l’hôtel. Le reste de l’équipe devaient les trouver bien immature et c’était vrai mais c’était l’une des choses qui les caractérisaient tous les deux, ils étaient à la fois de vrais adultes dans certaine circonstance et de vrais enfants dans d’autre.

Le huitième de final entre le Bayern et la Juve de cette année-là, pouvait sans doute être considéré comme le meilleur huitième de final de l’histoire d’un point de vue purement footballistique. L’opposition de style, la bataille tactique entre les deux entraineurs avaient donné à cette rencontre une saveur particulière, en plus d’un scénario palpitant. Le match allé c’était fini en un 2-2, Müller et Robben étant les buteurs côté Bayern et Dybala et Sturaro pour la Juventus. Lors du match retour à l’Allianz Arena, les choses ne tournèrent pas à l’avantage des bavarois dans le début de match. Pogba ouvrit le score dès la 5èmeminutes sur un mauvais dégagement à la fois d’Alaba et de Neuer. Un second but avait été refusé à Morata pour un hors-jeu un peu douteux. Mais néanmoins la Juve avait marqué le second à la 28èmesur une perte de balle du milieu de terrain du Bayern récupérée par Alvaro qui avait fait la passe à Cadrado qui après avoir éliminé deux défenseurs avait doublé la mise. Le Bayern n’avait eu qu’une seule réelle occasion durant cette première mi-temps sur une frappe de Müller, trop cadrée pour tromper Buffon. Au moment de rentrer au vestiaire le Bayern était donc potentiellement éliminé de la compétition. Lewy se sentait affreusement abattue, comment allait-il réussir à remonter ce score alors qu’ils jouaient contre l’une des toute meilleures défenses du monde ? Pep leurs parla mais il ne se sentit par particulièrement rependre confiance. Cela devait se voir sur son visage car Thomas traversa le vestiaire pour venir le voir et il lui demanda de le suivre en dehors du vestiaire. Il se leva un peu étonné par cette démarche et Thomas l’emmena dans un des couloirs déserts de l’Allianz Arena. « Lewy il ne faut surtout pas que tu abandonnes maintenant, rien n’est fait, vraiment ! Il reste au moins 45 min à jouer, une personne qui marque 5 buts en 9 minutes peut bien en marquer deux en trois quarts d’heure non ? On a besoin de toi, plus que jamais. S’il te plait ne me laisse pas tomber. Il faut leur monter que le football dans lequel nous croyons toi et moi est capable de gagner des matchs pas seulement d’offrir un beau spectacle. Je n’y arriverais pas tout seul, si tu n’es pas là avec moi à cent pour cent, je ne pourrais rien faire. Le football ça se joue à 20 % avec les pieds, à 35% avec le cœur et à 45% avec la tête. C’est uniquement dans ta tête, si tu crois en toi autant que moi je crois en toi alors personne ne sera à même de t’arrêter. » en disant cette dernière phrase il posa son index sur le front de Robert afin de renforcer la force de son propos. En relevant les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans ceux de Thomas, en voyant la détermination qui se trouvait dedans les derniers doutes qu’il pouvait avoir s’envolèrent. L’idée qu’ils allaient réussirent à s’imposer lui sembla tout à coup être une évidence. « On va gagner. » répondit-il comme s’il s’agissait d’une vérité établie. Thomas le regarda en souriant pendant quelques secondes puis ils se prirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre avant de retourner auprès du reste de l’équipe. En suivant Müller pour renter au vestiaire, Lewy se demandait depuis quand son ami était devenu un tel leader. Ce n’était plus simplement le jeune homme extraverti que personne ne prenait au sérieux (surtout pas lui-même) qu’il avait connus l’année dernière mais c’était un futur capitaine du Bayern qui marchait devant lui. Depuis que Schweini était parti Thomas avait progressivement, naturellement pris la place qu’il occupait au sein du vestiaire et ce n’était que ce soir que Lewy s’en rendait compte. Fips avait toujours été un leader discret, silencieux, guidant les autres plus par ces actions que par ces paroles et même si son efficacité et son autorité était indéniable il avait besoin de quelqu’un qui parlerait pour lui et jusqu’à son départ c’était Bastian qui avait assumer ce rôle. Pep fit un changement dès la reprise du jeu faisant sortir le seul défenseur central de métier présent sur le terrain, en la personne de Benatia, pour le remplacer par Bernat. Le Bayern évoluant alors avec une charmante charnière centrale faite de Kimmich et d’Alaba, selon un schéma qu’ils utilisaient depuis plusieurs semaines à cause des blessures de leurs défenseurs. C’était prendre un risque énorme étant donné la situation mais de cette manière la défense gagnait en rapidité pour stopper les contre-attaques adverses et Bernat allait apporter sur le côté étant donné qu’il était essentiel d’étiré le bloc très dense de la Juventus avec sa défense à 4 et surtout son milieu à 5. Au bout de 5 minutes de jeu Robert reçus un carton jaune pour une faute sur Evra qu’il jugea profondément injuste étant donné que lui-même au même moment était victime d’un coup d’Alex Sandro. Il se précipita pour se plaindre auprès de l’arbitre, Thomas vint immédiatement le rejoindre passant une main protectrice autour de sa taille. Toutefois au bout de quelques secondes de débats avec l’arbitre de touche, celui refusa de les entendre et leur conseilla de s’éloigner. Thomas le tira alors légèrement afin d’éviter que les choses ne tournent mal et étrangement il se laissa faire, sa colère se dissipant au fur et à mesure que son coéquipier l’éloignait. La simple présence de Müller le calmait. Ensuite ce fût au tour de Xabi de sortir pour laisser sa place à Coman, Guardiola avait vraiment décidé de prendre tous les risques ce soir, de créer un réel déséquilibre offensif. Si illogique que cela puisse sembler de l’extérieur c’était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Ils étaient déjà en train de perdre de toute façon et au pire qu’ils perdent 2-0 ou 4-0 le résultat serait le même tandis que là il prenait le risque de gagné. De plus Kingsley était allé se placer sur la droite, sa vitesse et percussion permettant de mettre en difficulté Evra qui manquait de rapidité et en le mettant sur son bon pied il allait pouvoir offrir des centres aux deux attaquants, ce que ne pouvait faire Douglas. Ce dernier vint se mettre au cœur du jeu juste derrière Thomas et Robert. Les actions en leurs faveur commencèrent à se multiplier, toutefois Neuer du sorti aussi plusieurs arrêts décisifs. Mais Allegri se priva de son meilleur atout offensif lors de cette rencontre en sortant Morata. A la 73èmeminute, sur un centre du pied gauche second poteau de Douglas (de toute beauté) Lewandowski réussit à tromper Buffon d’une tête puissante. Remarqué qu’ils y avaient huit joueurs du Bayern à attaquer sur cette action dont nos deux « défenseurs centraux ». Après qu’il eut célébrer avec l’ensemble de l’équipe, alors qu’il était en train de se replacer pour la mise en jeux, Robert aperçus Thomas il le pointa alors du doigt avec ces deux mains, afin de lui dédier ce but et pour ce faire comprendre plus clairement il désigna ensuite sa tête et criant : « Avec la tête !!! » (le mauvais jeu de mot étant intentionnel). Le Bayern passa à l’assaut du but de la Juventus qui n’arrivait plus se créer d’occasion surtout depuis la sortie de Cuadrado. Douglas enchaina les centres dangereux. Coman centra, second poteau, Thomas était parfaitement démarqué, il frappa de la tête rabattant la balle dans le but avant que le gardien n’ait le temps de l’arrêter. C’était la 90ème minutes, 2-2, le Bayern allait jouer les prolongations. Robert fût le premier à aller féliciter son coéquipier, les autres vinrent les rejoindre rapidement mais il refusait de s’éloigné, seulement pour son malheur l’arbitre se trouvait en plein milieu de leur chemin et il du lâché Müller contre son gré. Mais ce dernier ne l’avait pas oublié et lorsque ce fût son tour d’aller se replacer après ce but salvateur il se retourna pour faire face à Robert qui marchait derrière lui et il pointa sa tête avec son index : « La tête ». Robert ne pût s’empêcher de sourire en voyant cela, Thomas avait raison, ils avaient réussi à refaire leur retard grâce à leur force mentale et grâce à leur intelligence tactique. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu’à réaliser sa prédiction propre, il fallait gagner cette partie. Pep effectua son dernier changement faisant entrer Thiago à la place de Ribery. Il savait que c’était un autre match qui commençait maintenant et qu’il fallait qu’il change de plan, ils avaient utilisé les côtés pour réussir à revenir mais et la défense de la Juve l’avait sans doute compris il fallait donc les surprendre à nouveau et qui mieux que Thiago pouvait organiser des actions de toute sorte. Il dominait clairement ce début de prolongation, la Veille Dame ne se créa qu’une seule occasion. De fait l’entré d’Alcantara s’avéra payante puisqu’à la 108èmeminute il récupéra un ballon mal dégagé par la défense adverse, il enchaina sur un petit une-deux avec Thomas afin de ce débarrassé des défenseurs puis sur une frappe croisée du droit, il marqua le 3-2 de la victoire. Le Bayern était qualifié pour les quarts de final de la Ligue des Champions ! Deux minutes plus tard c’était au tour de Coman qui se sentant d’humeur robbenienne marqua d’une superbe frappe du pied gauche qui alla s’écraser dans le petit filet opposé. La victoire était totale. La Juventus tenta de réagir mais Neuer se montra impérial sur sa ligne enchainant les arrêtes décisifs. Ce soir le football offensif avait gagné face au football défensif, l’entraineur proactif face à l’entraineur passif, l’esthétique face à l’efficacité. Lorsque le sifflet final retentit, Thomas et Robert se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre et Thomas vint poser ces deux mains que chaque côté du visage de Robert alors que celui-ci plaçait ces mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Et comme il semble qu’il soit incapable d’exprimer leurs joies autrement ils se mirent à crier tous les deux en chœur.

Le lendemain de ce match épique, ils participaient ensemble à l’émission de la télévision du Bayern : _Mia sans Dran_. Il avait passé plus d’une heure le matin pour se coiffer et s’habiller, il se disait que c’était pour faire bien à l’écran mais en réalité c’était à cause de la personne qui allait l’accompagner. D’habitude Lewy n’aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de chose, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l’aise devant une caméra même s’il avait gagné en confiance surtout depuis qu’il parlait tout de même bien l’allemand. Il gardait tout de même une certaine appréhension. Ou bien sa timidité ressortait trop ou bien il cherchait à la cacher et du coup il manquait complètement de naturel. Il ne savait pas si Thomas c’était rendu compte qu’il était tendu ou s’il avait tout simplement le pouvoir de toujours vous mettre à l’aise mais quoi qu’il en soit il s’employa activement avant que l’émission ne commence à lui faire oublier son stress. Il y réussi puisque lorsque le quizz commença il ne pensait plus qu’à passer un bon moment avec Müller et à s’amuser en jouant avec lui. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s’était sentit aussi l’aise sur un plateau, ni aussi vraiment lui-même lors d’une interview. Il y avait vraiment eu une très bonne ambiance lors de cette demi-heure d’enregistrement. En plus il avait été le grand vainqueur ce qui n’avait rien pour lui déplaire, il allait pouvoir taquiner Thomas avec ça durant des semaines. De manière générale, l’épreuve de la Juventus leur avait permis de se rapprocher encore un peu plus, maintenant ils avaient leur petit code qu’eux seul pouvait comprendre dans toute la portée de sa signification. Par exemple durant leur match contre Cologne, Thomas qui était sur le banc, en voyant qu’il avait du mal dans cette rencontre même s’il avait marqué le premier but du match, l’encouragea en faisant le signe de l’index sur le front, ce qui lui value d’ailleurs des moqueries de Franck Ribery.

Avec le printemps la Ligue des Champions repris ces droits. Les quarts de final face à Benfica furent plus compliqués qu’on aurait pu s’y attendre mais ils réussirent tout de même à passer au tour suivant. Pep avait décider de changer sa tactique en renforçant son milieu de terrain ce qui eut pour conséquence que Thomas et Robert jouent de moins en moins ensemble, se succédant en pointe de l’attaque en fonction des matchs. Leur adversaire en demi-finale était l’Atlético qui venait de sortir le Barça au tour d’avant. Lewy gardait un très mauvais souvenir du match allé au Vicente-Caldéron. L’Atletico avait appliqué son plan tactique usuel : un très fort pressing durant le premier quart d’heure qui leur permis d’ouvrir le score puis un replis défensif total afin de maintenir l’écart tel quel. Robert avait été aligné seul en attaque dans un 4-1-4-1 et à partir du moment où le Bayern repris le contrôle de la balle, c’est à dire à partir du moment où il allait commercer à pouvoir être utile il se retrouva coincer dans la défense très dense des Colchoneros.  Il était sans cesse entouré de plusieurs défenseurs, sans cesse bousculer, sans cesse défier physiquement. Il reçut un nombre de coups impressionnant. Les joueurs de côté, qui étaient les seul à avoir de l’espace étant donné que le bloc de l’Atlético était entièrement regroupé autour de sa surface, avaient beau multiplier les centres il était incapable de les exploiter, même lorsque les ailiers ou les milieux de terrains entrait dans la surface ils étaient tout de suite pris par les milieux de terrains adverses qui jouaient en fait en défense. Il se sentait affreusement seul et il se mit à prier pour que Thomas soit à ces côtés. Jamais il n’avait à ce point ressenti le besoin d’avoir un joueur de soutient. Müller aurait réussi à créer de l’espace, à attirer les défenseurs, à les dérouter. Et même s’il n’avait pas réussi à faire cela, le simple fait de savoir qu’il y avait quelqu’un avec lui pour l’aider lui aurait du bien, quelqu’un pour le calmer et l’empêcher de rendre les coups qu’il recevait. Pendant tout ce temps il se répétait le nom de son coéquipier dans la tête et regardait de temps en temps désespérément vers le banc mais Pep ne semblait pas disposé à exhausser sa prière. Thomas ne fit son entrée sur le terrain qu’à la 70èmeminutes mais le Bayern ne parvint pas à égaliser. Il se sentait horriblement frustré en sortant du terrain, une équipe avait joué pendant 15min alors que l’autre avait assumé le jeu durant tout le reste de la rencontre mais ils n’étaient pas parvenu à inscrire ne serait-ce qu’un seul but. Il éprouva un grand soulagement en apprenant que Thomas était aligné à ces côtés pour le match retour. Ils attaquèrent tout de suite très fort, privant l’Atletico du ballon et son temps fort habituel, les madrilènes reculèrent très vite en début de rencontre. Ils réussissent aussi à répondre dans l’intensité et dans l’engagement. La présence de Müller permit d’éviter toute forme de un contre un en phase offensive, ce qui déstabilisa la défense adverse avec son système de marquage sur l’homme. Enfin le Bayern mit en place un système de contre-pressing très efficace qui leur permit de rapidement récupérer la balle, très haut sur le terrain et d’ainsi pouvoir repartir directement à l’attaque. Lewy prit toujours des coups mais il n’a plus cette sensation d’être complètement isolé et inutile, lui aussi il pouvait faire mal à ces défenseurs mais d’une autre façon grâce au danger qu’il réussissait à créer. Leur domination fût récompensée à la 31èmeminutes grâce à un coup franc magnifique de Xabi Alonso. Trois minutes plus tard, le Bayern obtient un penalty pour une faute de Gimenez lors d’un corner. Thomas qui est le tireur de pénalty attitré de l’équipe s’avança pour le tirer. Il reprit son souffle afin de calmer sa respiration et d’avoir plus de lucidité. Il fit sa course d’élan, frappa la balle du pied droit mais malheureusement le tire était trop centré et Oblak parvint à l’arrêter. Il y eu alors un premier tournant dans le match, le Bayern ne parvenant pas à maintenir le rythme qu’ils avaient imposé jusqu’ici, l’Atletico commença un peu à reprendre du poil de la bête. A la pause le Bayern menait 1-0 mais avec plus 17 occasions face à 2 seulement, ils avaient clairement dominé les débats. A la reprise Simeone fit rentrer Carasco afin de passer en 4-5-1 dans le but d’empêcher l’activité offensive des deux défenseurs centraux du Bayern et leur positionnement très haut. Cette densification du milieu avait aussi pour but de forcer à nouveau les bavarois à passer sur les côtés. Mais ce blocage des défenseurs obliga Gabi et Koke à jouer haut ce qui créa de l’espace dans leurs dos et le Bayern réussi sans peine à alterné les offensives axiales et latérales. Toutefois aucune occasion ne conduisit à un but à cause de sauvetage souvent _in extremis_ de la défense madrilène. De plus l’équipe adverse garda sa puissance de frappe en contre-attaque et Griezman égalisa sur un ballon perdu par Boateng à la 53èmeminutes. Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent le bloc de l’Atletico parvint à faire déjouer toutes les attaques bavaroises. Pep décida alors d’intervenir en faisant renter Coman à la place de Douglas Costa qui n’était pas très en forme ce soir-là et avait peu apporté sur son côté. Il fallait réussir comme en début de rencontre à créer le surnombre en permanence. La réaction du Bayern était bonne et leurs adversaires commencèrent à faiblir physiquement, sans cesse mis à mal par les offensives récurrentes des allemands. Lewandowski marqua le second but de la tête sur une passe décisive de Vidal. 2-1, le Bayern gagnait mais n’est pas encore qualifié à cause de la règle du but à l’extérieur, s’ils arrivaient à marquer encore un but ils étaient en final. Les minutes passèrent, ils se créèrent encore quelques possibilités, ils sentaient bien que leur adversaire est à bout de souffle mais le but tant désiré n’arrivait pas. Guardiola ne fit aucun changement. Pire les madrilènes obtinrent un pénalty à la 84èmeminutes, Dieu merci Neuer parvient à l’intercepter. La tension montait de plus en plus. Robert était à bout physiquement. Il s’était tellement battu qu’il en perdit sa lucidité et son efficacité, trois occasions s’offrirent à lui, sans doute les dernières du match mais il ne parvint à convertir aucune. Plus que quelques secondes puis le sifflet de l’arbitre retenti, c’est trop tard, tout était fini. Il s’écroula sur la pelouse. Ce soir le football défensif avait gagné face au football offensif, l’intensité face à l’esthétique… Il se sentit soudain une forte envie de pleurer. Alors qu’il était ainsi allongé sur le terrain essayant retenir ses larmes, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et une autre lui tapoter le ventre en signe de réconfort. « Lewy, ça va aller. Je sais que c’est terrible mais ce n’est pas la fin. L’année prochaine tout recommence. Tu n’as rien à te reproché, au contraire tu peux être fière de ce match, tu _dois_ être fière de toi. Merci, merci d’avoir tout donné pour l’équipe. », cette voix il n’eut pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Elle était ferme, calme, réconfortante même dans une circonstance pareille et ce courage l’émus encore davantage. « Merci » répondit-il dans un murmure et les premières larmes coulèrent le long de ces joues. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il pleurait, si c’était à cause de la défaite ou à cause du fait que Thomas soit venu le réconforté. Quel qu’en ait été la cause ces larmes lui firent du bien, il se sentit le cœur bien moins lourd. Il put se révéler et aller féliciter ces adversaires et soutenir ces compagnons sans difficulté comme la circonstance l’exigeait. Lewy avait beaucoup de regrets au sujet de cette soirée. Bien sûr qu’il regrettait toute ces occasions qu’il avait manquées, qu’il regrettait leur élimination mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus n’était pas lié à la performance sportive. Ce qu’il regrettait vraiment c’était de ne pas avoir réconforté Thomas comme lui l’avait fait, de ne pas avoir compris que derrière les apparences son ami avait été très profondément affecté parce qui c’était passé ce soir-là. Il avait été aveugle, stupide ! Il aurait aimé lui expliquer qu’il n’était pas responsable de cette défaite, que tout le monde avait eu des occasions qui valaient bien des pénalty et qui n’avaient pas été concrétisées, qu’il n’était ni plus ni moins coupable que ce soit de ce qui c’était passé, que tout le monde admirait ce qu’il avait fait ce soir-là, qu’il était fière de lui, que sa présence avait transformé leur football par rapport au match allé…et tant d’autre choses. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait, comme toujours il avait été égoïste, il n’avait pensé qu’à sa propre peine. Non pas celle d’avoir été sorti de la ligue des champions mais à celle de savoir que quelques mots de lui ne suffirait pas à réconforter son coéquipier comme c’était le cas pour lui, qu’il n’avait pas le même pouvoir sur Thomas que Thomas avait sur lui, qu’il lui faudrait des heures pour réussir à obtenir quoique ce soit, en un mot qu’il ne comptait pas autant aux yeux de son ami que lui comptait à ces yeux. Il n’avait pas supporté d’affronter cette réalité. Il avait été d’une lâcheté effroyable et maintenant il s’en voulait terriblement.

Les ombres de l’Atletico se dissipèrent peu à peu sous le soleil du mois de mai. La vie repris son cour habituelle, la Bundesliga repris ces droits, la Pokal pointa le bout de son nez à l’horizon. Face à Ingolstadt ils validèrent leur titre de champion. La semaine d’après eu lieu le dernier match de l’année face à Hanovre, Lewy ouvrit le score et comme Thomas ne jouait pas pendant ce match il se précipita en direction du banc pour célébrer avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas finir l’année autrement, après tout c’était leur année. Ils entraient dans l’histoire de la Bundesliga. Avec leurs 50 buts, ils se reprochaient de duos aussi symboliques que Grafite et Dzeko (54 buts) mais surtout que Müller et Hoeness (53 buts). Pour longtemps ont se souviendrait de l’attaque Müller-Lewandowski. Puis vinrent les usuelles célébrations du titre, à grand renfort de musique et de bière. Il reçut le Torjägekanone en récompense pour ces 30 buts de la saison (dont environ un tiers avait été marqué sur une passe décisive de Thomas). Comme d’habitude, le soir, le Bayern donnait un diner de gala afin de fêter la fin de l’année. Thomas fit bien entendu un discourt que Robert fut le seul à écouter religieusement, il fut aussi le seul après le souper à passer sa soirée à tenter de danser avec lui (sans s’y parvenir malheureusement). Il y avait deux Thomas que toute personne en son bon sens cherchait à éviter : celui avec un micro dans la main et celui sur le dancefloor. Mais Robert qui n’était plus dans son bon sens depuis longtemps se sentait attiré par tous les Thomas qui existaient. Lewy avait une ridicule faculté à tenir l’alcool, au bout de plusieurs verres la seule différence que l’on pouvait observer dans son comportant était un très léger mutisme aussi fût-il très surpris lorsque Thomas vint lui offrir de le raccompagner chez lui à la fin de la soirée. Il accepta immédiatement cette proposition uniquement pour la sécurité bien entendu (comme s’il n’avait pas eu l’intention d’appeler un taxi depuis le début). Il suivit son ami jusqu’à sa voiture et un fois installé dedans, il eut envie d’écouter une chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques instants. Il demanda la permission à Thomas qui la lui accorda et il sortit son Iphone. « _Dzien dobry, kocham Cie »_ (Bonjours, je t’aime) se mit à dire le chanteur au moment du refrain accompagner par la voix de Lewy qui chantait avec lui alors que les premières lueurs de l’aurore faisaient leur apparition dans Munich. Une fois la chanson achevée, ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis il tourna la tête pour regarder son voisin et là, sans réfléchir, il lui posa cette question : « Thomas, l’autre jours tu as dit qu’entre toi et moi il y avait une connexion spéciale. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu’est-ce que c’est une connexion spéciale ? A quel sentiment est-ce que ça correspond ? Est-ce que c’est de l’amitié ou est-ce que c’est différent ? ». Son compagnon tourna sa tête vers lui manifestement surpris par cette demande puis il se remit à fixer la route et il se mit à balbutier quelques interjections en guise de réponse manifestement très gêné. Ce rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire Robert rougie fortement et indiqua immédiatement à son ami d’oublier cette question idiote. Un silence gêné s’installa entre-deux mais heureusement ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Lewy. Il remercia son chauffeur, s’excusa pour ce qui venait de se passer en disant qu’il n’avait pas l’esprit très clair et quitta le véhicule le plus vite possible. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’il se réveilla, il se souvenait très bien de ce qui c’était passé mais il jugea bien plus raisonnable de faire comme s’il ne s’en souvenait pas.

Afin de promouvoir la finale de coupe d’Allemagne qui allait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine, le Bayern leur proposa d’enregistrer une petite interview, toutefois celle-ci ne fût jamais officiellement diffusée. Il gardait un souvenir aigre-doux de ce qui avait eu lieu ce jour-là. Comme toujours Thomas avait parlé sans se rendre compte de rien, en toute innocence, par pure plaisanterie. Après tout ce n’était pas de sa faute si Robert avait l’esprit tordu et s’il voyait des doubles sens dans tout, si certaines de ces paroles avaient éveillé en lui des émotions très étranges. Par exemple on leur demanda ce qu’ils aimeraient avoir l’un de l’autre et Thomas l’avait beaucoup surpris en répondant : « J’aimerais avoir …son corps. ». Il réalisa rapidement que la manière dont il avait compris cette phrase n’était pas juste mais ça l’empêcha de sentir une vague de chaleur l’envahir et même dans son sens véritable le fait que son ami apprécie son physique le rendait bizarrement heureux. Mais Thomas ne s’arrêta pas là et il poursuivi en indiquant qu’il aimerait également savoir parler le polonais et pouvoir utiliser des Ztoty. Ce qui devint dans la tête de Lewy :  vivre en Pologne et une petite voix ajouta « avec moi ». Après que Müller est affirmé qu’il était parfait et qu’il n’avait besoin de rien (ce qui ne fût pas sans faire son petit effet non plus), il répondit à son tour que ce qu’il voudrait avoir de son partenaire c’était sa capacité à toujours être là lorsqu’on avait besoin de lui, même lorsque vous aviez l’impression d’être seul il venait toujours vous aidez. A ce moment-là il ne c’était pas non plus rendu compte que ces belles explications footballistiques pouvaient et même avaient un double sens. Toutefois peu de temps après Thomas affirma qu’il n’était pas un duo et qu’on ne les associait ensemble qu’à cause du fait qu’ils étaient les deux meilleurs buteurs du club. Il sentit blessée par ces paroles, lui les avaient toujours considérés comme un duo et même s’il savait que dans le fond Thomas pensait de même, que son but n’était que de valorisé le travail de l’ensemble de l’équipe il n’en était pas moins difficile d’entrendre cela. Il essaya de son mieux de cacher sa tristesse et de continué de sourire mais le cœur n’y était plus.

« La terre n’est ni amoindrie ni diminuée car tout ce qui s’effrite de notre côté est ailleurs par la marée rapportées », il en était de même avec Thomas, tout ce que Lewy pouvait perdre en un jours lui était rendu au centuple le lendemain puis il perdait tout à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Lors de la finale de coupe d’Allemagne, aucune des équipes ne réussit à faire la différence dans le jeu et au bout de plus 120 minutes on en vint aux tirs au but. Les choses se présentèrent plutôt bien pour le Bayern grâce à Neuer qui parvint à arrêter les tirs de Sokratis et de Sven Bender. Toutefois Kimmich manqua le sien ce qui ramena le score à 2-1. Aubameyang marqua sans difficulté, il fallait donc absolument que Thomas réussisse pour que les bavarois reprennent la tête. Lewy s’inquiétait de savoir si le souvenir de l’Atletico allait le troublé mais Müller afficha une grande facilité dans l’exercice. Il avait alors pensé que vraiment tout était régler et que ce match de demi-finale n’avait pas laisé de séquelle. C’était avec une confiance totale dans ce constat qu’il s’était avancé avant tout le monde pour venir la félicité. Douglas Costa n’avait pas tremblé et le Bayern était le champion de la DFB Pokal 2015-16. Lors de la remise de la coupe les émotions étaient partagées entre le joie et la tristesse puisqu’il s’agissait du dernier match de Pep Guardiola en tant qu’entraineur du Bayern. C’était la fin de leur histoire avec l’un des plus grands coach de tous les temps. L’équipe n’avait peut-être pas gagné autant qu’on aurait pu l’espérer mais son Bayern avait sans doute joué l’un des plus beaux football de son histoire. Il avait fait progresser de nombreux joueur comme Kimmich qu’il avait entièrement façonné. Avec d’autre ça c’était moins bien passé comme pour Götze, même si les deux avaient tout tenté pour se comprendre ils n’y étaient jamais parvenus, sans doute n’était-ce de la faute ni de l’un ni de l’autre, Mario n’était pas destiné à être un joueur du Bayern mais du Borussia et on ne peut rien contre la destinée. Lewy lui serait toujours reconnaissant de l’avoir fait venir dans l’équipe bavaroise et d’avoir fait de lui le buteur attitré de cette formation. Comme le voulait la tradition après la remise du trophée les joueurs allèrent célébrer avec les supporters du Bayern installés dans l’un des virages du stades. Là, tout le répertoire des chants de célébrations y passait, on dansait, on criait…enfin on faisait tout ce qui pouvait convenir à une cérémonie de la sorte. Dans le flot de ces réjouissances, Robert se retrouva, sans trop bien savoir comment, allongé par terre avec à côté de lui un empilement de coéquipiers. Ceux-ci commencèrent progressivement se désinbriquer et l’un d’entre eux en se dégageant glissa pour se retrouver assis sur ses genoux. C’est un ainsi qu’un soir de final de coupe d’Allemagne Thomas Müller exhaussa sans le savoir un vœu que Robert Lewandowski ignorait lui-même que son cœur avait formulée. Il était persuadé que dès que Thomas se rendrait compte de la situation il s’éloignerait immédiatement mais il n’en fût rien et avec cette délicieuse inconscience qui le caractérisait et qui faisait à la fois ses délices et ses tourments, il resta installé ainsi comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Thomas parti dans un éclat de rire et il se mit taper le cou de Lewy en signe d’encouragement, de félicitation et d’affection (exactement comme il l’aurait fait avec l’un de ces chevaux). Robert attrapa sa main pour l’empêcher de poursuivre craignant pour ces cervicales. Ils se mirent alors à se chamailler et à se taquiner puis à discuter et à rire ensemble, oubliant complètement pendant quelques minutes le reste du monde. Depuis il avait souvent revécu cette scène dans ses rêves au point que parfois il en venait presqu’à se demander si tout cela n’avait pas été un songe, n’y avait-il pas quelque chose d’onirique dans le fait d’être assis seul avec Thomas en plein milieu d’un insigne du Bayern géant. Lorsqu’il se releva, il ne put s’empêcher de regarder si les joueurs du Borussia étaient encore sur la pelouse. Par chance ils étaient déjà rentrés au vestiaire, sinon assurément Marco ne l’aurait pas laissé en repos durant tout l’été.

Cette année se disputait l’euro en France et parmi les matchs que la Pologne allait disputer il y en avait un dont il avait retenu le lieu et la date depuis des mois : le 16 juin au stade de France la Pologne affronterait l’Allemagne lors des matchs de poule. Ça faisait moins d’un mois qu’ils étaient séparés mais il était heureux de retrouver ces coéquipiers, bien sûr il y en avait un d’entre eux avec lequel il passa particulièrement du temps dans le tunnel. Il avait prédit un match nul dans l’émission de Mia san dran et il en fût ainsi. Toutefois, bien plus que le résultat qui n’avait rien de déshonorant face au champion du monde, une chose le troubla durant cette rencontre. Au cours de la partie, un duel un peu rude l’avait opposé avec Thomas et celui-ci c’était tout à coup mis en colère contre lui, Robert avec son sang chaud avait bien entendu tout de suite bêtement répondu. Tout c’était bien terminé mais en réfléchissant calmement le soir dans sa chambre d’hôtel, il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Même si Müller avait du caractère normalement il ne se serait jamais mis en colère pour si peu. Cette agressivité, cette nervosité l’inquiétait profondément, c’était le signe que Thomas ne se sentait pas bien. La Pologne se fit sortir en quart de final par le Portugal après une séance de tirs au but. Contrairement à ce beaucoup de gens pensait, il ne considérait pas qu’il s’agisse d’une forme de tirage au sort, les pénalty étaient un exercice à la fois technique et mental propre à départagé les qualités de deux équipes. S’ils avaient perdu c’était parce qu’ils avaient été moins bon, parce que lui avait moins bon. Il n’avait marqué qu’un ridicule petit but durant toute la compétition. Bien sûr ce n’était pas si mal d’allé en quart mais sur le plan personnelle cette compétition était un désastre, il était totalement émoussé par sa grosse saison et il avait le sentiment d’avoir laissé tomber son pays. Une fois en vacances dans sa villa en Pologne, il suivit bien entendu le reste de l’euro mais ce qu’il vit ne fit rien pour rassurer ces inquiétudes au sujet de Thomas, il était toujours aussi nerveux, il n’avait pas marqué un seul but et avait même manqué son pénalty lors du match face à l’Italie. De plus, leur défaite face à la France en demi devait être particulièrement difficile à encaisser, l’Allemagne avait totalement dominé ce match dans tous les domaines du jeu. La victoire de la France était un vol, ils avaient profité de deux erreurs mais il n’avait rien produit durant l’ensemble de la rencontre. S’ils avaient pu concrétiser un dixième des actions qu’ils avaient eu ils auraient gagné se match haut la main et Lewy le savait il n’y avait rien de plus frustrant et de plus difficile pour un attaquant que de ce retrouvé dans cette situation. Il hésita longtemps à appeler son coéquipier pour avoir de ces nouvelles mais finalement il s’en abstint, son courage l’abandonnant une fois de plus. Ainsi cette saison, cette apogée, ce paroxysme placé sous le signe de la réussite, de la joie, de la légèreté se finissait pourtant dans l’inquiétude et la tristesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée si les descriptions de match sont un peu longues mais il me semble que ces deux rencontres ont une importance majeure pour la suite de l'histoire et qu'il important de bien comprendre ce qui c'est passé.  
> L'anecdote au sujet de Robben et de son individualisme est vrai et se trouve bien mieux racontée dans l'excellent livre de Marti Perarnau : Pep Guarduiola, la métamorphose que je vous recommande fortement.


	4. Le chant des sirènes

Ces inquiétudes furent progressivement effacées par les eaux des lacs et les plaisirs du jet-ski. Son esprit se tranquillisa tout à fait au moment de la reprise, durant les premières séances d'entrainement il observa attentivement son ami mais tout semblait parfaitement normal, il affichait partout un large sourire et il passait son temps à plaisanté avec tout le monde. Peut-être c'était-il trompé et Thomas n'avait-il jamais été mal, ou bien n'était-ce qu'un moment de fatigue que le repos des vacances lui avait permis de surmonter. Leur relation elle aussi reparti sur les mêmes bases que ce qu'elle avait été durant la saison précédente. Durant le Media Day, ils se retrouvèrent bien entendu côte à côte pour la photo officielle de l'équipe. Durant la demi-heure de shooting ils ne firent que plaisanter ensemble et échanger des regards complices. C'était étrange à quel point lorsque Thomas était près de lui il était incapable de regarder autre chose, de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Il était comme la lune tournant autour de la terre. Mais comment voulez-vous détacher votre regard d'un spectacle pareil ? Après plusieurs semaines de séparation pouviez-vous le blâmer de remplir ces yeux des beautés qui s'offraient à lui ? De se rassasier de ces yeux uniques, de ces cheveux, de ce sourire éclatant, de ce corps long et mince, de ces muscles fins, de cette peau blanche… Et puis il y avait tous ces petits défauts qui lui avaient tant manqué, plus encore peut-être que le reste car ceux-ci il les considérait comme autant de cadeaux réservés à son seul usage. Lui seul chérissait ce que tous les autres méprisaient.

Bien des choses avait changées dans l'équipe durant cet été. Mario était retourné au Borussia, il avait été attristé par ce départ après tout il s'agissait de l'un de ces plus anciens amis mais il savait que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. En remplacement de Mehdi Benatia qui les avaient quittés un autre vieil ami à lui était arrivé dans l'équipe en la personne de Mats Hummels. S'ajoutait la pépite de l'euro : Renato Sanchez. Mais les changements les plus important c'était fait dans l'encadrement de l'équipe. Carlo Ancelloti avait pris la place de Pep, fort de ces victoires en ligues des champions et de sa grande expérience. Comme il est d'usage il avait amené avec lui tout un staff (entraineurs adjoints, préparateurs physiques, médecins…). Les premiers matchs de la saison se passèrent très bien. Ils gagnèrent la Supercoupe d'Allemagne, remportèrent sans difficulté leurs premiers matchs de Coupe et de championnat. Il n'y avait pas non plus à s'inquiété pour Thomas du point de vue sportif, il avait marqué face au Borussia et avait fait quatre passes décisives en tout durant les deux autres rencontres. Lewy de son côté avait déjà marqué 5 buts réalisant l'un de ces meilleurs débuts de saison. Quel plaisir de rejouer avec Thomas ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se chercher pour se trouver, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'avec lui il pourrait jouer les yeux fermés. Müller cherchait systématiquement à le faire marquer, avec un altruisme qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer, aussi Lewy cherchait-il au moment de célébrer ces réalisations de toujours mettre en avant le travail de son ami. Lors de leur premier match de Bundesliga par exemple il n'avait pas manqué de désigner du doigt son passeur afin de le remercier, et sa récompense pour ce geste fut de voir le visage de Thomas s'illuminé d'un sourire ravi, ces joues se couvrir d'une légère rougeur et ces yeux se mettre à briller comme des étoiles. Inévitablement il se mit à mit à rire à son tour en voyant cela. Tout en cet instant respiraient la joie, le respect et la bonne entente. Tout continua de bien se passer même après la reprise de la ligue des champions, le Bayern gagna son premier match 5-0 face à Rostov, Thomas et lui marquèrent chacun un but. Pourtant certains détails l'avaient troublé mais il n'y avait pas prêté trop d'importance, d'abord Müller avait été exilé sur le côté droit de manière à ce que l'équipe joue en 4-3-3 et ensuite au moment de rentrer sur le terrain Carlo était venu le voir pour lui dire que ce serait lui qui tirerai les pénalty ce soir. Les signes que les choses étaient en train de changer se multiplièrent mais il ne le comprit pas, par exemple ce jour où il avait attrapé Thomas par la taille au moment de célébrer un but et où celui c'était dégagé de son étreinte pour courir loin de lui, il aurait dû savoir que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Progressivement, subrepticement les choses se dégradèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que lors de leur match face à Hambourg tout à coup il prenne conscience qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver Thomas, qu'il n'était pas là où il pensait qu'il serait, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne jouait pas comme d'habitude. Bien sûr il avait remarqué que son ami avait beaucoup moins marqué durant ce début de saison que d'habitude mais ça pouvait s'expliquer par son nouveau positionnement d'allier droit. Tandis que là s'il commençait à perdre son jeu c'était bien plus grave. Au vu de cette piètre performance Müller se retrouva sur le banc, d'autant plus que Robben était de retour de blessure et pouvait de nouveau occuper son poste. Il ne joua qu'un quart d'heure face à Gladbach, pas du tout face à Augsbourg, 20 minutes face à Hoffenheim… A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, Robert essayait de tout faire pour qu'il marque mais tous ces efforts restaient vains. Les résultats de l'ensemble de l'équipe était mauvais, ils avaient enchainé les matchs nul en championnat, se trouvait second de leur groupe en ligue des champions après leur défaite face à l'Athletico et après un premier Klassiker désastreux Dortmund leur était passé devant pour prendre la tête de la Bundesliga. Au lendemain de ce match, après leur séance de décrassage on lui avait fait dire que Carlo l'attendait dans son bureau. Intrigué, il obtempéra après c'être changé. Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers qui conduisait au deuxième étage il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme bêtise pour lui valoir une convocation. Toutefois il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait rien qui, pensait-il, méritait une sanction. Il devait avoir l'air bien inquiet en entrant dans la pièce car Ancelotti en le voyant se mit à sourire et lui dit immédiatement de se rassurer, il n'était là cause d'une sanction. On l'invita à s'asseoir puis voici à peu près ce que lui dit son entraineur : " Comme je viens de le dire, Robert, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici à cause d'un écart de conduite mais parce-que je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion importante ensemble. Et quand je dis importante, je pense même capitale. Vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent et je vais vous parler comme tel, je suis sûr que vous êtes à même de comprendre ce j'ai à vous dire. Installez-vous confortablement car je risque d'être un peu long. Nous sommes d'accord vous et moi que le football en tant que jeu collectif se base avant tout sur le jeu produit par l'ensemble d'une équipe, je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? " Robert acquiesça et Carlo reprit la parole : " Bien, je n'en doutais pas. Par contre peut-être ne serez-vous pas d'accord avec ceci : un collectif fort ne suffit pas pour gagner et par là j'entends gagner les plus grands titres, coupe du monde, ligue des champions…Il faut une star, un joueur hors du commun qui lorsque son équipe sera dominé du point de vue du jeu réussira, à lui seul, à gagner ce match et au service duquel tous les autres joueurs devront se mettre dans ce genre de circonstance. C'est ce qui a manqué au Bayern ces dernières années. Or seul deux joueurs dans l'effectifs ont le potentiel de devenir des stars : Manuel Neuer et… vous. Étant donné son poste là seul option restant du point vu offensive, c'est vous-même. Robert il est temps pour vous de changer de dimension, de statut, d'envergure. Mais pour cela il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de faire certaines choses. Vous voulez venir en aide à votre équipe mais vous ne le faites pas ça de la bonne façon, ce n'est pas en participant au jeu que vous les aiderez mais en marquant des buts. Il va falloir que vous chosiez entre être un grand buteur ou un simple attaquant. Arrêtez de vous dispersez pendant les matchs, ne pensez qu'à vous-même et aux buts. Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vue durant les derniers matchs, du moment que Thomas est sur le terrain vous ne pensez plus qu'à lui. Oui, Thomas ne va pas bien en ce moment mais ce n'est pas votre problème, c'est le mien et le sein. Vous voulez l'aider et bien monter lui que sa méforme n'a pas d'impact sur nos résultats, que s'il ne marque plus ce n'est pas grave puisque vous êtes là pour assumer cette tâche. Savez-vous pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi à marquer avec la Pologne durant l'euro, ? C'est parce que vous aviez trop pris l'habitude de partager vos responsabilités avec d'autres, vous n'étiez plus à même de mener cette équipe à la victoire à vous seul. Ce que Ronaldo à réussit à faire lui. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je vous parle ainsi pour votre bien et celui du Bayern. Comme signe de ces nouvelles responsabilités qui seront les votre, vous serez désormais le seul tireur de pénalty de l'équipe, de toute manière Thomas n'ai plus à même d'assumer ce rôle et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Prenez votre temps, réfléchissez à ce que je viens de dire vous verrez que ça ne manque pas de bon sens et je sais que quelque chose au fond de vous est sensible au discours que je viens de vous tenir. ". Robert resta silencieux pendant quelques instants surpris, troublé et perplexe face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour réfléchir aux propos de son entraineur. Il se trouvait face à un véritable dilemme, pris d'un côté entre une conception du football qu'il avait découverte en venant en Allemagne et qu'il avait rapidement adoptée et son envie de gagner, de briller, de ne pas décevoir Ancelotti… Klopp et Pep lui avait tous les deux enseigné (même si c'était d'une manière très différente) à combattre au maximum son instinct égoïste de buteur afin de se fondre dans le reste de l'équipe, il avait toujours aimé ça se sentir un vrai membre du collectif, participé au jeu, il voulait être un attaquant moderne. De cette manière il avait pu développer des qualités qu'autrement il n'aurait jamais eu notamment sa vision du jeu. Son rêve était d'être un joueur le plus complet possible. Toutefois avec ces deux coach il n'avait pas réussi à gagner le Ligue des champions. Peut-être était-il temps tenter autre chose ? Il essayait de ne pas écouter ces instincts les plus bas mais Carlo avait raison il y avait des choses en lui qui lui parlait en faveur de ce nouveau statut. Il aimait la lumière, il aimait l'attention, il aimait l'idée d'être un héros. La possibilité de devenir la star du Bayern ne manquait pas d'un certain charme. Mais l'argument décisif fut l'apport collectif que Carlo lui avait promis qu'il y avait dans ce nouveau rôle, il voyait là un moyen de concilier les choses. Il continuerait d'aider son équipe seulement il le ferait d'une manière différente. Après avoir pris sa décision il alla voir son coach pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Depuis lors il fit des efforts pour rester le plus possible dans la surface de réparation, pour limiter son replis défensif… Afin d'augmenter sa palette, sur les conseils de Carlo, il se mit à travailler les coups- francs dans le but de devenir le tireur officiel de l'équipe.

Les problèmes de Thomas ne passaient pas inaperçu aux yeux de la presse et bientôt on se mit à lui poser des questions à ce sujet, la première fois il répondit ceci : " Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Le plus important dans ce genre de circonstance c'est de ne pas perdre le sourire et Thomas ne perdra jamais le sien. ". Toutefois au bout de quelques semaines il dû corriger cette déclaration, il avait observé le jeune homme de près et il c'était rendu compte que son sourire n'était plus aussi naturel qu'avant et que lorsqu'il pensait qu'on ne le regardait pas une expression mélancolique se dessinait sur son visage. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer en voyant cela et tout à coup il c'était sentit une envie irrésistible de prendre son coéquipier dans ces bras pour le réconforter. Néanmoins il s'en abstint, ce n'était pas une chose à faire en pleine séance d'entrainement et de toute manière Thomas n'aurait sans doute pas accepté. Il n'était pas sans avoir remarqué que depuis quelques temps ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, ils ne se parlaient presque plus aux entrainements ou bien à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour empêcher cela mais il sentait une profonde tristesse l'envahir de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il constatait cet état de fait. De plus Thomas s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Mats et il commençait à vraiment à voir cela d'un mauvais œil. C'est ainsi que la seconde fois qu'on l'interrogea sur ce sujet, il répondit : " Tu ne peux pas perdre ton instinct. Ce n'est pas possible. Il traverse une mauvaise passe où il n'a pas de chance. Mais elle sera bientôt terminée. Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il marque au moins une vingtaine de buts. Mais on devrait déjà se satisfaire de lui. Il ne doit pas être réduit au fait de marquer des buts. ". Il était vraiment convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais moment mais il commençait à penser qu'il durait tout de même bien longtemps. Pour tout dire il n'avait qu'une hâte c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Il avait cru que cela allait être le cas après que Thomas ait enfin réussi à marquer face à Wolfsburg mais il montra les mêmes difficultés dans le jeu une semaine après face à Darmstadt et il avait été laissé sur le banc pour le dernier match de l'année civile face à Leipzig.

Pendant les vacances il réfléchit beaucoup à ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment au Bayern et il en vint à la conclusion qu'il était indispensable qu'il discute avec Thomas pour savoir ce qui se passait. Bien sûr son repositionnement à droite ne devait pas l'aider mais le vrai problème n'était pas là, il en était convaincu, il y avait quelque chose de plus grave derrière tout cela mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il décida de mettre son plan en action durant leur stage de préparation à Doha, c'est dans ce but qu'il se mit à parcourir l'hôtel et ces alentours tous les soirs dans l'espoir de rencontré à nouveau Thomas comme l'année passée. Ce n'est que le troisième soir que la chance lui sourit, il était sur le point d'abandonné lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu allonger sur l'herbe dans un coin du jardin. Manifestement il était en train de regarder les étoiles qui il est vrai était très belle à cet endroit. Il s'approcha en silence mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'appuyant sur un arbre il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder son étoile, une étoile qui était en train de pâlir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'observer Thomas tout à loisir et ce qu'il voyait l'emplissait tout à la fois de joie et de tristesse. La joie de laisser ces yeux se promener tout du long de son corps, le plaisir de voir comme il était beau baigné dans la lumière de la lune. La tristesse de constaté comme il donnait l'impression d'avoir vieilli, comme ces yeux étaient marqué par des cernes, comme il semblait fatigué. Il se sentait un peu coupable de le dérangé comme cela mais se serait sans doute sa seule chance d'avoir cette conversation aussi se forçat-il à avancer à nouveau. Thomas devait-être plongé dans ces pensées car il ne l'entendit pas venir et Robert hésita sur la manière dont il devait l'aborder. Finalement il décida de passer sur le côté de manière à entrer progressivement dans son champ de vision afin de ne pas l'effrayé. Une fois le regard de Thomas fixé sur lui, il lui sourit doucement et lui dit : " Bonsoir, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
\- Bien sûr. "  
Il s'installa donc auprès de son ami, ce dernier c'était relevé en le voyant arriver mais Lewy qui avait envie de regarder les étoiles lui aussi s'allongea dans l'herbe et au bout de quelques instants Thomas suivit son exemple. Ils restèrent ainsi allongés côte à côte en silence pendant un certain temps puis Robert prenant se courage à deux mains demanda de but en blanc : " Thomas, qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ?  
\- Comment-ça ?  
\- Eh bien non seulement tu ne marques plus de buts mais bien pire tu ne joues plus le même football, d'habitude je sais où tu vas être placé, où tu vas courir mais cette année j'ai l'impression de jouer avec une autre personne. Mais ce n'est pas seulement dans le jeu que tu es différent et c'est sans doute ce qui est le plus grave, c'est ton attitude qui à changer comme si quelque chose c'était éteint en toi. Il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu malheureux, il hésita un instant puis finalement ajouta, et puis je ne te vois plus, on ne se parle plus, j'ai l'impression que cette connexion que nous avons perdu sur le terrain nous l'avons aussi perdu dans la vie et… et… ça me manque… "  
Il rougit fortement en disant ces derniers mots et il les prononça si bas qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que son interlocuteur ne les ait pas entendus. Ce dernier lui répondit laconiquement : " C'est juste une mauvaise passe, rien de grave. " Mais Robert ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il n'était pas un journaliste, il connaissait Thomas et n'allait pas se satisfaire de pareille réponse aussi il insista : " Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? ". Thomas resta silencieux, manifestement en train de débattre en lui-même, le temps s'écoulait et il commença à craindre qu'aucune réponse ne vienne mais tout à coup il entendit son ami lui dire : " Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose à la fin de l'année dernière. J'ai réalisé quelque chose. Robert, toute ma carrière n'est basée que sur un mensonge ! Depuis que je suis petit tout le monde m'a fait croire que j'étais capable de réussir tout ce que j'entreprendrais. Et je l'ai cru ! J'étais certain que quoique que j'essaie j'allais y arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Seulement ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas réussi à marquer ce pénalty face à l'Athletico, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir une place de titulaire lors d'une demi-finale de ligue des champions, je n'ai pas réussi à marquer un seul but avec la Mannschaft, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher qu'on soit éliminé de l'euro. Tout ce que j'ai fait ce n'était que parce que j'avais cette confiance en moi mais maintenant, parce que j'ai douté ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je suis incapable de la retrouver et sans elle ne suis rien, je ne vaux rien. ". Robert était bouleversé, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer dans sa vie entendre Thomas parler ainsi. Sans réfléchir il posa sa main sur celle de son voisin et la serra tendrement. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire il la retira immédiatement mais Thomas ne semblait pas gêné par son action inconsidérée. Il prit alors la parole : " Thomas, je ne peux pas te laisser dire des choses pareilles. Tu es sans doute l'un des footballeurs au monde ayant le plus de talent naturel. Seulement ton talent est différent des autres et à mes yeux il bien plus précieux parce que bien plus rare. Ton talent ne se situe pas dans tes pieds mais dans ta tête. Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai vu quelqu'un comprendre le football comme tu le fait. J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais qu'un avec le jeu, comme si la muse du football cherchant une âme où reposer avait trouvé la tienne. La plupart des joueurs n'arrivent jamais à n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ta vision du jeu. Cruyff disait que ce qu'il y a de plus difficile dans le foot c'était le jeu en une touche de balle et toi tu arrives naturellement, instinctivement à réussir ce qu'il y a de plus difficile. Thomas est-ce que te rends-tu compte que tu as révolutionner le football ? Tu as réussi à créer un nouveau poste, une nouvelle manière de jouer, quelque chose d'unique qu'on n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici. Quel joueur de nos jours peut se vanter d'apporter quelque chose de nouveau dans le foot ? Si tu ne réussis plus marquer parce que tu n'as plus assez confiance en toi, eh bien ça n'a aucune importance ! Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu n'as pas besoin de marquer pour être important dans le jeu. Moi si je ne marquais plus je ne servirais à rien mais c'est pas la même chose pour toi. Tu as tellement plus de capacités. Tu sais d'un certain point de vue c'est peut-être une bonne chose ce qui arrive en ce moment. C'est la preuve que tu es en train de grandir, tu n'es plus le petit garçon inconscient du danger qui n'ayant peur de rien ose tout. Il est temps peut-être de changer. Tu sais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai toujours pensé que les passes-décisives étaient plus importantes que les buts parce, mieux que personne, je sais à quel point je suis dépendent d'elles. Et si les gens te critiquent, s'ils ne s'intéressent qu'aux stat et bien tant pis pour eux ! S'ils ne sont pas capables d'admiré ce que tu fais sur le terrain c'est qu'ils ne comprennent rien au football. Absolument rien ! " il tourna la tête vers Thomas " Promets-moi que tu ne penseras plus jamais que tu ne vaux rien.  
\- Robert, je…  
\- Jure-le-moi. "  
Thomas tourna à son tour la tête du côté de Lewy : " C'est promis.  
\- Maintenant dis-moi qu'un jour peu importe dans combien de temps on rejouera ensemble comme avant.  
\- C'est promis. "  
Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes en se regardant dans les yeux. Puis Thomas reprit la parole : " Merci " et se fut à son tour de poser sa main sur celle de Lewy et de la serrer afin de lui marquer sa gratitude. " Je crois que tu es la première personne qui est vraiment compris. Ma famille ce n'est pas de leurs fautes ils n'ont pas d'expérience du terrain et Manu, il sait mieux que personne l'importance de la confiance mais il joue à un poste trop différent. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé mais j'avais besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête de penser aux buts pour me concentrer sur les autres aspects de l'attaque.  
\- En fait je n'ai fait que reprendre tes propres conseils, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit lorsque j'avais eu du mal à marquer en 2014. " Ne te focalise pas sur le fait de marquer, ne pense qu'à bien jouer et le reste viendra tout seul. Essais de voir chaque match comme une nouvelle opportunité de bien faire et non pas comme une chance de raté ". Ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Robert… je suis désolé de t'avoir mis de côté ces derniers mois. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je crois que d'un côté j'avais honte et en même temps j'étais jaloux de voir que toi tu t'en sortais si bien. Et puis tu me rappelais l'année dernier et le contraste était dur à encaisser. "  
Ils restèrent encore au moins une heure à parler tout en regardant le ciel. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Lewy n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi agréable. Au moment où ils allaient se séparer dans le couloir de l'hôtel afin de renter chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, Thomas l'interpela : " Robert... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué " et sur ces mots le jeune homme disparut dans sa chambre laissant son compagnon complètement abasourdi. Mais une fois qu'il réalisa le sens de ces paroles un large sourire apparut sur son visage qui ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi.

A partir de ce jour-là, Lewy vi avec plaisir que les choses commencèrent à s'améliorer progressivement. Doucement Thomas recommença à venir vers lui, son temps de jeu se mit à croitre et son football à s'améliorer. Robert considéra alors qu'il était temps que Müller retrouve son véritable poste surtout que Robben était apte à jouer, il alla donc en parler avec le capitaine qui lui promis d'en toucher un mot avec le coach. Et de fait le Bayern retrouva son 4-2-3-1 traditionnel sur un certain nombre de matchs. Rien n'était meilleur pour la confiance qu'un huitième de finale face à Arsenal. Ils s'imposèrent sans difficulté d'un brillant 5-1 et Thomas lui-même marqua un but. Malheureusement Lewy n'était plus sur le terrain à ce moment-là étant donné que Thomas était rentré à sa place. Au moment du changement il avait pris sa main et lui avait caresser les cheveux en signe d'encouragement ne réussissant pas à trouver les mots il avait préféré les gestes. Lorsque Thomas avait marqué il c'était lever du banc et avait célébrer comme si c'était lui-même qui avait mis ce but ou même peut-être encore plus, ce qui lui valut des regards étranges de la part du staff et des autres membres de l'équipe. Ayant le sentiment d'être un enfant pris la main dans un pot de bonbon il se rassit en silence rougissant légèrement. Le premier mach vraiment complet de Thomas depuis bien longtemps eu lieu face à Hambourg, il distribua trois passes décisives mais surtout il évolua avec une aisance parfaite sur le terrain, chacun de ces mouvements étant dangereux. Et Robert qui avait lui-même marqué un triplé, fut surpris de constater qu'il accordait beaucoup d'importance à la bonne performance de son ami qu'à la sienne. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Thomas sourire aussi sincèrement et ça valait bien tous les hat-trick du monde. A la fin de la rencontre son ami se mit même à danser sur le terrain alors qu'ils célébraient leur victoire avec leurs supporters et jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait se réjouir à ce point de revoir ces horribles pas de dance. Lors de son passage en zone mixte il se sentit obligé de faire cette déclaration à la presse : " Aujourd'hui Thomas à monter à quel point il était important. Il a été incroyable et c'est un grand exemple pour nous tous. Ça n'a aucune importance s'il ne marque pas. Son jeu est exceptionnel. Bien sûr je suis aussi heureux lorsqu'ils marquent des buts mais s'il fait tellement de passes décisives que voulez-vous lui reprocher. ". Les problèmes de Thomas l'avaient privé d'une autre chose : les folles célébrations où oubliant le monde qui les entourait ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre il ne bouda pas son plaisir lorsque face à Francfort, après qu'il ait marqué sur une passe décisive de Müller, alors même qu'ils étaient entourés par tous leurs coéquipiers, ils n'eurent pourtant d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre et qu'il put passer tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune bavarois. Ce jour-là il eut presque l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant, surtout qu'après la rencontre ils ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant, restant plusieurs minutes collés l'un à l'autre (littéralement), afin de s'entendre parler en dépit du bruit que faisait le stade, à échanger des plaisanteries sur ce qu'ils pouvaient voir dans le public.

C'étant imposé face à Arsenal plusieurs semaines avant en leurs infligeant un troisième 5-1, ils étaient passé sans difficulté en quart de final de la Ligue des champions. Mais là leur tâche allait-être bien plus ardue étant donné qu'ils allaient affronter le Real Madrid. Une dizaine de jours avant la première confrontation entre les deux équipes les choses avaient commencées à se gâter. Pourtant ce match contre Augsbourg était sans doute l'une des meilleures performances de l'équipe cette saison, ça faisait longtemps que Robert n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir sur le terrain, il était inconsciemment retourné à son style de jeu d'avant, se promenant un peu dans toute les zones de l'attaque et profitant de la présence de Thomas et de Thiago pour combiné avec eux… Et le résultat était là, il avait marqué un triplé, délivré deux passes décisives (dont une pour Müller). De leurs côtés, Thiago avait marqué lu-aussi et avait fait une passe décisive alors que Thomas avait mis un doublé et délivré une passe décisive. Toutefois il fut coupé net dans son élan en voyant qu'alors même que son ami venait de marquer son second but et le sixième de Bayern au lieu de célébrer il restait par terre en se tenant la cheville. Sans réfléchir un seul instant Robert se mit immédiatement à courir pour le rejoindre. Une fois auprès de lui il posa sur son dos une main réconfortante et lui demanda de ces nouvelles. Mais il ne reçut comme seul réponse qu'un gémissement de douleur. De plus en plus inquiet, il lui demanda s'il voulait que le médecin vienne l'examiner mais là encore Thomas ne répondit pas. Il lança un cri de rage toute en frappant violement le sol avec son poing et tout à coup il se releva puissant dans sa volonté pour passer au-dessus de la douleur. Lewy le connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il le laissait faire il allait retourner jouer comme si de rien n'était aussi décida-t-il de ne pas le laisser partir avant qu'il n'ait obtenu de lui d'aller voir le médecin. Il finit par obtempérer mais au grand déplaisir de Robert il rentra sur le terrain après un simple coup de " bombe magique ". Voyant cela il ne le quitta des yeux une seule seconde durant les dix dernières minutes de la rencontre et ce qu'il observa ne fit accentuer ces craintes, dès que Thomas s'appuyait un peu fortement sur sa cheville droite il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. Une fois le match achevé la première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller voir le médecin de l'équipe afin d'insister auprès de lui pour qu'il fasse passer des examens plus sérieux à cette espèce de tête de mule. Il essaya de se forcer à se calmer, après tout Thomas avait simplement reçu un coup, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi anxieux mais il avait beau faire il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsque le joueur adverse qui avait fait la faute vint le saluer, il l'ignora superbement tout en l'insultant copieusement dans sa tête. Il avait de la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte car dans d'autres circonstances il n'aurait pas hésiter à lui dire sa façon de penser avec sa bouche ou avec ces poings. Mais il avait bien remarqué que Lahm le suivait partout de peur qu'il ne fasse un esclandre et le regard sombre de son capitaine l'avait obligé à se contenir. Le soir en dépit de la fatigue du match il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Thomas, au point qu'il se mit en colère contre lui-même pour sa stupidité mais en dépit de lui-même son inquiétude ne diminuait pas. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil il fit des rêves d'hôpital, d'opération et chacun se terminait par une scène où Thomas venait lui annoncer qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais au football. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin, il était trempé de sueur. En arrivant à la Säbeuner Strässe il apprit que le jeune homme était en train de subir des examens à l'hôpital, de sorte qu'il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce qu'on lui demanda de faire lors sa séance de décrassage et que sans Juan pour le guider il aurait été complètement perdu. Il resta le plus longtemps possible sur place en espérant ainsi avoir des nouvelles plus rapidement. Tous ces coéquipiers déjà parti depuis plus d'une heure et il allait arriver au bout de sa réserve de bonnes excuses à se donner à lui-même pour rester lorsqu'il aperçut Thomas et le médecin de l'équipe au bout du couloir. Il se leva immédiatement de son siège pour aller à leurs rencontres toutefois il s'arrêta subitement se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air vraiment pathétique mais il était trop tard Thomas venait de l'apercevoir. Le jeune allemand s'approcha de lui avec un air surpris : " Robert mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Ah..euh…euh… je…en fait…je voulais travailler un peu en salle, se mit-il a balbutier. "  
Thomas le regarda avec un petit sourire, manifestement il n'avait cru un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire : " Vraiment ? Tu n'étais tout de même pas en train de m'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mmmais non, pas du tout…non…je… "  
Voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela et se sentant rougir de plus en plus, il décida de changer de sujet : " Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit les médecins ?  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas très grave. Il s'agit d'une blessure à la malléole mais Dieu merci il n'y a pas de fracture. Je ne vais simplement pas pouvoir jouer pendant une semaine.  
\- Donc pour le Real ?  
\- Ça devrait être bon. "  
Robert, malgré lui, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui provoqua un autre sourire chez Thomas. " Bien… alors…euh…je vais y alliez. Remets-toi vite hein. " dit-il avant de s'enfuir. Mais Thomas l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'en empêcher : " Lewy ! Attends ! Puisse-que tu es là est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me ramener chez moi ? Mon frère devait venir me chercher étant-donner que je n'ai pas le droit de conduire mais il a eu un empêchement.  
\- Bien sûr ! Évidement ! Il n'y a pas de problème. Il faut juste que j'aille récupérer mon sac dans le vestiaire.  
\- Ok, je t'attends ici. "  
Robert se dépêcha d'aller chercher ces affaires. Alors qu'il revenait du vestiaire il entendit la voix de Thomas et s'arrêtant instinctivement au coin du couloir il entendit cette conversation : " Allo ? Simon ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes me chercher, je vais faire une séance de kiné et ensuite j'aurais sans doute des massages enfin ça va durer un certain temps… Non, non ne te dérange surtout pas j'ai trouvé une solution pour renter… Non je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine…D'accord, on se voit ce soir. A tout à l'heure. ". Ce fut au tour de Lewy de sourire mais une fois sortit de sa cachette il ne fit aucune réflexion à son ami trop flatté et heureux de la situation. Ils roulaient à peine de puis quelques minutes lorsque Thomas lui-dit " Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger à l'hôpital et je commence à avoir très faim. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un gouter quelque part ? " Bien entendu Robert répondit à l'affirmative. " Parfait ! Je crois que je connais l'endroit idéal. ". Son compagnon se mit alors à le guider à travers le dédale des rues Munich, dans des coins dont il ignorait complètement l'existence. Tout à coup il reçut l'ordre de se garer, ce qu'il fit mais à son grand étonnement il n'y avait pas le moindre magasin ou restaurant, seulement des habitations. Thomas sourit en voyant son étonnement et en sortant de la voiture il lui dit de le suivre. Piqué par la curiosité Robert se mit en en marche. Ils s'engèrent dans une petite rue ancienne et au bout de quelques mètres ils débouchèrent sur une petite place où coulait une fontaine. C'est là que Lewy aperçut en face de lui une vitrine toute décorée de wytcinanki, une porte de bois peint et au-dessus cette inscription : Pani Agnieszka. Il n'en revenait pas : " Mais, c'est…  
\- Oui le meilleur salon de thé polonais de toute la ville, néanmoins sans doute aussi le seul mais enfin c'est un détail. J'espère que tu ne le connaissais pas.  
\- Non pas du tout.  
\- Alors tant mieux. Viens-je t'assure que tu vas te régaler. "  
Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique et immédiatement son nez fut assailli par une bonne odeur d'épices. Une petite vielle sortie de l'arrière-boutique pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Thomas : " Tomek ! Mon petit, comme ça me fait plaisir ! Ah ! Tu as bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Par contre tu es toujours aussi maigre, on ne te donne donc rien à manger. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton pied ? Rien de grave j'espère ? Comme je suis contente de te revoir. Mais dit moi un peu, Tomek, qui est donc ce beau jeune homme ?  
\- Robert, je te présente Agnieszka qui fabrique les meilleurs makowiec du monde. Agnieska, to jest Robert Lewandowski le meilleur buteur de l'histoire de la Pologne.  
\- Ton petit ami est un compatriote mais c'est merveilleux !  
\- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est juste un ami, nous jouons ensemble au Bayern.  
\- Ah, dommage, il est pourtant très bien. Et puis tu m'avais promis que tu me ramenerais bientôt une fiancée, quelqu'un qui s'occupe bien de toi. ".  
Robert et Thomas était tous les deux cramoisis. Cette charmante vielle dame se tourna alors vers Lewy pour lui poser tout un tas de questions en polonais sur le lieu dont il venait (où forcément elle avait des cousins qui y habitaient), sur sa famille, sur sa vie ici… Après-quoi elle les invita à s'asseoir : " Seigneur mais j'y pense Raf ne sait pas que tu es là, je vais tout de suite le chercher et puis je vous ramène deux ou trois petites choses à grignoter. ". Thomas lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de son mari. Robert aurait voulu lui demander comment il avait connu cet endroit et comment cela se faisait qu'il soit si proche des propriétaires mais il n'en eu pas le temps car le dénommé Rafal arriva. Il fit à Thomas le même accueil que sa femme. Puis tous deux se retirèrent en cuisine mais Robert entendit Agnieszka " murmurer " en polonais à son mari : " Il dit que ce n'est pas son petit-ami et ce petit n'oserait pas me mentir. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelques choses entre eux, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? ". Robert rougi à nouveau, c'était étrange tout de même tous ces gens qui s'imaginaient qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Au bout de quelques minutes leurs tables se retrouva couverte d'une grande théière, de deux tasses et d'une immense montagne de pâtisserie. Lewy se régala, se trouvait devant lui l'ensemble de ces gâteaux préférer et en plus ils étaient merveilleusement bien préparés. Thomas lui raconta qu'il avait découvert ce lieu la première année qu'il avait intégré l'académie du Bayern. Un jour où il avait eu le cafard à cause de l'éloignement de sa famille, il était parti se promener dans Munich, flânant dans les rues sans destination fixe et le hasard l'avait conduit ici. Il avait tout de suite été séduit par l'apparence du salon thé et il était entré. Agnieszka l'avait immédiatement traité comme s'il avait fait partie de sa famille et il avait fondu en larme devant cet accueil. Elle avait passé une heure entière avec lui pour le réconforter et lui fait promettre de revenir chaque semaine lui affirmant qu'il avait une nouvelle famille ici et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Ils restèrent là à manger et à parler pendant au moins deux heures qui lui semblèrent à peine quelques minutes. Au moment de partir Robert eu la surprise de voir Thomas glisser un billet sous son assiette, devant son air interrogateur, il lui expliqua : " Elle refuse toujours que je paye alors il faut bien que je ruse. ". Avant qu'ils ne quittent cette délicieuse boutique, madame Agnieszka leurs donna les gâteaux qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé dans un sachet (sans doute après en avoir rajouté quelques-uns de plus). Elle les embrassa chacun tendrement, chuchota quelques mots à l'oreilles de Thomas qui eurent pour effet de le faire rire et ils s'en allèrent. " Je crois que si je la laissais faire dans trois mois je serais marié avec toi.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle ta dit toute à l'heure ?  
\- Oh non, elle m'a dit de prêter attention à la manière dont tu me regardais. Décidément elle est adorable mais complètement folle… Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ?  
\- Si, si bien sûr ! "  
Robert se força à rire car en réalité quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de trouver cela drôle. Cette visite à la pâtisserie de Pani Agnieszka le troubla profondément, il décida que c'était à cause du mal du pays mais en réalité il savait bien que c'était autre chose qui l'avais dérangé durant cette après-midi.

L'absence de Thomas durant sa semaine de convalescence se fit sentir, tout était beaucoup trop calme. La grande échéance allait bientôt arriver, Lewy sentait l'excitation monté en lui, il avait hâte que ce match arrive. Mais lors de l'avant dernière séance d'entrainement alors qu'il venait de sauté pour frapper une tête, il retomba mal, s'écrasant au sol. Il ressenti alors une violente douleur dans son épaule droite. C'était la pire des choses qui puissent lui arriver. Le médecin lui indiqua il devrait être arrêter pour une petite dizaine de jours. Au moment le plus crucial de l'année le voilà qui était obligé de regarder ses coéquipiers depuis les gradins du stade, incapable d'être de la moindre utilité. Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible. Carlo lui avait dit qu'il allait faire de lui le Ronaldo du Bayern mais alors que ce dernier était en train de marqué un doublé lui n'était même pas sur le terrain. Thomas était obligé de le remplacé en pointe de l'attaque et Robert savait très bien que ce n'était pas un positionnement qu'il affectionnait. En plus il revenait tout juste de blessure et avec ces problèmes pour marquer, ça n'allait rien faire pour l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui. Robert s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute si Müller se retrouvait dans cette situation. Le match fut très difficile pour le Bayern même s'ils ouvrirent le score. Manu dû faire un nombre d'arrêts fantastiques, sans lui ils auraient sombré. Ce soir-là il entra un peu plus dans la légende des plus grands gardiens de l'histoire. Une seule des deux stars d'Ancelotti avait brillé dans la nuit de la Champions League. Pour compliquer un peu les choses Javi reçu deux jaunes et l'équipe dû finir la partie à en infériorité numérique. C'était un match que Lewy aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire. Il ne fut autorisé à reprendre l'entrainement collectif que la veille du match retour. Dieu merci, il se sentait parfaitement guéri. Il semble qu'il ait manqué à Thomas, tout du moins que ce dernier était manifestement heureux de le retrouvé. Il mit entre autres un point d'honneur à passer l'ensemble de la séance en compagnie de Robert. Il était d'excellente humeur et Lewy n'avait pas autant ri lors d'un entrainement depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se détendre avant un match important. Thomas les gratifia tout particulièrement de sa célèbre imitation des dribles de Cristiano. Toutefois la bonne humeur retomba légèrement après un incident qui eut lieu en fin de séance. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de l'exercice qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer mais toujours est-il que le jeune bavarois avait effectué un tacle glissé devant lui, il n'y avait eu absolument aucun danger. Thomas avait fait cela pour rire et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire il maitrisait parfaitement son corps lorsqu'il s'agissait de football, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de lui faire mal à la veille d'un match aussi important et Robert n'avais pas eu peur un seul instant. Toutefois Carlo qui ne devait pas encore être habité à leurs chamailleries de gamin interpella Thomas en lui disant : " Eh ! Fait attention à ce que tu fais ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à le blesser à nouveau parce que là je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on ferait demain étant donner que ce n'est pas avec toi qu'on va marquer des buts faces au Real. ". C'était dit plus ou moins dit sur le ton de l'humour et Thomas essaya de le prendre comme cela et se mit à rire et à en rajouter dans la plaisanterie mais Robert vit très bien pendant un court instant la tristesse dans ces yeux. Son ami avait été blessé par ces paroles. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il s'agissait de leur coach mais Robert ne lui ne se força pas rire montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ces paroles. Pour que Thomas comprenne que lui ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, il lui donna une petite tape sur la hanche tout en lâchant une blague, son voisin se mit à rire et lui rendit son geste en lui tapotant la tête. Tout allait bien entre eux. Comme il s'y attendait Thomas ne fut pas titulaire le lendemain, Ancelotti préférant un milieu plus dense, plus technique et plus défensif avec Xavi, Vidal et Thiago. La première mi-temps fut relativement équilibrée avec des occasions des deux côtés mais aucun but. Quelques minutes après la reprise du jeu, Casemiro commis une faute sur Robben dans la surface, le Bayern obtenant ainsi un pénalty. Jamais Robert n'avait eu le sentiment que tant de choses reposaient entre ces mains ou plutôt entre ces pieds. C'est comme s'il avait entendu le Bayern lui dire avec le Tartufe : " En vous est mon espoir, mon bien, ma quiétude ; de vous dépend ma peine ou ma béatitude : et je vais être enfin par votre seul arrêt, heureux si vous le voulez, malheureux s'il vous plait. ". Pour la première fois il comprenait la pression que Thomas avait pu ressentir l'année dernière et pourquoi est-ce que par la suite ça avait pu avoir tant d'impact sur lui. Il prit sa course d'élan et selon une technique que lui avait enseigné le jeune bavarois, il attendit que le gardien choisisse un côté pour prendre le contre-pied parfait. Le Bayern menait 1-0 au Bernabeu. Thomas fit son entrée à la 75ème mais malheureusement à peine avait-il mis le pied sur la pelouse que Ronaldo égalisait. Pourtant une minute plus tard il faisait une remise de la poitrine en direction de Lewy sur une longue passe qui leur avait permis de passer l'ensemble du bloc madrilène. Carvajal et Ramos le précédèrent sur le ballon mais emporter dans leur élan ils firent le geste que lui-même aurait fait et le ballon atterri au fond des buts. Le but fut mis au crédit de Ramos mais Thomas et lui le célébrèrent comme une de leurs réalisations. En menant 2-1 à l'extérieur les bavarois emmenaient les madrilènes en prolongation. Il semblait toutefois avoir épuisé toute leur réserve de chance sur ce but. A la 84ème minutes, l'arbitre sorti un second jaune à l'encontre de Vidal sur une " faute " qui était très loin de mérité une telle sévérité. Rarement dans sa carrière avait-il eu autant envie de sauter à la gorge de l'arbitre. Cette expulsion eu pour conséquence que Carlo le sorte à la 88ème afin de rééquilibrer son milieu grâce à Kimmich. Avec la prolongation le calvaire commença. Ronaldo inscrit son second but à la 104ème en prenant la défense par surprise. Pour compléter le tableau Neuer c'était blessé au pied au cours de cette fin de match, ce qui le handicapait nettement. Quatre minutes un Marcelo lancé à pleine vitesse réussi à éliminer l'ensemble de notre milieu de terrain pouvant ainsi faire sans difficulté une passe décisive pour Cristiano dont la position de hors-jeu ne sembla pas plus déranger l'arbitre qu'elle ne l'avait fait sur le but précédent. Ascencio acheva la mise à mort à la 112ème en marquant le quatrième but du Real. Jamais aucun match jusqu'ici ne lui avait laissé un goût aussi amère.

Pendant les premiers jours qui suivirent cette élimination, le sentiment dominant était indéniablement celui de l'injustice. Puis avec le temps, avec le recul, la lucidité revenait et le constat était bien plus dur. Ce n'était pas le Real qui avait fait un hold-up ça aurait été eux qui en aurait fait un s'il y était passé en demi-finale. Sur ces deux rencontres ils n'avaient eu en tout et pour tout que cinq tirs cadrés contre plus d'une vingtaine pour Madrid. Ils ne méritaient pas de passer à l'étape supérieure. D'une certaine manière les injustices de l'arbitrage avaient permis de rétablir la justice. Le sentiment d'injustice fit alors place à la déception, à la critique et aux regrets. Cet échec lui tenait peut-être plus à cœur que les précédents parce qu'il s'était mis en tête que ce serait lui qui conduirait son équipe à la victoire et il n'avait fait qu'inscrire un pénalty et plus ou moins fait marquer un but contre son camp. Il en voulait un peu à tout le monde mais à lui-même nettement plus qu'à tout autre. Les choses allèrent en s'empirant sur cette fin de saison, il devenait de plus en plus irritable, sa frustration ressortant de plus en plus. Pendant cette saison il n'avait quasiment pas pris de plaisir sur le terrain et marqué ne suffisait pas à le rendre heureux. Il avait sacrifié sa manière de jouer pour gagner mais ça n'avait servi à rien néanmoins il était incapable de revenir en arrière, une fois qu'il avait goûté aux plaisirs amers de l'égoïsme il était impossible de s'en détacher. Il se sentait de plus en plus vide, de plus en plus inutile à chaque match. Pour chasser ce sentiment il recherchait toujours le but de plus mais ça ne marchait pas. Il essaya alors de se fixer des objectifs personnels afin de combattre cette morosité qui l'envahissait. Il commença à être obséder par l'idée de finir meilleur buteur du championnat. Les choses empirèrent encore davantage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Thomas s'éloignait à nouveau de lui sans comprendre que c'était son comportement qu'il se faisait fuir. Il réagit comme un enfant, s'éloignant à son tour afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il s'affichait ostensiblement en compagnie de Franck, de Douglas, Jerome dans l'espoir de lui prouver que lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'il avait d'autres amis. La crise éclata lors du dernier match de championnat, alors qu'ils étaient dans le bus pour se rendre au stade, il entendit Mats et Manu parler de leurs soirées de Schapfkopf chez Thomas. Ce n'était rien mais dans son état actuel son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comme ça eux avait eu le droit d'aller chez Thomas toutes les semaines et lui n'avait jamais été invité, on ne lui en avait même jamais parlé. Pourtant il savait jouer aux cartes, il avait appris en arrivant à Munich et en apprenant que Thomas aimait ce jeu. Apparemment il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas assez " bavarois " pour que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Et Neuer, lui alors il avait été naturalisé ou quoi ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il était idiot mais il se laissa aller à son idiotie. Pour couronner le tout il ne réussit pas à marquer le moindre but durant ce match laissant par la même le titre de top scorer à Pierre-Aymeric Aubameyang. Il fit alors une chose qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite, mais il était guidé par la jalousie et la frustration. Alors que ce dernier match était tourné vers la célébration des carrières extraordinaires de Fillip Lahm et de Xavi Alonso qui faisaient leurs adieux au football ce soir-là. Au lieu de respecter cela il était allé parler à la presse pour leurs dire qu'il reprochait à ces coéquipiers ne pas l'avoir aidé à gagner le Torjägekanone. C'était faux, Thomas entre autres c'était démener pendant toute cette rencontre pour essayer de lui procurer une passe décisive mais Robert était tout particulièrement en colère contre lui et il avait envie de se venger. Il était aussi en colère contre tous ceux que Thomas lui préférait et plus que tout il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir raté une fois de plus. Ce soir-là pendant la soirée de gala du Bayern, après quelques verres de Vodka il avait appelé son agent pour lui demander de lui trouver un autre club.

Le lendemain alors que ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était rentré de la célébration sur la Marienplatz et qu'il était déjà en train de préparer ces valises pour les vacances, il eut la surprise d'entendre sonner à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et ce fut Thomas qui apparut dans l'embrasure. Le visage sombre de ce dernier ne présageait rien de bon mais il le laissa tout de même entrer. A peine avait-il refermer la porte que Müller attaqua : " Robert qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête hier ? Es-que tu rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Comment as-tu pu oser ramener tes petites affaires personnelles dans un moment pareil ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'hier il s'agissait de célébrer deux des plus grands joueurs du monde. Fillip est sans doute le meilleur latéral droite de l'histoire du Bayern et l'un des meilleurs capitaines qu'est jamais connu cette équipe. Xabi à jouer dans les plus grands clubs d'Europe et toujours avec succès, il incarne l'élégance et le talent et tu devrais être fière d'avoir eu la chance de jouer avec de tel footballeurs ! ". Il avait presque crié en disant ces derniers mots, se reprenant il avait inspiré profondément et était allé sans un mot s'asseoir dans le salon invitant d'un geste Robert à venir le rejoindre sur le canapé. Lewy s'exécuta et une fois qu'il fut installé Thomas repris la parole sur un ton bien différent : " Ça fait trois ans qu'on se connaît maintenant et je crois savoir assez de chose sur toi pour être persuadé que tu n'aurais pas fait une chose semblable si tu avais été dans ton état habituel. Robert tu es celui qui es venu m'aider lorsque je ne me sentais pas bien cette année, je crois que c'est à mon tour d'essayer de t'aider. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien et je suis persuadé que ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'est que le fruit de ce mal être. Je dirais même que j'en suis certain, ce n'est donc pas la peine d'essayer de te cacher. ". Ce n'était pas la peine en effet, de toute façon Thomas aurait réussi à lui faire avouer ces secrets les plus intimes s'il avait voulu. Il avait donc raconté à son ami tous les problèmes qu'il avait eu avec son football cette année. Il savait bien que ça avait l'air paradoxale car il avait été très prolifique, autant que l'an passé mais il espérait que Thomas comprenne. Il passa sous silence l'autre aspect de cette crise ayant trop honte de cette jalousie ridicule qu'il avait éprouvé. Comme il l'avait espéré Thomas compris : " Lewy, je crois que toi aussi tu es en train de grandir. Même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment ces conseils du coach, ils t'ont permis de découvrir une autre facette de toi. Peut-être qu'il aussi temps pour toi de faire évoluer ton jeu, de l'épurer. Je suis certain que si tu le fais bien, c'est à dire en respectant l'esprit d'équipe, tu découvriras rapidement des points positifs dans ce changement. Tu es le meilleur buteur avec lequel il m'ait jamais été donner de jouer et je suis certain que tu réussiras à faire cette transition grâce à ton intelligence et à ta sensibilité footballistique.  
\- Thomas je t'ais fait promettre qu'un jour nous rejouerions ensemble comme avant mais je crois que ce ne sera pas toi qui aura du mal à remplir ta part du contrat mais moi.  
\- Ne dit pas ça je suis sûr qu'un jour nous rejouerons en effet comme avant, seulement cette fois ce sera vraiment ensemble, comme si nous ne formions qu'un. Avant nous étions tous les deux un peu ceci un peu cela tandis qu'à partir de maintenant nous serons tout mais à condition que nous soyons tous les deux, toi le buteur et moi le passeur, formant par notre association une entité complète. "  
Une fois Thomas parti, il alla rendre visite à Xavi et à Fillip pour leurs présenter ces excuses. Le soir même il rappelait son agent pour lui dire que finalement il resterait au Bayern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlo Ancelotti est un grand entraineur pour lequel j'ai beaucoup de respect mais il me faillait une manière d'expliquer les changements de comportements que l'on a observé cette année-là.


	5. Questions et réponse (première partie)

 

 

« Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te

Dimmi perché quando vedo, vedo solo te

Dimmi perché quando credo, credo solo in te »

 

 

Chaque début de saison entraine toujours une vague d’espoir, chaque année pensait-on allait-être l’Année. Néanmoins cette période d’euphorie du commencement ne dura que très peu de temps cette fois-ci. Rapidement après la reprise, l’ambiance dans le vestiaire commença à se dégrader. Certains joueurs exprimèrent, pour la première fois, des critiques envers l’encadrement sportif. Ni la tournée en Asie, ni les larges victoires en matchs amicaux ne parvinrent à dissiper ce malaise. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils ne connurent aucun moment de joie pour autant. Par exemple, il gardait un bon souvenir de leur victoire en Supercup mais peut-être son jugement était-il un peu biaisé car ce qu’il conservait en mémoire de cette nuit-là c’était l’image rayonnante du visage de Thomas en train de rire à l’une de ses plaisanteries alors qu’ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur la pelouse pendant la célébration de leur victoire. Typiquement le genre d’événement à même de lui faire oublier tout le reste. De même tout ce dont il se souvenait de leur premier match de coupe c’était la chaleur qui se dégageait de la main de Thomas posée sur sa cuisse, de leur premier match de championnat la perfection de leurs deux mains entrelacées… C’est sans doute pour lutter contre cette morosité ambiante que Thomas décida, contrairement à ces habitudes, d’organiser une grande fête pour son anniversaire, à laquelle l’ensemble de l’équipe serait convié. Robert eu un petit rire en repensant au temps qu’il avait passé cette après-midi-là à choisir entre sa chemise bleu clair ou sa chemise blanche, entre un jean et un pantalon plus habillé, entre ces baskets blanches ou ces chaussures en cuir… Il avait même fini par faire appel à sa mère pour régler ce dilemme (elle en avait bien entendu déduit qu’il avait un rencart). Ah, à cette époque-là il avait encore la naïveté de penser que la couleur d’une chemise ou d’un pantalon pourrait changer quelque chose à la façon dont Thomas le regardait. La fête était très réussie, comme on pouvait si attendre. Il faisait encore chaud en ce début de mois de septembre et au milieu de la soirée Robert senti le besoin d’aller prendre l’air dans le jardin. Il s’accouda sur la balustrade de la terrasse et sorti son portable. Il lui vint alors à l’esprit de regarder le résultat de la séance de posse pour la Paulaner qu’ils avaient effectué le matin-même. Il se mit à faire défiler les photos de leur shooting. La plupart d’entre-elles étaient plutôt réussites mais il nota que ces yeux étaient presque à chaque fois tournés vers Thomas. Cette remarque lui fit repenser à une question qu’il c’était posé à lui-même plusieurs fois cette été. Il était ainsi plongé dans ces pensées lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un lui demander s’il allait bien. Il s’agissait de Manuel qui vint s’installé à côté de lui. Il lui répondit à l’affirmative puis il le silence revint. Puisque le gardien était là pourquoi ne pas lui demander son avis ? Toutefois il hésita, il avait un étrange sentiment comme si ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire correspondait à une sorte d’étape qui allait le rapprocher un peu plus de quelque chose de dangereux mais d’attirant. Mais, sans doute un peu pousser par l’alcool et beaucoup par sa curiosité il se décida à ouvrir cette barrière et, en rougissant légèrement malgré lui, il posa cette question à son compagnon : « Manu ? Est-ce que tu trouves que regard Thomas d’une manière spéciale ? En tout cas différemment des autres ?

\- Est-ce qu’il faut vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? répondit le gardien en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, non, non, non !!! Je suis désolé ! Je n’aurais jamais dû te demander ça ! Je… Je t’en prie oublie ce que je viens de dire ! se mit à paniquer Robert tout en rougissant.

\- Mais non, tu as mal compris, je voulais simplement dire que pour moi la réponse était évidente.

\- Ah ?

\- Mais bien sûr. N’importe qui ayant des yeux dans cette équipe serait à même de te dire que la réponse est oui. Même Niki et Sippi qui viennent d’arriver.

\- Vraiment ? Mais… qu’est-ce qu’il y a de différent ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C’est à la fois plus intense et plus doux…plus…enfin comme si… Non vraiment ! Ce n’est pas à moi t’expliquer ce genre de chose !

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c’est que : « voir une chose et la regarder sont deux choses très différentes » et que dans le cas présent tu vois les autres mais tu regard Müller.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que es-tu devenu si savant ?

\- Depuis que je marié et que ma femme me fait regarder _Un mari idéal_ à la télévision. »

Ils se mirent à rire et Manu rentra à l’intérieur. Il avait obtenu la réponse à sa question mais celle-ci n’avait fait qu’ouvrir un nouveau champ d’exploration. Voir et regarder…pourquoi faisait-il une différence inconsciente entre lui et les autres ? Est-ce que l’amitié particulière qu’il éprouvait pour lui pouvait modifier son regard ? Bien entendu il y avait une réponse toute simple à cette question toutefois elle aurait sans doute été valable s’il s’était agi d’une femme mais là c’était de Thomas dont il s’agissait. Il passa les jours suivant à revoir ces images et toute une série de photo et il lui fallut reconnaitre que Manu avait raison il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans son regard. Mais quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ces yeux étaient en train de dire ? Malheureusement il semblait que ces particularismes de comportement ne se réduisent pas qu’au regard (ce qui était déjà une question bien assez complexe). Ce fût une réflexion en apparence anodine de Niklas qui l’éclaira sur ce point. Il était le voisin de vestiaire du défenseur et un jour ce dernier le dit pour le taquiner alors qu’il était d’humeur un peu maussade : « C’est dommage que Thomas ne soit pas encore arrivé quand il est là tu es tout le temps en train de sourire et de rire.

\- Tout le monde rit lorsque Thomas est là, répondit-il

\- Bien sûr mais… je ne sais pas, j’ai l’impression qu’avec toi c’est différent. C’est un peu comme si lorsqu’il était là tu t’illuminais de l’intérieure. Je sais que c’est super bizarre mais c’est ce que j’ai pensé en vous voyant plaisanter avec Rafa après le match d’hier.

\- Est-ce que ça sous-entend aussi que j’ai une manière différente de sourire lorsque par exemple je suis avec toi et lorsque je suis avec Thomas ?

\- .Oui je crois. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici mais je crois qu’on peut dire que tu ne m’adresse clairement pas les mêmes sourires qu’à Muller. Je n’en suis pas jaloux d’ailleurs, je sais bien qu’il est beaucoup plus drôle que moi. »

Il semblait que le monde entier est décidé de se liguer pour lui donner des sujets de réflexions le soir avant qu’il ne s’endorme. Comme s’il en avait besoin ! Il avait bien compris qu’il avait une manière d’être particulière lorsqu’il était en compagnie de Thomas mais pourquoi ? Il avait beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion et cette conclusion-là n’était pas envisageable.

 

La soirée de Thomas n’était pas parvenue à rendre l’ambiance au sein de l’équipe moins délétère. Au contraire, chaque jours la rupture entre les joueurs et l’entraineur se faisait sentir davantage. Chacun avait quelque chose à reprocher au coach : les uns se plaignaient de leur manque de temps de jeu, les autres de leur positionnement, d’autres encore des séances d’entrainements… C’en était au point que certains parmi les cadres du vestiaire n’hésitèrent pas faire savoir leur mécontentement à la presse. Le départ de Phillip Lahm se faisait sentir cruellement. Deux clans s’affrontaient clairement au sein du Bayern. La rébellion grondait dans le vestiaire et presque tous les joueurs y prirent part. Lewy ne fut pas en reste, pas plus que Thomas d’ailleurs. Une séparation devenait inévitable et elle apparut comme tel aux yeux de Robert lorsque Carlo leur dévoila sa composition pour leur match face à Paris. Les choix du coach envoyaient un message clair : vous ne voulez plus de moi et bien moi ne non plus je ne veux plus de vous, se match va être une catastrophe et après cela nous serons débarrassés les uns des autres. Tous, autant qu’ils étaient, ils savaient en attendant le début de la rencontre dans le tunnel qu’ils allaient perdre ce match. Ils essayèrent pourtant de se battre mais ils luttaient comme le fait une bête blessée. Si le score était peut-être un peu lourd, il était inévitable. Quelques jours plus tard on leur annonçait qu’Ancelotti avait été renvoyé. Le divorce avait été prononcé pour incompatibilité d’humeurs. Carlo n’avait pas comprit le Bayern, et peut-être le Bayern ne l’avait-il pas comprit. L’union d’un grand coach et d’un grand club n’est pas forcément un mariage heureux. Un homme qui n’avait pas compris Müller ne peut pas comprendre la Bavière. Il faut reconnaître à la décharge du tacticien italien que le club munichois était une institution à part dans le monde du football, avec une histoire très particulière, très présente et un enracinement local unique. C’était une planète à part dans l’univers footballistique et toute l’expérience que l’on peut avoir des autres grands clubs ne vous préparent pas forcément à travailler dans cet environnement et ce contexte particulier. Se posait maintenant la grande question qui se pose toujours dans ce genre de circonstances : qui allait-il, en plein cœur de la saison, remplacer au pied levé Ancelotti à la tête d’une équipe de cette importance ? Dieu merci, le Bayern avait des amis et des relations, et après une courte période de transition assurée par Willy Sagnol, ce fut l’ancien entraineur du Bayern, déjà devenu légendaire à cause du triplé de 2013 qui accepta de sortir de sa retraite et de reprendre du service dans le cadre ces circonstances exceptionnelles. C’était exactement la personne qu’il faillait à l’équipe à ce moment précis. Un entraineur ayant de l’autorité pour rétablir l’ordre au sein du groupe, avec une vraie philosophie de jeu et surtout connaissant parfaitement l’institution. Il avait non seulement de l’expérience mais surtout de l’expérience du Bayern. Sa première tâche fut de redonné confiance à l’équipe, de la refaire gagner dans le but qu’elle retrouve sa place naturelle à la tête du championnat.

 

Tous les évènements et tous les changements qui eurent lieu aux cours de ces dernières semaines avaient eu au moins l’avantage de lui faire oublier toute ces questions qui polluaient son esprit avant cela. C’est ainsi qu’il assura la séance de promotion pour Audi en la seule compagnie de son ami en toute décontraction. Sans avoir à s’inquiéter sur la manière dont il était en train de sourire, ou celle dont il était en train de le regarder. Sans prêter attention au fait qu’il rougissait et se sentait un peu mal à l’aise lorsque Thomas posait ces yeux sur lui. Sans se préoccuper de savoir pourquoi est-ce que dans sa tête il qualifiait l’image de son coéquipier jouant avec un bébé « d’adorable » et de « trop mignonne ». C’était aussi grâce à ce bel état d’inconscience qu’il parvint à ne pas trop se préoccuper des frissons qui parcoururent son corps lorsqu’il entendit Thomas pousser un petit cri de plaisir alors qu’ils célébraient son but face Fribourg. Toutefois ces coéquipiers se firent un plaisir de lui rappeler ce qu’il avait si bien réussit à oublier. Jérôme avait alors décidé d’organiser une petite fête afin de célébrer leur retour au sommet du classement de la ligue. Müller était absent à cause d’une blessure à la fibre musculaire dont il souffrait depuis quelques jours. Vers la fin de la soirée, alors qu’il ne restait plus qu’un petit groupe de joueurs de l’équipe à être encore là, Arturo qui au Bayern était le spécialiste des jeux plus ou moins idiots proposa qu’ils fassent une sorte de « cap ou pas cap ». Ils devraient tous ensemble lancer un défi à chacune des personnes présentes et si cette personne ne réussissait pas son défi elle recevrait alors un gage. Bien entendu il faillait que les défis restent raisonnables et ne nuisent pas trop à la personne ni à l’équipe. C’est ainsi que Mats se retrouva à devoir ingurgiter une espèce de cocktail dont la vue seule était absolument répugnante, David eu pour mission de piéger leur ex capitaine en l’appelant jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille (ce qui était beaucoup plus dangereux que ça n’en avait l’air), Sebastian fut contrait à prendre une photo en compagnie d’une araignée animal dont il avait une sainte horreur... Lorsqu’arriva son tour Robert se sentait plutôt confiant, il était convaincu qu’il aurait réussi sans difficulté tous les défis qui avait été proposé jusqu’ici. Son assurance devait être visible car les autres le regardèrent pendant une bonne minute sans que personne ne fasse de suggestion, manifestement embarrassée pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse lui faire peur. Arturo se mit alors à réfléchir tout haut : « Voyons, quelque chose que Lewy ne soit pas capable de faire ?

\- Arrêter de marquer des buts, dit Javi en riant

\- Je connaît quelque chose que Robert ne serait pas capable de faire, dit Joshua après un temps de silence. Il serait incapable de dire à Thomas qu’il aime ou qu’il le déteste. »

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes afin d’apprécier la proposition du latéral droit. Ce fut Thiago qui prit la parole en premier, tout en se levant pour venir prendre l’autre jeune homme dans ces bras : « J’ai toujours pensé que tu avais du génie pequeño, mais là tu viens de dépasser toute mes espérances ». Tout le monde se mit à rire et Arturo qui faisait office de meneur de jeu reprit la parole : « Bien je crois que nous sommes tous d’accord avec la proposition de Jo » tout le monde acquiesça « Robert tu as donc 10 jours pour faire croire à Thomas durant un jour que tu es amoureux de lui ou que tu le déteste à mort, bien sûr le lendemain tu pourras lui dire qu’il ne s’agissait d’un pari. Et si tu n’y arrive pas et bien je propose que tu ais le même gage que Mats, étant donné l’amour que tu as pour tes cheveux ça devrait faire l’affaire. Est-ce que ça te va ? ». Robert répondit que oui sans aucune hésitation, il était convaincu d’avoir reçu la tâche la plus facile à accomplir. Il ne comprenait absolument pas cet engouement des autres pour cette idée mais enfin c’était tant mieux pour lui étant donné qu’il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de devoir se faire une teinture blonde. Thomas avec son intelligence et son sens de l’humour ne lui en voudrais certainement pas de l’utiliser pour gagner un pari, au pire il se vengerait par la suite mais il n’avait vraiment rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Non définitivement cela allait être une vraie promenade de santé. C’est ainsi qu’en toute confiance il décida d’aller rendre visite à Thomas deux jours après leur petite soirée. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu’ils ne c’étaient pas vue mais Robert était tout excité à l’idée de retrouvé son ami. Le jeune bavarois partageait manifestement cet enthousiasme. Il accueilli Robert de manière on ne peut plus chaleureuse, sans doute aurait-il fait de même pour toute personne venant lui rendre visite étant donné comme il devait s’ennuyé mais Lewy s’autorisa toutefois à avoir la vanité de croire qu’il y était un peu pour quelque chose dans cet accueil. Si Thomas n’avait pas le droit d’utiliser ces jambes, sa blessure n’affectait manifestement pas son cerveau ou sa langue. Ils se mirent à discuter, à plaisanter ensemble, Müller se lançant dans un récit de ces aventures à l’hôpital, sujet qui semblait on ne peut plus prosaïque et ennuyeux mais qui dans la bouche du jeune homme devait absolument hilarant. Robert complètement absorbé par leur conversation ne vit pas le temps passer et avant même qu’il n’est le temps de dire la moitié des choses qu’il avait à raconter à son coéquipier, la mère de celui-ci était déjà de retour de la course qu’elle était sortie faire au moment où il était arrivé et il dû partir sans que le sujet pour le lequel il était venu n’ai été abordé. Pour tout dire cette histoire de pari lui était totalement sorti de l’esprit. Il décida donc de revenir le lendemain, cette fois-ci avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser distraire. Lorsque qu’il eut l’impression que le bon moment était arrivé, il prit un air plus sérieux et se tourna vers Thomas : « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose » commença-t-il et son compagnon l’encouragea à poursuivre avec un oui interrogatif mais quand il vit les yeux brillant de son voisin, son sourire… il fût incapable de prononcé la moindre parole. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort, la chaleur envahir ces joues et sa gorge se serrer. Tout à coup il prit peur de ces mots qu’il devait dire, prenant conscience du poids, de l’importance, de la force qu’ils avaient. Mais surtout ils lui semblaient si réel, si vrai comme si tout à coup il ne s’agissait plus de jouer la comédie. Il était totalement paralysé, prit dans un tourbillon d’émotions. Il essaya l’autre formule mais à part bredouillé quelques syllabes incompréhensibles il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot. Cette fois-ci il avait le sentiment que c’était tellement faut qu’il lui fût impossible de dire un tel mensonge. Et puis il y avait une telle confiance, une telle joie dans le regard de son interlocuteur qu’il ne sentit pas le cœur de lui dire des mots aussi durs. Thomas avait dû se rendre compte de son trouble car il lui demanda d’une voix inquiète s’il allait bien. Robert feignit un mal de tête soudain et rentra chez lui. Il ressaya une nouvelle fois le lendemain, sans plus de réussite, au moment où il avait tenté de parler il s’était tout à coup imagé ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais Thomas prenait mal ce qu’il avait à lui dire et cette perspective lui parut tellement insupportable qu’il ne dit rien. Robert était une créature obstinée et il fit encore plusieurs tentatives mais pas une seule ne réussit. Il renonça alors à l’idée de parler en face à face et il se résolu à tenter l’expérience par message mais lorsqu’il se retrouva devant l’écran de son téléphone il eut l’impression qu’il était en train de commettre un sacrilège, il ne pouvait pas décemment dire une chose pareille par texto… C’est ainsi quelques jours plus tard qu’il se retrouvait chez son coiffeur afin de se faire faire une coloration blonde. Il essaya au mieux de limité les dégâts mais le résultat était tout de même assez mauvais. Il était tellement en colère contre lui de ne pas avoir réussi à faire une chose aussi simple. C’était incroyable ! Pourtant ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé mais il n’y avait rien à faire. Joshua le connaissait sans doute mieux qu’il ne se connaissait lui-même car il avait raison il était incapable de dire à Thomas qu’il l’aimait où qu’il le détestait. Il en voulait au jeune homme de l’avoir si bien cerné. Mais le pire était indéniablement qu’il était incapable de comprendre pour quelles raisons il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C’était par trop rageant tout de même !

 

Sa faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que Thomas était absent et Robert commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Les matchs s’enchainaient et les victoires aussi mais il avait l’impression de s’ennuyé lorsqu’il jouait comme si le football avait perdu une partie de sa saveur. Le vestiaire lui semblait tellement calme, les entrainements tellement répétitifs, les trajets tellement longs… Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s’était retourné afin de faire une remarque spirituelle sur tel ou tel chose avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait oublié que Thomas n’était pas là, ou le nombre de fois où il avait fait une plaisanterie et que tout à coup il s’était rendu compte qu’une seule personne pouvait comprendre cette blague. Du coup pour compenser il passait son temps à raconter des histoires autour de Thomas à ce pauvre James qui était le seul assez gentil pour ne pas l’envoyer promener. A la fin de chacun de ces monologues le jeune colombiens lui disait : « Si, si te entiendo. Es lo mismo con mi chica, la extraño mucho. ». Il savait bien qu’il devait avoir l’air complètement pathétique mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Chaque matin dès que Manu arrivait dans le vestiaire il se précipitait vers lui pour lui demander s’il avait des nouvelles, au point qu’au bout d’un certain temps le gardien n’attendit même plus qu’il ouvre la bouche pour lui annoncer qu’il ne savait rien. Il avait beau être aveugle il était bien forcé de reconnaître que Thomas lui manquait terriblement, bien plus que ça n’aurait dû être le cas. Il avait des amis très proches mais il pouvait très bien ne pas les voir pendant plusieurs semaines sans avoir cette impression qu’il allait devenir complètement fou. Une fois de plus il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui était lié à Thomas. Était-ce le fruit la « connexion spéciale » ? Il failli se mettre à sauter de joie lorsqu’on lui annonça que son ami allait réintégrer le groupe dans trois jours et lorsqu’après trente-cinq jours d’absence il vit Müller en train de se changer dans le vestiaire en arrivant le matin. Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir le prendre dans ces bras. Il ne s’éloigna pas de lui une seule seconde pendant toute la séance d’entrainement tellement il était heureux de le retrouver. S’en était au point que la vielle de leur match face à Hanovre il eut du mal à s’endormir tellement il était excité par la rencontre du lendemain depuis qu’il avait appris que le jeune allemand serait titulaire à ces côtés. Décidément il était en train de devenir fou. Le match fut une réussite complète, ils s’imposèrent 3-1, Robert marqua un but (certes sur pénalty), il put avoir droit à une petite célébration avec Thomas… Mais tout cela n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance comparé au plaisir qu’il avait ressenti en retrouvant son partenaire préférer sur le terrain, le football devenait tellement plus facile et plus intéressant. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec les autres membres de l’équipe, il avait une bonne relation avec les autres milieux de terrain, spécialement James qui avait le plus souvent remplacé Thomas et ils étaient tous d’excellent footballeurs mais ils avaient tous un défaut majeur : ils n’étaient pas Thomas Müller. Sa faisait des semaines qu’ils n’avaient pas jouer ensemble mais ils avaient immédiatement retrouvé leur connexion, le jeune bavarois avait même failli lui faire une passe décisive, son ballon n’était passé à quelques centimètres de lui. D’habitude il était toujours très énervé par les occasions ratées mais si c’était Thomas c’était différent, il arrivait à prendre cela sans difficulté et même avec humour. Dès la fin de la rencontre il se précipita pour rejoindre Thomas et le taquiner sur ce point. Ils se mirent alors à échangées des piques et à se chamailler, jouant ainsi comme deux gamins en plein milieu d’un terrain avec des millions de personnes qui les regardaient. Mais c’était une autre chose qu’ils réussissait à faire lorsqu’il était en compagnie de son ami, se moquer complètement de ce que pourrais dire les autres, chose qui était pourtant tellement difficile pour lui normalement. Si Robert en ce moment se posait des questions sur sa relation avec son jeune coéquipier allemand, il s’en serait posées bien plus s’il avait pu voir, à ce moment-là, la tête il avait lorsqu’il regardait Thomas. Ces yeux brillaient, il souriait béatement, tout son visage ne reflétait que la joie et l’admiration comme il était en train de regarder la chose le plus belle et la plus précieuse du monde.

 

Le travail de Jupp commençait à porter ces fruits, l’équipe avait retrouvé le chemin de la victoire, retrouvé de la confiance et commençait doucement à développer un jeu de plus en plus intéressant. Pour marquer ce retour aux affaires du Bayern il fallait un symbole et quoi de mieux qu’une victoire contre l’adversaire qui avait été le symbole de leur chute. De plus le Bayern était un club d’honneur et le souvenir de la défaite contre le PSG devait être effacé. Au-delà même de cela ce match était une opposition profonde de pensée, c’est ainsi tout du moins qu’il l’avait ressenti. Le club bavarois était indéniablement un club moderne, ancré dans son époque mais aussi en lien avec sa son histoire et sa tradition, s’appuyant sur le passé pour construire l’avenir. Tandis que le club parisien sous sa forme actuel c’était construit en rupture avec son passé, il se voulait comme une création ex nihilo, parfait parce que détaché de tout lien. De même du point de vue financier, l’opposition ne se trouvait pas tant dans le fait que le PSG dispose de moyen presqu’illimité mais dans l’usage que faisait le club de son argent. Jusqu’à présent ils avaient agi relativement raisonnablement mais le mercato de cet été avait été une folie, l’action d’un nouveau riche ou d’un enfant gâté qui vexé et frustré avait dépensé des millions pour se consoler et marquer sa supériorité aux yeux du monde. De l’autre côté le Bayern se voulait encore le dernier grand club romantique où les joueurs venaient à cause de la réputation de l’équipe et non à cause de sommes exorbitantes ou du désir de trophée individuel. Bien sûr cette politique avait parfois qu’elle que chose d’un peu petit pied mais elle était aussi le fruit d’un certain bon sens peut-être une peu « paysan » évidement. En un mot il s’agissait de l’opposition de deux mondes complètement différents sur bien d’autres points encore. Bien sûr le PSG n’était pas un rival comme pouvait l’être le Real où histoire et conflit idéologique se mêlarient. Ils gagnèrent cette rencontre grâce à l’intensité qu’ils parvinrent à mettre dans ce match qui déstabilisa rapidement l’équipe adverse complété par un jeu relativement simple mais consistant, les parisiens ne firent pas le poids. Avec cette victoire commençait, d’une certaine manière, une nouvelle saison.

 

L’année civile se termina avec les huitièmes de final de la coupe d’Allemagne que le Bayern remporta 2-1. Il se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie de ce second but. Thomas sur son côté droit élimina le latéral adverse et d’une passe limpide trouva Robert qui stationnait à l’entrée de la surface de réparation. Il contrôla du droit, se retourna et glissa la balle à Müller qui avait continué sa course, exemple parfait de cette compréhension mutuel qu’il y avait entre-deux et qui ne produisait sans doute rien de bien spectaculaire mais qui leurs permettait de se transcender et de déstabiliser n’importe quelle défense. Puis le jeune homme contrôla la balle avec un peu de maladresse mais il parvint à se mettre en position de tir et là avec une finesse, une précision et un sang-froid merveilleux, il frappa délicatement le ballon du pied droit lobant ainsi le gardien pour marquer le second but de la rencontre. Robert était resté immobile à regarder ce spectacle tellement ce moment était beau. Tous les buts de Thomas était unique mais il avait pour celui-ci une affection particulière. Il y avait dans ce geste résumé toute la noble simplicité, toute l’élégance discrète qui caractérisait le football de son coéquipier. C’est comme s’il avait eu devant ces yeux la ligne pure d’une voute romane où la mélodie d’un chant grégorien. Une esthétique sans superflue, puissante mais simple, difficile à comprendre au premier regard mais tellement fascinantes lorsqu’on commençait à la saisir. Jamais il n’avait été aussi fier d’avoir contribuer à une réalisation.


	6. Questions et réponse (seconde partie)

Il y tout un tas de chose que vous faite dans la vie sans vous en rendre compte, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un ou quelque chose vous les fasses remarquer ou bien tout simplement que vous leurs prêtiez attention naturellement parce que votre état d’esprit vous y dispose. C’est ce qui arriva à Robert durant ces vacances d’hivers seulement dans son cas il s’agissait d’une réalisation majeure, de la prise de conscience d’une habitude qu’il avait depuis bien trop longtemps pour quel soit anodine, à savoir celle de passé la majorité de son temps à penser à Thomas. Il ne s’agissait pas forcément de penser très profonde mais de petite remarque qu’il se faisait à lui-même et qui se rapportait inévitablement au jeune homme. Lorsqu’il faisait beau il se disait : « Tient aujourd’hui Thomas va peut-être aller voir ces chevaux. », lorsqu’il passait devant un cinéma il se disait : « Tient Thomas va sans doute aller voir ce film », lorsqu’il voyait un vêtement dans une devanture il se disait : « Tient ça irait bien à Thomas » et ainsi de suite tout au long de la journée. Dès quelque chose lui plaisait la première chose qu’il avait envie de faire était de la partagé avec le jeune allemand, dès qu’il avait le cafard la première personne qu’il avait envie de voir c’était lui et de même pour bien d’autre chose. Thomas était en permanence présent dans un coin de sa tête comme s’il y avait élu domicile. Mais ce n’était pas tout, il remarqua également qu’il recherchait à ce que cet état de chose soit réciproque. Il aimait que Thomas le regard sinon pourquoi aurait-il tellement chercher à mettre son corps en avant lors de leur stage à Doha. Il aimait que Thomas préfère sa compagnie à celle des autres sinon pourquoi aurait-il interrompue sa conversation téléphonique ce même jours (chose hautement impolie et qu’il ne faisait jamais normalement). Enfin il aimait recevoir des preuves que de temps en temps Thomas aussi pensait à lui sinon pourquoi aurait-il été aussi heureux que ce dernier face un commentaire sur Twitter à propos de sa performance de freestyle. Plus le temps passait plus il devenait évident à ces yeux que son ami occupait une place particulière dans sa vie mais laquelle ? Ce point encore restait à déterminer.

 

Le retour du Bayern en Bundesliga fut flamboyant, la période hivernale leur avait permis de prendre du temps pour réaliser un travail de fond avec leur nouveau coach et les résultats suivirent immédiatement. 3-1 face à Leverkusen, 4-2 face au Werder (dans un match merveilleux où Thomas et lui avait inscrit un doublé), 5-1 face à Hoffenheim, 6-0 face à Paderborn (où son coéquipier lui avait fait une belle frayeur en se blessant tout en marquant un but, là aussi il y avait quelque chose d’anormale dans ce sentiment protecteur qu’il éprouvait envers lui)… Cette série trouva son apogée dans leur match face à Schalke. Le score ne reflétait peut-être pas l’importance de ce match mais ça faisait bien longtemps que le Bayern n’avait pas produit de l’aussi bon football. Depuis une vingtaine de jours le coach avait mis en place un « nouveau » système de jeu : avec le retour sur le terrain d’Arjen Robben, Müller et James passait tous les deux derrière Lewy et les deux anciens occupaient les flancs dans une sorte de 4-1-4-1 qui pouvait être rendu encore plus offensif si l’on remplaçait la sentinelle pure par un milieu de terrain plus polyvalent comme se fût le cas lors de ce match puisque Arturo Vidal jouait à la place de Javi Martinez. Cette composition pouvait sembler complètement folle et déséquilibrée mais ce n’était pas le cas, d’abord parce que le Bayern avait ainsi la maitrise du ballon la plupart du temps, deuxièmement parce que ce bloc très haut permettait de faire un pressing immédiat à la perte de la balle et troisièmement tout le monde était prêt à faire des efforts défensifs lorsqu’il le fallait. Pour que ce système puisse marcher il faillait un esprit d’équipe parfait. Depuis le départ de Pep c’était la première fois que Lewy retrouvait de vraie sensation de jeu lors d’un match. Les joueurs commençaient vraiment à s’habituer à ce système de jeu (qui n’était ni plus ni moins que la reprise du célèbre 4-2-3-1 de Jupp mais avec un aspect plus offensif), le ballon circulait à la perfection, les attaques étaient construites avec beaucoup de mouvement…

 

Leur bonne forme se refléta en Champions League lors de leur premier quart de final où il devait affronter Besiktas. Ils ne firent qu’une bouchée du club turc, surtout au match aller, certes aidé par le fait que leur adversaire se retrouve rapidement à 10 à cause d’un carton rouge. Thomas avait été flamboyant durant ce match, il avait ouvert le score d’un ballon subtilement glissé entre les jambes du gardien, avait été à l’initiative du jeu à trois qui avait conduit au second but (avec un joli petit une-deux entre-eux), il avait marqué le troisième d’une de ces typiques reprises sur le côté et il avait fait une passe décisive pour Robert sur le dernier but de la rencontre. Lewy se souvenait qu’il avait eu envie de rire en voyant ces deux buts du jeune attaquants allemands, non pas un rire de moquerie mais parce qu’il y avait quelque chose de jouissif dans le fait de voir Thomas marqué comme cela, quelque chose qui le réjouissait au plus profond de lui-même. C’était une soirée comme il les aimait, un bon match, un doublé de lui-même et un de son ami, plus qualification presque assurée pour les quarts. Il était encore complètement dans l’euphorie du match et dans la joie de cette victoire lorsqu’il s’endormi le soir aussi n’y avait-il rien de surprenant au fait qu’il rêve de ce match. Il revit divers moments de la rencontre, pas dans un ordre très défini, notamment celui où il demandait à Thomas de lui donner des ballons juste après qu’il est marqué son premier but. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bête parfois il savait pourtant parfaitement que son coéquipier allait tout faire pour l’aider. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien des détails de son rêve mais il avait un souvenir très net de la fin de celui-ci. Il s’agissait de son second but, il se trouvait sur terrain complètement écarté sur le côté gauche puis tout à coup il apercevait le démarrage de Thomas qui passa de vitesse l’ensemble de la défense adverse, il se mit à courir en direction du but certain toutefois que son ami allait tenté sa chance étant donné qu’il était en parfaite position pour tirer, libre de tout marquage, seul face au gardien mais au lieu de cela il vit le ballon arriver dans sa direction parfaitement à temps pour qu’il puisse le pousser dans le but. Il s’y attendait tellement peu qu’il ne parvint pas à s’arrêter et poursuivit sa course dans les buts. Comme ça avait été le cas dans la réalité il senti alors un mélange étrange de joie, d’admiration et de honte. De joie parce que Thomas avait pensé à lui, avait cherché à lui faire plaisir et lui avait offert un merveilleux cadeau. D’admiration parce seul cet homme était capable de faire une telle chose, personne dans le monde du football n’avait un semblable sens du collectif, un pareil manque d’égoïsme et il savait bien que sur ce point comme sur bien d’autre le jeune homme le dépassait et de beaucoup, jamais il ne pourrait avoir une telle grandeur d’âme, une telle générosité naturelle. De honte parce qu’il avait privé son ami de marqué un triplé en ligue des champions, lui qui avait tellement besoin de marqué des buts afin de retrouver un peu de confiance en lui. Il se releva de son filet et sans perdre un instant il se mit à courir cherchant Thomas des yeux, il se retourna pour le voir courir vers lui les bras ouverts, ils se tapèrent dans les mains en échangeant un regard et un sourire complice. Puis il leva ces bras afin d’étreindre son ami. Mélangeant avec les sensations qu’il avait eu lors de la célébration de l’ouverture de score, il senti la tête de Thomas venir se loger au creux de son cou, son souffle caressant sa peau et ces cheveux titillant ces oreilles. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Lentement ils prirent un peu de recul et Robert s’étonna de ce qu’aucun des autres membres de l’équipe ne viennent les rejoindre mais ils semblaient être seul sur cette pelouse. Ce moment d’inattention ne dura qu’un instant et il se reconcentra rapidement sur son vis-à-vis lorsqu’il senti les mains de celui-ci quitter ces hanches pour venir se poser de chaque côté de son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Lewy plongea son regard dans les yeux de son ami, se perdant rapidement dans ce subtil mélange de couleurs. Ils lui semblèrent encore plus beaux que d’habitude, plus fascinant, plus attirant et cela parce qu’ils lui parurent habité par un sentiment qu’il ne leurs avaient jamais vue exprimer jusqu’ici ou seulement durant de brefs instants et en de rares occasions. Tandis que là, cette lumière qui dansait au fond de ces deux pupilles était bien présente, forte, constante. Ce n’était pas le feu qui brillait dans les yeux de Thomas lorsqu’il jouait au football, ce n’était pas le soleil radieux qui l’éclairait lorsqu’il riait, ni ce scintillement stellaire que l’on pouvait y observer lorsqu’il venait d’avoir une idée intéressante. Il s’agissait d’une lumière douce, chaleureuse, semblable à la flamme d’une bougie. Ces yeux étaient remplis de tendresse. Robert senti son âme se réchauffer puis s’embrasser à la chaleur de cette flamme. Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son ami qui lui parurent plus doux que la soie. Il se redit alors compte que, sans qu’il sache comment cela était arrivé, leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autres. Ces yeux furent alors attirés par une paire de lèvre qui lui donnèrent l’impression d’être plus délicieuse que la meilleure de pâtisserie, plus tentante que le fruit le plus mûre et le plus sucrée, plus suave que la boisson la plus raffinée. Il s’approcha encore un peu d’avantage, inclina légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un chaste baiser. Il senti son corps être parcouru de haut en bas par un frisson. Puis tout à coup il fût envahi par un tel sentiment de perfection et de plaisir qu’il eut l’impression que chacun de ces sens faisaient l’expérience de ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de meilleur au monde, comme s’il avait devant les yeux le plus merveilleux des paysages, comme s’il entendait la plus belle des musiques, comme s’il touchait le plus doux et le plus fin des tissus, comme s’il sentait l’odeur la plus délectable qui soit, comme s’il goutait au met le plus délicat de la terre. Son cœur s’arrêta de battre durant quelques secondes avant de repartirent dans un rythme endiablé lorsque Thomas se rapprocha encore de lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Soudain une sonnerie stridente l’éveilla à cet instant précis. Il éteignit son réveil d’un geste reflex puis se rallongea et il resta quelques minutes immobile à rêvassé, encore sous l’influence de l’ambiance du rêve qu’il venait de faire. Puis progressivement il commença à émerger et tout à coup il prit conscience du contenu du susdit rêve et il se releva brusquement comme s’il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Une fois les premiers instants de surprise et de panique passé, il se mit à réfléchir plus calmement à ce qui venait d’arriver. C’était terrible ! Si les rêve étaient bien le reflet de votre subconscient, le sens de celui-ci ne faisait pas doute. Serait-il possible qu’il éprouve de l’attirance envers les hommes et peut-être plus particulièrement envers Thomas ? Bien sûr cela expliquerait bien des choses. C’est ce que semblait penser beaucoup de personne… Non ! C’était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas lui. Il y avait forcément une autre manière d’expliquer les choses, il fallait qu’il y en ait une. D’abord quoiqu’on en dise les rêves n’étaient que le fruit de votre imagination et n’avaient pas forcément de signification profonde. Cette nuit-là son esprit était encore soumis à l’adrénaline du match et embuée par l’effort physique qu’il venait de produite, ce qui était sans doute en partie responsable de cet événement. Mélangé au fait qu’il était clairement célibataire depuis trop longtemps et que son corps et son esprit semblait manifestement en manque. S’ajoutait encore les insinuations de ces coéquipiers ou ex-coéquipiers. C’était sans doute ce qui était responsable de cette confusion, il ne fallait rien voir de plus là-dedans. Sur ce bon raisonnement, il se précipita hors de son lit en constatant qu’il était déjà bien en retard pour se préparer. Il essaya d’agir le plus normalement possible durant cette séance de récupération. En dehors du fait qu’il rougit assez fortement en voyant Thomas dans le vestiaire, il y parvint plutôt bien. Cette histoire de rêve le préoccupa encore plusieurs jours. Il avait beau avoir trouvé une explication plus ou moins plausible, il se demandait régulièrement s’il se pouvait qu’il soit attiré par Thomas. La réponse qu’il se faisait était toujours non mais il en était de moins en moins sûr. Spécialement après que, à la fin du match retour, alors que Müller et lui étaient en train de plaisanter à la fin du match, se tenant très proche l’un de l’autre à cause du bruit du stade, ces yeux aient tout à coup été attiré par les lèvres de celui-ci et que les images de son rêve lui soit revenue à l’esprit. Au point qu’il dû immédiatement détourner son regard et tout en rougissant intensément. Et, ce n’était pas la première fois, il le savait bien qu’il avait pensé à embrasser Thomas même éveillé.

 

Ces doutes s’accentuèrent encore à la suite d’une aventure qui lui arriva lors d’une séance d’entrainement. La journée avait commencé de la manière la plus normale et tout allait bien pour lui jusqu’au début de la séance. Les joueurs étaient tous rassembler en cercle et attendaient que le coach arrive pour leur faire sa causerie habituelle lors que soudainement ces yeux furent attirés par Mats et Thomas qui discutaient ensemble à quelques mètres de lui. Il n’y avait là rien de particulièrement surprenant mais un détail le frappa : Mats avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Thomas et les deux semblaient beaucoup s’amuser. Il senti alors une violente envie d’attraper le bras du défenseur et de l’éloigner du jeune bavarois manu militari. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Jupp et sur le programme de l’entrainement mais il fut à nouveau distrait en voyant l’ex joueur de Dortmund venir poser son menton sur l’épaule de Müller. Une nouvelle vague de colère monta en lui et il serra les poings en voyant que Thomas le laissait faire sans rien dire. L’échauffement et le début des exercices d’entrainements lui permirent de se calmer un peu. Toutefois cette paix relative ne fut que passagère. Quelque temps après, alors qu’ils étaient en train de faire un jeu pour travailler la transition attaque/défense, Thomas selon sa maladresse habituelle c’était pris les pieds dans ces propres jambes en reculant pour se repositionner. Lewy l’avait aperçu et c’était précipiter vers lui afin d’éviter qu’il ne tombe par terre mais il fut devancé par Mats qui rattrapa le jeune allemand dans ces bras juste avant qu’il ne chute. Peut-être était-ce partiellement le fruit de son imagination mais il lui sembla que les mains du défenseur s’attardaient bien longtemps sur le corps de son ami. Il eut également l’impression que Hummels lui lançait clairement un défi lorsqu’il se mit à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors même qu’il tenait Thomas dans ces bras. Cette fois-ci s’en était trop et Lewy fit quelques pas en direction du défenseur afin de lui dire sa façon de penser mais rassemblant tout son sang-froid il s’arrêta en chemin, jugeant que ce n’était pas le lieu pour ce genre de chose. Il avait réussi à ne pas jeter au cou de son coéquipier mais il ça colère ne c’était pas apaisée pour autant. Il lui fut impossible de se concentrer sur la fin de l’exercice et sur le match qu’organisa Jupp afin de conclure la séance. Il ratait tout ce qu’il tentait, pestait contre tout le monde et s’énervait pour un rien… Aussi lorsque, après que son équipe ait encaisser un but alors qu’il ne s’était pas replié car il était en train de relacer ces chaussures et que Mats lui ait fait une réflexion là-dessus, il ne parvint plus à se contenir. Il se releva brusquement et se dirigeant vers l’ancien joueur de Dortmund il lui reprocha sans ménagement les régulières pertes de balle de l’équipe. Les esprits s’échauffèrent rapidement et leur altercation se fit de plus en plus vive, jusqu’à en venir aux insultes et peut-être se seraient-ils même battus si leurs coéquipiers n’étaient pas venus s’interposer. Après qu’ils se soient tous les deux calmer, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du coach qui leur passa un sacré savon. Il avait peu de chance pour qu’il soit aligner dans l’équipe au prochain match. Dans l’après-midi il eut la surprise de de recevoir la visite de Manu qui en tant que capitaine et malgré sa blessure tenait à savoir ce qui c’était passer dans la matinée. Il lui raconta donc les évènements de cette séance d’entrainement un peu particulière. En faisant ce récit il prit conscience que ces crises de colère contre Mats c’étaient manifestées à chaque fois dans le même contexte. Cette soudaine antipathie envers le défenseur ressemblait fortement de la jalousie. Pouvait-il vraiment s’agir de possessivité amicale ou bien était-ce de la vraie jalousie ? Une chose était sûr, jamais il ne s’était mis dans un état pareil à cause d’un autre ami. Le lendemain il fit des excuses Mats pour sa bêtise.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de ces doutes à quelqu’un mais il n’osait pas le faire avec un des membres de l’équipe de peur que Thomas en ait vent. Il avait envisagé d’en discuter avec Marco lors du klassiker mais après la déroute que fut cette confrontation pour l’équipe nordiste il ne voulut pas le déranger avec ces problèmes.

 

La saison avançait peu à peu et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à devoir jouer les demi-finales de la DFB Pokal. Ils affrontaient Leverkusen. La victoire du Bayern se dessina rapidement grâce à un doubler de Robert dès les dix premières minutes de jeu. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Thomas de briller en marquant le troisième, le cinquième et le sixième buts des bavarois. Cette dernière réalisation était particulièrement spectaculaire : Thomas reçus un long ballon en pleine course, contrôla du droit, fit une espèce de roulette à la Zidane pour se mettre en position de tir et là il frappa entre les deux défenseurs et Leno ne pût rien faire pour arrêter son tir. Thomas qui ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde au lieu de courir se faire acclamer par le public pour ce magnifique but, se tourna immédiatement vers Robert afin de venir célébrer avec lui. Lewy se mit immédiatement à sourire et voyant le jeune se rapprocher de lui, un sourire qui, l’espérait-il, transmettait la fierté, la joie et l’admiration qu’il ressentait à ce moment précis. S’ajoutait à cela le plaisir d’être le premier et le seul à être choisi par le jeune allemand pour partager avec lui son bonheur. Lorsque Thomas ne fut plus qu’à quelque centimètre de lui il leva les mains afin de venir les poser de chaque côté son visage. Il y avait étrangement une grande douceur dans ce geste, presque comme une caresse, comme si tout à coup le jeune bavarois avait eu peur de lui faire mal, peut-être était-ce à cause de son œil au beurre-noir ou bien avait-il senti instinctivement qu’il y avait eu un temps pour la fougue de la passion et que maintenant il y avait un temps pour la tendresse. Thomas se rapprocha encore d’avantage et passant ces mains derrière son cou, il l’attira à lui afin de venir coller son front sur le sien. Robert ressenti une certaine timidité en voyant ainsi Thomas devant lui, il baissa les yeux et sans doute rougit-il légèrement. Depuis quelques secondes les battements de son cœur se faisaient chaque instant plus forts et plus rapides. Il eut le sentiment qu’un flot de tendresse et d’affection se déversait en lui.Puisde même que les arbres les plus solides finissent par céder à la force du vent, de même que les digues les plus fortes finissent par céder sous la pression de l’eau, de même les barrières mentales même les mieux construites finissent-elles par céder et le moment de la rupture était arrivé. Fermant les yeux, s’abandonnant à la douceur du moment, il murmura en lui-même : « Je t’aime ».

Étrangement il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour prendre conscience de ce qui c’était passer sur la pelouse de la BayArena. Sans doute fallait-il le temps qu’il quitte cet état second dans lequel il était lorsqu’il jouait au football, un terrain de foot était pour lui un petit monde parallèle où tout était possible. Ce n’est que le soir dans sa chambre d’hôtel alors qu’il repassait dans sa tête le film du match qu’il s’entendit dire les mots terribles qui lui avait échapper à ce moment-là. Le choc fut violent. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre en doute la vérité de ces paroles mais il savait pertinemment que c’était impossible. Le temps de bonnes excuses était terminé, on peut aimer quelqu’un et vivre comme si ce n’était pas le cas mais on ne pas savoir que l’on aime quelqu’un et vivre comme si de rien n’était. Il avait la réponse à ces questions mais ce n’était pas celle qu’il espérait, c’était même celle qu’il redoutait le plus. Il se sentait complètement désemparé face à la gravité de la situation. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là, il ne voulait pas souffrir et il savait pertinent que ce serait la seule chose que lui apporterait ce type de sentiment. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-il pu ainsi laisser Thomas entrer dans son cœur ? Ce n’était pas une simple passade, pas un simple désir physique. Non ! Il était amoureux ! Et cela durait sans doute depuis des années. Il fallait à tout prix qu’il se débarrasse de ces sentiments et peu importe par quel moyen. Il s’agissait d’éviter d’avoir le cœur brisé, d’éviter de gâcher sa carrière, d’éviter de se dessécher à cause d’un amour impossible… Il ne dormi pas de la nuit, incapable de se débarrasser du sentiment de panique qui l’envahissait. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte des conséquences que pouvait avoir cette situation et plus il prenait peur.

Le lendemain matin il n’osait même plus regarder Thomas. Il fit semblant de pas le voir lorsqu’il lui fit signe de venir s’asseoir à sa table pour le petit déjeuner, il choisit la place la plus éloignée de la sienne dans le bus, mit sa musique au maximum afin de ne pas entendre sa voix… De la même manière dans les jours qui suivirent, il fit en sorte d’arriver les plus tard possible à l’entrainement en espérant qu’ainsi Thomas ne serait plus dans le vestiaire. Lors des séances de travail, il s’arrangeait pour éviter d’être dans le même groupe d’exercice que lui. L’après-midi il quittait la Säbener Strasse le plus rapidement possible... Müller ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que Robert l’ignorait consciencieusement et à partir de là les choses commencèrent à se compliquer pour lui. Le jeune allemand faisait manifestement des efforts pour se rapprocher de lui, pour lui parler… et chaque jours l’envie de céder à la tentation devenait plus grande. Pour la combattre il avait recours à des moyen de plus en plus radicaux, se montrant clairement impoli voir même méchant avec son ami. A la veille de leur première demi-finale face au Real, Thomas avait visiblement décidé de régler le problème qu’il y avait entre-eux, aussi alors que Robert était en train de quitter le centre d’entrainement il entendit la voix de son coéquipier qui l’appelait. Il fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et poursuivit son chemin mais Thomas n’était pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu. Robert l’entendit courir dans son dos et bientôt le jeune allemand l’avait rattrapé. Il saisit son bras afin d’attirer son attention et de l’immobiliser et il lui demanda : « Robert, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! » l’interrompit Lewy brusquement.

Puis dégageant son bras il partit en courant. Il ne savait pas où il allait, la seule chose dont il était sûr c’était qu’il fallait qu’il s’éloigne de là car du moment où il avait entendu le son de la voix de Thomas il avait senti son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Lorsqu’il eut le sentiment de s’être assez éloigner il s’arrêta. Il s’appuya contre un mur, rejeta sa tête en arrière et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait encore à toute vitesse : « Pourquoi faillait-il que ce soit si dur ? ».

Le match du lendemain fut un véritable calvaire pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait regretté de voir que Thomas était présent dans l’équipe aligner par Jupp. Il ne voulait plus jouer avec le jeune bavarois, il ne voulait sentir plus cette connexion qui les unissait sur le terrain et à la laquelle il était tellement sensible. Il savait que si jamais il se laissait aller durant ce match il ne serait pas capable de résister au plaisir que lui procurait le fait de jouer avec Thomas et dans les circonstances présentes c’était bien trop dangereux pour lui. Aussi décida-t-il, en dépit de l’enjeux que représentait cette rencontre, de jouer à contre sens, d’essayer le plus possible de se détacher de son lien avec Müller, de faire comme s’il n’était pas présent sur le terrain. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils jouaient ensemble ils se marchèrent sur les pieds, ils ne réussirent pas à se transmettre le ballon, à compenser les courses de l’autre, à se comprendre sans se parler, à se sentir sans se voir… Robert était volontairement la cause de cette défaillance et il s’en voulait pour cela mais, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il espérait que le reste de l’équipe serait suffisamment forte pour que le Bayern ne souffre pas trop de la mésentente entre ces deux attaquants. Il crut que ce serait le cas après l’ouverture du score de Kimmich. Néanmoins il semblait que le destin en ait décider autrement, après la sortie sur blessure de Robben se fut au tour de Boateng de quitter le terrain avant même la fin de la première mi-temps. Juste avant le retour au vestiaire, Marcello égalisait pour les visiteurs et Asencio leur donnait l’avantage en tout début de seconde mi-temps. Et c’est sur ce score que se termina ce match, le Bayern faisait là une très mauvaise opération mais malgré tout il y avait de l’espoir pour le match retour. La rencontre avait été équilibrée, on pouvait même dire que les Bavarois avaient plutôt dominé les débats, en tout cas le jeux produit par leur équipe dépassait de loin en qualité celui de leur adversaire. Entre les deux rencontres Robert réfléchi à l’attitude qu’il devrait avoir au cours de ce match retour. Le Bayern jouait tout pour l’attaque mais pour que cela réussisse il fallait que celle-ci soit performante et elle ne l’avait pas été lors de match aller. Il savait qu’il en était largement responsable et que si durant le match qui allait arriver il ne changeait pas sa manière de jouer les chances que l’équipe réussissent à passer diminuait largement. Il suffisait qu’il joue comme d’habitude. La tentation était grande mais qui avait-il de plus important jouer une finale de ligue des champions ou tout faire pour éviter de finir avec le cœur brisé ? C’était un vrai dilemme et ce qu’à l’époque il avait considéré comme étant la voix de la raison l’emporta. Il ne changerait rien par rapport au match aller, d’ailleurs il n’avait pas besoin de Thomas pour être bon et il pourrait très bien faire une grande performance sans le soutien du jeune homme. Ce second affrontement entre le club madrilène et le club allemand fut une copie grossissante du match aller : de même Kimmich ouvrit le score mais cette fois-ci dès la troisième minute, de même le Real égalisa mais cette fois-ci à la onzième, de même une malheureuse erreur d’Ulreich permit au madrilène de mener dès la reprise de la seconde mi-temps, de même l’égalisation de James leur redonna un peu d’espoir mais en dépit de tous leurs efforts ils ne parvinrent pas à marquer ce but qu’il leurs auraient permis de se qualifier. Plus encore que lors de la première rencontre ils dominèrent leur adversaire, si le football ne se jouait qu’au mérite il aurait dû passer au tour suivant mais il n’en était pas ainsi. On peut jouer le meilleur football et perdre. Ce soir-là ce n’était pas Real qui avait battu le Bayern mais le Bayern qui c’était battu lui-même. Au coup de sifflet final, Robert s’écroula sur la pelouse, il avait envie de pleurer à cause de la défaite, à cause de sa responsabilité dans cette débâcle, à cause de son manque de professionnalisme (après tout il avait laissé ces problèmes personnels interféré avec son football), à cause de ces nefs qui étaient en train de lâché, à cause de la fatigue mentale et physique qu’ils ressentaient depuis des jours, à cause de tout ce qu’il était en train de vivre depuis Leverkusen, à cause du fait qu’il n’avait qu’une envie c’était de se blottir dans les bras de Thomas pour y chercher du réconfort. Ne parvenant plus à se retenir, les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement sur son visage, jamais, depuis bien longtemps, ne c‘était-il senti aussi seul. C’est sans doute pour cela qu’à ces yeux les larmes du Barnabeu étaient bien plus amères que celle Vicente Calderon.

 

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la demi-finale perdue, il se senti chaque jour de plus en plus déprimé. Non pas à cause de la défaite mais à cause du combat intérieur qui avait lieu en lui. Chaque jour il cherchait davantage à s’éloigner de Thomas et chaque jour il lui manquait davantage. Il était épuisé de devoir sans cesse se surveiller, sans cesse s’interdire de penser, de sentir, de rêver… et même comme cela il ne parvenait pas complètement à s’empêcher malgré lui, de toujours chercher Thomas du regard, de sourire lorsqu’il le voyait sourire, de s’inquiété pour lui lorsqu’il le voyait triste, de détester toutes les personnes qui contrairement à lui pouvait se permettre de lui parler, de le toucher, de plaisanter avec lui… Cela faisait plus d’un mois qu’il était dans cette situation mais en dépit de tous les efforts qu’il avait fait son affection pour le jeune allemand n’avait pas décrue d’un iota. Il avait perdu tout plaisir dans le fait de venir à l’entrainement, dans celui de jouer des matchs et même dans celui de marqué des buts. Il se trainait comme une âme en peine. Il déprimait parce que Thomas lui manquait et il déprimait de voir qu’il était ainsi déprimé. Le Real lui avait appris une chose : si les choses ne changeaient pas il faudrait qu’il quitte le Bayern. Il ne pouvait pas être performant dans des conditions pareilles, il ne faisait qu’handicaper l’équipe et comme il n’y avait aucune chance pour Thomas quitte le Bayern au prochain mercato il faudrait donc que ce soit lui qui s’en aille. Aux vues des progrès ou plutôt des non-progrès qu’il faisait, il devenait de plus en plus évident qu’il ne jouerait plus pour le club munichois la saison prochaine. Cette perspective ne faisait qu’augmenter sa tristesse, il aimait cette équipe, il aimait cette ville, il aimait sa vie actuelle… mais ce sacrifice était devenu nécessaire. De plus il savait bien au fond de lui que c’était le véritable moyen de parvenir un jour à se défaire de son attachement pour Thomas. Il en avait discuté avec son agent et celui-ci avait promis de commencer à prospecter en vue d’un transfert cet été. Les excuses et les explications pour son départ étaient toutes trouvées : il voulait gagner la Champions League, il n’était plus heureux à Munich... La langue de bois était l’une des grandes spécialités du monde du football. De manière à coller à son humeur sombre l’équipe, semblait-il, était décidée de ne plus gagner de match. Ils perdirent ainsi leurs deux derniers matchs de championnat et la finale de la Coupe. Robert n’était même plus capable de donner de l’importance à ces résultats, tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser durant ces dernières confrontations c’était qu’il était sans doute en train de vivre ces derniers matchs avec le Bayern. Il s’imaginait que son but contre l’Eintracht serait le denier qu’il marquerait en portant ce maillot, que ce serait la dernière fois qu’il célébrerait un titre de champion de Bundesliga, la dernière fois qu’il marcherait sur la pelouse de l’Allianz Arena avec les bonnes couleurs sur le dos… Plus important encore lorsqu’il vit Thomas sortir lors de la finale de Coupe d’Allemagne, il comprit qu’il venait probablement de jouer les dernière minutes de sa vie en compagnie du jeune bavarois et il senti son cœur se déchirer à cette idée. Le lendemain lors de la célébration sur la Marienplatz, dans sa tête il disait adieu à tout ce qu’il aimait, tout : la ville, l’équipe, les fans, les yeux bleu-vert, le sourire rayonnant, les passes décisives farfelues… Mais c’était exactement aussi la raison pour laquelle il faillait partir. S’il avait eu besoin de preuves qu’il était encore très loin d’être guéri, il n’aurait pas manqué d’en trouver cette après-midi-là, comme le fait que même dans un jours aussi triste trois mots de Thomas avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire ou celui qu’il avait toutes les peines du monde à détacher ces yeux du jeune homme car le trouvait splendide avec ce gilet de velours sur le dos.

Après il ne pensa plus qu’à partir le plus rapidement possible quelques jours en vacances avec sa famille avant qu’il ne rejoigne l’équipe nationale pour la préparation de la coupe du monde. Il espérait que ce nouveau contexte et la mise place d’une compétition aussi importante allait lui permettre d’oublier tous ces problèmes actuels. Malheureusement il était bien trop affaibli physiquement et mentalement pour pouvoir peser dans une compétition aussi intense. Ceci s’ajoutant à un certains nombres de problèmes de l’équipe, la Pologne finie bonne dernière de son groupe avec une seule victoire en trois matchs. Ce fut une grande déception qui vint s’ajouter encore aux difficultés qu’ils connaissaient depuis quelques mois. Le soir de leur élimination il avait appelé Thomas après avoir vue que l’Allemagne était elle-aussi sortie de la compétition. Si lui-même se sentait si affecté par cette défaite cela devait être bien pire pour son ami et il avait sans doute besoin d’un peu de réconfort même si celui que pouvait lui apporter Lewy n’avait sans doute pas beaucoup de valeur à ces yeux. Après tout la Pologne pouvait au mieux espérer faire un quart de finale, tandis que l’Allemagne faisait partie des grands favoris à la victoire finale, la déception devait être infiniment plus grande et Robert connaissait maintenant assez Thomas pour savoir à quel point il était sensible malgré les apparences. Ce n’était sans doute pas très raisonnable et peu en adéquation avec le grand plan de protection de son cœur qu’il avait mis en place mais les circonstances méritaient qu’il fasse une exception. Et pour être parfaitement honnête lui-même avait infiniment besoin d’entendre la voix de Thomas. Malheureusement ou heureusement ce dernier ne répondit pas. Après-tout ce n’était pas étonnant cela faisait des semaines que Robert s’appliquait à l’éviter et Thomas avait beau avoir un excellent naturel il avait dû finir par lui en vouloir.

Il passa plusieurs semaines de vacances avant de revenir à Munich. Durant cette période son agent lui transmit un certain nombre d’offres de clubs intéressés à s’attacher ces services. Deux en particulier retinrent son attention : celle du Real et celle du PSG. Ces deux clubs présentaient un grand avantage à ces yeux, ils étaient en tous points différents de ce qu’était le Bayern. Ce qu’il voulait c’était se faire une vie nouvelle où rien ne viendrait lui rappeler l’ancienne. S’il voulait réussir à se changer lui-même il fallait qu’il change son environnement, sa manière de vivre, de raisonner, d’agir…Et puis là-bas il était sûr qu’il n’y aurait que de « vrai footballeurs » (il en avait discuter avec James), pas de Monsieur Tout-le-monde qui se révélerai en fait être Monsieur Unique-au-monde dont il pourrait s’éprendre, personne pour lui faire de grandes explications sur les similitudes entre le dressage classique et le football (explications qui plus est parfaitement pertinentes et qui avait beaucoup éclairées sa compréhension de son sport). Les premiers mois seraient sans doute difficiles mais avec le temps, le changement, la distance tous les sentiments finissent par s’effacer. Bientôt il serait un homme nouveau qui aurait oublier tout son passer et qui pourrait se construire une vie telle qu’il la voulait. Il demanda donc à son agent d’engager les négociations avec ces deux clubs et de commencer les pourparlers avec les dirigeants du Bayern. Il savait que les choses n’allaient pas être simple de ce côté-là mais un joueur qui désir changer de club trouve toujours le moyen d’arriver à ces fins. Même si ces méthodes lui déplaisaient il pourrait toujours faire la grève en dernier recours. Une fois de plus il donnerait l’impression de passer à l’ennemie mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, il se sentait prêt à affronter la colère des supporters, il l’avait déjà fait une fois. Comme toujours dans ce genre d’affaire la presse ne tarda pas à avoir vent de son possible transfert et les article concernant son départ se multiplièrent. Il savait que ces rumeurs et plus tard leur confirmation rendrait triste un certain nombre de ces amis, les anciens avec lesquels il jouait depuis quatre ans, les nouveaux dont il c’était beaucoup rapproché cette année mais il savait aussi que tous parmi eux comprendrait et lui pardonnerait son départ sans difficulté. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui lui en voudrait parce que pour cette personne le Bayern était toute sa vie et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cette perspective particulièrement attristante.

Robert revint à Munich un peu plus d’une semaine avant la reprise de l’entrainement afin de régler certaine chose avec ces avocats concernant une possible vente de sa maison en cas de départ. Le lendemain de son arrivée au soir, alors qu’il venait de finir son repas il entendit avec surprise sonner à sa porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite car il n’avait prévenu personne de son retour. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu’après avoir ouvert sa porte il vit Thomas se tenir sur le perron. Il était tellement étonné de voir le jeune homme qu’il pensait en train de se reposer au bord du lac de Constance qu’il ne put s’empêcher de lui demander de but en blanc : « Thomas ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis revenu ici en avance afin de travailler un peu physiquement avant le commencement de la saison. »

Voilà bien qui était typique de Thomas, à chaque fois qu’il connaissait une déception dans un tournoi dont il se jugeait un tant soit peu responsable il allait passer des heures en salles dans l’espoir de gagner un peu de masse musculaire. « Et puis hier je t’ai aperçu dans la rue, j’en ai déduit que toi aussi tu étais de retour plus tôt et voilà je me suis dit que c’était sans doute la meilleure heure pour te trouver chez toi… ». Robert était totalement perdu, il n’arrivait ni à parler, ni à réfléchir, ni à bouger… Il devait avoir l’air complètement idiot et Thomas un peu étonné lui demanda : « Euh… Robert, je voudrais te parler, est-ce que je peux entrer ? ». Il aurait sans dû, s’il avait voulu être raisonnable, fermer sa porte et fuir se cacher dans sa chambre mais il était incapable de faire cela. De plus il y avait une expression décidée sur le visage de son vis-à-vis qui lui faisait penser que s’il fermait la porte il rentrerait par la fenêtre. Il s’écarta donc de la porte et sans un mot il invita son ami à entrer. Il resta quelques secondes en arrières afin de fermer la porte et de calmer un peu les battements de son cœur. Ils s’installèrent sur la terrasse, le jour commençait tout juste à décroitre et la chaleur était très agréable. Lewy offrit à boire à son visiteur espérant que quelques minutes à la cuisine lui permettraient de reprendre un peu ces esprits. Ils restèrent en silence le temps que Thomas finisse son verre puis lorsque ce fut fait il se tourna vers Robert et lui demanda tout à coup : « Robert ? Est-ce que c’est vrai ce qu’on lit dans les journaux en ce moment ? ». Le ton de Thomas était parfaitement calme et dépourvu de tout reproche mais il se senti incapable de répondre, toutefois il baissa les yeux de honte et son voisin comprit tout de suite : « Donc c’est vrai. Mais pourquoi ? ». Robert se tourna pour regarder Thomas en l’entendant prononcé ces derniers mots, il avait dit cela avec tellement d’innocence et de tristesse qu’il avait eu l’impression d’entendre parler un enfant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un court instant puis Robert détourna immédiatement le regard. Après un court moment de silence Thomas reprit la parole, le petit garçon avait disparu et l’homme était de retour : « Je sais que ce n’est pas pour l’argent » déclara-t-il comme s’il agissait d’une vérité absolue. « Donc il ne peut y avoir que trois possibilités, ou bien la raison officielle, ou bien une raison officieuse, ou bien un peu des deux. Si c’est la première qui est vraie dans ce cas-là laisse-moi te dire qu’il est normal qu’un footballeur recherche la victoire et la gloire. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu gagneras la coupe d’Europe en restant ici, mais il y a-t-il vraiment plus de chance pour tu la gagne ailleurs ? Le PSG n’a jamais passé les quarts de finale de la ligue des champions et certes le Real vient d’en gagner trois mais ils ont changé d’entraineur et je ne suis pas du tout sûre qu’ils en reportent une quatrième. Pour la gloire…Ce n’est pas la gloire que tu recherches-là mais la popularité. La gloire c’est l’histoire, c’est l’éternité ! Et ce que ces deux clubs peuvent t’offrir c’est la popularité d’un instant, quelques années baignées dans la lumière artificielle des projecteurs. Tandis qu’en restant ici tu as la possibilité de devenir une légende vivante de l’un des plus grands clubs d’Europe ! Rentrer dans l’histoire du Bayern c’est rentrer dans l’histoire du football. Tu peux faire en sorte que des millions et des millions de personnes, de génération en génération vénère ton nom. Tu as la possibilité d’aller détrôner le mythe qu’ait Gerd Müller pour créer le mythe Robert Lewandowski. Ça c’est de l’ambition ! Pourquoi s’obliger à rêver petit lorsque l’on peut rêver grand ? ». Jamais encore Robert n’avait vue Thomas parler avec autant de passion et d’assurance. C’était le capitaine qui parlait et à chacune de ces paroles Robert se sentait de plus en plus exalté. A la fin de ce long discours, Thomas baissa la tête et changeant à nouveau de ton, il ajouta : « Tout du moins c’était mon ambition, il y a quelques années et je crois que lorsque j’ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais réaliser ce rêve, je l’ai reporté sur toi. Je me suis dit que ce n’était pas grave si dans dix ans personne ne se souvenait qu’un Thomas Müller avait jouer au football, si au moins j’avais pu réussir à t’aider à graver ton nom dans les mémoires… Si c’est pour une raison personnelle que tu veux partir, pour être plus précis pour celle qui fait que tu n’es pas bien depuis des mois, cela ne me regarde pas et ce n’est pas à moi de juger si elle est bonne ou mauvaise. Tout ce que j’oserais te dire c’est que j’ai toujours penser que le courage faisait partie de tes principales qualités et j’espère que je ne me suis pas trompé. ». Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence puis Thomas reprit la parole et le petit enfant était de nouveau-là : « Robert, ne m’abandonne pas, je t’en prie ! ». Robert fut surpris de la détresse qu’il y avait dans la voix Thomas. « J’ai joué avec des dizaines de joueurs que j’ai vue arriver puis partir, bien sûr lorsque c’était des amis j’étais triste de les voir s’en aller mais avec toi c’est spécial. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque j’ai appris que tu avais envie de partir, cela m’a fait un coup terrible et je n’ai plus eu qu’une seule idée en tête, c’était d’essayer de t’en empêcher. Je sais que c’est terriblement égoïste de ma part et que sans doute je suis la dernière personne pour laquelle tu pourrais avoir envie de rester, j’ai bien compris que tu étais fâché contre moi ces dernières semaines mais… j’ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ! J’ai été associé à pleins d’excellents joueurs mais il n’y en pas un seul avec lequel j’ai ressenti ce que je ressens quand je joue avec toi. Et maintenant je ne suis plus capable de jouer avec quelqu’un d’autre. Lorsque je suis sur le terrain je ne pense qu’à une seule chose c’est : « Que fait Lewy ? Où est Lewy ? Comment dois-je lui envoyer la balle ? ». Non en fait je ne n’y pense même pas, c’est intégrer en moi comme un réflexe. Tu fais partie de mon football et je ne sais plus comment faire pour jouer avec quelqu’un d’autre. Je crois même je ne serais plus capable de réapprendre comment jouer autrement. C’est trop tard, si tu devais partir il fallait que tu le fasses avant que je m’habitue à ce que nous jouions ensemble. Je sais que c’est complètement idiot mais je n’arrive pas à penser autrement. Sans toi je n’existe plus, un passeur sans buteur ça n’a pas de sens, n’est-ce pas ? ». Il y avait tellement d’émotion dans la voix du jeune homme que Robert senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se tourna vers Thomas sans trop savoir ce qu’il allait faire mais avec comme seule intention celle de le réconforter, complètement guidé par ces sentiments et son instinct. Toutefois avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Thomas détournait la tête et reprenait la parole : « Je suis désolée je ne devrais pas me mêler de tes affaires comme cela. Je t’en prie fait comme si je n’avais rien dit. Tout ceux dont tu as le droit de te souvenir c’est que j’ai été très heureux de jouer avec toi ces dernières années, _très…_ et que maintenant je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de réussite. J’espère de tout mon cœur que tu seras heureux là-bas et que tu réaliseras tes rêves. Adieu. ». Et avant même que Robert n’ait eu le temps de s’en rendre compte Thomas c’était levé et était en train de partir en courant. Il se leva immédiatement pour lui courir après tout en criant : « Thomas ! Attends ! Thomas !! » mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et manifestement Müller avait décider qu’il n’entendrait pas ces cris. Lorsqu’il arriva sur le pas de la porte la voiture de son coéquipier venait démarrer. Il resta là complètement immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vide puis sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il fessait il rentra chez lui. Toute sortes d’émotions se mélangeaient en lui et son visage reflétait cette tempête de sentiments, tantôt il souriait béatement en repensant aux paroles de Thomas, tantôt il était au bord des larmes en pensant à son départ… Quiconque l’aurait vu en cette circonstance l’aurait pris pour un fou ou un possédé. Durant les jours qui suivirent il passa tout son temps à réfléchir. Une fois de plus Thomas était venu tout chambouler dans sa vie et dans ces plans bien établi et tout était remis en question. Tout, non pas totalement, les arguments en faveurs d’un départ restaient les mêmes. Cela faisait déjà des années qu’il était amoureux de Thomas (peut-être même depuis leur première rencontre) et s’il restait ici, il était impossible qu’il réussisse, tant qu’il vivrait ainsi en le voyant tous les jours toute l’année, à ne plus l’aimer. Il connaissait trop bien Thomas pour qu’aucune découverte sur son caractère ne vienne l’aider à s’éloigner de lui. Il savait tous ces défauts, il pouvait en réciter la liste par cœur mais il avait pour eux la même tendresse que pour ces qualités car tous cela était Thomas et il aimait tout ce qui était Thomas Müller. Il savait très bien, aussi, que bientôt il ne pourrait plus se contenter de simplement regarder de loin, que quelques paroles et un sourire ne feraient plus tout son bonheur, que de jours en jours son cœur lui demanderait de plus en plus de nourriture jusqu’à ce que la frustration devienne si insupportable qu’il envisagerait de commettre l’irréparable et de dévoilé ces sentiments à son ami et ainsi ne pouvant se satisfaire de ce qu’il avait il perdrait tout en voulant plus. Il savait pertinemment qu’il n’y avait absolument aucunes chances pour qu’un jours Thomas éprouve pour lui plus que de l’amitié et même si cela pouvait être le cas, dans leur situation il serait impensable qu’il puisse vivre une vraie relation et là aussi l’amour demandant toujours plus et le contexte les empêchant de combler leur désir, il finirait par se séparer. Il n’y avait aucun espoir pour que ces sentiments, un jour, puissent le conduire au bonheur, il fallait donc qu’il les combatte et qu’il les détruise avant que les dommages ne soit trop important. Tandis qu’en faveur du Bayern, ne c’était rajouter qu’un seul argument : Thomas avait besoin de lui. Robert était un homme amoureux et cette raison à elle seule pesait bien lourd dans son esprit. Thomas lui avait demander d’avoir du courage mais ce rendait-il compte du sacrifice qu’il lui demandait, c’était des années et des années de sa vie qui allaient probablement être détruite s’il restait ici. Mais il avait besoin de lui et il lui avait avoué ce que Robert brulait de lui entendre dire depuis des années et de quelle manière, avec quel mot… Pouvait-il vraiment partit lorsque Thomas le suppliait de rester ? Tout homme se doit d’avoir un moment de grandeur dans sa vie et celui de Robert était arrivé. Lorsque son agent vint lui transmettre le refus catégorique des dirigeants de la laisser partir il lui dit de ne pas insister. C’était sans doute la décision la moins raisonnable qu’il ait pris dans son existence mais c’était sans doute aussi la plus courageuse.

 

 « Je sens que vous me rendrez très malheureux mais j’accepte d’aller boire un verre avec vous »


	7. Choisissez votre titre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un immense merci à Garance pour son soutient fidèle.

Rester c'était accepter la situation tel qu'elle était, c'était renoncer à lutter contre ces sentiments et les embrasser comme faisant partie intégrante de lui-même. La première chose à faire c'était de réparer les dégâts causés par sa crise de panique de la saison dernière. C'est ainsi que lors de la première séance d'entrainement de la saison il était là en train de réfléchir à un moyen de faire des excuses à Thomas pour son comportement lors de ces dernières semaines. Le problème c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder le jeune allemand comme si de rien était après l'avoir snobé pendant des semaines et il ne réussissait pas à trouver une bonne phrase d'approche. Pour le moment il se contentait de regarder son coéquipier, incapable de trouver une bonne idée. A court d'inspiration, il décida tout simplement de se rapprocher de Thomas, en espérant lâchement que peut-être ce dernier lui adresserait la parole en premier. Ainsi, au moment de la pause qui avait lieu après l'échauffement, il réussit à se placer au plus près de Thomas et là il attendit. Celui-ci le prenant sans doute en pitié à cause de son air timide et contrit l'aspergea avec sa bouteille d'eau, Robert répliqua et ils se mirent à jouer ensemble puis à discuter, comme si de rien était. Comme sur le terrain ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, Thomas avait senti son profond regret et Robert avait pu lire dans ces yeux qu'il était pardonné. A cet instant précis il eut le sentiment qu'un énorme poids était retiré de ces épaules. Toute les ombres de ces derniers mois se dissipaient à la lumière du sourire de Thomas. Robert c'était souvent demandé ces derniers temps pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de son ami, peut-être une partie de la réponse se trouvait-elle justement là. Premièrement il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui il pouvait partager une telle connexion de pensé. Deuxièmement personne au monde sinon Thomas serait capable de pardonner ainsi, sans un mot, sans demander aucune explication, à quelqu'un qui l'aurait ignoré et même rejeté pendant des semaines. Durant les jours qui suivirent ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, Robert avait eu le sentiment de remonter le temps. Thomas ne lui demandait jamais rien, il lui semblait même que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble il faisait en sorte d'éviter tout sujet qui pourrait conduire à évoquer un transfert du jeune attaquant polonais. Toutefois il remarqua que par moment Thomas le regardait avec un air affreusement mélancolique, Robert en déduit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite un moyen de lui annoncer que finalement il restait. Mais les circonstances étaient contre lui à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, quelqu'un arrivait ou bien on les appelait… enfin il était systématiquement interrompu pour l'une ou l'autre raisons. Par conséquence cela retardait aussi son annonce officielle car il voulait que Thomas soit le premier au courant. Du coup la presse devenait de plus en plus présente et tout ce qu'il faisait ou tout ce qui lui arrivait étaient interpréter par les journalistes. Lassé il finit par ne plus répondre aux questions. Lors de leur match de préparation face à Manchester United, le coach préféra le laisser au repos ce qui était normale au vu de la grosse saison qu'il venait de faire et de celle qui l'attendait mais il savait que les journalistes y verraient une sanction de la direction ou le fruit d'un manque d'implication de sa part lors des entrainements ou autre chose encore. Au moment de quitter le vestiaire il s'aperçut soudain qu'il n'y avait personne en zone mixte et que s'il traversait maintenant un flot de questions s'abattraient sur lui, s'il s'arrêtait pour répondre il risquait de s'énerver mais s'il passait sans rien dire on ne manquerait pas de faire des gorges chaudes sur son attitude. Comme il n'y avait pas d'autre issue il resta caché derrière un mur quelques minutes sans savoir que faire. Tout à coup il vit Thomas arriver de l'autre côté du couloir, par encore changer, sans doute avait-il été retenu jusqu'ici par ces devoirs de capitaine. Les journalistes se précipitèrent sur lui et il s'arrêta pour leur dire quelques mots. Après quelques questions anodines sur le match, le sujet Robert arriva rapidement sur le tapis. Au début Thomas resta très prudent mais les questions se faisaient de plus en plus agressives et Robert sentait l'énervement monté en lui. Excédé, il était sur le point de quitter sa cachette lorsque Thomas interrompit tout le monde en disant d'une voix forte : " Robert n'a pas à prouver sa classe à qui que ce soit. " dit-il d'un ton glacial avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour les personnes qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il y eu un silence de mort dans la salle pendant plusieurs secondes. Thomas fut tout surpris de le trouver planqué à l'enter de la zone mixte. Robert lui expliqua pourquoi il n'avait pas osé traverser. Le jeune bavarois se moqua gentiment de lui et il lui promit avec un air malicieux que dans quelques minutes il n'y aurait plus personnes pour l'attendre après la sortie qu'il venait de faire. Lewy le remercia pour ce qu'il avait dit mais Thomas lui répondit simplement qu'il le pensait. Robert accompagna son coéquipier dans le vestiaire et en se disant que c'était une bonne occasion de lui parler mais avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Robert, le frère du nouvel entraineur, rentrait dans la pièce pour voir s'il restait encore des joueurs en train de se changer. C'était peut-être encore une autre raison pour laquelle Lewy était tombé amoureux du jeune allemand, quelques soit les circonstances Thomas serait toujours là pour le défendre même lorsqu'il ne le méritait pas.  
Le premier véritable match de la saison arriva assez rapidement avec la Supercoupe. Le Bayern affrontait l'ancien club de son nouveau coach et chacun avait à cœur de bien faire. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce fut une rencontre riche en émotions. Lewy ouvrit le score à la 20ème minutes (selon les bonnes habitudes du Bayern). Cinq minutes après il avait une altercation avec le capitaine de Francfort à cause d'un geste défensif de ce dernier pas très régulier et non siffler par l'arbitre. La chose aurait pu dégénérer lorsque Fabian vint s'en mêler. Il réussit à peu près à se contenir mais une minute plus tard il se faisait justice en marquant un second but de la tête sur corner alors que Abraham était justement au marquage sur lui. Ces démêlés avec les joueurs de Francfort se poursuivirent sur l'ensemble du match. Il était dans un état général d'excitation lors de cette rencontre que cette opposition ne faisait que renforcer. Mais les choses allaient devenir plus folles encore. Quelques minutes après le début de la seconde mi-temps, sur une perte de balle du milieu de Francfort, Robben décalait Müller qui d'une passe bien ajustée lui transmettait le ballon, il passa de vitesse les deux derniers défenseurs puis arriver à l'entrée de la surface de réparation il arma une frappe du pied gauche ras de terre beaucoup trop rapide pour que le gardien puisse faire quoique se soit. C'est ainsi qu'il devenait le premier jouer de l'histoire à marquer un triplé lors d'un match de Supercoupe d'Allemagne. C'est dans l'euphorie de ce but qu'il réalisa que c'était là la fameuse occasion qu'il attendait depuis des jours même si le contexte différait complètement de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Suivant son instinct, il fit signe aux supporters, au Bayern, à la Bavière, au monde du football et à la planète toute entière et surtout à la personne qui pour lui résumait tout cela qu'il était un homme de ce club et qu'il le resterait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au visage de Thomas au moment où il s'était retourné après avoir annoncé sa décision. Le sourire de Thomas était toujours rayonnant mais là il était éclatant, éblouissant. C'était l'expression même de la joie la plus pure et l'idée qu'il pouvait être la cause de cette joie le ravissait au-delà de tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Thomas se jeta dans ces bras en criant : " Tu restes !!! Oh merci !!! ". Il y avait un tel mélange d'allégresse, de gratitude et de soulagement dans sa voix ; une telle intensité dans la manière dont il s'accrochait à lui comme s'il avait encore un peu peur qu'il ne parte que Robert se senti remué au plus profond de lui-même. A son tour il passa ces bras autour de Thomas avant de lui répondre : " Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. ". Le jeune allemand ne répondit rien, peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu avec le bruit de la foule. Il se contenta de sourire et de se mettre à arranger le stade pour qu'ils acclament Lewy encore plus fort (sans pour autant le lâcher). Robert eu du mal se remettre de ces émotions et il fut content de voir que Niko Kovac le faisait sortir au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il faillait encore qu'il apprenne à contrôler ces sentiments lorsqu'il était sur le terrain afin de les transformer en quelques choses de positifs et non en distraction. Mais il fallait aussi admettre que les circonstances étaient un peu particulières. Son temps sur le banc lui permit de retrouver un peu son calme. Lorsque l'arbitre annonça la fin du match il s'apprêtait à aller tranquillement célébrer cette nouvelle victoire avec ces coéquipiers mais apparemment Abraham n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui. La discussion s'envenima très rapidement et les choses tournèrent vite au règlement de compte. Au bout de quelques temps Thomas arriva pour essayer de calmer les choses, seulement en même temps que lui deux autres joueurs de Francfort vinrent aussi les rejoindre. Si Blum avait sans doute au départ l'intention de les séparé, le ton et les gestes qu'il employa était si peu diplomatique que bientôt Lewy se retrouva à se disputer avec lui aussi. Lorsqu'il vit Abraham brusquement tirer Thomas en arrière alors que ce dernier cherchait seulement à apaiser les choses il senti le peu de sang froid qui lui restait s'évanouir en fumé. C'en prendre en Müller c'était la chose à ne pas faire. Il aurait à nouveau attaqué le capitaine adverse si Thomas lui-même ne l'en avait pas empêcher. Le jeune allemand le prit par le bras et le poussa gentiment loin des joueurs de Francfort. Robert se lassa faire. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres afin d'aller saluer les arbitres, Thomas le tenant par la taille et Lewy se rendit compte que toute la colère qu'il ressentait il y a quelques instants avait disparu. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que Thomas avait ce pouvoir sur lui (alors que de pareille situation avait déjà eu lieu de nombreuses fois). Un seul geste, une seule parole, un seul regard de Thomas suffisait à l'apaiser complètement. Être auprès du jeune homme, signifiait le calme, la joie, la sécurité et la paix. Il était temps que les querelles se terminent pour laisser place à la fête. Ils montèrent sur le podium et Manu en tant que capitaine souleva la coupe. Alors que Lewy avait les mains en l'air au moment de l'élévation du trophée, il senti soudain que son voisin lui donnait de grands coups dans le ventre : " Thomas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demanda-t-il en riant du comportement de son ami. " Rien. Simplement je vérifiais si tu étais toujours-là, répondit-il avec malice.  
\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de disparaître.  
\- Non mais celle de partir. Je ne sais pas, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure aurait très bien pu être un rêve.  
\- Hum, parce que c'est le genre de rêve que tu fais. Voilà qui est très intéressant, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Idiot ! "  
Ils continuèrent ainsi à se taquiner pendant quelques minutes avant qu'à leur tour ils ne soulèvent la coupe. Il y avait un autre souvenir lié à cette finale qui lui était cher. Le lendemain matin, il vit que Marco lui avait envoyé un lien pour une interview de Thomas après le match. D'habitude il ne regardait jamais ce genre de chose mais là il ne put se retenir d'y jeter un coup d'œil. On voyait un journaliste demander au jeune allemand ce qu'il avait pensé du match de l'attaquant polonais et la réponse de son coéquipier était la suivante : " Ce soir, Robert à montrer pourquoi est-ce je… euh enfin le Bayern n'a pas voulu le laisser partir. ". Robert ne put s'empêcher de trouver que la manière dont Thomas avait légèrement rougi en disant cela était absolument adorable. Marco avait accompagné son envoi du commentaire suivant : " Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de rester en Allemagne ; ) ". Quelques jours plus tard, il eut une nouvelle preuve du plaisir que sa décision de rester avait procurer à Müller. Lors d'un match au cours d'une séance d'entrainement, il vit Thomas le regarder en souriant alors que Robert venait de marquer un but contre son équipe, il l'entendit aussi rire devant les vint efforts que Juan faisait pour l'arrêter manifestement trop heureux voir Lewy jouer pour se préoccuper de savoir si c'était à son avantage ou à son désavantage.

Bien des choses avaient changé au Bayern durant cet été. Premièrement et principalement Nico Kovac avait pris la tête de l'équipe. Deuxièmement Leon Goretzka et Serge Gnabry les avaient rejoints. Troisièmement Sebastian Rudy et Juan Bernat les avaient quittés alors que Renato Sanchez était de retour de prêt. Cette saison allait être un temps de transition et d'adaptation pour lui et pour l'équipe. Il y avait peu de chose à dire du point de vue footballistique sur le premier match officiel de la saison qu'ils disputèrent contre le SV Drochtersen dans le cadre du premier tour de la coupe d'Allemagne. Il aurait complètement oublié ce match si Thomas n'avait pas fait en sorte qu'il lui reste en mémoire. Enfin non pas le match en lui-même mais l'après-match. Il était tranquillement en train de célébrer leur certes maigre victoire mais victoire tout de même avec les fans qui avaient fait l'effort de se déplacer. Il venait d'échanger son maillot avec un jouer de l'équipe adverse et il était resté torse nu par flemme et parce que le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi du mois d'août était très agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes Thomas vint les rejoindre. Il se mit, selon son habitude, à plaisanter Lewy sur ces muscles et ces petites tendances exhibitionnistes. " Toujours aussi jaloux ? lui répondit Robert  
\- Il y a de quoi. " Lui dit le jeune allemand en parcourant son torse des yeux.  
Tout cela avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le compliment était toujours bon à prendre et Robert se mit à sourire bêtement. Sans qu'il s'y attende le moins du monde il senti tout à coup Thomas passer son bras autour de ces épaules et venir tapoter gentiment sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans ce geste et son coéquipier faisait souvent cela pour le féliciter d'avoir marqué (sans doute une sorte de réflexe lié au chevaux) mais pourtant il en gardait un souvenir spécial. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas en train de jouer un match, peut-être était-ce parce pendant des semaines Thomas ne l'avait plus pris dans ce bras ou à cause des sentiments qu'éveillèrent en lui la sensation des mains de son ami posées sur sa peau nue. Il resta complètement immobile, paralysé, tendu comme la corde d'un violon. Seulement capable de sentir à quel point les caresses de Thomas le refauchait davantage que celle des rayons du soleil. " Le voici mon soleil " comme aurait dit Volpone mais contrairement à lui Robert ne pouvait pas ajouter " soleil qui m'appartient ". Lorsque son coéquipier s'éloigna, il frissonna à cause du froid qu'il ressenti tout à coup puis il resta quelques secondes complètement désorienté. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou rougir. C'était la première qu'il était pleinement conscient de l'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait envers Thomas, la première fois qu'il réalisait vraiment le désir que pouvait éveiller en lui une personne du même sexe et il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il avait le sentiment d'être un jeune adolescent qui découvrait pour la première fois les choses de l'amour et peut-être était-ce partiellement vraie.

Quelques jours plus tard c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Lors de la séance d'entrainement du matin le coach leur fit faire entre-autres un exercice de coordination. Un joueur devait effectuer un slalom entre des piquets ballon au pied pendant que son partenaire avançait en sautant de cerceaux en cerceaux, à mit-parcourt il devait transmettre la balle à son coéquipier qui effectuait le slalom pendant que le premier joueur s'occupait des cerceaux. A la fin du parcourt le second joueur redonnait la balle au premier. Il fallait donc réussir à ce que les deux joueurs arrivent à chaque fois en même temps au même endroit pour que la passe soit possible. Bien sûr on pouvait augmenter le nombre de passes entre les joueurs au court de l'exercice. L'entraineur qui avait décider des binômes, l'avait mis avec Thomas (comme par hasard). Bien entendu ils n'eurent aucunes difficultés à réaliser l'exercice même après que Kovac est décidé d'allonger nettement le parcourt et le nombres de passes. Lors de leur dernier passage Robert eut une idée. Il l'allait s'offrir un petit cadeau d'anniversaire. Il proposa à Thomas qu'ils fassent le parcourt les yeux fermer. A force d'entendre les journalistes dirent des choses comme : " Müller pourrait trouver Lewandowski même dans la nuit. ", il avait envie de savoir si c'était vraie. Le jeune bavarois hésita quelques instants puis il accepta avec un sourire malicieux, manifestement l'idée lui plaisait. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois puis ils se mirent à courir. Il essaya de reprendre le rythme qu'il avait eu lors de leurs passages précédents, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule foulée entre chaque piquet, arrivé à la fin du slalom, il envoya le ballon sur côté sans réfléchir espérant seulement de tout cœur son qu'il arriverait à son destinataire. Il n'entendit aucun bruit aussi en conclut-il que sa passe était réussie. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage mais il se reconcentra vite sur sa série de saut. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il senti un mélange de stress et d'excitation l'envahir, à cette instant précis le ballon arrivait dans ces pieds. Ils réussirent ainsi les cinq passes imposées par l'entraineur. A la fin du parcourt Lewy se mit à célébrer comme s'il venait marquer un but. Thomas courut vers lui, ils se tapèrent dans la main et son ami sauta sur son dos. Et là ils levèrent tous les deux leur poing en criant comme des fous. Tout le monde dans le centre d'entrainement devait se demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais ils fichaient complètement. Thomas remis ces mains autour de son cou et il se pencha en avant pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille : " Joyeux anniversaire. " avant de sauter par terre en riant. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à ne parler de que leur exploit, prenant sans doute autant de plaisir à le raconter et à le commenter qu'ils en avaient pris à le réaliser. Ainsi la prochaine fois qu'on lui poserait la question Thomas pourrait répondre que oui il partageait une connexion aveugle avec Robert Lewandowski.

Trois jours après avait lieu le premier match de championnat. Ce fut Müller qui marqua le premier but de la saison d'une tête sur un corner. Alors qu'ils étaient en train d'aller se replacer pour la remise en jeu, Robert rejoignit Thomas, ils se regardèrent avec un air complice et se mirent à crier en même temps : " Tout est dans la tête ! " avant d'exploser de rire. Il se répétaient cette blague depuis la Juventus en 2016, elle aurait dû être complètement éculée mais elles les faisaient toujours autant rire, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir la comprendre.  
La semaine d'après ils affrontaient Stuttgart. L'équipe s'imposa sans difficulté mais l'important n'était pas là, ce qui serait éternellement associé à ce match dans ces souvenirs c'étaient ce troisième but inscrit par Thomas. Il revoyait chaque détail de ce but. Tout avait commencé par un centre de Kimmich, Robert avait reçus le ballon et là sans réfléchir il avait dévié la balle d'une talonnade car, sans qu'il sache trop comment, il savait que Thomas se trouvait derrière lui. La seule pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là c'était un " je t'aime " et le ballon était parfaitement arrivé dans les pieds de son destinataire. Müller c'était légèrement décalé pour se mettre en position de tir puis avait armé une terrible frappe du pied gauche qui finit droit au fond du but. Robert n'avait absolument pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Thomas se mettre à célébrer qu'il comprit qu'il venait de réaliser une magnifique passe-décisive. Très rapidement son ami se tourna vers lui en le désignant de la main afin de l'associer à cette réalisation. Puis Thomas se mit à exprimer sa surprise et son admiration pour cette passe à grand renfort de gestes, de mimiques et de paroles. Il posa ces mains sur le cou de Lewy et celui-ci vint le serrer dans ces bras mais le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement, au grand dam de Robert qui aurait bien aimé que leur étreinte se prolonge un peu, afin de continuer à manifester son émerveillement. Lewy ne lui en voulait pas, après-tout Thomas avait le don du verbe et il fallait s'en accommoder. Ils échangèrent quelques félicitations mutuelles accompagner d'une petite tape sur la joue de la part de Thomas et d'un geste similaire mais sur la hanche de la part de Robert. Ils échangèrent encore quelques signes de complicités puis Müller commença à se tourner vers les autres membres de l'équipes qui jusqu'ici avaient été complètement oublié. Lewy pour sa part resta planté en cet endroit, un large sourire au visage. Il avait sans doute reçu des félicitations de ces coéquipiers mais il ne s'en souvenait pas, tout ce qui lui restait en mémoire c'était le sentiment de joie intense qu'il avait connu à ce moment-là. Et pour cause il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être heureux. D'abord parce qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de beau et qu'il aimait cela, ensuite parce qu'il venait de faire plaisir à Thomas et enfin parce que pendant quelques instants toute l'attention du jeune allemand avait été tournée sur lui. Mais qu'il se rassure cela allait continuer car au bout de quelques temps Thomas revenait vers lui la main tendue et faisant une profonde révérence il se mit à mimer un homme qui retire son chapeau dans un nouvel hommage à cette magnifique talonnade. Ça aurait pu paraitre ridicule fait par tout autre personne mais Müller faisait cela avec tant de naturel que personne ne pouvait en rire. Lewy saisie la main de son coéquipier et la serra tendrement, tout en rougissant légèrement devant tant de compliment. Prit d'une hardiesse soudaine ou crise d'inconscience lié à l'euphorie de ce but il avança sa main venant caresser doucement la joue du jeune bavarois mais celui-ci se détourna rapidement ne prêtant même pas attention à son geste. D'un côté il se réjoui de constater que son imprudence n'avait pas eu de conséquence mais en même temps il s'attrista de voir que Thomas le considérait si peu dans une perspective sentimentale qu'il ne percevait même pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'ambigüe dans les gestes de Robert. C'est ce à quoi entre autres il devrait s'habituer durant cette année, le jeune allemand lui donnerait parfois plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer mais jamais autant qu'il ne pouvait le désirer. En tout cas Stuttgart avait une fois de plus montré la connexion footballistique qui existait entre eux et que Robert chérissait tant. Était-ce une autre raison de son attachement pour Thomas ? Non, ce n'était pas une cause mais un effet, un fruit de l'affection qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. En effet c'est à cause de l'intérêt particulier que Robert lui portait que ce dernier avait fait l'effort de chercher à comprendre le football du jeune bavarois en profondeur. Et c'est pour cela qu'il aimait tout particulièrement ce lien qui les unissaient et qu'il l'avait tant redouté l'année dernière. C'était aussi la preuve que Thomas s'intéressait assez à lui pour avoir lui aussi chercher à le comprendre même si cela demandait sans doute un effort bien moins conséquent. C'était donc bien quelque chose qui les unissaient.

Le mois de septembre se déroula sans que rien de spécial ne se produises. Le Bayern enchaina les victoires en championnat et en ligue des champions jusqu'à la fin du mois où un match nul contre Augsbourg mit fin à cette série. Trois jours plus tard il connaissait leur première défaite de l'année face au Hertha Berlin. Malheureusement la semaine d'après ils perdaient de nouveau, cette fois-ci 3-0 contre Mönchengladbach après avoir fait un match nul en milieu de semaine face à l'Ajax. Bien sûr fallait laisser du temps au nouveau coach mais Robert n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à s'inquiéter un peu, le Bayern n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre ainsi plusieurs matchs d'affiler. Même s'ils n'en parlèrent pas il savait que Thomas partageait ces inquiétudes. La fin du mois d'Octobre s'avéra plus favorable pour eux, ils renouèrent avec la victoire face à Wolfsburg, contre l'AEK Athènes et contre Mayence. Depuis la sixième journée du championnat ils avaient perdu la tête du classement en faveur du Borussia, le Klassiker allait donc être un match décisif. Robert aurait sans doute beaucoup aimé regarder ce match s'il avait été derrière sa télévision mais en tant qu'acteur il en gardait un souvenir mitigé. Plus exactement cette rencontre avait été un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Le Bayern avait nettement dominé la première mi-temps et Lewy avait logiquement ouvert le score à la 26ème minute. En plus il avait eu la joie de voir Thomas venir le féliciter en premier et de pouvoir ainsi partager quelques instants de communion avec lui. Il adorait voir son coéquipier ainsi posséder par le ménos comme le dise les grecs, cet esprit guerrier de la déesse Athéna ou du glorieux Achille assez indéfinissable. Il y avait une telle force qui s'émanait de lui dans ces moments là que Robert se sentait toujours remplit de courage et d'une ardeur immense rien qu'en le voyant. Les bavarois menaient donc 1-0 à la mi-temps. Quelques minutes après la reprise Marco obtenait (avec un peu de ruse) un pénalty lors d'un duel face à Neuer. Se chargeant lui-même de le tiré, le Borussia revenait à égalité. Les jaunes et noirs poussèrent de plus en plus mais grâce à un bon travail de construction collective entre Gnabry, Müller et Kimmich, Lewy parvient à marquer un second but qui redonna l'avantage aux bavarois. L'intensité du jeu était terrible. Leur adversaire eut deux grosses occasions qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à concrétiser mais quelques minutes plus tard Marco réalisa une superbe reprise en demi-volée sur un centre de Piszczek et le Borussia égalisa. Cinq minutes plus tard, les nordistes menaient une contre-attaque éclair qui se termina par un troisième but en faveur de Dortmund. Le Bayern essaya de répondre en attaquant en masse mais du coup des espaces de plus en plus grand se créèrent dans leur dos, ce qui pouvait être très dangereux aux vues de la vitesse des attaquants adverses. Kovac tenta d'apporter de la présence dans la surface de réparation en faisant entrer Wagner et du sang frais avec Renato mais le Bayern ne parvint pas vraiment à se monter dangereux. Les minutes passèrent, on entra dans le temps additionnel. Les bavarois étaient installés dans le camp du Borussia mais la défense adverse tint bon. Toutefois à la 95ème minutes, Robert réussit enfin à se démarquer pour égaliser d'une tête mais sa joie fut de courte durée car l'arbitre signala un hors-jeu. Une minute plus tard le match était terminé et le Bayern avait perdu. Avec cette nouvelle défaite le club munichois se retrouvait à la troisième place du championnat avec 7 points de retard sur l'équipe de Lucien Favre. Le coup était terrible.

Quinze jours après, Robert et Thomas célébrèrent ensemble leur 100ème match international. Les dirigeants du Bayern décidèrent d'organiser une petite cérémonie avant le début de leur match contre Düsseldorf. C'est en se retrouvant avec son portrait et son bouquet de fleur dans les mains et avec Thomas à ces côtés qu'il avait réalisé à quel point cela était devenu important pour lui de pouvoir partager ce genre de moment avec son ami. C'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'il avait commencé à rêver à la possibilité que Thomas se trouve auprès de lui lorsqu'aurait lieu une cérémonie semblable qui allait mettre un terme pour toujours à son aventure avec le Bayern. Et ce rêve était devenu réalité car aujourd'hui, assis à quelques mètres, de lui se trouvait une personne avec qui il allait partager ses ultimes moments au sein du club munichois.  
Durant ces dernières semaines d'octobre le destin avait apparemment décidé de jouer avec ces nerves car le match contre le Fortuna ne fut pas moins haletant et riche en émotions que celui contre le Borussia. Niki ouvrit le score dès la 20ème minutes mettant ainsi l'équipe bavaroise sur la bonne voie. Deux minutes plus tard c'était au tour de Thomas de faire gonfler le score en profitant d'une magnifique transversal de Boateng. Un but de Thomas c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment pour chasser la morosité qui c'était emparé de lui après cette série de défaite, un tel événement ne manquait jamais de lui redonner de la joie. Du plus il avait horriblement besoin de prendre Thomas dans ces bras pour se réconforter et il ne pouvait se permettre de faire cela que dans ce genre de circonstance. La trêve internationale n'avait duré que qu'une dizaine de jours mais son ami lui avait tout de même terriblement manqué. Il s'abandonna au plaisir de pouvoir passer sa main dans les cheveux de son coéquipier, de pouvoir le sentir ainsi collé contre son flanc droit, de sentir ses mains qui s'accrochait à lui et leurs têtes qui se touchaient. Robert ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant afin de mieux jouir de ces délicieuses sensations. Mais déjà-là tout ne fut pas que plaisir car avec le sale caractère que le caractérisait parfois il faillit bien tuer Leon qui avait osé venir les interrompre alors qu'ils étaient en train de célébrer tous les deux en sautant sur le dos de Thomas. Comment-ce petit nouveau avait-il put se permettre une telle familiarité ? C'était idiot de sa part de penser comme cela mais c'est ainsi que vont les choses, l'amour vous rend jaloux et la jalousie vous rend bête. Mais revenons-en au match. Le Bayern avait nettement dominé durant toute la première mi-temps (sauf quelques minutes au début) mais face à ce manque d'adversité ils avaient relâché le rythme et leur adversaire en avait profité pour marquer en toute fin de première période. Ils ne réussirent pas à retrouver leur intensité du début de match après la reprise mais avec un système de construction plus lent ils parviennent à se créer quelques occasions. Sur un centre de Kimmich il eut l'inspiration de reproduire ce qu'il avait fait face à Stuttgart et sans doute Thomas avait-il eut la même idée car si au moment où Lewy avait reçu le ballon son coéquipier était totalement excentré sur la droite, il se mit à courir afin dépasser Robert de façon à ce que celui-ci puisse lui transmettre le ballon. Ce qui fut fait avec une jolie talonnade avant que Thomas ne marque d'une belle frappe du gauche à l'entrée de la surface. De toutes les constructions possibles pour créer un but celle-ci était définitivement devenue sa préférée. Et puis il y avait ce qui c'était passé après, Thomas qui c'était mis à courir vers lui en le montrant du doigt et qui était venu, se faisant petit devant lui, poser ces mains de chaque côté de son visage et coller leurs fronts l'un sur l'autres. Lewy c'était déjà retrouvé dans cette position de nombreuse fois mais c'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'il avait découvert quel genre de sentiment il entretenait pour son coéquipier. Il put alors expérimenter le gouffre qui séparait la conscience de l'inconscient, l'ignorance de la connaissance mais aussi l'imagination et la réalité. Car non seulement il put sentir la différence qu'il y avait entre sentir des choses et savoir pourquoi est-ce que l'on ressent ces choses et la dimension nouvelle que prenait ces sensations aux vues de leur explication mais également la différence qu'il y avait entre ce qu'il s'attendait à ressentir à la force de ce qu'il ressenti vraiment. Par exemple il y a une grande différence entre avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un et savoir que l'on en a envie parce qu'on l'aime, l'on quitte alors le simple domaine de l'attirance physique pour entrer dans celui de l'attirance tout court. De même il savait qu'il aurait envi d'embrasser Thomas en se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres de lui mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette envie serait si grande qu'elle lui ferait peur, au point qu'il dû se détourner car sinon il aurait pu risquer de faire une grave erreur. Peut-être était-ce à cause des souvenirs associé à cette situation, au mélange entre passé et présent créer par la répétions de gestes similaires. Toujours est-il qu'il se senti envahi par un tourbillon d'émotions et de désirs qu'il ne parvint pas à contrôler. Il avait beau essayer de son mieux de se reconcentrer sur le match son esprit se mettait sans cesse à vagabonder malgré lui revenant toujours à ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant comme lorsque vous êtes en train de manger un plat délicieux mais trop gras et que vous vous interdisez d'en reprendre toutes les deux minutes pour y replonger votre fourchette quelques instant après. De plus ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des écarts de concentration car même si l'équipe avait une avance de deux buts on sentait une grande nervosité dans les rangs bavarois et ce qu'il redoutait ne manqua pas d'arriver. A un quart d'heure de la fin le Fortuna marquait un second but puis égalisait dans le temps additionnel. Robert se senti coupable de ce match nul (en plus il avait le sentiment d'avoir détruit tout le travail de Thomas), il devenait essentiel qu'il apprenne à gérer ces sentiments même si cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

C'était une période assez difficile pour lui, aux difficultés de l'équipes s'ajoutait ses difficultés d'ordre privé à s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ainsi que plusieurs semaines sans avoir marqué ce qui pour un attaquant était un grave problème. Robert se nourrissait de but. Le match du week-end l'avait autant déprimé que réconforté et c'est avec un état d'esprit un peu fataliste qu'il avait abordé ce match de ligue des champions contre Lisbonne. Il se sentait abattu, il lui semblait qu'il pourrait tirer vingt-cinq fois sur but sans qu'un seul ballon ne rentre, que l'équipe pourrait mener 7-0 elle réussirait tout de même à ce faire remonter… L'ouverture du score de Robben ne réussit pas à le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Peu de temps après le néerlandais inscrivait le doublé et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller féliciter son coéquipier il eut la surprise de voir Thomas arriver vers lui en courant. Une fois à sa hauteur le jeune allemand se mit à crier : " Lewy ! Tout est dans le mental ! ". Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots Thomas vint fortement appuyer son index sur le front de Robert, le poussant même un petit peu. C'était l'un des privilèges de son ami, si n'importe qui d'autre avait fait cela Robert se serait immédiatement disputé avec lui mais Thomas lui avait le droit de lui crier dessus et de le bousculer parce qu'il savait que s'il faisait cela c'était pour son bien. De plus c'était la preuve que Thomas se souciait assez de lui pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas dans son match (ce qu'il avait pourtant essayer de cacher du mieux possible). C'était l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin et cinq minutes après Lewy marquait son premier but de la soirée. Ce fut une vraie délivrance de voir se ballon finir au fond des filets. Thomas et lui se mirent à crier de toute leurs forces tout en courant l'un à côté de l'autre et en hommage au jeune homme, Lewy célébra en mettant son index sur son front. Au milieu de la seconde mi-temps il inscrivait son second but. La machine était relancée.  
Il semblait en être de même pour l'équipe. Ils parvinrent à gagner face au Werder à la fin de la semaine. Match qui lui offrit le plaisir de voir Thomas se lever du banc fou de rage après qu'un joueur de Brême l'ait envoyé rouler hors du terrain. Comme quoi il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de réaction malheureusement cela procédait chez le jeune bavarois de la simple amitié contrairement à lui. La semaine d'après il marquait un doublé et le Bayern s'imposait 3-0 face Nuremberg. Trois matchs, trois victoires cela faisait longtemps que le Bayern n'avait pas connu cela et Robert avait ça petite explication au sujet de cette nette amélioration de l'équipe. Il se trouve qu'après le match contre le Fortuna, le coach avaient convié quelques cadres du vestiaire pour une petite réunion de discussion, entre-autre tactique. Robert et Thomas y avait défendu l'idée que le meilleur schéma tactique du point de vue offensif pour l'équipe consistait à jouer avec Robert en pointe et Thomas derrière lui. Il faut croire qu'ils étaient parvenus à être convainquant car depuis lors c'était le schéma qu'avait adopté Kovac. A la veille de leur dernier match de poule de la Ligue des Champions contre l'Ajax il ne pût s'empêcher d'expliquer sa petite théorie aux journalistes : " Nous avons discuté au sujet de notre manque de présence dans la surface de réparation. Cela va mieux maintenant, notamment grâce à Thomas. Avec Thomas à côté de moi, c'est plus facile, il m'aide beaucoup, nous nous complétons très bien. Je pense que ce système nous convient mieux à tous les deux. Pour Thomas c'est mieux s'il peut jouer avec moi et de même pour moi. J'aime lorsque nous pouvons jouer ensemble. Avec cette disposition il y a toujours un joueur dans surface avec moi ce qui signifie que j'ai plus d'espace et que j'ai n'ait pas à lutter contre deux ou trois adversaires. Cela nous permet aussi d'être très flexible et de proposé plus d'option pour la construction des offensives. ". Le match du lendemain fut, comment dire…chaotique. Lewy ouvrit le score assez tôt dans le match, Tadic égalisa au retour du vestiaire, un défenseur de l'Ajax prit un carton rouge, puis ce fut au tour de Thomas d'en recevoir un après avoir manqué de décapiter un joueur adverse en tentant son célèbre contrôle à cinq mètre du sol, après quoi l'Ajax obtient un pénalty menant ainsi 2-1, Robert égalisait lui aussi sur un pénalty, Coman leur redonnait l'avantage en toute fin de match et enfin Tagliafico ramenait les néerlandais à 3-3 trois minutes avant la fin de la rencontre. Si fou que fut ce match la nuit que le suivit ne fut pas mal non plus. Tout d'abord il s'arrangea pour être le voisin de Thomas durant le banquet qui suivit la rencontre. Ce qui lui valut de passer sans doute la soirée la plus distrayante de sa vie et à leurs voisins de table de sans doute passer la pire de leur existence. Thomas et lui passèrent tous leurs temps à parler ensemble des sujets les plus divers à grand renfort de gestes et de mimiques, oubliant complètement le monde qui les entouraient. Robert qui était généralement plutôt silencieux devenait une vraie pipelette lorsqu'il était en compagnie du jeune allemand. Malgré le match nul l'ambiance était à la fête et les verres de vin succédèrent aux verres de vin. Après le repas une partie de l'équipe décida d'aller prolonger la soirée dans le bar de l'hôtel dans lequel ils résidaient, tandis que certains allaient dormir et d'autres sortaient profiter des plaisirs qu'offrait la vie nocturne d'Amsterdam. Thomas et lui se joignirent au premier groupe. Dans le couloir qui menait au bar se trouvait une immense cave de plexiglass où des centaines de bouteilles étaient alignées créant des jeux de couleurs tout à fait artistique. Thomas fut immédiatement attiré par cet endroit, il s'arrêta net devant cette vitre. Lewy se mit à sourire en le voyant ainsi fasciné. Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et s'arrêtant derrière lui, il lui dit en souriant : " On dirait que ça te plait ". Thomas tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit simplement mais avec un large sourire aux lèvres : " Beaucoup !  
\- Pourtant ce n'est pas pour toi il n'y pas une seule bouteille de bière.  
\- Ni pour toi, il n'y a ni vodka ni hydromel. "  
Robert se mit à rire en entendant cette dernière réplique puis ils restèrent là en silence, Thomas à admirer les jeux de lumières sur les bouteilles et Lewy à admirer Thomas admirant les jeux de lumière sur les bouteilles. Son ami avait air émerveillé ce qui le faisait paraitre terriblement jeune et le côté enfantin de Thomas avait toujours été l'une des faiblesses de Robert. Il se senti envahi par une vague de tendresse et inconsciemment il se mit à baisser sa tête vers l'épaule du jeune homme, il était sur le point de la toucher lorsque tout à coup il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se mordit la lèvre et redressa rapidement sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire, se dit-il en lui-même, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler sinon ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Thomas le tira de ces médiations sur son manque de flegme en se mettant en route en direction du bar et Robert le suivit. Ils s'installèrent à une table tranquille, chacun commanda à boire et ils se mirent évidement à parler du match qui venait de se terminer. Sujet de conversation qui intéressait tout le monde et qui était pour le moins palpitant. La plupart des joueurs présents burent raisonnablement, Thomas nettement plus que les autres (sans doute n'avait-il pas aussi bien digérer l'idée qu'il allait manquer les deux prochaines rencontres de ligue des champions qu'il ne voulait le faire croire) et Robert lui ne prit presque rien. Il avait de bonne raison de se méfier de l'alcool. Ce qui c'était passer tout à l'heure lui avait donner un bon avertissement. S'il voulait garder son petit secret mieux valait éviter les gestes déplacés et les remarques douteuses et dans ces conditions il avait besoin d'avoir une pleine maitrise de lui-même. Au bout d'un certain temps il se mit à remarquer que Thomas n'était plus vraiment lucide, il se mit alors à considérer qu'il serait sans doute mieux pour le jeune homme qu'il monte se coucher. Il fit cette remarque à haute voix mais personne ne semblait vouloir accompagner Müller jusqu'à sa chambre. Voyant cela Robert décida de s'en charger lui-même. Il prit Thomas par le bras et essaya de le conduire jusqu'à un ascenseur mais le trajet leur prit un temps fou car son compagnon n'arrêtait pas de tituber. Il ignorait dans quelle chambre dormait Thomas et celui-ci semblait incapable de le renseigner sur ce point. Manu devait surement dormir à cette heure-ci et s'était le seul en tant que capitaine qui connaissait la répartition des chambres. Robert réfléchit longuement pour trouver une solution mais sans résultat. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : monter Thomas dans sa propre chambre. C'était indéniablement une mauvaise idée aux vues des sentiments que cette perspective éveillait en lui moyennent quoi il s'y résolu. Une fois arriver dans sa chambre il déposa délicatement son coéquipier sur son lit et lui retira ces chaussures (mieux valait éviter de s'occuper du reste). Il était en plein milieu de la pièce en train de réfléchir à l'endroit où lui-même pourrait passer la nuit lorsqu'il entendit remuer dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit son ami assis sur son lit. Robert s'approcha et lui demanda comment il allait et s'il désirait quelque chose. Thomas lui répondit qu'il aimerait bien boire un verre d'eau et Lewy alla prendre une bouteille dans le minibar. Le jeune bavarois vint s'asseoir au pied du lit afin de boire sa bouteille d'eau et Robert s'assit à côté de lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence pendant que Thomas vidait le contenu de la bouteille. Au bout d'un certain temps il fit une pause, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger manifestement en train de réfléchir à quelques choses puis il demanda de but en blanc d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée que celle qu'il avait quelques minutes avant : " Robert ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu resté ?... Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que les présidents ont refusé que tu partes, si tu l'avais vraiment voulu tu aurais trouvé un moyen de les faire céder toi où ton super agent qui gouverne le monde du football. Alors pourquoi ? "  
Robert réfléchit longtemps à ce qu'il allait dire, comme il ne trouvait aucun mensonge passable il se décida à dire la vérité où tout du moins une partie de la vérité. Après tout il ne prenait pas de grand risque, selon toute apparence Thomas aurait oublié tout cela demain. " Je suis resté… pour toi, répondit-il.  
\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? " s'exclama Thomas en se tournant vers lui d'un air surpris.  
Robert confirma en hochant de la tête, incapable de sortir un son. Son compagnon resta silencieux pendant un bref moment puis il se mis à sourire doucement : " j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de très généreux, depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. On ne peut pas avoir des yeux aussi beaux et aussi purs s'ils ne reflètent pas une âme aussi belle et aussi pure qu'eux. ". Sur ces mots Thomas alla s'installé dans le lit et s'endormi avant même que Robert n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il se mit à sourire tout en se disant en lui-même : " Hum Thomas, comment veux-tu que réussisse à ne plus avoir de sentiment pour toi si tu me dis des choses pareilles ? ". Il se leva et voyant son coéquipier paisiblement endormi dans son lit il se mit dire : " Si tu savais pour quelle raison je suis resté ici tu ne serais sans doute pas en train de dormi ici comme cela... Que ferais-tu, dis-moi, si je t'avouais que je suis amoureux de toi ? Est-ce que tu me détesterais ? Est-ce que tu t'enfuirais ? Est-ce que tu aurais peur ? Est-ce que nous serions toujours amis ? Est-ce que nous serions amants ?... Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. Justement si je suis resté c'est parce que j'ai compris qu'aimer vraiment c'est tout donner sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Bonne nuit Thomas. ". Après avoir achevé son monologue intérieur il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en passant par son armoire afin de se munir d'un oreiller et d'une couverture. Il ne dormi presque pas cette nuit-là, d'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui c'était passé durant cette folle soirée, deuxièmement parce que l'homme dont il était fou amoureux était en train de dormir à quelques mètres de lui dans son propre lit et troisièmement parce que les baignoires s'avèrent ne pas être particulièrement confortable lorsque l'on veut les utiliser pour dormir. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, il n'y avait plus personne dans sa chambre, seulement un petit mot poser sur son lit. Enfin " petit mot " avec le style diffus qui caractérisait Thomas il faillait plutôt qualifier cela de lettre. Voici ce qui était écrit sur ce papier : " Robert, merci infirment de m'avoir prêté ton lit et de t'être occuper de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu as dû passer une nuit affreuse. Tu es vraiment beaucoup trop gentil avec moi, il fallait me faire dormir sur le tapis, je ne méritais pas mieux. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour m'excuser. Je crois que je vais te devoir une tonne de passes décisives. Je te promets de ne pas faire de bruit dans le bus et dans l'avion pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu. Encore un immense merci. Thomas ". Lewy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en lisant cette prose de son coéquipier et depuis il conservait précieusement ce petit morceau de papier en souvenir de la nuit d'Amsterdam. Il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si Thomas se souvenait de ce qui c'était dit ce soir-là et sans doute ne le serait-il jamais car il n'avait pas le courage de le lui demander.

La demi-saison se termina bien, ils parvinrent à gagner leurs deux derniers matchs. Ils conservaient néanmoins 6 points de retard sur le Borussia, ce qui était certes mieux que les 9 points de retard qu'ils affichaient encore lors de la 15ème journée de championnat mais était encore nettement insuffisant pour satisfaire leur ambition. Au court de la posse hivernal il fut nommé troisième capitaine de l'équipe. Durant le traditionnel camp d'hivers à Doha, il fit une interview pour la télévision du club. La plupart des questions étaient faciles sauf peut-être les deux dernières. On lui demanda qui était son meilleur ami dans l'équipe. Il y a quelques années il aurait répondu sans hésitation, un nom aurait surgi immédiatement de ces lèvres : Thomas Müller. Mais maintenant tout était différent. Pouvait-on encore parler d'amitié lorsque l'un des deux partis ressent autre chose ? Même en dehors de toute attirance de sa part, la relation qu'il avait Thomas n'était pas de la pure amitié, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux de spécial. Ils étaient moins que des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus que cela aussi. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mot dans la langue pour définir cela. C'était un lien particulier qui les unissait, la fameuse " connexion spéciale ". La personne qui faisait l'interview semblait avoir lu dans ces penser pendant qu'il faisait sa réponse à cette première question car il enchaina en lui demandant : " Beaucoup de fan ont le sentiment que sur le terrain, vous avez une relation très spéciale avec Thomas Müller et ce parce qu'il prépare les buts pour vous et que vous travaillez très bien ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui rend le fait de jouer avec Thomas si spécial ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela fonctionne si bien entre vous ? ". Cette fois-ci il n'eut aucun mal à répondre, c'était une question à laquelle il réfléchissait depuis des années et il était maintenant devenu spécialiste de ce sujet. On pouvait dire il était docteur S Raumdeuter. Il se mit donc à parler sans réfléchir, disant seulement ce qui lui passait par la tête : " Je pense que Thomas est un joueur qui sait quand et où il doit courir. Parfois nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler parce que nous savons ce que nous pouvons faire. Et c'est pour cela que, même si je ferme les yeux, je sais où Thomas devrait-être et je sais qu'il sera là. Dans le football, le langage du football c'est le football. Ce que vous dîtes ne compte pas. La chose la plus importante c'est ce que vous ressentez. C'est le genre de sentiment que j'éprouve lorsque je joue avec Thomas et je crois qu'il ressent la même chose. "

Le championnat reprit avec un match contre Hoffenheim où il marqua sur une superbe passe décisive de Thomas. Ils gagnèrent leur match suivant mais perdirent contre Leverkusen la semaine d'après. Par chance le Borussia fit un match nul ce jour-là. Après cette nouvelle défaite le coach prit la décision de modifier son onze de base et Thomas fut écarté des matchs qui suivirent. Cela eut de l'effet lors du match suivant, un peu moins face à Augsbourg et même s'ils gagnèrent face au Hertha leur prestation avait été pour le moins indigente. Néanmoins grâce à trois match nuls consécutif de leur rival il revenait à trois points du leader. Il faut dire aussi qu'il venait de jouer cette semaine-là leur premier 1/8ème de final face à Liverpool, l'équipe s'en était bien sorti avec un match nul mais cette rencontre avait été un match très frustrant pour Robert qui n'avait quasiment pas vu le ballon était donné que l'équipe avait été majoritairement occupée à défendre (ce qu'ils avaient au demeurant tout à fait bien réussit à faire). Toutefois comme la patience n'avait jamais été une de ces qualités il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que trois semaines sans jouer avec Thomas, c'était beaucoup trop. C'est sans même y réfléchir, parlant simplement à cœur ouvert qu'il déclara après le match de Berlin : " Nous avons besoin de soutient devant. Bien sûr il faut aussi penser à gagner. Il faut que nous tentions de faire un clean sheet à chaque rencontre. Mais nous n'étions pas assez créatifs au milieu de terrain face au Hertha. C'est pour cela que nous avions du mal à nous créer des occasions. Nous devons améliorer cela. J'espère que Thomas aura sa chance bientôt. Et qu'il pourra monter qu'il peut aider l'équipe. Il fait toujours des courses vers l'avant et créer beaucoup de mouvement. ". Deux jours après, à la fin de la séance d'entrainement, Niko Kovac lui demandait qu'ils aient une discussion ensemble. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le bureau de l'entraineur car il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors. Une fois qu'ils furent installés Niko commença à parler : " Robert, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser à propos de ce que tu as dit à la presse au sujet du match contre le Hertha. Par exemple tu as déclaré qu'il manquait de créativité au milieu de terrain pourtant Leon et James sont, à mes yeux, des joueurs créatifs.  
\- Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas mettre en doute leurs qualités. Seulement…Comment expliquer cela ? Dans l'équipe alignée la semaine dernière, au niveau du secteur offensif, il y avait de la vitesse et du drible avec Serge et Ribery, de l'efficacité avec moi et de la créativité et de la technique avec James et partiellement Leon. Il y a quelques années j'aurais considéré cette équipe comme complète et équilibré mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Leon et James sont des créateurs avec le ballon. Ce qu'il manque donc c'est de la créativité sans ballon. Il y avait de la technique et de l'impact mais pas d'idées ou tout du moins pas assez.  
\- Très bien mais il faut qu'une équipe soit équilibrée et harmonieuse et la multiplication des profils différents n'y aide pas.  
\- Évidement il plus simple de créer une toile harmonieuse avec une seule couleur qu'avec plusieurs mais un tableau polychrome réussi aura toujours plus de force qu'un monochrome. L'art du coaching n'est-ce pas justement l'art de la composition ?  
\- C'est une jolie comparaison mais un peu surprenante si je peux me permettre.  
\- C'est Thomas qui m'a appris cela. Selon lui pour bien jouer au football il faut savoir interpréter un match comme un musicien une partition et pour que l'interprétation soit bonne il faut de la sensibilité et cela s'acquière par la culture. C'est en comparant une expérience avec d'autres que l'on peut mieux saisir la première.  
\- Et donc la solution à ce manque de créativité c'est la sensibilité de Thomas, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est un fait que le Bayern joue mieux lorsque Thomas est sur le terrain. Nous marquons 2,41 buts par match lorsqu'il est là contre seulement 1,59 lorsqu'il est absent ce qui fait une différence relativement considérable. En dehors des chiffres, l'équipe a besoin de lui pour être le liant entre les divers éléments, la sauce. Enfin, coach vous connaissez ces qualités. Peut-être plus que tout autre joueur, je suis meilleur avec Thomas à mes côtés. Les chiffres sont clair là-aussi, je marque deux fois plus lorsque Thomas est là. J'aurais eu honte de dire cela avant mais je ne suis pas ou plus un joueur autosuffisant. Je n'y arrive pas si Thomas n'est pas là. J'ai besoin de lui. Je suis dépendant de lui. Il n'y a personne qui me comprenne comme il le fait. J'ai confiance en lui. Lorsqu'il est là tout est plus facile, tout est plus intéressant, tout devient lumineux !  
\- Robert, est-ce que nous sommes toujours en train de parler de football ? "  
Il c'était laisser emporter comme souvent lorsqu'il parlait du jeune allemand. Il senti qu'il se mettait à rougir mais néanmoins il essaya de dire d'une voix ferme : " Oui, bien entendu.  
\- Vraiment ? " répondit Niko peu convaincu. " Si j'ai voulu te parler c'est afin de mieux comprendre cette équipe, les joueurs qui la compose, leurs aspirations et leurs motivations. C'est une démarche honnête de ma part et j'ai besoin pour y arriver que toi aussi tu sois honnête avec moi. "  
Robert hésita un long moment avant de répondre. La situation était délicate, il n'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit son intérêt pour Thomas même si beaucoup de gens devaient s'en douter (la discrétion n'était pas vraiment son fort). Néanmoins cette année il avait décidé d'assumer ses sentiments tout du moins envers lui-même mais peut-être cela impliquait-il aussi qu'il le fasse devant au moins une autre personne. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour répondre : " Peut-être pas uniquement mais… le football est un reflet de la vie, ce qui est vrai en dehors et souvent vrai sur le terrain. Après tout, Thomas et moi, nous sommes…comment cela était-il formulé déjà ? Ah oui, " a match made in heaven ". Ce n'est de pas de moi, c'est un analyste qui a écrit cela à notre sujet. ". Son entraineur se mit à rire en entendant ces dernières mots puis il prit la parole : " Je vois. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop indiscret mais j'avais vraiment besoin de comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser un butteur et donc par définition un joueur égoïste à mettre autant en avant un de ces coéquipiers. Merci beaucoup pour ta confiance et ta franchise. Je vais réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit et essayé de prendre la meilleure décision. ".  
Apparemment il avait réussi à convaincre son coach que la meilleure solution c'était de le faire jouer en compagnie de Thomas car la semaine d'après le jeune homme était sur la feuille de match. Robert marquait un doublé et Thomas inscrivait aussi son nom dans la liste des buteurs et on pouvait lui créditer une passe-décisive sans but (on devrait créer le concept) car s'il n'y avait pas eu de réalisation c'était à cause d'un brillant arrêt de Sommer sur la frappe de Robert. C'est fou ce que ça avait pu lui manquer d'entendre Thomas lui crier dessus pendant les matchs. Le Bayern s'imposa 5-1 contre le troisième du championnat et ainsi revint à égalité de point avec le Borussia. Lewy quant à lui entrait dans l'histoire du club comme le meilleur buteur étranger de tous les temps (ce qui lui valut de voir Thomas se précipité sur lui à la fin de la rencontre afin de le prendre dans ces bras tout en le gratifiant d'un nouveau surnom : Monsieur Je-bas-tous-les-records-possibles-et-imaginables).

Malheureusement la joie de ce week-end fut de courte durée. Quelques jours plus tard Robert eu la surprise de voir Joachim Löw débarqué au centre d'entrainement. Jerome, Mats et Thomas quittèrent alors l'entrainement pour aller s'entretenir avec leur sélectionneur. Lewy avait eu un mauvais pressentiment à ce moment-là et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Quelques heures plus tard il apprenait que ces trois joueurs étaient exclus de l'équipe d'Allemagne au moins tant que Joachim resterait à la tête de la sélection. Bien sûr il était triste pour les deux défenseurs mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiété plus spécialement pour Müller. Il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa confiance en lui ces dernières années et ce pouvait être le coup de trop. Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour essayer de réconforter le jeune homme. Il lui paraissait qu'une visite serait sans doute trop intrusive, il y avait de forte chance pour que Thomas est envi d'être seul ou seulement entouré par sa famille. D'un autre côté un texto ou même un coup de fil ce n'était pas assez. Il lui revint alors à l'esprit que Thomas lui avait expliqué comment est-ce que le salon de thé polonais l'avait aidé à surmonter la solitude lorsqu'il était arrivé au Bayern. Peut-être est-ce que la solution se trouvait là. Les pâtisseries de Pani Agnieszka possédaient peut-être encore leur pouvoir réconfortant. Il décida donc de faire livrer à Thomas un assortiment de gâteau accompagner d'un petit mot qui disait ceci : " J'ai appris ce qui se passe et je suis désolé pour toi. Un jour où j'en avait bien besoin tu m'as dit que la force de quelqu'un ne se jugeait pas à ces victoires mais à la manière dont il savait exploiter ces défaites. J'espère que toi aussi cela pourra t'aider. Profite bien des gâteaux, il n'y a aucun risque pour tu deviennes trop gros, et surtout dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. ".  
Le soir il reçus un message du jeune allemand disant simplement : " merci ". Lewy hésita un peu à répondre de peur de déranger son ami mais il était trop inquiet pour lui, aussi répondit-il : " Comment-ça va ? ". Puis se rendant compte que sa question était idiote il ajouta : " Désolée, c'était stupide. Je sais que la réponse est mal mais à quel point mal ?  
\- Étrangement mieux que je ne m'y attendais.  
\- Tant mieux  
\- Je crois que c'est grâce à toi.  
Et aux gâteaux.  
Et aux belles phrases qui m'arrivent de dire.  
Au fait comment est-ce que tu as pu te souvenir d'un truc pareil ?  
\- J'ai une très bonne mémoire et puis ça m'avait marqué.  
\- En tout cas tu as raison ou plutôt j'avais raison en disant ça. Mon nouvel objectif ça va être de prouver Löw qu'il a eu tort.  
\- J'adore cette idée.  
En plus tu es bavarois avant tout n'est-ce pas ; )  
\- Très bien raisonné Lewy. Le Bayern avant tout.  
Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas allemand, se serait tellement plus simple si on jouait aussi ensemble en sélection.  
\- Non il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes la nationalité polonaise.  
Je te jure qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque pour qu'un truc comme ça arrive.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Mais parce que je suis le capitaine et le meilleur joueur de cette équipe.  
\- Et tu les menacerais pour que je joue ?  
\- Menacé ? Non. Je leur ferais simplement comprendre où se trouve leur intérêt.  
\- Hahaha. Hey arrête de me faire rire, je suis sensé être triste ce soir.  
Au fait je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ton coup de fil le soir de la défaite en coupe du monde. Je suis désolé je n'avais pas le courage de répondre. "  
Ils continuèrent de discuter par messages pendant encore plusieurs heures et leur conversation se termina ainsi : " Bonne nuit Lewy. Merci beaucoup. Malgré les circonstances j'ai passé une excellente soirée.  
En fait Agnieszka avait peut-être raison, tu serais la personne idéal pour moi : ) Quelle dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille !  
Quoique non en fait, ça ne serait pas une si bonne idée. Tous ces muscles qui font si bien sur toi n'irait peut-être pas très bien sur un corps de demoiselle.  
Il faut que j'aille me coucher je commence à dire trop de bêtises.  
\- Bonne nuit Thomas. A demain "  
Robert ne savait pas trop que faire de cette déclaration de Thomas. Même si le jeune homme avait dit cela pour rire, Lewy soupçonnait la présence d'un font de vérité dans ces paroles. A savoir que Thomas voyait en lui assez de qualités pour le trouver intéressant mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire oublier le fait qu'il était un homme. Ce qui après tout n'avait rien de surprenant. Il se mit à sourire parce lui-même avait souvent pensée à ça l'année dernière. Bien sûr les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si Thomas avait été une fille mais aussi tellement différentes. Par exemple ils n'auraient pas pu jouer ensemble, ni faire partie de la même équipe, ni vivre tout ce qu'ils avaient vaincu ensemble et ça aurait tout de même été bien dommage.  
Thomas tint sa promesse de faire regretter sa décision à Joachim Löw. Il fit une rencontre éblouissante face à Wolfsburg avec une passe-décisive et un but mais surtout avec une influence constante sur le jeu. Ils s'imposèrent 6-0 et grâce à ce score large et donc à une meilleure différence de buts ils reprirent enfin la tête du championnat sur le Borussia ce qu'ils attendaient depuis des mois. Cette semaine-là avait lieu le match retour de leur 1/8ème de final face à Liverpool. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de ce match à part qu'ils se firent battre par les anglais 3-1, ce qui étant donné l'état de forme des deux clubs respectait une certaine forme de logique. Toute élimination de la ligue des champions était forcément une grande déception mais cette fois-ci se sentiment était un peu moins fort car aux vues des difficultés qu'ils avaient en championnat on ne pouvait pas espérer grand-chose de leur part en Europe. Cela ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de maudire cent fois ce carton rouge face à l'Ajax. Peut-être que la présence de Thomas sur le terrain n'aurait rien changé mais pour lui ça faisait une différence considérable. Et puis après chaque défaite il y avait toujours une seule et même personne qui avait le pouvoir de le réconforté et cette fois-ci elle n'était pas là.

Leur élimination de la coupe d'Europe n'affecta pas leur bonne période en Bundesliga. Ils s'imposèrent 6-0 contre Mayence le week-end suivant. Même si comme le disait Müller ce n'était pas leur rôle d'entretenir le suspense en Bundesliga, ils contribuèrent néanmoins grandement à la promotion du championnat en faisant un match nul contre Fribourg lors de la journée suivante. Dortmund qui avait gagné son match reprenait la tête de la compétition avec 2 points d'avance.  
La 100ème confrontation entre les deux clubs allait donc être décisive. Du point de vue de la composition Kovac opta pour un retour aux fondamentaux. Le bon vieux 4-2-3-1 avec Robert en pointe, deux ailiers en l'occurrence Gnabry et Coman, Thomas derrière l'attaquant, Javi et Thiago au milieu et Alaba, Hummels, Süle et Kimmich pour la défense. Du côté du Borussia Lucien Favre alignait un 4-1-4-1 avec Marco en pointe, derrière lui Sancho, Dahoud, Delaney et Larsen, Witsel en sentinelle puis Lukasz, Akanji, Zagadou et Diallo en défense. Neuer occupant bien sûr les buts du Bayern et Bürki ceux du Borussia. Lewy n'était sans doute pas la personne la plus impartial mais néanmoins il lui semblait raisonnable de considérer que Thomas et lui furent les deux joueurs clés de cette rencontre. Le Borussia leur mis la pression dès le commencement du match en réussissant à se créer une occasion très nette dès la cinquième minute sur un débordement de Reus dont le centre avait trouvé Sancho qui avait manqué le cadre de peu. Mais le Bayern ne paniqua pas et ils se remirent vite dans le match. Cinq minutes plus tard ils ouvraient le score lors d'un corner où Mats parvint à ajuster une tête parfaite. L'équipe bavaroise avait la possession du ballon et les visiteurs se contentaint de les attendre en bloc bas, espérant jouer les contre grâce à la vitesse de leurs attaquants (situation qui met d'ailleurs souvent en difficulté la défense munichoise). Mais lorsque la situation s'inversait et que Dortmund récupérait le ballon les joueurs du Bayern réussirent à mettre en place un formidable contre-pressing dont le premier but de Robert est un exemple parfait puisqu'il parvint à récupérer le ballon sur une passe entre les deux défenseurs centraux de Dortmund qui ne savaient pas que faire du ballon étant donné que les joueurs bavarois bloquaient toutes les options de passe. Après avoir repris la balle il loba Bürki puis envoya le ballon au fond des filets d'une reprise de volée. Lewy inscrivait au passage son 200ème but en Bundesliga. Le Bayern continua de dominer durant cette première mi-temps et Javi marqua le troisième but bavarois à la quarantième minute. Cette situation obligea Dortmund à plus sortir de son camp et ce fut au tour des bavarois d'avoir de l'espace pour exploiter les contres et comme Thomas était le spécialiste mondial des espaces en football, il s'avéra d'une grande utilité. Le quatrième but du Bayern le montre bien puisque Thomas réussit à se libérer de tout marquage sur le côté droit ce qui permit à Robert de lui passer le ballon. Diallo revint trop tard sur lui, Müller avait déjà eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de la balle (et il pensait plutôt vite) et d'armer un centre parfait qui arrivait droit sur Gnabry qui n'avait plus qu'à pousser le ballon au fond du but. La seconde mi-temps fut plus calme mais le Bayern conserva parfaitement la maitrise du match et Lewy vint inscrire un nouveau but à la toute fin de la rencontre afin de porter le score à 5-0. Thomas et lui avaient vraiment fait un bon match ce jour-là, ils avaient eu un rôle essentiel dans chacun des aspects importants du jeu développer par le Bayern : la construction dans les faces de possessions, le contre-pressing et les contres-attaques dans les faces de récupération et de transition. Tout cela était simple, basique même, mais bien exécuter c'était terriblement efficace. Il y avait un autre aspect dans lequel ils avaient brillé tous les deux, un aspect auquel Robert prêtait peu d'attention il y a quelques années mais qui lui semblait de plus en plus important : le jeu sans ballon. Bien sûr en tant qu'attaquant, il avait toujours su l'importance de la création d'espace et des appels de balle mais au-delà de cela il n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention au jeu sans la balle jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Thomas qui lui avait démontré par la parole et par exemple l'importance de cet aspect du jeu (et pas uniquement pour le travail défensif). Comme le disait Müller, un joueur qui ne se déplace que quand il a le ballon où quand il veut recevoir le ballon à un impact sur le jeu d'à peine 30%. Tous les joueurs passent la majorité de leur temps sur le terrain sans avoir le ballon et si tout ce temps-là n'est pas exploité c'est une perte considérable. Il voyait les matchs comme des parties d'échecs et chacun de ces mouvements était calculé de manière à ce qu'il ait au moins trois temps d'avance sur son adversaire. Robert n'en était pas encore à ce degré d'art mais il avait énormément progressé dans ce domaine depuis son arrivé au Bayern. Il faut dire qu'il étudiait sous le meilleur des professeurs. Leur connexion ne s'exprimait pas seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de se transmettre le ballon l'un à l'autre mais aussi pendant tout le reste de la rencontre, il y avait une vraie relation tactique entre eux. C'est à partir du moment où Robert avait compris cela qu'ils avaient vraiment commencé à jouer ensemble. Et c'est cette compréhension constante qu'il y avait entre eux même dans le travail de l'ombre qui leurs avaient permis ce soir de tellement aider le Bayern à retrouver sa place de leader. Il y avait un autre aspect de leur relation qui avait été mis en évidence pendant ce match tout du moins aux yeux de Robert. Même s'il le savait sans doute inconsciemment depuis longtemps, il avait pris conscience ce soir-là du fait que son lien avec Thomas n'était pas exclusif mais inclusif, c'est à dire que l'entente particulière qu'il y avait entre eux n'excluait pas les autres joueurs mais les bonifiaient. C'était une preuve de plus que leur union était profondément inscrite dans l'esprit même du football.  
Le lendemain il avait reçus un message d'excuse de la part de Marco pour un tacle par derrière qu'il avait fait sur lui et qui était rédigé ainsi : " Salut Lewy. Désolé pour hier je me suis laissé emporter par le match. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal. Pour t'encourager à me pardonner considère que ça t'a permis de voir Thomas venir te défendre et te protéger. Vous étiez d'ailleurs très mignon tous les deux. Félicitation pour hier MAIS vous n'avez pas encore gagnez le championnat. ". Robert ne savait jamais vraiment à quel point Marco plaisantait lorsqu'il parlait de Thomas et lui.

La demi-finale de coupe face au Werder fut encore un match serré. Lewy ouvrit le score à la demi-heure. Brême les avait un peu bousculés en ce début de match mais ils avaient bien répondu. Ils auraient pu augmenter leur avance quelques minutes après s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé. Il se trouve que Thomas positionner à l'entrée de la surface légèrement décalé sur la gauche avait frappé un superbe centre rentrant qui filait droit sur le but malheureusement en voyant le ballon arrivé sur lui Lewy avait eu le réflexe de la prendre de la tête, il essaya d'arrêter son geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le ballon était dans la bonne trajectoire pour tromper le gardien mais trop tard il avait effleuré la balle de la tête et comme comble de malchance il se trouvait en position de hors-jeu le but fut annulé par l'arbitre. C'est comme ça qu'il priva Thomas de marqué ce qui aurait été un magnifique but. Ces réflexes de buteur étaient ce qui faisait de lui un excellent attaquant mais parfois ils avaient aussi du moins bon. Lorsque l'arbitre siffla la fin de la première période, il se rapprocha de Thomas pour s'excuser mais comme toujours lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Son coéquipier se mit à lui parler d'autre chose. Et lorsqu'ils eurent fini de discuter ils se mirent à marcher en direction du vestiaire. Lewy était toujours en train de chercher ces mots lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du tunnel et là Thomas se mit à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il chercha à parler au jeune homme durant tout le quart d'heure de pause mais aucune autre occasion ne se présenta. Cela lui permis au moins de décider de la façon dont il aborderait la chose. Son amour-propre lui compliquait un peu la tâche mais pour Thomas il fallait qu'il fasse l'effort de passer là-dessus. Son ami lui avait déjà sans doute pardonner mais Lewy jugeait qu'il se devait de lui présenter des excuses en bonnes et due formes afin de ne pas toujours profiter de la facilité de caractère de son coéquipier. Dieu merci pour la tranquillité de sa conscience Thomas inscrit le second but du Bayern à l'heure de jeu. Toutefois le Werder ne s'avouait pas vaincu et après une longue période de possession de leur part ils parvinrent à revenir au score, inscrivant deux buts successifs à presque une minute d'intervalle. Le match était donc entièrement relancé. Par chance Coman réussit à obtenir un pénalty peu de temps après et Robert le transforme sans difficulté redonnant l'avantage au bavarois. Le match se termina sur ce score de 3-2 en faveur du Bayern et ils se qualifièrent ainsi pour la finale. A la fin de la rencontre Thomas et lui furent prit par les obligations qui incombe aux joueurs dans ce genre de circonstance. Au bout d'un certain temps Müller vint le rejoindre alors qu'il se trouvait avec le reste de l'équipe en train de célébrer avec les supporters qui avaient fait le déplacement. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver Robert prit son courage à deux mains et sans réfléchir ou plus exactement oubliant complètement ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, il s'écria tout simplement : " Tommy, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir gâcher ton but tout à l'heure ! ". Et voilà qui était fait, en fait ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Thomas le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques instants puis il se mit à sourire. Ensuite il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Robert, les caressant doucement. Puis, jugeant sans doute que ce geste était suffisamment explicite, il se mit à parler de tout autre chose. Robert senti qu'il rougissait et que son cœur accélérait mais il fit de son mieux pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Thomas qui manifestement était en forme ce soir-là se mit à faire son numéro de clown et Robert rit tellement qu'il en avait les larmes yeux. Ce fut l'une des meilleures fins de match de sa vie, en tout cas l'une des plus drôle.

Par chance leur match nul contre Nuremberg n'eut pas de conséquence puisque Dortmund perdit le derby face à Schalke. La semaine d'après ils affrontaient Hanovre et cette fois-ci tout se passa bien, ils s'imposèrent 3-1 sans trop de difficulté. S'il se souvenait de cette rencontre c'était surtout à cause de ce qu'il découvrit sur lui-même pendant l'après-match. Thomas était plongé dans de grandes explications sur… il ne savait plus vraiment très bien quoi puisqu'il n'écoutait pas, lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était en train d'analyser chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard du jeune homme qui était devant lui. Ça devait être quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis un certain temps mais sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'à cette instant précis. Cela devait faire des semaines qu'il devait passer son temps à se demander si tel mot n'avait pas un double sens, si tel geste ne pouvait pas être un peu ambiguë ou si tel regard n'était pas un encouragement. Il c'était pourtant promis lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de rester au Bayern de ne jamais espérer que son affection puisse t'être réciproque mais voilà quelques mois plus tard il était en train de chercher quelques choses qui puisse le faire espérer. Il avait beau tenter d'être raisonnable apparemment il n'y arrivait pas.  
Lors de l'avant dernière journée la course au titre fut à nouveau relancée puisqu'à cause de leur match nul face à Leipzig, le Borussia revenait à deux points derrière eux. Tout allait donc se jouer lors de la dernière journée de championnat. C'était simple s'ils perdaient ce match, ils perdaient le titre. Ils ne le perdirent pas même ils s'imposèrent sur un incontestable 5-1. Robben et Ribery marquèrent chacun un but lors de leur dernier match de championnat selon un scénario idéal. C'était passé de justesse mais ils remportaient leur 7ème titre de champion d'affilé. Les adieux à leur deux anciens furent extrêmement émouvant. Et comme lorsqu'il était ému il parlait sans réfléchir il se surprit en train de dire à Thomas qui était à côté de lui : " J'espère que notre cérémonie de départ sera aussi belle.  
\- Notre ? " lui répondit Thomas en relevant un sourcil d'un air surprit mais avec un petit sourire.  
Robert se mit à rougir violemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Vraiment parfois il se donnerais des gifles. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé il se mit à bégayer puis à parler à toute vitesse : " Heu…jjje..enfin…Je… j'avais pensé que… que… peut-être… nous pourrions quitter le Bayern en même temps. Enfin c'était juste un truc que j'avais imaginé, une idée comme ça sauf qu'apparemment mon imagination c'est un peu enflammé. Tu sais ça arrive parfois lorsque… ". Il s'interrompit en entendant Thomas rire : " Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Si les circonstances le permettent, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Les circonstances ?  
\- Oui, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver : un transfert, une blessure ou peut-être qu'à ce moment-là tu ne pourras plus me supporter.  
\- Oh non il n'y a aucune chance pour cela arrive ! "  
Il avait sans doute dit cette dernière phrase avec un peu trop de passion car Thomas jeta sur lui un regard intrigué mais néanmoins il reprit la parole comme si de rien était : " Eh bien rappelle le moi lorsque le temps sera venu et je pense que ma réponse sera sans doute oui.  
\- C'est une promesse ?  
\- Presque " lui répondit Thomas dans un sourire malicieux puis il s'éloigna.  
Après l'émotion ce fut le temps de la joie et de la fête. Les célèbres douches de bières, les chants dans le vestiaire et dans le bus puis la traditionnelle soirée de gala. Selon les bonnes habitudes Thomas passa sa soirée à parler et Robert à le regarder. Il s'inquiéta sur le degré de son attachement pour le jeune bavarois lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était absolument pas répugné par le spectacle qu'il offrait alors qu'il était en train de danser. Au contraire il trouvait même cela mignon et restait là à l'observer en souriant. Contrairement à ce que ces deux dernières phrases auraient pu laisser penser il n'avait pas passé sa soirée assis dans un coin, au contraire il avait dansé et chanté avec les autres seulement il s'arrangeait pour toujours avoir un œil sur Thomas. Alors que la soirée avançait il commençait à y avoir moins de monde sur la scène et Lewy y vit une opportunité de pouvoir danser avec Thomas sans que cela ne soit trop suspect. Il se rapprocha donc du jeune homme qui au début ne lui prêta aucune attention absorbé dans sa discussion avec David. Robert jugea qu'il avait sans doute intérêt à attendre qu'ils aient terminé. Il continua donc de danser à proximité tout en observant ces deux coéquipiers. Dès qu'il vit le jeune latéral gauche s'éloigner il en profita pour rejoindre Thomas et le taquiner un peu car il savait que c'était toujours un bon moyen d'obtenir son attention. Et de fait ça avait fonctionné. Ils se lancèrent dans une étrange chorégraphie de danse/mime particulièrement amusante. Lewy devait avoir l'air ridicule mais du moment qu'il était avec Thomas il s'en fichait complètement. " I don't care, I love it " comme le disait la chanson sur laquelle ils étaient en train de danser. Rapidement Thomas eut trop chaud et il s'éloigna pour aller retirer sa veste. Robert considéra avec un peu d'amertume que cela signifiait que le jeune homme ne reviendrait pas vers lui ensuite, Thomas n'ayant aucune suite dans les idées lorsqu'il était en train de danser. Son ami se mit de fait à danser tout seul après c'être débarrasser de son vêtement superflu. Aussi fut-il très surpris lorsqu'au bout de quelques temps il senti quelqu'un lui tapoté sur l'épaule et de voir, après c'être retourné, que ce quelqu'un était justement son coéquipier préféré. Ils se remirent à danser ensemble de manière plus normale cette fois, si toutefois on pouvait utiliser ce terme pour parler de Thomas. Et comme ce dernier ne pouvait pas rester plus de quelques instants sans faire le pitre, il ne tarda pas à avoir l'idée que l'écharpe blanche que Tolisso portait autour de son coup ressemblait beaucoup à une serviette et à s'en servit comme tel. Lewy entra dans la plaisanterie et passant son bras autour des épaules de Thomas alors que celui-ci mit sa main dans son dos, ils se mirent à rire au dépend de leur coéquipier français. Mais comme le bruit de l'orchestre était trop fort et que son ami ne tenait pas à ce que ses bons mots ne soient perdu, il l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'attirer vers lui et se mit à lui parler au creux de l'oreille. Robert senti son souffle chaud dans son cou et un frison lui parcouru le corps. Lewy mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui son voisin (très proche) était en train de lui dire, son esprit étant embué par les sensations qu'il était en train d'éprouver et les vapeurs de l'alcool. Une fois qu'il eut saisi le sens de cette plaisanterie il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Thomas satisfait de d'avoir fait son petit effet parti raconté sa trouvaille à quelqu'un d'autre.

La saison était presque terminée mais il leur restait un match d'importance à jouer : la finale de la coupe contre le RB Leipzig. Ce fut Lewy qui marqua le premier but de la rencontre donnant ainsi l'avantage au bavarois dès la 20ème minutes. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi il était très excité par ce match aussi après son but c'était-il mit à courir à toute vitesse avant de se jeter par terre complètement prit par un sentiment d'euphorie. Ces coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas à venir le rejoindre. Mais ce qui retint son attention se fut Thomas se penchant vers lui et venant doucement poser sa main sur son visage. Robert agi sans réfléchir, au moment où il senti que Thomas allait retirer sa main il l'arrêta en venant poser sa propre-main sur celle de son coéquipier. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, Robert se sentait si bien mais tout à coup il prit conscience de se qu'il était en train de faire et retirant sa main brusquement il se releva pour aller rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe qui célébraient juste à côté d'eux. Leipzig ne leur posa jamais réellement de problème et sur les seules réelles occasions qui réussirent à obtenir Neuer fit deux arrêts sensationnels. Dix minutes avant la fin Coman doublait la mise. Cinq minutes après Lewy prenait Upamecano de vitesse et inscrivait son second but de la soirée d'un jolie lobe sur le gardien. Et là, il ne savait toujours pas même après toute ces années ce qui lui était arrivé à ce moment précis mais il devint complètement fou. Il retira son maillot, failli enlever son short (Thomas avait raison de dire qu'il avait des petites tendances exhibitionniste) et il se mit à courir, sautant par-dessus la barrière pour aller célébrer devant le virage du Bayern. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela il jouait encore à Dortmund. Mais ce soir-là il se sentait d'humeur à refaire les folies de sa jeunesse. Au moment où l'arbitre donna le coup de sifflet final il se tourna vers Thomas qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui lui parut un long moment mais qui en fait n'avait sans doute duré que quelques secondes, puis ils se mirent à marcher l'un vers l'autre sans ce quitter du regard, un large sourire aux lèvres ; lorsqu'il ne furent qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autres, ils se mirent à crier de toute leur force avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étreignirent comme s'il ne devait plus jamais se revoir ou comme s'il ne c'était pas vu depuis des années. Thomas le serait tellement fort dans ces bras que Robert eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et que la tête se mettait à lui tourner. Si on lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'il serait tellement épris de quelqu'un que le simple fait que cette personne le tienne dans ces bras allait lui donner l'impression de défaillir, il lui aurait sans doute rit au nez. Ils se séparèrent bien trop rapidement à son goût. Thomas le félicita pour son match puis se mit à courir pour aller rejoindre le reste de leurs coéquipiers. Robert en fit de même. Il eut la grande satisfaction de remarquer en observant son ami du coin de l'œil que ce traitement dont le jeune bavarois venait de la gratifier lui était réserver, aucun n'autre de ces coéquipiers n'eut le privilège d'une étreinte aussi passionnée. Il faisait particulièrement chaud en cette fin du mois de mai et Lewy passa une bonne partie de son temps torse nu. Cela avait des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients et le fait que Thomas vienne passer son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils étaient en train de défiler devant leur supporter rentrait dans les deux catégories. Comme apparemment son ami était bien disposé envers lui ce soir-là, il se risqua à lui demander s'il acceptait qu'ils fassent un selfie (bien entendu accompagné de la coupe). Cela pouvait sembler parfaitement anodin mais il se trouve que, sans doute par un concourt de circonstance, il n'avait pris de photo avec Thomas qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et c'était déjà il y a quatre ans. Son coéquipier accepta avec joie et ils prirent la pose. La photo était tellement réussite et il était tellement heureux de l'avoir qu'il eut envie de la partager avec le monde entier aussi finit-elle sur Instagram. Influencé par l'euphorie de la victoire et les divers évènements de cette fin de rencontre il fit cette nuit des rêves dont par soucis de pudeur il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se souvienne. Ils eurent en tout cas beaucoup avoir avec cette jambe que Thomas glissa entre les siennes emporté dans son élan lors de leur étreinte à la fin du match. Il en était d'ailleurs un peu gêné le lendemain lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour la célébration sur la Marienplatz. Il passa presque tout son temps en compagnie de Thomas ce qui était une très mauvaise chose car le jeune, avec les commentaires permanent qu'il lui faisait, l'empêcha complètement de sentir la solennité de cette occasion. Rien n'échappa à son esprit ni la manière dont Niki portait la coupe de la DFB Pokal qu'il semblait considérer comme sa propre fille, ni les discours du maire et de Rummenigge, ni la collation qui suivit, ni la foule venue les acclamer… Tout était sujet à plaisanterie. On pouvait dire de lui comme de Biron : " Son regard offre à son esprit d'incessantes occasions : - chaque objet que l'un saisit, - l'autre en tire une amusante plaisanterie. ". Et pour ajouter au plaisir de l'esprit ceux des sens, le bruit de la foule les obligeait bien entendu à se tenir très près l'un de l'autre afin de pouvoir se parler.  
Ainsi s'acheva la saison 2018/2019. Pour une année de transition ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien que ce soit le club avec ces deux trophées nationaux ou Lewy qui avait si bien accepté ces sentiments que maintenant il lui apparaissait comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il avait appris à vivre avec et tout était presque redevenu comme avant.


	8. Hasta la victoria siempre (première partie)

Ses vacances durèrent un mois et demi, Kovac lui ayant donné une semaine de plus qu’une partie de l’effectif afin qu’il se repose car il avait joué presque tous les matchs de la saison dernière étant donné que sa doublure les avait quittés au mercato d’hivers. Elles ne furent pas désagréables, loin de là, bien sûr une certaine personne lui manquait (les seules nouvelles qu’il eut de lui ce fut par l’intermédiaire des photos qu’il postait sur ces réseaux sociaux) mais il compensait cela en pratiquant une activité qu’il s’interdisait au cours de l’année : rêver. Allongé au bord du lac qui se trouvait au pied de sa maison il s’imaginait tout un tas de chose où se mélangeait réussite footballistique et réussite amoureuse. Ce n’était sans doute pas très bon pour lui mais la tentation était trop grande, pendant un mois, de vivre en pensée ce qu’il ne vivrait jamais dans la réalité. Enfin l’entrainement reprit et quelle première séance d’entrainement. D’abord il découvrit tous les avantages qu’il pouvait y avoir à être assigné au marquage de Thomas. Deuxièmement il assista à un spectacle merveilleux, en effet le jeune homme dont nous venons de citer le nom se démarqua en inscrivant un superbe but d’un retourné acrobatique de toute beauté, il n’eut même pas le temps de venir féliciter son ami tellement il était subjugué par ce qu’il venait de voir. Enfin il eut le plaisir de pouvoir observer son coéquipier tout à loisir alors qu’il se tenait à côté de lui en attendant que ce soit à leur tour de prendre part aux exercices.

 

Trois jours après, l’équipe quittait Munich pour se rendre aux États-Unis afin de faire leur tournée promotionnelle. Robert se souvenait parfaitement de ce que cela pouvait donner de passer une dizaine d’heures d’avion assis à côté de Thomas et il était bien décidé à revivre cette expérience. Pour cela il fallait faire preuve de sens stratégique, tout d’abord il faillait réussir à se placer juste derrière le jeune allemand dans la file pour monter dans l’avion, ce qu’il réussit à faire (et par chance sans avoir à se monter trop impoli). Seconde phase de l’opération, une fois dans l’avion il fallait repérer l’endroit où Thomas allait s’asseoir, le seul problème c’est qu’il s’arrêtait presqu’à tous les rangs pour discuter et que Robert devait donc rester derrière lui, tout en ayant l’air naturel, en attendant qu’il se soit fixé quelque part. A son grand regret cet avion était beaucoup trop moderne, les siège étaient fait de box individuel largement espacé les uns des autres. Enfin Thomas s’assis et Robert vint s’installer sur le siège voisin après avoir fait comprendre d’un regard particulièrement explicite à Benjamin Pavard qu’il était tout à fait inenvisageable que le jeune français prenne cette place. Peu de temps après qu’il se soit assis Thomas se tournait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il y avait de forte chance pour qu’il n’ait sourit que parce qu’il était existé à l’idée de faire ce voyage mais Robert espérait néanmoins qu’il en était peut-être un peu la cause. Ils discutèrent un peu puis son voisin lui proposa qu’ils immortalisent ce moment et Thomas les prit en photo. Sa collection de selfie avait miraculeusement triplée en quelques mois. Lorsque Thomas eut fini de prendre la photo il se tourna vers Lewy tout en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et lui dit en riant : « Tu sais tu aurais pu me demander si tu avais envie qu’on fasse le voyage ensemble. Ma réponse aurait bien évidement été oui et ça t’aurait facilité la vie. Maintenant ce pauvre Benjamin va avoir peur de toi pour le restant de ces jours. ». Robert se mit immédiatement à rougir mais voyant que son ami prenait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il lui répondit en riant de même : « Ça se voyait tant que ça ? ». Thomas lui fit une mimique qui voulait dire « plutôt » et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Apparemment plus d’une dizaine d’heure d’avion n’avait pas réussi à étancher sa soif de Thomas car lors de leur première séance d’entrainement à L.A. il n’arrivait toujours pas à détacher ces yeux du jeune homme. Même pendant les exercices d’étirement il se contorsionnait de manière à pouvoir parler avec Thomas qui se trouvait derrière lui. Et entre une star de la NBA et le visage radieux de son coéquipier ces regards se tournaient irrémédiablement vers la seconde option.

 

De retour à Munich ils jouèrent comme tous les ans l’Audi Cup. Ce qui l’avait le plus marqué entre leur deux match c’était la demi-finale contre Fernebahçe. Principalement parce que Müller y avait marqué un triplé mais ce dont il se souvenait en particulier c’était les deux derniers buts du jeune allemand. Le deuxième but l’avait frappé parce que c’était lui qui avait dit à Thomas de tirer ce pénalty dans l’espoir qu’il marque au moins un doublé. Thomas lui faisait tant de cadeau sur le terrain il pouvait lui en faire de temps en temps. Et puis c’était le premier pas du grand plan qu’il avait mis en place durant cet été et qui avait pour but de lui permettre de tiré à nouveau des pénalty. Robert ne supportait plus l’idée que le jeune allemand ne soit pas capable de pratiquer cet exercice. Si Thomas avait perdu sa confiance en lui Lewy allait lui transmettre l’immense confiance que lui-même avait dans son coéquipier. Le troisième but lui était resté en mémoire car le moins que l’on puisse dire c’était qu’il était assez spectaculaire, Thomas avait bénéficier d’une superbe passe longue de Niki et voyant le gardien avancé il avait frappé directement au but depuis le milieu de terrain.

Peut-être n’y était-il pour rien mais il se senti incroyablement fière de Thomas lorsqu’il accepta sans hésitation de faire partie des tireurs lors de la séance de tir au but qui devait désigner le vainqueur de cette compétition quelques jours plus tard et plus fière encore lorsqu’il vit le jeune homme réussir à la perfection, inscrivant peut-être le plus beau pénalty de cette soirée.

 

Durant les vacances Lewy avait eu une autre idée. Il jugeait qu’il était temps pour lui qu’il parle à quelqu’un de ces sentiments (sa demi-confession à son entraineur ne pouvant véritablement compter). Seulement il fallait trouver la personne adaptée. Il ne voulait pas ce soit l’un de ces coéquipiers, non pas qu’il n’y ait eu personne dans l’équipe digne de confiance et dont il se soit senti assez proche pour ce genre de confidence mais parce l’idée que quelqu’un puisse, en permanence, l’observer et comprendre ce qui se passait en lui le rendait mal à l’aise. Mieux valait que ce soit quelqu’un qu’il ne voit pas là au quotidien. Il ne voulait pas non plus que ce soit un de ces amis ou un membre de sa famille parce qu’il y avait quelque chose de si profondément lié au football dans cette histoire, qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’une personne extérieure puisse comprendre. Restait donc ces anciens coéquipiers. Pourquoi pas James qui venait de retourner au Real ? Mais le jeune colombien avait sans doute beaucoup de préoccupation en ce moment et Robert ne voulait pas le déranger. Il décida donc que la meilleure option, c’était Marco qui après tout avait été le premier à lui parlé de cette question. C’est dans ce but qu’il mit un message au jeune homme pour lui demander s’il pouvait se voir la veille du match de Supercoupe. Marco lui répondit que oui et lui fixa rendez-vous chez lui le deux au soir. Arrivé devant la porte de la maison de son ami, Robert se senti prit par un sentiment de nervosité. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et sonna. Il était heureux de revoir son ancien coéquipier et pendant un bon moment ils se mirent à parler d’autre chose. Toutefois le but de sa visite lui restait dans un coin de sa tête mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir ce donné du courage avec un petit verre de vin mais la veille d’un match ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Il fut grandement aidé par Marco lui-même, qui fit doucement glisser la conversion vers la direction que Lewy lui souhaitait voir prendre. Une fois lancer il se mit à raconter à son ami les évènements de ces dernières années, faisant, il l’espérait, un rapport fidèle mais qui ne soit pas trop fastidieux. Les expressions de son interlocuteur variaient au fil de son récit et Robert n’arrivait pas savoir ce qu’il pouvait penser. Lorsqu’il eut fini, ils restèrent en silence pendant un certain temps, manifestement Marco avait besoin de digérer ce qu’il venait d’apprendre et Lewy avait besoin de se reposer après l’effort qu’il venait de faire. Même si étrangement les mots qu’il pensait avoir tant de mal à prononcer sortirent assez facilement de sa bouche. Le fait d’avouer à quelqu’un qu’il éprouvait de l’attirance pour Thomas le fit un peu rougir et bégayer mais il se senti bien moins gêner qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Lorsque Marco sorti des réflexions dans lesquelles il était plongé ce fut d’abord pour exprimer, en riant, sa joie d’avoir réussi à deviner la situation depuis longtemps. Cet épisode permit de détendre l’atmosphère et il se mit ensuite à poser quelques questions à Lewy manifestement désireux de mieux comprendre. La première chose qu’il lui demanda ce fut de lui expliquer où exactement en était sa relation avec Thomas. Lewy du réfléchir un peu avant de répondre, c’était quelque chose de défilement explicable. Finalement il dit : « On ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous ayons une relation linéaire. Parfois nous nous rapprochons parfois nous nous éloignons sans qu’il n’y ait vraiment de logique à cela. Nous pouvons passer tout notre temps ensemble puis tout à coup arrive une défaite et nous ne nous parlons presque plus pendant quinze jours puis tout redevient comme avant. Mais d’autres fois les défaites nous rapprochent encore plus. Parfois il me dit des choses qui me font croire que j’ai de l’importance à ces yeux, voir même que j’ai un statut un peu particulier pour lui mais parfois aussi j’ai l’impression ne pas être plus qu’une vague relation de travail. Cet été, par exemple, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé une seule fois. Une seule chose est sûre c’est que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

\- Tu en est sûr ?

\- Oui, certain…D’ailleurs cela vaut peut-être mieux.

\- Comment ???

\- Bien sûr je serais très très heureux si Thomas avait pour moi le même genre d’affection que j’ai pour lui mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne chose pour lui. Il vit des moments difficiles, il a perdu sa place en équipe nationale et il a en partie perdu sa place au Bayern. Le pays qui l’adulait ne le respecte presque plus. Ce n’est pas le moment de lui rajouter un problème de plus. Ce serais peut-être plus facile pour lui que ça ne l’a été pour moi mais même si c’est le cas je ne lui souhaite pas d’avoir à vivre cela dans les circonstances présentes. C’est toujours un moment difficile de découvrir qu’on est attiré par quelqu’un du même sexe. Et si nous sortions ensemble nous serions obligés de nous cacher, imagine si la presse découvrait notre relation…Je ne pourrais rien lui offrir de stable, de normal… Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu es complètement dingue de lui et que je trouve ça adorable. Est-ce que tu en as parlé à ta famille ?

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, ils se feraient du souci pour moi. Et puis ils aiment bien Thomas ce n’est pas la peine qu’ils se mettent à lui en vouloir parce que je ne suis pas à son goût. Tu connais ma mère, elle pourrait séquestrer Thomas jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte de m ‘épouser. »

 Ils se mirent à rire à ces mots puis Marco reprit la parole : « Plus sérieusement, j’admire beaucoup tous ces beaux sentiments romantiques mais tu ne comptes vraiment rien faire ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas comme on fait pour séduire quelqu’un. D’ailleurs si je me souviens bien tu n’étais pas trop mauvais à l’époque.

\- Oui mais c’était des femmes.

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bien ce n’est peut-être pas si différent que je me l’imagine mais ça doit tout de même changer quelque chose. Et puis quand je me trouve en face de Thomas je perds tous mes moyens, j’ai l’impression d’être un gamin, je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire...

\- Dans ce cas je vais t’aider.

\- C’est très gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je t’offre un mois de mes services gratuitement. Pendant un mois tu essayes de suivre mes conseils et s’il n’y a aucun résultat à la fin du mois eh bien tu pourras recommencer à vivre comme avant. Tu ne peux pas refuser ça. »

Lewy réfléchit avant de répondre, l’offre de son ami était tentante mais d’un autre point de vue il s’était promis de ne jamais rien faire concernant ces sentiments pour Thomas et cela lui paraissait nettement plus sage. Toutefois Marco avait l’air tellement excité par cette idée qu’il finit par dire oui, et puis il ne s’agissait que d’un mois.

Mieux valait ne rien dire du résultat du lendemain, il n’aimait pas ce souvenir des défaites.

Au retour de leur voyage à Dortmund avait lieu le media day, or cette année-là les responsables de la chaine Youtube de la Bundesliga avaient décidé que Thomas et lui représenteraient le Bayern dans leur série de Buzz Wire Challenge, ce qui était sans doute à la fois la meilleur et la pire idée qu’ils aient pu avoir. Les choses se passèrent relativement bien, si on y réfléchi. En dehors du fait qu’on ait eu besoin de le reprendre plusieurs fois parce qu’il se laissait _légèrement_ distraire par son voisin, que la seule réponse qui lui venait à l’esprit était toujours Thomas et qu’il se soit mis à rougir lorsque ce dernier lui faisait des compliments, il s’en était plutôt bien tiré.

 

Quelques jours plus tard l’équipe partait pour son stage d’entrainement d’été qui avait lieu dans la campagne bavaroise du côté de la frontière autrichienne. C’était l’occasion de mettre en place les premiers conseils de Marco à savoir de faire des compliments et d’avoir des attentions délicates pour Thomas. Il se trouve que la réalisation de ces directives s’avéra beaucoup plus complexe qu’elle ne pouvait en avoir l’air. Lewy savait pertinemment que ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Thomas c’était son football seulement ça faisait des années qu’il complimentait son ami sur ce sujet sans que cela ne lui ait permis de s’ouvrir une petite brèche dans son cœur. Il fallait donc trouver autre chose. Il essaya de mettre en avant son intelligence, sa vivacité d’esprit, sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse…ces beaux yeux mais à chaque fois son coéquipier prenait cela pour de l’humour et se mettait à rire. Il y avait apparemment chez Thomas un fond de modestie qui lui faisait croire que tout le bien que l’on pouvait dire de lui n’était jamais rien de plus qu’une plaisanterie. Peut-être aussi, Lewy de peur d’en dire trop n’en disait-il pas assez pour qu’on le prenne au sérieux. Quant à avoir des attentions envers lui c’était quasiment impossible, Thomas était une personne qui passait son temps à s’occuper des autres mais qui refusait qu’on s’occupe de lui. La seule chose que Lewy pouvait faire c’était lui offrir une oreille attentive mais là aussi cela faisait des années qu’il faisait cela, il était d’ailleurs sans doute la seule personne au monde capable d’écouté Thomas parler pendant des heures sans se lasser. Son ami lui en était sans doute reconnaissant mais rien de plus. Une occasion de faire mieux se présenta à lui grâce à Niko. La veille de leur dernier jour de stage, il annonça qu’il donnait une matinée de repos le lendemain à quatre de ces joueurs dont l’identité était : Thiago, Lucas, Robert et Thomas. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination mais Lewy avait eu nettement l’impression que son coach le regardait en annonçant cette nouvelle avec l’air de dire « profite s’en bien ». Apparemment Kovac se mettait lui aussi à jouer les entremetteurs. C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva le lendemain matin assis à la terrasse de l’hôtel où ils séjournaient, en train de déguster un délicieux petit déjeuné en compagnie des trois autres joueurs avec qui il partageait se privilège. Leur hôtel se trouvait au bord du lac de Tergen et à leur pied se trouvait un petit embarcadère où mouillait un bateau qui avait été mis à leur disposition par la direction de l’hôtel. Lucas et Thiago furent les premiers à essayer l’embarcation. Pendant qu’ils faisaient un petit tour sur le lac, Robert et Thomas restèrent paisiblement attablé. Le jeune bavarois était étrangement silencieux, sans doute encore un peu dans le bras de Morphée. Quant à Lewy il était bien trop occuper à contempler le bel effet que produisait le soleil matinal dans les cheveux de son voisin pour prendre en charge la conversation. Ce silence n’avait rien d’inconfortable, il respirait le calme et la paix, la bonne entente qu’il y avait entre les deux personnes présente autour de cette table. Leurs deux coéquipiers revinrent bientôt de leur petite virée. Lewy qui était toujours attiré par tout ce qui était engin à moteur, spécialement allant sur l’eau avait hâte d’essayer le bateau. Il espérait que Thomas l’accompagnerait mais lorsqu’il déclara sa volonté d’aller faire un tour sur le lac le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Un peu déçus Lewy alla enfiler son maillot de bain, le soleil étant maintenant assez chaud pour envisager une baignade. Il était déjà installé dans l’élégante embarcation lorsqu’il vit le jeune bavarois descendre sur l’embarcadère, Robert reprit espoir, peut-être son ami avait-il finalement l’intention de l’accompagner mais en fait Thomas avait seulement envie de parler un peu avec lui. Lewy se souvint alors de ce que Marco lui avait dit hier soir en apprenant qu’il allait avoir une matinée libre en compagnie du jeune allemand : « Si jamais tu n’en profite pas pour tenter quelque chose je dirais à tous les joueurs de Bundesliga que tu es un lâche. ». Robert prit donc ce qui lui semblait être une pose avantageuse puis prenant son courage à deux mains il proposa à Thomas de venir le rejoindre dans le bateau. A sa grande surprise et à son grand plaisir le jeune homme accepta avec joie, on aurait même dit qu’il n’attendait que ça mais Lewy devait se tromper lorsque Thomas voulait quelque chose il le disait n’est-ce pas ? Il n’aurait pas fait tout cela simplement pour que Robert lui fasse une demande explicite. Toujours est-il que son coéquipier vint gaiement s’installer auprès de lui. Après quelques difficultés pour mettre la machine en marche qui leur valu de beaucoup rire, ils s’éloignèrent du rivage. Robert était alors plongé dans une intense réflexion qui avait pour objet le choix d’un sujet de conversation. D’habitude c’était son compagnon qui s’en chargeait mais aujourd’hui il semblait décidé à lui laisser l’initiative. Bien sûr Thomas pouvait parler de tout, de ce qu’il connaissait avec science et de ce qu’il ne connaissait pas avec humour, le problème n’était pas là. Ce que Lewy recherchait c’était un sujet qui lui permette de créer une ambiance différente de celle qu’il y avait généralement entre eux lorsqu’ils discutaient. Ne trouvant rien de véritablement convaincant il se rabattit sur ce qui lui semblait le mieux. Il fit donc plusieurs remarques sur la beauté du paysage et le charme du cadre dans lequel ils se trouvaient avant d’ajouter qu’il était heureux de savoir qu’ils partageaient l’amour de la nature et des grandes espaces, après un silence il conclut que d’ailleurs ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun. A sa grande surprise Thomas ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, il avait tourné ces yeux en direction de Robert et l’examinait intensément comme s’il cherchait à lire en lui. Lewy était à la fois effrayé et hypnotisé par ce regard incapable de détourner les yeux. Enfin Thomas répondit d’une voix douce comme s’il sortait d’un rêve : « C’est vrai nous avons beaucoup de chose en commun, je crois que je ne l’avais jamais réalisé jusqu’ici. ». Cette réponse fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de Robert qui lui répondit de la même façon : « Nous sommes aussi très différents sur certains points mais je crois que ce n’est pas grave. Au contraire nous nous complétons bien. ». Après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots il se tourna vers Thomas avec un air interrogatif cherchant une confirmation de ce qu’il venait de dire. Son voisin lui répondit par un sourire qui exprimait pleinement son approbation. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du lac et Thomas coupa le moteur, son sourire se fit alors plus taquin : « Tu veux voir quelle différence il y a entre nous à la nage ? » et dans un éclat de rire son ami sauta dans l’eau. Robert se dépêcha de l’y rejoindre et ils se mirent à faire la course. Ils se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui avait gagné ce qui dégénéra en une sorte de bagarre joyeuse qui les fit beaucoup rire et dans laquelle ils jouaient à se lancer de l’eau, à se faire couler, à se pourchasser… On aurait dit deux enfants si l’ambiance qu’il y avait entre eux avait été plus innocente. Mais il y avait une sorte de tension dans l’air qui donnait à tout cela un air plus adulte. Lewy pourtant essayait de son mieux de bloquer toute forme d’idées inappropriées que pourraient faire naitre ce genre de situation. Lorsqu’ils furent fatigués ils retournèrent sur le bateau. Robert s’allongea à l’arrière de l’embarcation afin du profiter du soleil et Thomas s’assit sur un siège à l’avant emmitouflé dans une serviette. Lewy avait vaguement espéré attirer le regard de son compagnon mais celui-ci resta délibérément tourné de l’autre côté. Sans doute avait-il dû encore s’imaginer des choses tout à l’heure, il fallait qu’il se surveille. Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter de tout, surtout de chose dont ils parlaient rarement : de leurs enfances, de leurs familles, de leurs vies en dehors du club, de leurs vies après leurs carrières… De temps en temps Thomas déplaçait le bateau au gré de ces envies, les emmenant dans un coin du lac où dans un autre. Lorsqu’enfin ils se décidèrent à rejoindre l’embarcadère Thiago et Lucas n’étaient plus là et pour cause, lorsqu’ils récupérèrent leurs téléphones ils s’aperçurent qu’il était presque une heure et que le déjeuner avait sans doute déjà commencé. Ils étaient restés plus de trois heures sur l’eau sans s’en rendre compte.

 

La saison commençait officiellement avec le premier tour de la Pokal puis le premier match de championnat. Mais les saisons se suivent et ne se ressembles pas, ce premier match qui d’habitude est une démonstration de force de l’équipe bavaroise fut cette fois-ci un match accroché. Il conservait donc un souvenir mitigé de cette rencontre, d’un côté ça avait été une réussite personnelle puisqu’il avait marqué un doublé mais de l’autre ce match nul du Bayern avait été ressenti comme une défaite. Il associait un autre souvenir à cette rencontre qui lui donna envie de rire. Après l’un de ces buts, alors qu’il était en train de célébrer cette réalisation avec le reste de l’équipe, Thomas se mit tout à coup à lui donner de grande claque dans la figure afin de le féliciter à sa manière. Là encore il n’aurait jamais accepté une telle maladresse de personne d’autre mais si c’était Thomas qui faisait cela ça n’avait pour effet que de l’amuser. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien c’était sans doute assez flatteur venant de la part du jeune bavarois, il aimait passionnément ces chevaux et s’il le traitait comme l’un d’eux c’était plutôt bon signe.

 

Quelques jours plus tard il fêtait son anniversaire et selon les conseils de Marco, qui avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point, il avait organisé une petite fête. D’après lui rien ne rapprochait davantage les gens que ce genre d’occasion. Robert n’y croyait pas trop, pour que cela ait pu réussir il aurait fallu que Thomas soit ivre au point de ne plus savoir ce qu’il était en train de dire ou de faire et même là ces chances auraient été minimes et comme ils étaient en plein milieu de la semaine, à trois jours d’un match, tout alcool était interdit, ces chances étaient donc nulles. Il s’en remit néanmoins à Marco et suivi ces consignes à la lettre : premièrement invité des personnes extérieures au football afin d’éviter une ambiance de vestiaire, deuxièmement évité qu’il n’y est trop de jeunes femmes célibataires qui puissent faire de la concurrence et troisièmement passer beaucoup de temps avec Thomas afin de lui faire comprendre qu’il préférait sa compagnie à celle de toute les autres personnes présentes. Il fournit donc, durant toute la soirée, à son coéquipier, en fonction de ces besoins, ou de la nourriture, ou de la boisson, ou une oreille attentive. Alors que justement il était parti à la recherche d’un verre de jus de fruit il s’arrêta à une certaine distance afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de l’agréable spectacle qu’offrait son ami. Il avait manifestement fait un effort vestimentaire pour l’occasion et sa tenue mettait en évidence son corps élancé, ces muscles fins et cette élégance particulière qui l’empêchait, en dépit de lui-même, d’avoir l’air ridicule. Ces cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et éclairci pendant les vacances et ressemblaient maintenant à la toison d’un mouton. En un mot Thomas était particulièrement à son avantage ce soir-là et Robert n’arrivait pas détacher ces yeux de lui. Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer le charme que se dégageait de son ami, il vit une jeune femme s’approchée de lui. Elle se présenta et rapidement ils engagèrent la conversation. Marco n’aurait pas dû dire peu de femme célibataire mais aucune. Il était ami avec Magda, car tel était le nom de la jeune femme, depuis de nombreuses années mais en cet instant précis il la détestait comme son pire ennemi. C’était la première fois qu’il éprouvait de la vraie jalousie, pas ce sentiment de possessivité qu’il avait ressenti envers ces coéquipiers et en particulier Mats mais le sentiment d’être en concurrence avec quelqu’un et de se rendre compte tout à coup de tous les avantages qu’avait son adversaire, c’était un match à un contre onze. Il ne fit rien pendant longtemps, se contentant de regarder ce qui se passait entre eux. Chaque sourire que Thomas adressait à la jeune femme lui donnait l’impression qu’on le frappait en plein cœur. Il ne voulait pas intervenir pour deux raisons : premièrement il avait peur que sa colère ne lui fasse faire quelques excès, deuxièmement il devait penser au bonheur de son coéquipier avant toute chose et comme son amie était une jeune femme pleine de qualités qui pouvait correspondre à Thomas c’était peut-être une chance pour lui de trouver chaussure à son pied. Néanmoins en dépit de toute ces bonnes résolutions lorsqu’il vit Magda se mettre à toucher le bras de Thomas puis son épaule, il se mit à marcher vers eux sans même s’en rendre compte. Sa présence n’eut pas l’air de déranger la jeune femme qui continua, après un bref salut lui étant adressé, à parler avec son coéquipier comme s’il n’était pas là. Il serrait si fort ces mains autour des deux verres qu’il tenait que ces phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Peu de temps après Magda proposa carrément à Thomas de venir avec elle prendre un verre quelque part en ville dans un endroit plus tranquille. La franchise était l’une des qualités que Robert appréciait chez elle mais en l’occurrence cette déclaration le mit hors de lui. Il s’apprêtait à s’éloigner au plus vite de peur de ne faire un scandale et il s’était déjà détourné lorsque Thomas posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir et déclara : « Si tentante que puisse être cette invitation je suis obligé de la refuser.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s’écria la jeune femme

\- Mon ami, ici présent, n’aimerai pas ça. »

Devant ce refus Madga n’insista pas, elle les regarda d’un air étrange puis s’éloigna. Thomas prit un verre des mains de Robert et Lewy eut l’impression qu’en faisant ce geste leurs mains étaient restées en contact plus longtemps que ce qui était nécessaire. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination mais en tout cas ce simple geste suffit à faire disparaitre toute la colère qu’il ressentait. Son voisin lui fit un sourire puis se mit à parler comme si de rien était. Lewy se sentait profondément heureux : Thomas l’avait choisi ! C’était le plus beau cadeau d’anniversaire qu’il pouvait lui offrir. Bien sûr, il y avait de forte chance que son ami n’ait fait cela que par politesse, ou par amitié en voyant son trouble ou pire encore parce que comprenant sa jalousie de travers il avait craint de ne marcher sur ces plates-bandes et n’avait pensé qu’il était intéressé par la jeune blonde comme certaines remarques du jeune homme pouvaient malheureusement le laisser entendre. Mais après tout peu importe la raison, Thomas avait préféré rester passer sa soirée avec lui plutôt que de partir avec son amie et ce soir Robert avait envie de croire qu’un quelconque attachement envers lui en était la cause. C’était un événement anodin en soit mais il avait revêtu assez d’importance à ces yeux pour lui permettre de conserver sa bonne humeur durant toute la fin de la semaine. C’est dans cet état d’euphorie qu’il aborda le match suivant contre Schalke et, s’il était en forme depuis le début de la saison, il fut brillant durant ce match et inscrivit un triplé (il pouvait se permettre de le dire des années plus tard). Comme la vie sur un terrain pouvait-être facile ! Cette attention qu’il avait parfois tant de mal à obtenir de la part de Thomas en dehors lui était ici toute acquise. Alors qu’il se donnait tant de mal pour impressionner son ami à l’extérieur, pourquoi croyez-vous qu’il ait passé une licence il y a quelques années, il lui suffisait là de marquer trois petits buts et son ami passait tout son temps à la fin du match à le féliciter.

 

La semaine précédente avait été riche en évènements, entre autres deux nouveaux joueurs avaient rejoint leur effectif : Philipe Coutinho et Ivan Perisic. Cela avait donné une idée à Marco : il fallait rendre Thomas jaloux. C’était une idée qui ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu au début (Thomas avait besoin de son soutient pas qu’il mette en avant la concurrence) mais son ancien coéquipier avait insisté et Robert encore une fois avait céder. Donc lorsqu’on lui demanda son opinion sur ces nouveaux coéquipiers et particulièrement sur le jeune brésilien il se montra très élogieux. Il n’en fallu pas plus pour que la presse se mette à fantasmer sur la merveilleuse relation qu’il y allait avoir entre lui et Coutinho et qui devait remplacer celle qu’il avait Müller. Mais apparemment Thomas ne lisait pas la presse car le seul effet que produisit cette déclaration se fut que son ami vienne le remercier de lui avoir montré, comme il le disait, « l’exemple de l’attitude qu’il fallait avoir avec les nouveaux venus » et à partir de là Thomas consacra tout son temps à Philipe. Mais soyons réaliste pour quelle raison Thomas aurait-il pu être jaloux, il devait savoir comme Robert que le lien qu’il y avait entre eux était unique. Et si jamais il avait pu en douter ne serait-ce qu’une seconde le match d’après l’avait sans doute complètement rassuré. Non pas que Philipe est mal joué, même si comme le reste de l’équipe il avait eu du mal à rentrer dans le match mais simplement du moment où il avait été remplacé par Thomas, Robert avait eu l’impression de retrouver tous ces repère et d’enfin commencer à jouer au football. Ce n’était pas juste de sa part de vouloir comparer les deux joueurs, Thomas avait beaucoup trop d’avance mais même en dehors de cela il y avait entre eux une connexion presque magique qui ne pourrais jamais se comparer aux liens qu’il pourrait former avec d’autre joueur. Ce but qu’il marqua lors de ce match en était la preuve, on dit que c’est l’appel qui doit susciter la passe, mais ils se comprenaient tellement bien que chez eux ces deux choses se faisaient simultanément, c’est à dire qu’au même moment Thomas avait envoyé le ballon à l’endroit où il savait que Lewy allait faire un appel et Robert c’était déplacé en sachant que c’était l’endroit où Müller allait lui envoyer le ballon. Ça ne fait pas d’effet spectaculaire mais cette anticipation commune avait complètement déstabilisé la défense adverse, en effet aucun défenseur n’avait suivi Lewy parce aucun n’avait pensé qu’il allait faire ce mouvement en arrière. Il avait aussi une affection particulière pour le sixième et dernier but de cette rencontre même s’il était d’une nature assez différente. Il se trouvait à l’entrée de la surface de réparation et Kimmich lui transmit la balle, pour l’instant aucun défenseur n’était au pressing sur lui mais il ne savait pas que faire du ballon, son premier réflexe fut donc de lever les yeux vers Thomas, le jeune homme croisant son regard lui indiqua d’un signe de la main où envoyer le ballon. Robert comprit immédiatement ce que son coéquipier avait dans la tête, il frappa le ballon de façon à lober la défense adverse, Thomas c’était mis à courir vers le premier poteau, il renvoya instantanément la balle au second poteau et là Davies n’avait plus qu’à la pousser au fond du but. Son premier réflexe ce fut de désigné Thomas de la main afin de mettre en avant son rôle dans la construction de ce but et au moment où il se tourna vers le jeune homme il s’aperçut que Thomas était en train de faire la même chose sauf que c’était Robert qu’il félicitait. Ils se mirent à rire en voyant cela puis se taquinant un peu là-dessus ils allèrent ensemble félicité le buteur. Une fois qu’Alphonso ce fut éloigner, Thomas se tourna à nouveau vers Robert afin de le féliciter pour sa bonne vision du jeu et sa jolie passe. Lewy savait pertinemment que c’était le jeune bavarois qui avait entièrement été à l’initiative de ce but mais Thomas avait une manière de vous mettre en avant qui vous faisait croire que c’était vous-même qui aviez tout fait et tout pensé. C’était un sentiment trop agréable pour ne pas se laisser bercer par cette illusion. Ils se serrèrent la main et Robert savait qu’en cet instant il rayonnait de joie et si jamais il n’en avait pas été conscient le regard que lui lança Niki en disait long (même il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que le jeune défenseur était en train de lui dire avec ces yeux et le rapport que cela pouvait avoir avec une certaine discussion qu’ils avaient eu il y a maintenant deux ans).

 

L’arrivé de tous ces nouveaux joueurs lui permis de retrouver sa place habituelle lors du shooting pour la Paulaner, à savoir à côté de Thomas et cette vénérable institution retrouva ainsi son but premier, à savoir lui permettre d’admirer son voisin tout à son aise. Le mois de septembre commençait et son « contrat » avec Marco se terminait donc. Le capitaine du Borussia lui téléphona le soir même, ils discutèrent longuement de ce qui c’était passé ces dernières semaines. Bien sûr Lewy préférait que cette expérience en se prolonge pas mais d’un autre côté il était reconnaissant envers son ami qui lui avait montré durant ces quelques jours que le fait d’agir, même un petit peu, pouvait avoir de bon résultat. Il lui promit de faire des efforts dans ce sens-là et Marco l’encouragea à l’appelé s’il en avait besoin.

Il revint de la sélection la veille de l’anniversaire de Thomas qui cette année-là allait fêter ces trente ans. Il aurait tellement voulu réussir à faire quelque chose de spéciale pour cette journée seulement il n’avait pas eu temps avec ces obligations lors de la trêve internationale. Et lorsqu’il avait vu ce que tout le monde avait organisé pour cette occasion que ce soit le club ou ses coéquipiers il se sentait de plus en plus nul. Le soir il fut le premier à quitter la salle à manger de leur hôtel à Leipzig, il avait besoin de réfléchir et il sorti sur la terrasse. Il tenait dans sa main la boite qui contenait le cadeau qu’il avait acheté pour Thomas à Varsovie, il hésitait pour savoir s’il devait le donné au jeune homme tellement il lui semblerait ridicule à côté de ce que les autres lui avaient offert. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas, il se retourna pour voir que la personne qui venait le rejoindre était justement celle dont ces pensées étaient préoccupées. Il s’empressa de cacher son cadeau dans sa poche et Thomas vint s’accouder à la balustrade à côté de lui. « Robert qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il d’emblée. Robert détourna la tête, il ne pouvait pas révéler à son ami ce qui le tracassait et comme souvent n’arrivant pas à trouver un mensonge convaincant il dit qu’il n’y avait rien. Bien sûr son voisin ne se laissa pas découragé par cette réponse et il insista pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Robert lui répondit : « Je suis désolé Thomas mais il vaut mieux que je ne te dise rien, tu trouverais cela tellement bête et tellement bizarre…

\- Ça m’étonnerait beaucoup. Entre nous deux, s’il y a une personne qui pense ou qui fait des choses bêtes et bizarres il me semble plutôt qu’il s’agisse de moi. »

Robert hésitait encore mais il finit par céder devant le regard instant de son compagnon : « Très bien… Je me sens coupable parce que je n’ai rien fait pour ton anniversaire… Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Mais Lewy tu as passé ta journée à t’occuper de moi, à me faire rire et à me chanter Sto lat. Comment peux-tu dire que tu n’as rien fait ? Cette journée aurait été cent fois moins agréable si tu n’avais pas été là.

\- Oui…mais…je…

\- Je t’assure. »

En disant ces derniers mots Thomas avait posé sa main sur son bras, sa voix était douce et intense à la fois. A ce moment-là Lewy avait eu l’impression de voir passer une émotion particulière au fond de ces yeux mais cela avait été si rapide qu’il n’en était pas sûr. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants puis ils détournèrent leurs regards avec confusion.  Robert sorti la petite boite de sa poche et la tendit à Thomas tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Le jeune homme l’ouvrit et Robert senti son cœur manqué un battement lorsque le visage de son coéquipier s’illumina à la vue du contenu de la boite. Apparemment il ne c’était pas trompé dans son choix, il avait immédiatement décidé d’acheter cette paire de bouton de manchette en voyant la couleur de la pierre qui les ornait : majoritairement bleu avec quelques touches de vert et de marron.

Le match du lendemain ressemblait assez bien à leur début de saison, c’est à dire fait de haut et de bas. La première mi-temps était vraiment très bonne. Lewy inscrit (sur une passe décisive de Thomas) son 7ème but de la saison en 4 matchs. Mais Leipzig égalisa sur un pénalty juste avant le retour au vestiaire et à la reprise les chose devinrent de plus en plus difficiles. Malheureusement les choix du coach en l’occurrence ne les aidèrent pas beaucoup et la rencontre finie sur un match nul. Le club bavarois avait perdu sa première opportunité de revenir en tête du championnat. Il se répétait mais une fois de plus il avait cruellement senti la différence entre le fait de jouer avec ou sans Thomas et d’un certain point de vue il s’en voulait de constater qu’il devenait parfaitement inutile du moment que Niko avait sorti son ami et alors que l’équipe avait besoin de lui mais c’était comme cela, sans Thomas il avait le sentiment de ne plus savoir jouer au football. Il ne savait plus comment faire pour se débarrasser des défenseurs adverses, ni pour se créer de l’espace, ni pour se rendre disponible pour les autres joueurs... Mais plus grave encore c’était son implication même dans le match qui avait changer, son envie de courir, de faire des efforts, de jouer tout simplement avait diminué et c’est ce jour-là qu’il comprit clairement que le jour où Thomas déciderait de mettre fin à sa carrière serait le jour où lui mettrait fin à la sienne. Il n’y aurait pas d’autre club après le Bayern.

 

A la fin de la semaine ils affrontaient Cologne, ils parvinrent à s’imposer sans difficulté, 4-0 et Lewy marqua un doublé. Trois jours après il eut une discussion avec Thomas lors de leur séance d’entrainement au sujet de ce qu’ils devaient dire lors de la première réunion du conseil des joueurs qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain et dont ils faisaient partie des six membres. Comme il s’avéra que le sujet demandait qu’on en parle d’avantage, Thomas l’invita à venir le voir en fin d’après-midi pour qu’ils en parlent. Il béni mille fois cette idée de Niko qui allait lui permettre de passé du temps en tête à tête avec Thomas. Lorsqu’il arriva chez le jeune allemand, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à frapper à la porte celle-ci s’ouvrit et une femme apparue que Robert reconnu comme étant la mère de son ami. Elle aussi le reconnu immédiatement, ils se saluèrent, discutèrent pendant quelques minutes puis elle l’invita à renter dans la maison lui disant que Thomas se trouvait au salon. Robert la remercia et elle partit récupérer sa voiture. Lewy fit ce qu’on lui avait dit et il entra dans la maison. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le salon il vit Thomas le nez plongé dans un énorme classeur rouge qu’il semblait étudier avec beaucoup de concentration. Robert resta quelques instants à le regarder puis jugeant que cela était impoli il manifesta sa présence par un léger toussotement. Thomas tressailli et lorsqu’il l’aperçu il ferma vivement son classeur avant de s’empresser de le cacher. Après quoi son ami vint l’accueillir comme si de rien était mais la curiosité de Robert était éveillée et il ne put s’empêcher de lui demander en riant qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans se classeur. Thomas rougit légèrement et essaya de changer le sujet de la conversation mais cela ne fit que faire grandir son désir de savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Robert se mit alors à le taquiner à ce sujet et profitant d’un moment d’inattention de son compagnon il se précipita vers l’endroit où Thomas avait cacher le fameux classeur. Il parvint à s’en emparer mais son ami se mit à lui courir après et à sauter afin d’essayer de récupérer son bien. Robert riait aux éclats en voyant cela. Finalement son coéquipier renonça à récupérer son dossier et Lewy l’ouvrit pour voir ce qu’il contenait. A sa grande surprise il s’agissait de fiches concernant les joueurs de l’équipes et qui répertoriaient leur réaction dans telle ou telle situation de jeu. Robert ne put s’empêcher de regarder Thomas avec un air ahuri. Le jeune homme lui expliqua : « Ça m’aide à mieux comprendre mes coéquipiers, à savoir ce qu’ils préfèrent comme passes, les problèmes défensifs qu’ils peuvent avoir et qu’il faudra compenser, les situations de jeu qui leurs convient le mieux… et plus généralement ça me permet de comprendre leur mode de penser. Je fais ça depuis que je suis enfant c’est devenu une sorte d’habitude. Tu dois trouver ça très bizarre…

\- Non, je trouve ça impressionnant. Bien des analystes vidéo rêveraient d’avoir ces informations, je pense. »

Cette réplique fit sourire Thomas. Lewy se mit à chercher sa propre fiche mais il ne trouva rien entre Kimmich et Perisic : « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y a rien sur moi ?

\- Eh bien… dans les premières années où nous avons joué ensemble j’ai rassemblé des tonnes et des tonnes d’informations à ton sujet et puis un jour je me suis rendu compte que je n’en plus besoin et je les aie jetées. Il faut dire que ça prenait beaucoup de place et que j’arrivais au bout de mon classeur. Un jour tu as dit que nous nous comprenions parce que nous parlions la langue du football mais en fait il existe des centaines de langues du football, nous nous comprenons parce que nous parlons la même langue. Si je veux savoir ce que tu feras il suffit que je me demande ce que moi je ferais. »

Lewy avait senti son cœur se mettre à battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine en entendant ces paroles. Dieu merci, Thomas changea de sujet et lui expliqua qu’il était en train de regarder son classeur en vue de préparer la réunion du lendemain. Ils se mirent alors à discuter du sujet pour lequel il était venu. Ils étaient tellement passionnés par leur conversation qu’ils ne virent pas le temps défiler et comme l’heure du diner était passée depuis longtemps Thomas lui proposa de rester manger avec lui. Bien sûr Lewy accepta la proposition avec joie. Ils passèrent donc dans la cuisine et ils se mirent à préparer le repas. Robert tenait absolument à mettre la main à la pâte par politesse mais aussi pour montrer ces talents dans ce domaine. Pendant qu’ils s’occupaient ainsi Lewy relança la conversation sur le classeur rouge désireux d’en savoir davantage à ce sujet. Thomas lui expliqua entre autres que s’il devenait entraineur se serait le premier exercice qu’il donnerait à faire à ces joueurs : « Je leur demanderais d’abord de répondre à un quizz où il devrait me dire ce qu’il ferait eux dans un certain nombre de situation de jeu. Ensuite je leur donnerais deux mois pour étudier leurs coéquipiers et me dire ce que chacun d’entre eux ferait dans ces situations et à la fin nous comparerions la manière dont il se voit et dont les autres les voient. Bien sûr avec ce système ils me détesteraient avant même que la saison n’est commencée et je me ferais viré au bout de six semaines mais enfin…

\- Ne me fait pas rire je vais me couper un doigt. Non plus sérieusement, c’est évident que si on m’avait demandé de faire ce travail lorsque j’étais jeune j’aurais eu horreur de ça mais maintenant c’est quelque chose que je ferais avec plaisir parce que _quelqu’un_ m’a fait comprendre l’importance du fait d’avoir de l’intelligence tactique et ce même quelqu’un réussirait sans doute à le faire comprendre à d’autres personnes.

\- Oui mais en l’occurrence ce quelqu’un avait affaire à un élève particulièrement doué. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, Robert rougi légèrement et ils reprirent leur conversation sur d’autres sujets. La soirée se passa parfaitement bien, le repas était très bon, ils discutèrent encore et encore et Robert sentait des douleurs aux abdominaux à force de rire.

 

Le week-end suivant ils affrontaient Paderborn, Thomas n’était pas dans l’équipe de départ mais Niko le fit entrer à la 60ème minute. Robert n’avait pas encore marqué mais le Bayern menait avec une confortable avance de deux buts. Peu de temps après son entrée en jeu Thomas se trouvait au bord de la surface de réparation décalé sur le côté gauche, Lucas venait de lui transmettre le ballon. Le jeune homme leva les yeux cherchant ce qu’il devait faire de la balle, Lewy croisa son regard et il comprit immédiatement que Thomas allait lui envoyer le ballon. Son coéquipier lui envoya la balle sous forme d’un centre aérien second poteaux qui passa au-dessus de tous les défenseurs, Robert fit un pas vers l’avant afin de se débarrasser de son défenseur, s’éleva en l’air et rabattit le ballon de la tête au fond du but. Tous ces coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers lui pour le féliciter, formant une sorte de câlin grouper. Au bout de quelques secondes il senti une main venir se poser sur la sienne et la serrer affectueusement. Il releva la tête immédiatement afin de savoir qui avait fait cela et il croisa alors le regard de Thomas qui lui fit un sourire, il articula le mot « merci » sans le prononcer et le jeune allemand serra à nouveau sa main avant de s’éloigner. Ce genre d’événement l’année dernière encore l’aurait complètement déstabilisé pour la fin du match mais il avait fait de gros progrès dans ce domaine, non pas non pas parce que ce qu’il ressentait était moins puissant bien au contraire (il suffisait de voir la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait dans sa poitrine) mais il avait trouvé le moyen de transformer cela en une force qui allait l’inciter à se transcender. Il fallait se monter digne de ces marques d’affection que lui prodiguait Thomas, elles étaient la récompense qu’il recevait lorsqu’il jouait bien et il allait tout faire pour en recevoir d’autre.

 

Le lendemain de ce match, une fois de retour à Munich, l’équipe se rendit au grand complet fêter l’Oktoberfest. Étant les deux célibataires de l’équipe, Thomas et lui se retrouvèrent assis l’un à côté de l’autre. Bien sûr comme toujours dans ce genre de circonstance ils passèrent leur temps joyeusement toutefois Lewy avait la vague impression que les rires de Thomas étaient un peu forcés. A un certain moment ils se retrouvèrent tout seul à table (Robert soupçonnait un peu ces coéquipiers et son coach d’avoir manigancé ça) et après quelques instants de silence ils se mirent à soupirer tous les deux. Seulement comme ce n’était sans doute pas pour la même raison, étant donné que Robert avait soupirer d’envie après avoir constaté à quel point son voisin était beau et combien ces cheveux avaient une couleur proche de la bière qui remplissait leurs chopes, il demanda à son voisin quel était la cause de ce profond soupire. Thomas lui fit un petit un sourire un peu triste et lui répondit : « Je me disait juste que j’aimerais pouvoir moi aussi avoir quelqu’un qui m’accompagnerait ici.

\- Je comprends… Thomas ? Je suis désolé de te poser cette question mais comment est-ce que c’est possible que tu sois célibataire. Enfin tu as tout pour plaire…

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. C’est vrai, à la fois ça me rassure et ça m’inquiète. D’un côté je me dit que si quelqu’un comme toi, qui incarne la perfection, tu n’as personne c’est normal que moi je sois célibataire mais d’un autre côté si même quelqu’un comme toi tu n’as personne il n’y a aucune chance pour moi.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon exemple parce que si je ne sors avec personne c’est parce que…je, je…j’ai l’esprit trop occupé par quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ? Est-ce que ce ne serais pas plutôt quelqu’un ?

\- Non ! Non…je…je voulais parler du football.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas-là ça vaut aussi pour moi, je n’aurais sans doute pas le temps de bien m’occuper de quelqu’un. »

Robert en doutait fortement mais cette idée semblait réconforter Thomas aussi ne répondit-il pas et bientôt ils furent rejoints par Manu. Il ne fut pas mécontent de cette interruption, c’était la première qu’il parlait de ce genre de sujet avec Thomas et il se sentait assez mal à l’aise. Comment souvent il était pris entre son envie d’aider son ami et sa peur de trop en dire et de lui faire découvrir son secret. Mais cette conversation avait tout de même eu du bon. Il incarnait la perfection aux yeux de Thomas, encore maintenant le souvenir de ces paroles le faisait rougir de plaisir. C’était un compliment qu’il pouvait retourner sans difficulté car Thomas avec tout ce que les autres considéraient comme des défauts était pour lui ce qu’il y avait de meilleur au monde.

 

Au milieu de la semaine ils affrontaient Tottenham pour leur premier gros match de ligue des champions. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur cette rencontre, ils firent un match convenable mais pas vraiment convaincant et comme il en était de même du côté de leur adversaire personne ne prit l’avantage et la partie se termina sur le score d’un but partout. Ils s’imposèrent sans trop de difficulté, 2-0, lors du match suivant contre Hoffenheim et ce fut Thomas qui ouvrit le score. Ce but de son coéquipier était d’ailleurs responsable d’une petite (més)aventure qui lui était arrivé. Au moment où il avait vu la balle rentrer dans le but, il avait été pris d’un tel sentiment de joie et d’euphorie qu’il c’était mis à serrer le poing, à crier…enfin à célébrer comme si c’était lui-même qui venait de marquer. Il avait fait cela sans s’en rendre compte et c’est le regard à la fois surpris et amusé de ses coéquipiers qui lui avait fait réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Dieu merci, Thomas était trop occupé à se réjouir de son côté pour s’apercevoir de ce qui s’était passer. Ils continuèrent leur série de victoire la semaine suivante face à Augsbourg, puis la semaine d’après face à l’Union Berlin. Ils s’imposèrent 5-1 face au promu, Lewy inscrivit un but et Thomas fut crédité d’une passe décisive et d’un but. Une fois le match terminé, Thomas vint le saluer, selon l’usage. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et Thomas lui dit de la manière la plus naturelle possible : « Bien joué, diablątko (mon petit diable) ». Robert était tellement surpris qu’il crut avoir mal entendu : « Comment est-ce que tu m’as appelé ?

\- Diablątko, je trouve que ça te va très bien. Quoi tu aurais préféré aniołku (mon ange), slonko (mon soleil), skarbie (mon trésor). Oui bien alors quelque chose de plus tendre comme moje serduszko (mon petit cœur), najdrozszy (mon très cher)… kotchianie (mon amour) ? » lui répondit-il en riant.

 Et bien que Robert se soit mis à rougir de plus en plus à chaque mot, il essaya de répondre sur le même ton : « Combien de surnom en polonais connais-tu exactement, meina t’Sunn (mon solei) ?

\- Juste assez pour t’embêter kotku (mon petit chat). »

Lewy s’appétait à répondre mais il fut interrompu car on les appelait pour venir saluer leurs supporters.

 

Ce fut aussi un but de Thomas qui leur permis de gagner 1-0 face à Francfort. Cette bonne série de matchs leurs avaient permis de revenir à égalité de points avec le Borussia mais l’équipe nordique restait en tête à la différence de but, cette première confrontation contre Dortmund pouvait donc leur permettre d’enfin reprendre la tête du championnat. La première mi-temps fut une catastrophe, ils se firent complètement bousculer par l’équipe de Lucien Favre qui exerça sur eux un pressing constant les empêchant complément de développer leur jeu et de prendre le contrôle du match. Sancho, Brandt, Marco et Hazard faisait tourner la tête à leur défense, Witsel et Delaney neutralisèrent leur milieu de terrain et Robert se trouva presque complètement sevré de ballon. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et Marco ouvrit le score au bout d’un quart d’heure de jeu. Puis cinq minutes avant la pause c’était au tour de Brandt d’envoyer une merveilleuse frappe en pleine lucarne doublant ainsi la mise. La seule chose positive en ce début de match c’était que Manu qui était de plus en plus en forme dernièrement avait sorti une kyrielle d’arrêts ce qui leur permettait de se maintenir à flot. Robert c’était senti complètement déprimé au moment de la mi-temps, apparemment cette année du moment qu’il rencontrait une adversité un peu forte ils étaient incapables de faire un bon résultat, voilà qui promettait pour la suite. En plus pour comble de malchance Thomas n’avait pas été aligné dans le onze de départ par Niko Kovac. Néanmoins il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à ces sentiments négatifs, il fit donc un effort pour se remotiver et la présence de Müller à ces côtés dans le vestiaire l’y aida ainsi que les encouragements de leur entraineur et de leur capitaine. Le Bayern reprit le match avec de bien meilleurs intentions. Robert entendait Thomas crier depuis le banc pour les encourager et cela lui redonna la force de courir, de faire les efforts défensifs, de participer au pressing. Progressivement ils commencèrent à se monter plus dangereux, les occasions se firent plus nombreuses et ils imposèrent petit à petit leur tempo, empêchant Dortmund de continuer à emballer la partie. L’entrée de Javi et le repositionnement de Kimmich sur le côté avait beaucoup aidé à cela. Ce sursaut d’orgueil s’avéra payant puisque qu’à l’heure de jeu Coman leur permit de réduire le score. Thomas fit son entré un quart d’heure avant la fin prenant la place de Gnabry ce qui leur permit de converser Coutinho au milieu de terrain. La présence du jeune allemand était justement ce qui leur manquait pour vraiment asseoir leur domination sur cette seconde mi-temps. Sans doute était-ce purement dans sa tête mais Lewy avait eu le sentiment que le jeu de l’équipe avait tout à coup gagné en fluidité du moment que Thomas avait posé le pied sur la pelouse. Le Borussia était sans doute fatigué par les efforts qu’ils avaient fournis en début de rencontre. Ils mirent de plus en plus de pression sur le but adverse et cinq minutes avant la fin Kimmich envoya un centre parfait dans sa direction, Thomas se mit à courir vers l’avant afin d’entrainer les défenseurs adverses et de lui créer de la place, il contrôla de la poitrine et glissa la balle entre les jambes de Bürki. Avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer son ami était à ces côtés et, selon une habitude qu’il avait prise depuis quelques années, venait poser ses mains sur ses joues et coller leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. Cette situation avait beau se répéter, il ne pouvait s’y habituer et cette proximité avec son coéquipier le troublait toujours autant. Ils se mettaient à avoir des palpitations, un nuage de papillons se mettait à voltiger dans son ventre et il en oubliait comment est-ce que l’on faisait pour respirer. Mais surtout il était pris par une envie presque irrésistible d’anéantir cette espace si mince qui séparait leurs lèvres, la tentation était si grande qu’il devait rassembler toute ces forces pour ne pas y céder. Il était tellement abordé par cette lutte contre lui-même qu’il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il c’était mis à dire à haute voix les supplications qu’il adressait d’une voix languissante à son ami dans sa tête : « Thomas, je t’en prie, ne fait plus ça… Je n’en peux plus… Ou bien alors ne fait plus ça qu’avec moi… ». Il s’arrêta en sentant Thomas s’éloigner de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son ami qui le regardait avec une expression de profonde surprise. C’est alors qu’il comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Il senti la panique l’envahir, surtout en voyant la peine qu’il y avait fond des yeux de son coéquipier. Celui-ci s’excusa d’une voix glacée et s’éloigna. Robert aurait voulu le retenir mais les autres membres de l’équipe venaient de le rejoindre et il ne pouvait pas leur faire l’affront de les ignorer. Il s’adressa à lui-même tout une suite d’insultes accompagnées des plus vifs reproches. Il avait peut-être fait des progrès en ce qui concernait sa faculté à retrouver sa concentration dans un match mais là il était bien trop affecté par ce qui venait de se passer pour parvenir à penser à autre chose et le match nul qui se profilait ainsi que la seconde place du classement n’avait plus aucune importance à ces yeux. De fait le score ne changea pas d’ici à la fin du match et dès que l’arbitre eut sifflé la fin de la rencontre il aurait voulu se précité vers Thomas afin de pouvoir lui parler mais Marco, Mario et Lukasz vinrent le saluer et après se fut Mats qui vint le voir. Il n’avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu’ils lui avaient dit trop occuper à déterminer qu’est-ce qui était le pire entre fait qu’il ait pu blesser Thomas ou le fait que le jeune homme qu’il ait pu découvrir le vrai sens de ces paroles. Il avait renoncé à trouver un moyen de s’expliquer auprès du jeune bavarois ce soir-là en effet celui-ci était sans cesse entouré de tout un tas de personne. Il était donc en train de retirer ces chaussures, plongé dans ces pensées lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler d’une voix mal assurée. Il leva la tête et aperçut Thomas qui se tenait devant lui avec un air un peu embarrassé. Il lui demanda s’il pouvait s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc du vestiaire, Robert acquiesça et une fois installer Thomas lui dit : « Robert je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise. Tu sais ce que c’est, lorsqu’on est pris dans un match on fait des choses sans vraiment en être conscient.

\- Thomas tu n’as pas à t’excuser c’est moi qui n’aurait pas dû te dire ça.

\- Mais non tu as bien fait, souvent je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je fais et à quel point ma maladresse et ma bêtise peuvent déranger les autres. Au début je ne l’ai pas très bien pris pour être parfaitement honnête mais après j’ai réfléchis et j’ai compris. Tu as eu raison de me parler. Mais à propos je ne n’ai pas compris ce que tu m’as dit à la fin à cause du bruit du stade ?

\- Rien ! Rien du tout !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui je t’assure, rien d’important.

\- Bon je te laisse te changer. » conclut-il se levant.

Cette discussion lui avait laissé un goût amer, bien sûr d’un côté il était soulagé que son ami ne se soit pas douté de ce qu’il y avait derrière ces paroles et surtout qu’il n’est pas entendu la fin de son discourt qui était de loin ce qu’il y avait de plus compromettant dans ce qu’il avait dit mais d’un autre côté il s’en voulait beaucoup qu’à cause de son manque de contrôle Thomas se soit senti ainsi critiqué par lui, voir rejeté. Il était clair que le jeune homme avait été affecté par ce qui c’était passer. Robert détestait l’idée qu’il ait été le responsable du fait que Thomas se soit rabaisser comme il venait de le faire. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dissiper ce malentendu mais c’était impossible.

 

Après la trêve internationale ils s’imposèrent 1-0 face à Düsseldorf avec une nouvelle passe décisive de Thomas. Trois jours plus tard ils jouaient contre le l’Etoile Rouge. La non plus ce ne fut pas un match facile. C’était la fin du mois de novembre et le froid était terrible mais ce n’était pas une excuse valable. Ils avaient un peu sous-estimé leur adversaire et clairement ils n’avaient pas mis l’intensité d’un match de ligue des champions. Ils avaient joué en dilettante pendant une bonne partie du match mais au bout d’un certain temps les buts n’arrivant toujours pas et les occasions pour leur adversaire commençant à se multiplier, une certaine tension commença à se créer au sein de l’équipe. Devant les velléités de l’Etoile Rouge Robert avait jugé qu’il valait mieux préserver le match nul et ne pas prendre le risque de perdre cette rencontre, il avait donc encouragé ces coéquipiers à se replier et à défendre mais ces consignes ne furent que partiellement suivie. Plus exactement il y avait une désorganisation totale de l’équipe aucun mouvement collectif ni vers l’avant ni vers l’arrière mais des joueurs qui allaient dans tous les sens. Il ne restait que dix minutes de jeu mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel désordre. Il se rendit alors compte que la cause de cette confusion venait de Thomas qui de son côté encourageait l’équipe à monter et à aller à l’assaut des buts adverses. Robert profita d’un arrêt de jeu pour venir lui faire une remarque mais Thomas campait sur ces positions. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils n’étaient pas d’accord sur la tactique à adopter au cours d’un match seulement d’habitude ils en discutaient et ils réussissaient facilement à trouver un compromis mais pas ce soir. Chacun était convaincu d’avoir raison et le ton monta rapidement entre eux, pas au point d’en venir aux insultes mais presque. Leurs coéquipiers vinrent les séparer. La fin de match fut une catastrophe, grâce à Manu ils n’encaissèrent aucun but mais il s’en fallut de peu, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter encore la tension qui régnait déjà. Robert en voulait vraiment à Thomas de ne même pas avoir écouter son avis et il rumina sa frustration durant tout le reste de la soirée. Ils ne se saluèrent pas à la fin du match, ne se parlèrent pas dans le vestiaire, ni dans le bus qui les reconduisit à leur hôtel, ni durant la collation du soir. Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement mais personne ne leur fit aucune remarque. Seulement une fois seul dans sa chambre Robert se senti envahi de regrets au sujet de cette dispute. Il avait agi comme un enfant mal élevé, il avait manqué de bon sens et il c’était laisser emporter par la frustration et la mauvaise ambiance qu’avait engendré ce mauvais match. Sachant les difficultés qu’il pouvait avoir pour présenter des excuses, il décida d’aller le faire sur le champ, tant que le fer était chaud. Il sortit donc de sa chambre afin d’aller parler au jeune allemand. Seulement au détour d’un couloir il vit apparaître devant lui la personne même qu’il recherchait. Thomas semblait tout aussi surprit que lui de le rencontrer ainsi : « Ah Robert ? Je venais justement te voir. J’aurais voulu te parler, est-ce que c’est possible, est-ce que tu vas quelque part ?

\- Non moi aussi je venais pour te parler. »

S’en suivit un échange de politesse pour savoir qui parlerait en premier et finalement ce fut Thomas qui commença à se répandre en excuse et Robert ne voulant pas être en reste en fit de même. Après quoi ils faillirent se disputer à nouveau pour savoir qui était le responsable de cette mésentente, chacun affirmant être le coupable. Lewy finit par conclure qu’ils avaient chacun leur part de responsabilité et afin de sceller leur réconciliation il tendit sa main à son coéquipier mais Thomas vint se jeter dans ces bras avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. D’abord immobilisé par la surprise il ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis il vint à son tour entourer Thomas de ces bras et déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de cet instant. Toute espèce de sentiment négatif disparurent complètement et jamais de sa vie il ne c’était senti aussi en paix qu’à ce moment-là. Il avait l’impression que les bras de Thomas étaient le lieu de l’univers le plus sûr, le plus calme, le plus confortable, le plus doux et qu’il voudrait y passer le reste de sa vie. Ce passage soudain de la peine et de la colère à la douceur et à la paix produisit en lui un effet inattendu. Il senti tout à coup l’envie de pleuré, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et doucement se mirent à rouler sur ces joues. Il ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Puis Thomas s’écarta délicatement et passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules ils se mirent à marcher ensemble sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Son ami se mit à lui raconter une anecdote amusante et Robert se mit à rire avec un plaisir encore plus grand que d’habitude. Ils s’installèrent dans la salle manger où les affaires pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain étaient déjà préparées et Thomas lui prépara un chocolat qu’ils dégustèrent ensemble. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler. Le lendemain dans l’avion qui les ramenait à Munich, Robert se mit à réfléchir aux évènements de la veille. Leur première vraie dispute lui avait appris une chose, malheureusement parfaitement inutile, à savoir que ça pourrait marcher entre eux, ce dont il avait pu douter jusqu’ici à cause de leurs forts caractères mais manifestement ils étaient capables de mettre leurs orgueils de côté s’il le fallait et apparemment aussi ils étaient incapables de rester fâché l’un contre l’autre plus de quelques heures.

 

L’équipe n’était pas dans une très bonne période dernièrement car en plus de ce match nul en ligue des champions ils perdirent en championnat le week-end d’après face à Leverkusen. Il n’avait pas joué ce match à cause d’une légère blessure qu’il c’était fait à l’entrainement et le coach avait jugé plus sage de le laisser au repos. Le malheureux des uns fait le bonheur des autres comme le dit le proverbe et cette sentence s’appliquait parfaitement à ce qui arriva au cours de cette semaine. En effet Coutinho se fit une entorse au pied durant une séance d’entrainement ce qui l’éloignait des terrains pour trois semaines. Bien sûr Lewy ne se réjouissait pas de cette blessure de son coéquipier mais d’un autre côté elle lui assurait la titularisation de Thomas pour les prochains matchs. Le mieux bien entendu ça aurait été que le brésilien et le jeune allemand est pu jouer ensemble mais pour l’instant cela ne semblait pas être dans les plans de Niko. Peut-être n’était-ce qu’un effet du hasard mais cette présence plus permanente de Müller dans l’équipe coïncida avec ce que l’on pouvait considérer comme le premier tournant de cette saison, de fait jusqu’ici l’équipe avait de temps en temps proposée de bonne séquence de jeu (voir très bonne) mais cela ne durait jamais plus d’une mi-temps tandis que là ils commencèrent à être de plus en plus constant dans la qualité du jeu au cours de leurs matchs. On pouvait considérer que le premier match complet de la saison était celui contre Mönchengladbach où ils s’imposèrent 2-0. Lewy inscrivit un doublé avec l’aide d’une passe décisive de Thomas. Mais surtout il avait pris un réel plaisir à jouer ce match, bien sûr ce n’était pas parfait mais les transitions étaient rapides, l’équipe était en permanence en mouvement, le ballon circulait rapidement, on se trouvait parfaitement, tout le monde attaquait et défendait en même temps… C’était justement ce qui leur fallait avant d’affronter Tottenham, match qui allait déterminer de la tête du classement de leur groupe. Ils rentrèrent très bien dans ce match, confisquant le ballon dès le commencement de la partie et asphyxiant complètement leur adversaire grâce à une pressing intense dès la perte du ballon. Le quatuor d’attaquant combinait bien, avec l’aide de Leon et des latéraux, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se créer de sérieuses occasions. La récompense de leurs efforts ne se fit attendre et Gnabry ouvrit le score à la 20ème minute. Néanmoins ils continuèrent de pousser et restèrent bien concentrer dans le match. Malheureusement plusieurs excellents arrêts de Lloris leur interdit d’augmenter le score. Au retour des vestiaires toutefois les Suprs revinrent avec des intentions bien différentes et la bataille s’équilibra. A la 73ème minutes Kane égalisait et avec ce match nul les anglais prenaient la tête du groupe. Mais les bavarois firent preuve de combativité, ils se remirent tout de suite dans le match et avec l’aide de l’énergie apporté par les entrants (Perisic et Thiago) ils commencèrent à harceler la défense adverse. Lewy envoya une frappe sur le poteau et Lloris s’interposa plusieurs fois devant Thomas. Mais un peu moins de dix minutes avant la fin Coman envoyant un centre ras de terre dans la surface de réparation, Lewy était harceler par Tobias Anderweireld, il essaya de protéger le ballon avec son corps mais trahis par la pelouse il glissa, toutefois profitant de l’effet de surprise qu’avait causer sa chute il poussa le ballon en direction de Thomas qui se trouvait à ces côtés. Celui-ci récupéra la balle mais lui aussi était soumis à la pression du second défenseur central belge Jan Vertonghen néanmoins il réussit à se retourner et à frapper en direction du but. Le ballon finit au fond des cages mais Thomas qui avait glisser en frappant la balle finit par terre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux allongés par terre côte à côte. Ils se regardèrent puis ils partirent tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire. Leurs coéquipiers les regardaient un peu surprit en les voyant ainsi se tordre de rire allongé devant le but adverse alors qu’ils venaient de redonner l’avantage au Bayern. Lewy sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux tellement il riait. Il lui fallut longtemps pour réussir à s’arrêter et à reprendre son souffle. Il se releva et aida Thomas à en faire de même mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau ils repartirent dans un nouveau fou-rire. Il évita donc soigneusement de regarder Thomas par la suite. Ce but était sans doute la réalisation la plus typiquement mullérienne qu’il est vue de sa vie aussi bien dans la passe décisive que dans la finition et il n’était pas peu fière d’avoir réussi à maitriser la fameuse passe couchée par terre de Thomas. Et maintenant encore il n’avait pu s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en y repensant, ce qui lui avait attiré des regards surprit de ces voisins sur le banc. Une chose est sûre ce but faisait partie de ses préférés. Grâce à lui en tout cas ils l’emportèrent face au club anglais et le Bayern finit premier de son groupe.

 

Cette bonne dynamique se poursuivie la semaine d’après en championnat où ils gagnèrent 4-0 à face au Werder. Lui-même avait inscrit un doublé. Puis contre Fribourg où ils s’imposèrent 2-0 et où Thomas inscrivit un but magnifique sur une frappe le long de ligne avec angle complètement hallucinant, malheureusement Robert était sur le banc pour ce match là et n’avait pas pu célébrer cette petite merveille avec son ami. Enfin le dernier match de cette première partie de saison arriva. Ils jouaient contre Wolfsburg, et Lewy aimait beaucoup jouer contre Wolfsbourg et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle, bien au contraire. Premièrement il marqua le premier but de la rencontre à la 23ème minute sur un corner. Ensuite il inscrivit un second but cinq minutes avant le retour au vestiaire, après un jolie une-deux avec Thomas qui leur avait permis de complètement déstabiliser la défense adverse. Marqué des buts était un sentiment délicieux mais marquer sur une passe décisive de Thomas rendait la chose encore plus jouissive. Surtout lorsqu’après cela lui permettait de prendre le jeune bavarois dans ces bras en toute licence. Enfin il augmenta encore le score environ à l’heure de jeu et une fois de plus Thomas était impliqué dans cette réalisation, en effet c’était son ami qui lui avait remis le ballon de la tête sur un centre de Gnabry, lui-même n’avait plus eu ensuite qu’à glisser le ballon dans le but. Il savait pertinemment que Thomas aurait pu tenter sa chance et qu’il y aurait eu de grande chance pour que le ballon finisse au fond des buts mais comme toujours son coéquipier avait fait preuve de générosité. C’était d’ailleurs sans doute l’un des mots qui définissait le mieux Müller. Thomas était toujours généreux, il vous donnait de tout en abondance, que ce soit de ses sourires, de ses efforts, de son temps où ses paroles. A chaque fois que Lewy le voyait faire une action semblable à celle qu’il venait de faire son cœur s’emplissait encore un peu davantage d’affection pour lui et Thomas faisait ce genre de chose très régulièrement. Mais cette fois-ci il avait décidé que ce manque complet d’égoïsme de son coéquipier ne devait pas passer inaperçu, il désigna donc Thomas de la main et demanda au public de l’applaudir et alors l’Allianz Arena retenti du nom de Thomas Müller. Peu de temps après celui-ci quittait la pelouse, à nouveau sous les acclamations de la foule, afin d’être remplacé par Thiago. Le score en resta là et le Bayern remporta donc son dernier match de l’année 2019, 3 à 0. Après le coup de sifflet final beaucoup de personnes vinrent le féliciter pour son triplé et il n’eut pas la possibilité d’aller chercher un manteau pour se protéger du froid. Il commençait à le regretter mais Oliver Glasner avait fait l’effort de venir lui parler et cela aurait très impoli de sa part de ne pas l’écouter. Lorsque le coach de Wolfsburg en eu fini avec lui il fallait encore qu’il aille saluer les arbitres seulement il avait la chair de poule et il claquait des dents. Néanmoins, après avoir poussé un profond soupire, il se mit à marcher vers le trio arbitral. Il tendait la main à l’arbitre principale lorsqu’il senti quelqu’un poser délicatement un manteau sur ces épaules, il se retourna pour voir de qui il s’agissait et il vit Thomas lui faire un clin d’œil puis s’éloigner. Il aurait voulu aller remercier son ami mais il entendit Mr. Hartmann toussé pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir et il se retourna vers l’arbitre. Après avoir rempli cette dernière obligation d’après match il s’éloigna des trois arbitres et enfila avec bonheur le manteau que Thomas lui avait apporté, il s’emmitoufla même dedans pour être plus exact et repensant à la manière dont le jeune homme le lui avait donné il senti son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau lui répétait de faire attention à ne pas confondre la gentillesse de Thomas pour autre chose mais ce soir il avait envie de profité pleinement des cadeaux que lui faisait de temps en temps le destin. Lorsque le spectacle de Noël commença il prit son courage à deux mains et il vint passer son bras dans celui de Thomas. Son ami ne réagit pas si ce n’est par un sourire et ils firent ainsi le tour du stade bras dessus bras dessous tout en plaisantant sur les festivités organisées par le club. Les yeux de Robert était bien plus attirés par le visage rayonnant de joie de son voisin que par les jeux de lumière sur la pelouse.

 

La grande question depuis plusieurs semaines c’était de savoir s’il devait ou non offrir quelque chose à Thomas pour Noël, et une fois que Marco l’ait eu convaincu que c’était absolument indispensable la nouvelle question fut de savoir ce qu’il allait lui offrir. Il voulait trouver quelque chose spéciale mais en même temps quelque chose qui ne dépassait pas le genre de cadeau que peuvent se faire deux amis. Il fallait qu’il y ait du sentiment mais pas trop. Il c’était finalement décidé pour un livre qui lui avait semblé à la fois rare et excellent sur Lobanowski, un entraineur pour lequel il savait que Thomas avait une admiration particulière. Toutefois il n’avait pas osé offrir le livre à son ami en main propre et il c’était contenté de le déposer dans son cassier dans le vestiaire. Il n’avait laissé aucun message accompagnant son cadeau aussi fut-il très surpris le lendemain matin lors de leur dernière séance de récupération avant les vacances de voir Thomas venir vers lui avant que l’échauffement ne commence et le remercier chaleureusement. « Mais comment est-ce que tu as su que c’était moi ? » lui demanda Robert d’un air complètement incrédule. Cette question fit rire Thomas : « Mais parce que tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je parle de ce genre de chose. » lui répondit-il comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Puis il sorti de derrière son dos un paquet qu’il tendit à Robert. Il s’apprêtait à l’ouvrir mais le coach les appela leur indiquant que la séance allait commencer, il dû confier le cadeau à un des membres du staff qui le rapporta dans le vestiaire. Durant toute la durée de leur entrainement Robert ne pensait qu’au cadeau qui l’attendait avec ces affaires et même les discours enthousiastes de Thomas sur ce qu’il avait découvert en commençant à lire le livre que Robert lui avait offert ne réussirent pas complètement à le distraire. Il essaya de se maitriser lorsque le coach indiqua la fin de l’entrainement et de ne pas se précipiter dans le vestiaire. Mais une fois arrivé là-bas il ne prit pas le temps de se changer avant d’ouvrir le paquet, il contenait une très jolie édition de _Pan Tadeusz_. Bien sûr comme tous les polonais il avait entendu parler de ce grand classique mais il ne l’avait jamais lu. Il commença à feuilleté le livre et il eût tout de suite envie de le lire, il attaqua même le premier chapitre comme cela assis en plein milieu du vestiaire. Il pensait que les vers allaient le déranger mais pas du tout. Malheureusement il avait été trop captivé par sa lecture et Thomas était parti avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de lui dire à quel point son cadeau lui plaisait. Depuis il converserait ce livre comme l’un de ces biens les plus précieux, il le relisait au moins une fois chaque année et il était presque toujours posé sur sa table de chevet. La première chose qu’il fera pendant ces premières vacances en tant qu’ex footballeur se sera de le relire une nouvelle fois.


	9. Hasta la victoria siempre (deuxième partie)

La vie de footballeur est une vie de routine, aussi comme chaque année après les fêtes de Noël toute l’équipe parti au Qatar pour son stage d’entrainement annuel. Les séances de travails organisées par Kovac furent particulièrement exigeantes mais intéressantes, ils firent un vrai travail de mise en place tactique dans le but de parvenir à pouvoir faire évoluer le schéma tactique dans lequel ils jouaient au cours d’un match en fonction de la situation, même si le 4-2-3-1 restait leur mise en place de basse. Une autre chose était arrivée durant ce stage, il y avait toujours eu une bonne ambiance au sein de l’équipe mais là il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui avait commencé à se faire ressentir, une sorte d’émulation collective. Tout le monde faisait preuve d’une implication surprenante même les joueurs qui n’avaient que très peu de temps de jeu. Il savait que c’était très bonne chose et il voyait au regard de son coach que celui-ci était satisfait. Bien entendu l’un des joueurs qui se donnait le plus à fond c’était Thomas. Il restait le soir après leur séance d’entrainement pour travailler encore mais si le travail qu’on leur faisait faire avant était vraiment épuisant. Robert avait découvert cela le premier soir en le regardant faire depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre et à partir de là il avait décidé de se joindre à lui. Rapidement ces petites séances d’entrainement supplémentaires devinrent ces moments préférés de la journée. Ils s’entrainaient à différentes choses mais principalement aux tirs que ce soit sous la forme de coups francs, de frappes lointaines, d’angles difficiles, de pénalty… Bien sûr lorsque l’un tirait l’autre faisait le rôle du gardien ou du défenseur. Ils réussissaient à beaucoup s’amuser tout en travaillant vraiment sérieusement. Il c’était toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que personne n’était venu se joindre à eux mais peut-être les autres n’avait-il pas comme lui une bonne raison de vouloir passer du temps en plus avec Thomas. Aux vues des bons résultats de leur petite unité de travail ils décidèrent de poursuivre ça une fois de retour à Munich et d’avoir une séance d’entrainement, tous les deux, une fois par semaine après l’entrainement officiel.

 

La Bundesliga reprit à la mi-janvier avec un match contre le Hertha Berlin. Le problème de la préparation physique qu’ils venaient d’effectuer était que celle-ci avait pour but de leur faire atteindre leur pique de forme au moment où les matchs de ligue des champions commenceraient à être sérieux et que pour cela il devait subir un contre coup qui correspondrait à ces premières semaines de championnat. Ils s’imposèrent 1-0 contre les berlinois mais on sentait que l’équipe était en manque de rythme.  Par chance tout le jeu de Thomas ayant été construit de manière à dépasser l’aspect physique du football, il n’était pas trop affecté par ce manque de forme. Il marqua un but lors de leur match nul 2-2 face à Schalke puis un autre la semaine d’après contre Mainz (2-0 en faveur du Bayern) et enfin il fit une passe décisive lors de leur match nul 1-1 face à Leipzig. Lewy était tellement heureux de voir son ami brillé comme cela qu’il ne préoccupait même pas du fait qu’il n’avait marqué aucun but depuis quatre matchs, ce qui il y a peu de temps encore l’aurait complètement paniqué. Seulement si lui ne s’en préoccupait pas ce n’était pas le cas des journalistes. Après le match contre Leipzig, il traversa la zone mixte au moment où Thomas était en train de parler à la presse et il s’arrêta en entendant son nom. Un jeune journaliste venait de poser cette question : « Thomas, cela fait plusieurs semaines que Robert Lewandowski ne marque plus de buts, est-ce que son bon début de saison n’était qu’un feu de paille ? ». Muller ne fit que répondre par une brève négation et s’apprêtait à passer à une autre question mais ce jeune homme insista : « Les match les plus importants de la ligue des champions vont arriver or cela fait plusieurs années que Robert ne répond pas présent lors des gros matchs, pensez-vous que ce soit le cas aussi cette saison ? ». Il y eu un long silence puis Thomas prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre d’une voix grave : « Un jour que vous m’aviez demandé mon opinion sur Lewy et je vous avais dit que pour moi c’était l’un des trois meilleurs buteurs du monde et bien je me suis trompé. ». Robert senti son cœur se serrer en entendant cela, rarement des mots lui avait-il fait aussi mal. Il voulait quitter ce couloir mais il n’y arrivait pas, il espérait au fond de lui que Thomas rajoute quelque chose pour venir un peu adoucir cette déclaration et en effet Thomas reprit la parole : « Lewy n’est pas l’un des trois meilleurs buteurs du monde… ». Cette fois-ci s’en était trop et Robert commença à marcher vers la sortie mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par Thomas qui continuait : « C’est le meilleur. ». Robert se retourna vivement en entendant cela, il était tellement heureux et tellement soulagé à la fois qu’il ne réfléchit pas un seul instant, il se précipita vers Thomas et le prit dans ces bras. Le jeune bavarois poussa un petit cri de surprise mais il se laissa faire. Lorsque Lewy s’éloigna, il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de faire et se mit à rougir fortement. Thomas se mit à rire en voyant sa réaction mais Robert s’aperçut en le regardant furtivement que lui aussi rougissait légèrement. Ils saluèrent les journalistes et partirent ensemble rejoindre le bus de l’équipe. Robert eu un peu de mal à s’endormir ce soir-là, les paroles de Thomas résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore : « le meilleur, le meilleur, le meilleur… ». Il avait peine à y croire car d’habitude son ami ne faisait pas ce genre de compliment mais pourtant il l’avait dit, ce n’était un fruit de son imagination et il souriait bêtement en y repensant allongé dans son lit. Ce fut d’ailleurs son activité principale durant les jours qui suivirent : sourire. Tout le monde dans l’équipe le regardait un peu bizarrement car ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’avoir cet air béat en permanence. Il surprit même la conversation suivante entre Jann-Fiete et Manu. Le jeune attaquant allemand s’interrogeait sur son compte : « Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Robert ? Est-ce qu’il a rencontré quelqu’un ?

\- Qu’est ce qui te fait penser ça ? répondit le gardien de but

\- Il passe son temps à sourire et à rêvasser.

\- Oh ça ce n’est rien. Thomas a simplement du dire ou faire quelque chose qui lui a fait plaisir. »

Et Manu s’éloigna sans autres explications laissant son coéquipier un peu perplexe. Cette conversation l’avait fait rire, surtout à cause du ton qu’avait employé le gardien de but, comme s’il s’agissait d’énoncé la chose la plus normale du monde mais en même temps elle l’avait fait réfléchir. Il savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait jamais été très doué pour la discrétion ou la subtilité mais il serait peut-être bon d’éviter que l’ensemble de l’équipe soit au courant de ces sentiments pour Thomas, surtout que quelqu’un pourrait avoir la mauvaise idée de lui en parler. Il essayerait donc de faire plus attention à l’avenir. Bien entendu c’était le genre de résolution qu’il avait pris des centaines de fois et auxquelles il ne c’était jamais tenu.

 

Il retrouva le chemin des buts lors du match suivant face à Cologne, inscrivant les deux buts de la rencontre. C’était exactement ce qu’il fallait pour lui redonner de la confiance avant leur premier huitième de finale. Le tirage au sort avait été plutôt clément avec eux puisqu’ils affrontaient Benfica. Ils s’imposèrent sans trop de difficulté au match aller (3-1). Lewy mit un but et Thomas ne joua que les dernières minutes de la rencontre. Après ce match de milieu de semaine, Niko avait décidé de le laisser sur le banc durant la rencontre du week-end contre Paderborn. Seulement tout ne se passa si bien que cela pour eux et à la mi-temps le score était d’un partout, son entraineur décida donc de le faire entrer sur le terrain à l’heure de jeu. Il allait remplacer Thomas qui avait occupé la de pointe de l’attaque en son absence. Bien sûr ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu’il était vraiment habitué à ce genre de situation et rarement avait-il été aussi conscient de lui-même et aussi mal à l’aise que durant ces quelques instants où Thomas était en train de marcher vers lui son regard fixé sur lui. Étant donné que Manu était absent à cause d’une légère blessure, Müller portait le brassard de capitaine durant ce match et en quittant la pelouse il devait le lui donné en tant que troisième capitaine. En revoyant ces images dans sa tête il avait l’impression que tout c’était fait au ralenti, ce qui n’était sans doute pas le cas, mais c’était le sentiment qu’il en garder. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Thomas avait détaché le brassard de son bras, délicatement il avait pris la main de Robert, il avait enfilé le brassard sur son bras puis tout doucement il l’avait remonté jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à la bonne hauteur. En faisant cela Lewy avait senti les mains de son ami caresser son bras et un frisson avait parcouru son corps. Thomas fixa le brassard autour son bras puis il leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques secondes et Robert remarqua qu’avait l’hivers la couleur des yeux de son coéquipier avait un peu changée, l’un était devenu plus bleu et l’autre plus gris, on y voyait aussi moins de marron et de vert. Mais une chose n’avait pas changé ces deux iris étaient toujours aussi belles et aussi fascinante. Thomas lui souhaita bonne chance dans un murmure puis il se détourna et en s’éloignant il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos ce qui rompit complètement le charme de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout en courant se mettre en place sur le terrain Robert se reprochait de s’être encore une fois laisser tromper par ces propres sentiments et d’avoir imaginé qu’il se passait quelque chose alors qu’il ne se passait rien mais heureusement Thomas avait trouvé un moyen de lui rappeler que tout cela n’était que de la pure amitié. Son entrée fut une réussite puisqu’il inscrivit le but de la victoire.

 

La semaine suivante ils faisaient malheureusement un match nul face à Hoffenheim mais il avait marqué un but sur un très joli centre tendu de Thomas (il avait d’ailleurs toujours été étonné de voir à quel point la qualité de centre de Müller était sous-estimée dans le monde du football). Avec le départ de Mats pour le Borussia le programme des ThoMats-Challenge sur la chaine Youtube du Bayern avait dû être interrompu. Pour le remplacer les responsables de la communication au club c’était inspiré de ce qui se faisait à Arsenal et avait mis en place un nouveau format où deux joueurs se poseraient mutuellement une dizaine de questions afin de mieux se connaître entre eux et de mieux être connut du publique. Un certain nombre d’épisodes avait déjà été tourné : Kimmich et Alaba, Manu et Sven, Thiago et Coutinho, Pavard et Hernandez… C’était à son tour de se soumettre à cet exercice. Il ignorait qui allait être son partenaire, la seule chose qu’on lui avait dite c’était de se trouver dans les locaux de la Säbener Strasse, au service de communication ce mercredi à 15h. Il était arrivé le premier, après les premières minutes de présentation on l’avait conduit au maquillage. Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu’il était là lorsqu’il entendit tout à coup un grand remue-ménage dans la pièce voisine, on parlait fort, on riait, quelque chose se renversa… et Robert su tout de suite qui allait être son compagnon cette après-midi. Il n’y avait qu’un seul joueur du Bayern capable de faire autant de bruit simplement en entrant dans une pièce. Bien sûr il avait espéré que ça se passe ainsi mais il n’avait pas trop osé y croire. Peu de temps après Thomas faisait son apparition dans la pièce et venait s’assoir à côté de lui. Tout se passa bien durant les quatre premières questions : le lieu de vacance préféré de Thomas, le sport préféré de Lewy en dehors du football, les langues que parlaient Thomas et le plat préféré de Robert. Même si sur la dernière question, après qu’il ait répondu qu’il s’agissait d’un ragout avec de la purée de pomme de terre, Thomas n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’ajouter en riant : « Heureusement que tu n’es pas un agent secret et que tu n’as pas à faire croire que tu n’es pas polonais, avec des réponses pareilles tu ne tiendrais pas plus de cinq minutes ». Les choses commencèrent à dégénérer lorsque Thomas lui parla de sa série favorite (que Robert aimait beaucoup également) et qu’ils se mirent à disserter sur les différents personnages. Après quoi Müller l’interrogea sur la dernière musique qu’il avait télécharger et comme son ami ne connaissait pas cette chanson il la lui fit écouter, ce qui donna lieu à une assez longue conversation sur leurs goûts musicaux. Mais là où on les perdit complètement se fut lorsque Thomas lui demanda qui était le meilleur joueur entre Ronaldo le Brésilien et Cristiano Ronaldo. Bien évidement ils n’étaient pas d’accord sur la réponse et ils se lancèrent dans un grand débat sur les qualités respectives de ces deux joueurs, truffé de plaisanteries, de jeux de mots et de piques qu’ils s’envoyaient l’un à l’autre… c’était un moment épique. S’ajoutant à cela le fait qu’ils étaient incapables, l’un comme l’autre, de parler sans faire de geste, je vous laisse imaginer la scène. Lewy était tellement prit par la conversation qu’il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait et ce qu’il était en train de faire. Après un bon quart d’heure de controverse, ils finirent par arriver à un compromis raisonnable, c’est à dire que Robert adopta l’opinion soutenu par Thomas (d’ailleurs il avait compris depuis longtemps qu’en matière de football son coéquipier avait rarement tort). Au début il s’était étonné que les membres de la production ne soit pas intervenu pour les rappeler à l’ordre mais par la suite il avait entièrement oublié leur présence. Après quelques questions plus anodines, dont une à laquelle il répondit à la place de son compagnon ce qui fit beaucoup rire son ami, ils en vinrent à parler d’animaux. Évidemment Thomas parla de ces chevaux et des poulains qui devaient naitre dans son écurie aux cours du printemps. Robert exprima alors le désir de les voir et avant même qu’il ne comprenne ce qui se passait il était engagé à venir rendre visite à Thomas au cours de la semaine prochaine. La question d’après était la suivante : « Est-ce que tu t’intéresses à l’art ?

\- J’ai un buste romain en bronze datant du IIème ap. J.C. dans mon appartement à Varsovie. ».

Cette réponse fit d’abord naitre un air incrédule sur le visage de Thomas qui fit place à un sourire affectueux : « Ah Robert, ça fait des années qu’on se connaît maintenant et à chaque fois que j’ai l’impression de te comprendre un petit peu tu trouves un moyen de me surprendre à nouveau. ». Cette déclaration le fit rougir légèrement mais il rougit bien d’avantage en entendant la question qui suivi : « Est-ce que tu m’embrasserais si on te payait 1 000 € pour cela ? ». Pour tout dire il c’était même étouffé en entendant cela et convaincu qu’il avait mal comprit il demanda à Thomas de répéter, ce que le jeune homme fit manifestement avec un malin plaisir. Non mais qui est-ce qui avait préparé ces questions ? Ça n’avait été demandé à personne dans les vidéos précédentes. Robert était très embarrassé pour répondre. La vraie réponse ça aurait été : « Oui ! Mille fois oui et gratuitement » mais il pouvait difficilement dire ça. Marco lui aurait sans doute conseillé de dire oui, au moins pour montrer qu’il n’était pas complètement fermé à cette idée. Et puis s’il répondait non cela pourrait peut-être blesser Thomas. Mais d’un autre côté il ne voulait pas donner l’impression d’être trop attiré par l’argent. Il finit par dire une demi-vérité : « Non, je ne ferais pas cela à cause de l’argent ». Thomas tiqua devant cette formulation un peu étrange, ce qui le fit rougir encore davantage mais son compagnon paru vite ne plus s’en préoccuper et il lui répondit : « Moi je l’aurais fait et pour moins ça. Cela ne doit pas être si désagréable. ». Le jeune allemand avait dit ces paroles avec tellement d’aplomb que Robert en était encore étonné. Il avait été très tenté sur le coup de mettre son ami au défi de s’exécuté mais il en fut empêché par la production qui voyant qu’ils en étaient arrivés à la dernière question les interrompit. La vidéo qui devait durer à peine dix minutes durait plus d’une heure et il aurait fallu faire un tel travail de montage qu’elle ne fut jamais diffusée.

 

Le tournage de cette vidéo l’avait fait réfléchir à une chose, il lui semblait que depuis quelque temps que Thomas faisait ou disait des choses qu’il n’aurait ni faite ni dîtes y a quelques années, il lui semblait même que par moment il y avait une ambiance un peu étrange entre eux mais qu’il ignorait comment la définir. En un mot ils se rapprochaient un peu. Peut-être n’était-ce dû qu’à cette cohésion plus forte qu’il y avait dans l’ensemble de l’équipe et qui déteignait sur eux. Ou bien alors ce pouvait-il que ce soit autre chose… Mais quoi ? Il n’eut plus à se préoccuper de cette question après le match de ce week-end. Ils jouaient contre Augsbourg et l’équipe fit une prestation solide. Perisic marqua le premier but, Lewy le deuxième et Thomas le troisième. Mais Thomas ne vint le voir ni après qu’il ait marqué, ni après qu’il lui offert une passe décisive, ni à la fin du match…et cela dura pendant plusieurs jours où il ne se parlèrent presque pas. Ce qu’il avait cru être un rapprochement ne devait pas en être un. Il pensait même que sa visite des écuries n’allait finalement pas se faire et que Thomas allait bientôt l’en informer. Mais rien de semblable ne se produisit et à la veille du jour qui avait été fixé pour cette visite Thomas vint lui rappeler l’heure et le lieu de leur rendez-vous. La soirée avait été employée à trouver la tenue idéale pour le lendemain et une bonne partie de la nuit à rêver à ce qui pourrait se passer au cours de cette après-midi. Alors qu’il était en voiture pour se rendre chez son ami, il se demandait quel type d’accueil lui réserverait son coéquipier, serait-il froid comme il l’avait été ces derniers jours où chaleureux comme il l’avait été les semaines d’avant. Il fut rapidement fixé sur ce point en voyant le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Thomas lorsqu’il arrêta sa voiture devant le portail de sa maison. Le jeune bavarois l’attendait là et il ne tarda à monter dans le véhicule. Après les salutations d’usage, ils commencèrent à parler avec le même entrain et la même vivacité que d’habitude, comme si rien ne c’était passé ces derniers jours. Mieux valait ne pas trop se poser de question et simplement profiter des bonnes dispositions de Müller à son égard et surtout ne pas tenir compte de l’explication que Marco lui avait fournis au sujet de ces variations dans le comportement de son ami : « Je pense que Thomas a peur de toi, et que, qu’il le fasse de manière consciente ou non, lorsqu’il sent qu’il se rapproche trop de toi il a besoin de s’éloigner afin de se protéger. ». Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bâtiment que Thomas avait fait construit pour accueillir ces chevaux. Son voisin l’avait guidé tout au long du chemin, Robert jugeant plus sage de ne pas révéler qu’il savait parfaitement que les écuries de Thomas se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa maison mais qu’en voiture il fallait faire un détour pour y accéder parce qu’il y a quelques années il venait courir ici presque toutes les semaines et qu’il avait fini par connaître le coin par cœur. Lorsque Thomas ouvrit les portes du bâtiment Robert ne put s’empêcher d’admirer le travail qu’avait fait son ami, les écuries étaient vastes, les box spacieux, tout était propre, lumineux, simple mais construit dans des matériaux de qualité, tout cela respirait le bon goût et non pas le luxe mais une aisance de bon aloi (Thomas rompant une fois de plus avec les clichés sur les footballeurs et leur goût pour tout ce qui était clinquant). Il faisait très beau ce jour-là et il y avait peu d’animaux à l’intérieur, seulement deux que Thomas lui présenta. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre ces deux spécimens étaient magnifiques et Robert fut frappé par leur beauté. Ils formaient avec Thomas un spectacle des plus agréables. Au début il n’osait pas trop approcher, non pas parce qu’il avait peur, mais parce qu’il sentait une espèce de sentiment de respect envers ces nobles animaux. Thomas ayant remarqué cela le prit par le bras et l’amena devant la porte du box, il lui fit un sourire d’encouragement et l’invita à tendre sa main pour que le cheval puisse le sentir puis il lui indiqua comment le caresser. Rapidement il se mit à prendre un grand plaisir à passer sa main sur le front, puis sur l’encolure de Parzival (car tel était son nom), il se risqua même à le gratouillé au niveau de la gorge et l’étalon allongea le cou afin de l’encourager à recommencer. Robert laissa échapper un petit rire devant cette réaction et il se mit gratter activement à cet endroit, le cheval fermait les yeux de plaisir. Il se sentait envahi par une joie enfantine, il leva la tête pour regarder Thomas un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fut surpris par le regard qu’il rencontra, il y avait une espèce de tendresse dans ses yeux et dans son sourire qui le troublèrent. Mais il se reprit rapidement ne c’était pas lui mais le cheval que Thomas regardait ainsi, heureux animal.

Après cela ils sortirent afin d’aller voir les prés et le reste des installations. Il fit enfin la connaissance du fameux Dave, il ne pouvait que se laisser émouvoir par la complicité qu’il y avait en l’animal et son maitre. Chacun des traits de son ami exprimait la joie et en voyant cela il c’était mis à sourire lui aussi. Dave l’adopta très rapidement, manifestement enchanter d’avoir deux personnes pour s’occuper de lui. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs distribution de caresses et de carottes par un hennissement qui retenti dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver en face d’un splendide cheval à la robe bai foncé presque noire, Robert se senti tout de suite attiré par cet animal. Thomas se mit à rire en le voyant ainsi réclamer leur attention, lui expliquant que d’habitude il était plutôt sauvage. Le nom de ce cheval était Ewigkeit et Robert et lui s’entendirent tout de suite très bien. Thomas fit alors remarquer : « Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. A première vue vous semblez froid et avoir mauvais caractère mais en fait ce n’est que de la timidité et vous êtes gais et très, très gentils. ». Lewy était très heureux de pouvoir utilisé Ewigkeit pour cacher le trouble que ces paroles avait fait naitre en lui. Thomas lui demanda alors s’il avait envie d’essayer de monter un peu et Robert accepta sans hésitation. Ils allèrent alors se changer, Thomas ne trouva aucune culote de cheval à sa taille mais le pantalon qu’il avait était assez serrer et assez souple pour faire l’affaire par contre le jeune homme lui prêta une paire de botte. Ils conduisirent Dave et Ewigkeit vers la carrière, Thomas lui montra comment seller et brider sa monture mais Robert avait un peu de mal à se concentrer à cause de la tenue de son ami. Cette culote de cheval qui épousait parfaitement ces longues jambes fines et musclées lui faisait un peu tourner la tête (sans parler d’autre parties de son corps). Thomas l’aida à monter en selle puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour lui indiquer comme bien tenir les rênes et cela ne l’aida pas à retrouver son calme. Surtout que son ami méprenant son air agité pour de l’inquiétude vint poser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse afin de l’encourager et de la rassurer. Thomas commença à déplacer Ewigkeit et Robert fit un effort pour se reconcentrer et suivre les directives de son coéquipier. Ils firent un premier tour au pas puis une fois qui se senti plus à l’aise Thomas lui montra comment diriger sa monture. Il se rendit très vite compte que l’animal était parfaitement bien dressé et qu’il répondait à la plus légère sollicitation, il était donc nécessaire de contrôler le moindre mouvement de son corps. Au bout d’un certain temps il commença à se sentir bien et Thomas monta à son tour sur son cheval. Ils firent ensemble plusieurs exercices, gardant toujours le pas puis à la fin de la séance son ami lui proposa qu’ils aillent faire une petite promenade. Au début il s’était un peu crispé à l’idée que plus rien ne pourrait stopper cet animal s’il désirait s’en aller mais comme tout se passait bien il se détendit rapidement et Thomas sentant cela commença à lui parler. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours, tout était parfait : ils marchaient côte à côte, la sensation d’être à cheval lui plaisait de plus en plus, la nature était belle, la conversation intéressante et surtout Thomas abordait cette air ravi qui ne l’avait pas quitté depuis le début de la visite et qui exprimait à la fois la joie qu’il avait de faire découvrir une de ses passions à quelqu’un et la fierté qu’il éprouvait à montrer son travail. Malheureusement son vœu ne se réalisa pas et la promenade prit fin. Tout en conduisant pour rentrer chez lui, il repensait à cette journée, il avait passé une délicieuse après-midi. Il était très heureux d’avoir aimé ce que Thomas aimait, cela leur ferrait une chose de plus en commun. Et puis il avait reçu la confirmation d’une chose que certes il savait déjà mais dont il se réjouissait de voir qu’elle était à ce point une vérité : ils pouvaient s’entendre en dehors du football, ils avaient assez de chose qui les reliaient pour que le jour où leurs carrières se termineraient leur amitié ne se termine pas forcément. Cette journée lui avait enseigné autre chose c’est que même en voyant Thomas tous les matins à l’entrainement, tous les week-end pour les matchs, pendant les camps d’entrainements et les journées de mise au vert il ne passait pas encore assez de temps avec lui ; il voudrait encore avoir les après-midis, les soirées, les nuits, les jours de repos, les vacances… Il n’y avait qu’un point noir dans tout cela, c’est qu’il n’était pas le seul que Thomas ait invité à venir voir ces chevaux, plusieurs joueurs de l’équipe étaient déjà venus et spécialement Manu. Thomas avait même donné son nom à l’un des poulains nés l’an dernier.

 

Pour leur match suivant ils affrontaient l’Union Berlin. Il y eu une bonne et une mauvaise chose qui se produisirent durant ce match. La mauvaise c’était la blessure de Gnabry qui venait se rajouter à celle qu’avait contracté Coman une dizaine de jours avant. La bonne c’était qu’ils s’imposèrent 5-0, qu’il inscrivit un doublé et Thomas aussi. Évidement il fit en sorte de se débrouiller pour que Thomas soit la première personne avec laquelle il célèbre ces buts et inversement. C’était le genre d’après-midi qu’il préférait, un bon match, le plaisir de marquer, le plaisir de voir Thomas marquer, le plaisir de célébrer avec lui, de partager avec lui le titre d’homme du match et ensuite celui de passer le reste du week-end à lire dans les journaux à quel point c’était merveilleux de les voir jouer ensemble…

L’absence de leur deux ailiers habituels avaient poussé Niko à les faire jouer dans un système auquel ils n’étaient pas habitués, mais il pouvait se permettre ça avec le bon résultat du match allé. Il s’agissait d’un 4-4-2 losange avec la défense habituelle, Thiago en pointe base, Tolisso et Perisic sur les côtés, Coutinho en pointe haute et Thomas et lui en attaque. Si on reprochait parfois à leur entraineur d’être un peu frileux ce n’était pas le cas cette fois-ci, loin de là. Le jeune bavarois c’était enthousiasmé lorsqu’ils avaient commencé à travailler cette mise ne place tactique. Robert lui était plus circonspect, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Benfica qui n’était pas une équipe de peintre. Une fois de plus c’était son coéquipier qui avait raison, ils réussirent à parfaitement éviter l’écueil que pouvait représenter cette disposition tactique à savoir trop de densité dans l’axe et une négligence des côtés ou bien si on s’étirait trop la présence d’un trou au centre du losange et ce fut un massacre. Ils inscrivirent leur premier but dès la 3ème minutes de jeu grâce à une superbe frappe lointaine de Kimmich. Et une fois la machine lancée elle ne s’arrêta pas : deuxième but à la 15ème minutes marqué par Coutinho, troisième but à la 36ème pour Thomas, quatrième à la 50ème toujours Thomas, puis se fut à son tour d’entrer dans la danse et de marquer un triplé en moins de vingt minutes, Seferovic sauvait l’honneur de leur adversaire un quart d’heure avant la fin mais Süle parachevait la démonstration sur un corner. Le score final était de 7 buts à 1. Cela faisait longtemps que le Bayern n’avait pas fait ce genre de démonstration de force en Ligue des champions et soyons honnête c’était un sentiment qui n’était pas désagréable. Thomas et lui étaient déchainés ce soir-là, à chaque but qu’ils marquaient ils se mettaient à courir, à crier… avec une rage qui avait de quoi faire peur. Tous les deux ils se fixaient dans les yeux, criaient en même temps, entrechoquaient leurs poitrines, ils se poussaient, se prenaient dans les bras avec un force inouïe… L’ambiance était électrique. Lorsque Thomas le regardait avec ses yeux remplis de passion, avec tellement d’intensité et de puissance, il sentait des frissons parcourir son corps et le sang lui monté à la tête. Il aurait tellement aimé être l’objet qui déclenchait cette fièvre chez son ami.

Une fois la fin du match arrivée, le jeune allemand ne tarda pas à venir le voir. Ils se mirent rapidement à se taquiner pour savoir lequel d’entre eux avait fait le meilleur match. Qui avait-il de mieux entre trois buts et deux buts et deux passes décisives ? Comme il n’y a pas vraiment de réponse à cette question cela leur permis de jouer ensemble autant qu’ils en avaient envie. Ils allaient ensemble voir chacun de leurs coéquipiers pour leurs demander leur avis. Au cours de la discussion Robert envoya à son ami une pique bien sentie mais pas méchante et pour se venger, celui-ci se mit à lui courir après. Thomas le poursuivait en plein milieu de la pelouse de l’Allianz Arena et tous les deux riaient si fort que tout le stade en raisonnait. Lorsque Thomas le rattrapa enfin il fut soumis à une rafale de chatouille. Une nouvelle fois il se mit à rire tout seul en y repensant. Ils furent interrompus par leurs coéquipiers qui en avait marre d’attendre qu’ils aient fini leurs enfantillages.

 

Ils s’imposaient 3-2, le week-end, face à Francfort après un match un peu fou. Lewy marqua encore un but sur une nouvelle passe décisive de Thomas. Ils reprenaient ainsi la tête du classement avec deux points d’avance sur Dortmund et trois sur Leipzig. A partir de là le calendrier devint de plus en plus difficile, les matchs importants s’enchainaient les uns après les autres, ils devaient lutter sur tous les fronts : championnat, coupe, ligue des champions. Le mardi de cette semaine avait lieu le quart de final de la DFB Pokal qui les opposait au RB Leipzig. Au bout d’une demi-heure de jeu, alors que le score était toujours de zéro partout, l’arbitre siffla un pénalty en leur faveur après que Robert soit tombé dans la surface de réparation. Seulement il savait très bien qu’il n’y avait pas de faute de la part du défenseur, il était tombé parce qu’il s’était fait un croche-patte à lui-même et non pas à cause d’Upamecano qui avait retiré son pied à temps. Mais le jeune défenseur français semblait ne pas s’en être aperçu et il ne contesta pas la décision de l’arbitre. Quant à la VAR, les arbitres vidéo avaient l’air de s’être endormi devant leur écran. Il hésitait quant à la conduite à adopter, il savait que ce pénalty était parfaitement injuste mais d’un autre point de vue ils avaient déjà affronté Leipzig deux fois cette saison et ils n’avaient jamais réussi à les battre aussi dans un match de coupe où l’on était sous le coup d’une élimination direct ne valait-il pas mieux saisir toutes les opportunités. Par reflexe il tourna ses yeux vers Thomas et le regard de ce dernier lui fit comprendre ce qu’il devait faire. Il s’approcha de l’arbitre et lui expliqua ce qui s’était réellement passé. Le pénalty fut annulé et il reçut les remerciements de l’ensemble de ses adversaires mais d’un certain point de vue il ne les méritait pas parce que ce n’était pas pour eux qu’il avait fait cela mais pour un jeune homme de son équipe qui le regardait en souriant à quelques mètres de là. La seule récompense qu’il désirait obtenir c’était ce sourire qui lui disait : « Je suis fière de toi ». Il avait d’abord jugé que son affection pour Thomas était quelque chose d’inutile mais il c’était lourdement trompé, l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour son coéquipier faisait de lui un être meilleur et si, en plus de cela et ainsi qu’il l’espérait, ses sentiments lui permettaient d’aider son ami alors ils étaient ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de plus utile au monde. Il n’aurait pas regretté son geste même s’ils avaient perdu mais il ne fut pas soumis à la tentation de la faire car Thiago inscrivit le premier de but de la partie à la fin de la première mi-temps puis Coutinho augmenta leur avantage après qu’il soit rentré en jeu, Poulsen réduisit le score peu de temps avant la fin du match mais ils ne furent jamais réellement en danger.

 

Pour leur match suivant ils rencontraient Dortmund, c’était pour eux l’occasion de s’installé plus fermement en tête du classement de la Bundesliga en faisant passer leur avance de 2 à 5 points. Thomas n’avait pas été aligné sur ce match-là, c’était Coutinho qui occupait sa place. Cette rencontre-là fut bien différente de celle du début de saison ; maintenant ils avaient des principes de jeu bien établis, un état d’esprit de plus en plus combatif et une confiance en eux qui grandissait match après match. Kovac leur avait donné pour consigne de ne pas laisser une seconde de répit à leur adversaire et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Ce fut justement le jeune attaquant brésilien qui marqua le premier but en faveur du Bayern. Après l’ouverture du score le Borussia essaya de réagir mais ils parvinrent à résister à leurs attaques. Les deux équipes se rendaient coup pour coup mais l’avantage était à eux. Néanmoins ils avaient du mal à exploiter les occasions qu’ils se créaient, afin de pallier à ce problème d’efficacité Niko fit rentrer Thomas un peu après à l’heure de jeu. L’effet de sa présence ne mit pas longtemps à se faire sentir et Robert inscrivit le seconde but de la rencontre. Le troisième ne se fit pas trop attendre puisque à peine dix minutes plus tard, sur une contre-attaque, Thomas lui faisait une passe parfaite qui lui permis de prendre toute la défense adverse de vitesse et ainsi d’augmenter le score. Thomas avait sauté sur son dos pour célébrer ce but et le stade c’était mis à les acclamer tous les deux. Marco n’avait pas joué durant ce match parce qu’il revenait tout juste de blessure et que n’ayant participé qu’à un seul entrainement collectif son coach avait jugé plus raisonnable de le laisser sur le banc. A la fin de la rencontre il vint, bien, entendu, dire bonjour à Robert. Après quelques minutes de conversation tout à fait normale, son ancien coéquipier vint tout à coup se placer à quelques centimètres de lui. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais Mars ? » demanda-t-il complètement perdu. « Chut ! Thomas est en train de venir vers nous.

\- Mais ?

\- Je crois qu’il a besoin de comprendre que tu peux intéresser quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Non, Marco je…

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Absolument pas. »

Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire d’avantage, Marco fit semblant de retirer quelque chose de ses cheveux et juste à ce moment-là Thomas arrivait devant eux. Le capitaine du Borussia salua son ancien coéquipier de sélection et après qu’ils se soient serrer la main, Marco vint passer son bras autour des hanches de Robert. C’était la situation la plus étrange dans laquelle il se soit jamais retrouvé, s’il n’avait pas été aussi mal à l’aise il en aurait sans doute rigolé. La conversation était parfaitement normale dans son contenu mais l’attitude des trois personnes qui y prenait part était pour le moins inhabituelle. Marco lui lançait des regards languissants et se débrouillait pour que ces mains soient en permanence en contact avec une partie de son corps. Robert ignorait comment il devait réagir face au petit jeu de son voisin et il restait complètement figé. Quant à Thomas ses yeux naviguaient de Robert à Marco et de Marco à Robert et tout son visage exprimait la surprise et l’incompréhension la plus totale. Au bout d’un certain temps Mars jugeant sans doute qu’avec une tête de mule comme Thomas il valait mieux employer les grands moyens, il joignit la parole aux gestes : « Tu as eu raison de te laisser un peu pousser les cheveux ça te va tellement bien. J’ai l’impression que tu as encore prit du muscle depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu. » fit-il remarquer tout en passant ses mains son torse et sur ses bras. Puis se tournant vers Thomas il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence : « Depuis que nous sommes rencontrés j’ai toujours pensé que Robert était l’homme le plus sexy au monde. Non seulement il est juste magnifique mais quand il a ouvert la bouche, cette voix, cet accent humm. Et son sourire et… ». Il fut interrompu par ces coéquipiers qui l’appelait pour qu’il vienne saluer les supporters du club nordiste. « Ah il faut que j’y aille. Au revoir Thom. Salut Lewy. » et après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots d’une voix tendre il vint déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Robert avant de courir rejoindre le reste de son équipe. « Je vais le tuer » avait penser Lewy. C’était bien connu que le fait d’entendre quelqu’un louer quelque chose vous donnait envi de l’avoir mais tout de même. Il y eut un grand moment de silence gêné entre Thomas et lui, son ami continuait de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés et Robert ne savait pas où se mettre. A la fin après avoir balbutié quelque chose d’incompréhensible il partit rejoindre Niki et Benjamin qui discutait non loin de là. Ça resterait pour toujours la fin de match la plus extravagante de sa vie. Thomas ne lui fit aucune réflexion ni dans le vestiaire, ni dans le bus, ni pendant le repas ; il commençait à croire que cette histoire se terminerait peut-être sans qu’il n’ait à fournir d’explication. Seulement il ne s’en tira pas à si bon compte puisque le lendemain au cours de leur voyage de retour vers la Bavière, Thomas vint s’assoir auprès de lui, profitant du fait que Thiago soit parti discuter avec Javi. Comme souvent Thomas entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet : « Je suis désolé de te déranger et je sais que je mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je n’arrête pas d’y penser depuis hier et j’ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que Marco et toi… enfin au moins est-ce que lui…il est…euh attiré par toi ? ». Pour une fois Robert réussi à avoir de la présence d’esprit et il répondit : « Tu dis ça à cause d’hier. Oh ce n’est rien, c’est juste un jeu entre nous.

\- Vraiment ? Tant mieux. ».

Thomas avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton de profond soulagement et Robert eu la folle idée que peut-être son ami avait-il été un peu jaloux mais malheureusement cette illusion ne dira pas longtemps car Thomas reprit la parole pour s’expliquer : « Je m’inquiétait pour lui. Marco est quelqu’un de très sensible. ». Robert acquiesça et il y eu un temps de silence entre eux, chacun étant plongé dans ces pensées et puis tout à coup Thomas lui demanda : « Qu’est-ce que tu ferais si l’un de tes coéquipiers était amoureux de toi ? ». Lewy aurait bien aimé pouvoir renvoyer la question à son voisin mais il se contenta de répondre : « Je ne sais pas, tout dépend des circonstances et de la personne dont il s’agit.

\- Admettons que tu es célibataire et qu’il s’agisse de Marco.

\- Et bien nous sommes de très bons amis mais je serais obligé de lui dire non. D’ailleurs il n’y a aucune chance pour que cela arrive, si Marco devait tomber amoureux de l’un de ses coéquipiers ce ne serait pas de moi.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et si c’était moi ? »

Robert s’arrêta, paralysé, Thomas avait dit cela en riant mais néanmoins ces quelques mots eurent sur lui un effet foudroyant. La chance était avec lui ce jour-là car l’arrivé de Thiago à ce moment précis le dispensa d’avoir à répondre à cette question. Thomas s’excusa auprès du jeune milieu de terrain espagnole de lui avoir pris sa place et s’en alla. Robert mit longtemps avant de retrouver son calme.

 

Les choses sérieuses commençaient cette semaine-là. Ce mardi 7 avril, il recevait la Juventus en quart de final allé de la Ligue des champions. Ce fut un match difficile, très difficile même. La première mi-temps avait été parfaitement équilibrée, non pas parce que les deux équipes étaient restées sur la réserve mais au contraire parce que toute les deux elles avaient joué à fond et qu’elles jouaient bien, très bien même. On c’était procuré de nombreuses occasion de part et d’autre mais personne n’avait réussi à conclure. Mais petit à petit au cours de la seconde mi-temps, ils commencèrent à prendre l’avantage sur leur opposant et sur un magnifique mouvement collectif où presque tous les joueurs de l’équipes étaient impliqués Leon inscrivit en faveur du Bayern le premier but de cette rencontre à la 77ème minutes de jeu. Ils eurent encore plusieurs grosses occasions après cela mais le score en resta là grâce à leur maladresse et à Manu qui fit une parade extraordinaire afin de s’opposer à une frappe de Ronaldo en toute fin de rencontre. Thomas avait été excellent ce soir-là, il avait été un vrai poison pour le milieu de terrain et la défense adverse auxquels il avait fait tourner la tête grâce à sa science du placement. Robert se souvenait d’avoir entendu Khedira et Pjanic discuter pendant le match sur la tactique à adopter pour stopper Müller et l’international bosnien disait à son compagnon : « C’est incroyable, j’ai l’impression qu’il ait partout, je passe mon temps à le surveiller et il trouve quand même un moyen de m’échapper et de se retrouver au bon endroit pour faire une passe. C’est insupportable ! ». Selon lui s’ils avaient réussi à prendre l’avantage en seconde mi-temps c’était parce que Thomas avait encore haussé son niveau de jeu par rapport au début du match. Ce qui était formidable avec le jeune allemand c’est que dans ce genre de situation tout ce qu’il faisait n’était pas seulement profitable à lui-même et à son secteur de jeu mais à l’ensemble de la production collective. Bien sûr il n’était sans doute pas la personne la plus objective pour parler de cela mais c’était ainsi qu’il voyait les choses. En y repensant maintenant c’était sans doute ce soir-là que Thomas avait gagné sa place de titulaire.

 

Le match suivant fut une expérience aussi agréable que désagréable. Tout d’abord ni Thomas ni lui n’était dans le onze de départ ce jours-là, leur coach désirant les faires se reposer en vue du quart de final retour qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il aimait particulièrement être sur le banc mais c’était pour une bonne raison et avec Thomas comme compagnie cette idée lui plaisait nettement plus. Et il ne fut pas déçu de ce point de vue-là avec le jeune bavarois comme commentateur la rencontre devint à la fois amusante et intéressante. Il ne c’était pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Il avait parfois un peu de mal à se concentrer sur le match, ces yeux étant attirés par la beauté qui se dégageait de son voisin. L’aspect désagréable de ce match venait du résultat, ils avaient perdu 2-0 et ainsi l’avance qu’ils avaient réussi à obtenir le week-end précédent s’envolait puisque Dortmund s’imposait de son côté.

Le déplacement à Turin s’annonçait compliquer, l’avantage que leur avait donné le match allé était mince et la situation pouvait facilement tourner en leur défaveur. De fait ils se firent bousculer par les italiens en première mi-temps. Sari avait aligné presque toute son armada offensive et y avait de quoi faire peur. Mais ils résistèrent bien, ils réussirent à rester concentré, à ne pas paniquer et à se monter dangereux dès qu’ils récupéraient la balle afin de se rappeler au bon souvenir des turinois et à couper un peu leurs velléités offensives. Toutefois, et c’était justice, Dybala offrit l’avantage aux Bianconeri quelques minutes avant la fin de la première période. Les deux équipes étaient maintenant à égalité. Une fois de retour des vestiaires, alors qu’ils attendaient que l’arbitre siffle le début de la seconde mi-temps, Robert se tourna vers Thomas qui était derrière lui et ils firent ensemble leur geste d’encouragement, l’index posé sur le front, tout en faisant ce signe Thomas hochait la tête avec approbation, ils échangèrent un sourire et Robert se retourna vers l’avant. C’était le moment et la circonstance ou jamais de ce souvenir de cela et les paroles qu’avait dîtes Thomas lors de ce match d’anthologie lui revinrent à l’esprit : « C’est uniquement dans ta tête, si tu crois en toi, autant que moi je crois en toi, alors personne ne sera à même de t’arrêter. ». Tous ces souvenirs le firent se sentir envahi par une motivation encore plus grande et par chance il eut l’impression de réussir à la transmettre à ses coéquipiers. Thomas et lui exhortaient leurs compagnons par les paroles et par les actes. Les effets attendus ne tardèrent pas à se faire ressentir et il se passa alors quelque chose d’assez fabuleux. Il eut le sentiment que tout cette équipe du Bayern devenait un bloc et que ce bloc se projetait vers l’avant. Rarement jusqu’ici il avait éprouvé à ce point ce sentiment de force collective. Ce déploiement de puissance fit peur à leur adversaire et ils commirent leurs premières erreurs. Sans un Szczesny des grands jours, Robert aurait pu inscrire deux buts en moins de dix minutes. Le petit moment de panique de leur adversaire se transmit à leur coach et Sari décida de faire sortir Ramsey pour le remplacer par Matuidi. Le message était facile à comprendre : ils pensent plus à ne pas prendre un but qu’à en marquer un, c’était donc le moment d’attaquer. Thomas et lui se regardèrent, ils avaient pensé à la même chose et ils se précipitèrent ensemble afin d’aller presser les défenseurs de la Juventus qui essayaient de faire ressortir le ballon, leur mouvement fut suivi par les deux ailiers et par une partie du milieu de terrain. Thomas intercepta le ballon, le passa à Lewy qui le transmit à Perisic qui inscrivit le un partout et pour l’instant le Bayern était qualifié pour les demi-finales. On était dans la 66ème minute de jeu. La fin de la rencontre fut complètement folle, ça allait d’un but à l’autre du terrain et chacun jetait ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Toutefois on pouvait considérer que les meilleures occasions avaient été pour eux, Coutinho (qui était rentré à la place de Thomas) avait touché la barre et le poteau, lui-même avait vu ses frappes arrêtées par Wojciech et de même Gnabry et plusieurs autres joueurs. Il fallait aussi féliciter leurs défenseurs qui les avaient sauvés un nombre de fois incalculable. Jamais ils n’avaient stressé et on pouvait dire que Kimmich, Süle, Hernadez et Alaba avaient fait tous les quatre un match exceptionnel. Après cinq minutes interminables de temps additionnels, l’arbitre siffla enfin la fin de ce match. Il se souvenait qu’en entendant se coup de sifflet, il c’était mis à crier de toute ces forces tout en levant le poing en l’air. Puis il c’était retourné et il avait vu Thomas se lever du banc et venir courir sur la pelouse, en voyant son ami aussi heureux la joie qu’il ressentait augmenta encore davantage. Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir se prendre dans les bras et pendant qu’ils tenaient ainsi Thomas le couvrit de compliments que le firent rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Le jeune bavarois était si excité qu’il parlait encore plus et encore plus vite que d’habitude. Il courait partout, il dansait, il riait et Robert le regardait faire en se disant qu’il était impossible de ne pas aimer cet homme-là, tout du moins lui en était-il incapable.

 

Leur match de championnat de ce week-end fut difficile pour eux, ils étaient fatigués par les efforts fournis pendant la semaine et même si Kovac avait fait un peu tourner il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre une équipe trop modifiée car ils devaient absolument récupérer des points. Ils s’imposèrent laborieusement contre Leverkusen, 1-0, ce fut Lewy qui inscrit le seul but de la rencontre sur une passe décisive de Thomas. Ils retrouvaient Leverkusen au milieu de la semaine pour la demi-finale de coupe d’Allemagne. Cette fois-ci Thomas fut laissé au repos et Lewy ne joua que la première mi-temps. Les consignes du coach étaient très clair, il fallait plier le match au plus vite, premièrement afin d’éviter de se mettre dans une situation compliquée et deuxièmement pour qu’il puisse faire ces changements dès la fin de la première mi-temps. Ils rentrèrent donc directement dans le match avec beaucoup d’intensité et au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, une faute sur Coman leur permis d’obtenir un pénalty que Robert transforma sans difficulté. Son premier réflexe avait été dès qu’il avait vu le ballon rentrer dans le but de se tourner vers le banc et il eut le plaisir de voir Thomas en train de sauter dans tous les sens pour célébrer ce but. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son ami s’arrêta, il lui avait fait un grand sourire puis il lui cria quelque chose mais il ne réussit pas comprendre quoi à cause du bruit que faisait le publique et le reste de ses coéquipiers. Coutinho augmenta leur avance peu de temps avant la fin de la première période. Niko fit deux changements à la mi-temps, Kimmich et lui furent remplacé par Pavard et Arp. Et une fois sur le banc il eut tout loisir de se souvenir de ce qui c’était passer la dernière fois qu’ils avaient joué contre Leverkusen en demi-finale de Pokal. D’une certaine façon on pouvait considérer cela comme une sorte d’anniversaire. Face à Mönchengladbach, ce fut l’inverse c’était Thomas qui avait jouer la première mi-temps du match alors que lui était resté sur le banc. Il inscrivit d’ailleurs le premier but du match et en voyant la joie qui émanait du jeune homme, Lewy remarqua que depuis quelques temps il était encore plus rayonnant que d’habitude, comme s’il avait rajeuni, comme si cette flamme qui c’était un peu éteinte durant ces dernières années était en train de renaitre et cette constatation le remplis d’une telle joie qu’à ce moment-là lui aussi devait briller de plaisir. « Savez-vous que la lune ne brille que parce qu’elle reflète la lumière du soleil ? Eh bien il en est de même avec moi. Il est mon soleil et je ne brille que parce qu’il est là. ». L’équipe fit un très bon match ce jours-là, même s’il manquait beaucoup de titulaires habituels, leurs remplaçants firent très bien les choses. Ça y est cette motivation de l’ensemble des joueurs que l’on ressentait depuis le camp à Doha commençait à faire son effet sur le terrain. Les principes de jeu mis en place par Kovac aidaient aussi à ce que chaque joueur trouve facilement sa place dans le processus collectif.  

 

 


	10. Hasta la victoria siempre (troisième partie)

Une fois de plus le tirage n’avait pas été très clément avec eux, mais une demi-finale, par définition, se devait d’être difficile n’est-ce pas ? Seulement à la difficulté simplement footballistique s’ajoutait le poids de l’histoire et il ne gardait un très bon souvenir de la dernière demi-finale qu’ils avaient joué contre le Real, ni d’ailleurs de la dernière fois qu’ils les avaient affrontés en quart. Néanmoins il fallait à tout prit réussir à se débarrasser de ce sentiment car les madrilènes allaient indéniablement jouer là-dessus. Tout était différent cette année, l’équipe c’était renforcée, ils avaient un nouveau coach… Et puis il c’était passé quelque chose lors de la double confrontation face à la Juve, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l’expliquer mais cela avait à faire avec cette confiance en vous qui n’ait pas de l’orgueil mais qui correspond à une réelle conscience de soi. Ils avaient réussi à faire ce qu’ils n’avaient pas fait depuis des années à savoir remporter la victoire face à l’une des cinq meilleures équipes d’Europe et cela leur avait fait beaucoup de bien. Surtout qu’ils avaient gagné avec la manière. Bon, pour être honnête, il avait été persuadé qu’ils poussaient passer au tour suivant à chaque fois qu’ils c’étaient fait éliminer les années d’avant donc ce n’était peut-être pas un bon argument. L’une des choses encourageantes c’était que pour une fois il n’y avait presque pas de blessé et qu’ils allaient pouvoir jouer avec la meilleure équipe possible. L’autre c’était que le Real n’était peut-être pas aussi bon qu’il avait pu l’être ces dernières années, ils étaient arrivés en demi après avoir éliminé Dortmund aux tirs au buts et il c’était vraiment fait bouger par les allemands. Du simple point de vue de la qualité intrinsèque on pouvait même juger que le Juventus avait un meilleur effectif et une meilleure qualité de jeu. Toutefois plus le match approchait plus il se sentait excité mais aussi stresser et lorsque deux jours avant la rencontre Thomas lui proposa qu’il fasse une petite séance de travail tous les deux ensembles selon l’habitude qu’ils avaient prise depuis le début de cette seconde partie de saison, il lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant car c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin, passer du temps avec son ami était la seule chose à même de le calmé et de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Le premier match avait lieu à domicile. La composition alignée par Kovac n’avait rien d’originale, un 4-2-3-1 avec Alaba, Hernandez, Süle, Kimmich en défense ; Thiago et Javi au milieu de terrain ; Coman, Müller et Gnabry en attaque et lui-même en pointe. La première demi-heure lui fit comprendre ce qu’allait être ce match. Ils avaient la maitrise du ballon, la maitrise du jeu mais ils avaient du mal à se créer des occasions franches à cause de la rigueur et de l’organisation défensive de l’équipe adverse. Il serait peut-être un peu fort de dire que Zidane avait parqué le bus mais ce n’en n’était pas loin. Visiblement le coach du Real désirait avant tout ne pas prendre de but et procéder en contre pour la partie offensive (ce qui il est vraie déstabilisait souvent le Bayern), c’est pour cela qu’il avait aligné en attaque principalement faite de joueurs capables de se projeter très vite vers l’avant. Il fallait donc s’armer de patience, faire de son mieux pour désorganiser ce bloc défensif et être efficace devant le but, ce qui n’était clairement pas un de leur point fort puisqu’ils marquaient en moyenne un but toutes les dix occasions. Ils avaient été bon en première mi-temps, ils furent encore meilleur en seconde. Coman et Gnabry suivirent la consigne de vraiment resté collé à la ligne afin d’étirer la défense adverse, bien aidé en cela par les deux latéraux, Thomas réussissait à se glisser dans les petits espaces qui apparaissait de temps en temps et Robert essayait de faire de même, Thiago avec sa qualité technique permanait au ballon de bien circuler et les occasions se multiplièrent seulement à chaque fois un défenseur revenait in extremis, le gardien faisait une parade ou bien leurs tires finissaient sur un poteau ou sur la barre. Ils étaient clairement en manque de réussite et Robert commençait à s’inquiété, c’était exactement le type de match piège qui pouvait très mal finir. Il sentait la frustration commencer à s’emparer de lui. Alors qu’ils étaient en train de se repositionner en attendant un six-mètre du gardien adverse, il se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Thomas qui se trouvait derrière lui. En entendant qu’on l’appelait le jeune allemand c’était tourné vers lui, ils avaient échangé quelques mots au sujet de la tactique et tout en parlant son ami continuait de marché à reculons pour reprendre sa place. Seulement en se déplaçant de cette façon il n’avait pas vu qu’il y avait quelqu’un derrière lui et sans le faire exprès il était entré en collision avec Casemiro et lui avait marché sur le pied. Thomas c’était tout de suite excusé mais le milieu brésilien, qui devait sans doute être un peu énervé par la tournure qu’avait pris ce match, se mit à insulté le jeune bavarois et à le pousser violement. Lorsque Robert vit cela son sang ne fit qu’un tour, avant même qu’il en ait conscience il c’était mis à courir en direction des deux joueurs. Il fit passer Thomas derrière lui dans un geste instinctif de protection puis il attrapa le joueur du Real par le col et il dit avec une voix si dure et empreinte de colère qu’il la reconnaissait à peine comme étant la sienne : « Ne touche pas à Thomas ! ». Il vit un éclair de peur passer dans les yeux de son adversaire mais celui-ci ne voulant sans doute pas perdre la face se reprit très vite et affichant un sourire il tourna ses yeux vers Thomas et lui dit : « Alors comme ça on ne sait pas se défendre tout seul, on a besoin de l’aide de son petit-copain. Sale… ». Mieux valait ne pas repenser à ce genre d’insulte. Toujours est-il que Casemiro en avait dit assez pour achever de le mettre hors de lui et si leurs coéquipiers n’étaient pas intervenus à cet instant il l’aurait sans doute frappé. Thomas lui-même vint passer son bras autour de sa taille et le conduisit un peu plus loin tout en lui disant d’une voix douce : « Je t’en prie calme toi, ce n’est que de la provocation, il cherche à faire sorte que toi ou moi nous obtenions un carton, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. ». Lewy acquiesça, Thomas lui fit un sourire et la magie Müller opéra à nouveau puisque la colère qu’il ressentait s’évanouie. Son ami vint alors lui murmurer à l’oreille : « Merci de m’avoir défendu » puis il s’éloigna en courant. Ni l’entrée de Leon, ni celle de Coutinho ne vinrent débloquer la situation. Et même en toute fin de match leur défense qui avait été parfaite aujourd’hui eu un petit manque de concentration dû au peu de travail qu’elle avait eu à faire sur les vingt dernières minutes et fut prise par surprise sur une contre-attaque madrilène et sans une sortie magistrale de Neuer le Real aurait pu prendre l’avantage. Le score final était donc de 0-0.

 

Les quelques jours qui suivirent ce match ne furent pas les plus simples de sa vie. Une fois de plus il se sentait responsable du manque d’efficacité de son équipe. Peut-être les journalistes avaient-ils raison il ne marquait jamais dans les gros matchs, se disait-il alors. Il fit néanmoins l’effort d’essayer de chasser ce genre de pensées négatives, la situation n’était pas si mauvaise, loin de là. Tout allait se jouer lors du prochain match et il lui restait encore une chance de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Le Bayern ne pouvait pas se faire éliminer par un Real aussi mauvais ! Ils avaient gagné le premier match du point de vue de la qualité du jeu maintenant il ne restait plus qu’à confirmer. Une question le préoccupait, Thomas l’avait remercié après l’incident avec Casemiro mais la remarque du milieu défensif le tourmentait et il avait peur d’avoir blesser son ami en intervenant comme il l’avait fait. Il profita donc du fait qu’ils se retrouvent seul pendant un moment sur le banc lors du match du week-end contre le Werder pour présenter ces excuses à son coéquipier : « Thomas, si me suis mêlé de cette histoire avec Casemiro ce n’était pas parce que je pensais que tu n’étais pas capable de te défendre toi-même mais simplement parce que je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, j’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas ?

\- Non pas du tout au contraire » lui répondit son voisin avec un sourire sincère « et puis je ne fais pas parti de ces gens qui pense que recevoir un coup de main de quelqu’un est une offense à leur virilité. Je sais que si tu es intervenu c’est principalement parce que tu adore te bagarrer et parce que tu ne supportais pas qu’on s’en prenne à un de tes coéquipiers, n’est-ce pas ? »

Robert acquiesça en souriant car Thomas avait dit cela en plaisantant. Apparemment son ami n’avait pas remarqué que quelques minutes avant cet incident Gnabry avait eu un petit démêlé avec un joueur adverse et qu’il n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, et c’était sans doute mieux ainsi, il était inutile que Thomas se rende compte que ce que Robert ne pouvait pas supporter c’était que l’on s’en prenne à lui.

S’il avait été stresser à l’approche du premier match, c’était bien pire cette fois-ci. Il eut donc recours à son calmant habituel et, ayant retenu la leçon du voyage en Amérique, il demanda à Thomas s’il pouvait s’asseoir auprès de lui pour le voyage jusqu’à Madrid. Son compagnon était inhabituellement calme et silencieux, Robert en déduit que lui aussi devait être affecté par le match qu’ils allaient disputer. Néanmoins il trouva rapidement de quoi se distraire que ce soit par la contemplation du profil harmonieux de son voisin où dans la lutte qu’il engagea contre lui-même afin de résister à la tentation de prendre la main de son mai qui se trouvait alors à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Pour achever de lui faire complètement perdre de vue la perspective de la rencontre du lendemain soir, Thomas lui proposa, au bout d’un certain temps de lui faire écouter une chanson qui pensait-il allait lui plaire. Par chance son coéquipier avait une vielle paire d’écouteurs où il y avait encore un fil ce qui eut pour conséquence de beaucoup rapprocher leurs deux têtes. La chanson lui plut, beaucoup même, mais ce n’était pas du tout le genre de musique auquel il s’attendais de la part de Thomas. C’était un morceau doux, mélancolique, romantique même pouvait-on dire s’il comprenait bien les paroles. Comme il aurait aimé que ces mots lui soit adressé, que cette chanson soit un message pour lui mais il savait bien qu’il n’en était rien d’ailleurs Thomas regardait à travers le hublot les yeux perdus dans le vide et sans doute en ce moment même était-il en train de penser à quelqu’un d’autre. A cette idée il senti son cœur se serrer et il essaya de ne plus y pensée et de seulement se concentrer sur la musique.

 

Une fois arrivé à Madrid l’attente du match se fit de plus en difficile à supporter mais une fois le moment arrivé il se sentait tellement anxieux qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir attendre encore pendant des heures. Il ne s’était pas senti comme ça avant un match depuis très longtemps. Il avait beau tout tenté pour essayer de se calmer lorsqu’il se retrouva dans le tunnel son cœur battait à tout rompre et ces mains tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux afin d’essayer de retrouver un peu de sérénité lorsqu’il senti quelqu’un prendre sa main. Au début il pensa qu’il s’agissait de l’un des enfants qui devait les accompagner pour l’entrer sur le terrain mais rapidement il remarqua que cette main était trop grande pour qu’il puisse s’agir de celle d’un enfant. Il ouvrit les yeux et à sa plus grande surprise c’était Thomas qui se trouvait auprès de lui. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire doux et rassurant. Sans soute à cause de son air ahurie son ami se mit à lui expliquer : « Tes mains tremblaient et c’est la seule chose qui m’est venu à l’esprit pour t’aider. ». Et ça avait marché ces mains ne tremblaient plus, son cœur par contre battait toujours aussi vite mais plus pour la même raison. Thomas, constatant sans doute l’efficacité de sa méthode, s’approcha encore davantage de lui et saisi son autre main. Ils étaient maintenant face à face à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Robert se sentait intimidé et il n’osait pas lever les yeux mais il le fit instinctivement au fil des mots que prononçait son vis-à-vis : « Tout va bien passer, je te le promets. Je ne sais pas si nous allons gagner ce match ou si nous allons le perdre mais ce que je sais c’est que nous allons tout faire pour réussir et qu’à la fin personne ne pourra avoir de regret parce que nous aurons fait de notre mieux et que c’est finalement ce qu’il y a de plus important. ». Thomas s’approcha encore un peu au point que leurs visages se touchaient presque : « Lewy, je te promets que je vais faire tout ce que peux pour t’aider ce soir. ». Sur ces mots ils se séparèrent et le jeune allemand alla prendre sa place dans la file des joueurs. Son problème maintenant ce n’était plus ni la peur ni le stress mais c’était de réussir à se reconcentrer sur le match après un épisode comme celui-ci. Jamais il n’avait été aussi content que le protocole de la Champions League soit aussi long. Ils obtinrent leurs premières occasions quelques minutes après le début de match. Thomas lui fit une passe entre les lignes qui surprit tout le monde et il se retrouva seul face à Courtois seulement le gardien belge se jeta dans ces pieds et récupéra le ballon avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de frapper. La réponse madrilène arriva tout de suite après et Benzema contraignit aussi Neuer à intervenir. Mais après ces ceux grosses occasions le match reprit la même physionomie que lors du match allé. Bis repetita, le Real jouait en bloc bas et le Bayern essayait de faire sauter les verrous de cette défense madrilène. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait envahi par la lassitude. Ils étaient bon pourtant, peut-être même meilleurs encore qu’au match aller, ils réussissaient à se créer des occasions franches malgré le bloc des Merengue et toute contre-attaque de leur part était tout de suite anéanti mais il n’y avait rien à faire le ballon fuyait le but. L’arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps et le score était vierge. Quelques minutes après qu’il soit arrivé dans le vestiaire Lewy s’aperçu que Thomas n’était pas là, pourtant il était sûr d’avoir vu le jeune attaquant derrière lui dans le tunnel. Il attendit un petit peu mais ne voyant arriver personne il décida de partir à sa recherche. Serait-il possible que Thomas ait réussi à se perdre dans les couloirs du Santiago Bernabéu ? Pourtant le chemin entre la pelouse et le vestiaire n’était pas si compliqué que cela mais enfin avec lui on pouvait s’attendre à tout. Pour peu qu’il ait été plongé dans une conversation avec un joueur adverse, qu’il l’aurait accompagné jusqu’à son vestiaire sans s’en rendre compte et qu’ensuite il ait eu du mal à retrouver son chemin. Il commença à arpenter les couloirs du stade madrilène en quête de son ami. Il interrogea plusieurs personnes mais aucune d’elles n’avaient vu Thomas. Il prit donc la décision de retourner à l’endroit où il avait aperçu son coéquipier pour la dernière fois et d’organiser ses recherches à partir de là. En se dirigeant vers le tunnel il entendit des voix qui provenait d’une petite pièce et il reconnut l’une d’entre elle, c’était Thomas. Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais il s’arrêta en entendant l’interlocuteur de son ami prononcé son nom. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître cette seconde voix, il s’agissait de Sergio Ramos. Le défenseur espagnol demanda : « Dis-moi Thomas est-ce que tu sais pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore une place de titulaire dans cette équipe ? J’espère que non sinon tu n’aurais vraiment aucun orgueil. Mais laisse-moi te renseigner sur ce point. Si tu joues tu te doutes bien que ce n’est pas à cause de tes qualités de footballeurs qui n’ont jamais été extraordinaires mais qui depuis quelques temps sont franchement, comment dire cela gentiment… inexistantes. Non si tu es dans l’équipe c’est _uniquement_ parce que Robert l’a demandé au coach et qu’on ne refuse rien à la petite star du Bayern qui entre parenthèse à prit ta place, n’est-ce pas. Ça aurait dû être toi le joueur phare de cette génération, hum ? Mais voilà, tout le monde préfère le polonais, il faut dire qu’il beaucoup plus doué, beaucoup beau, enfin beaucoup plus intéressant que toi.

\- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles tu n’es pas dans l’équipe tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe au club !

\- Bien sûr que si. James à parler un soir où avait un peu trop bu et il nous raconté qu’il avait surpris une discussion entre Niko Kovac et Robert où il suppliait son entraineur de te faire jouer à sa place. Tu vois je n’affirme rien sans preuve. »

Robert n’y tenant plus ouvrit violement la porte et rentra dans la salle. En le voyant Sergio ajouta : « Tient justement le voilà. Si tu ne me crois pas tu n’as qu’à lui demander je suis sure qu’il n’osera pas te mentir à toi.

\- Sergio sort d’ici ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire pire de toute façon. ».

Cette dernière phrase fit rire le défenseur madrilène : « Mais si voyons, je pourrais lui révéler ton petit secret que tu lui cache si bien depuis des années. Comme c’est triste, tout le monde le sait au Bayern sauf lui. Thiago nous en a parler plein de fois. D’ailleurs, il faut être idiot comme lui pour ne pas s’en rendre compte…

\- Part !

\- Très bien, très bien, je vous laisse à vous petites affaires. On se revoit sur le terrain. » et sur ces mots le défenseur quitta la pièce.

Thomas et lui se regardèrent sans un mot pendant quelques instants puis son ami prit la parole : « Est-ce que c’est vrai Robert ? Est-ce que tu as demandé à Niko de ma faire jouer ?

\- Oui mais ce n’ait pas pour ça que tu joues, ni cette année, ni l’année dernière. Si tu es sur le terrain c’est parce que tu es le meilleur à ton poste et que l’équipe est meilleure avec toi. C’est peut-être aussi un peu parce que moi je suis meilleur avec toi mais tu te doutes bien que Niko ne t’aurais pas fait jouer simplement pour me faire plaisir, surtout pas pendant un match de demi-finale de la Ligue des champions. Je n’aurais peut-être pas du parler au coach surtout sans t’en avoir parler avant mais c’est lui qui est venu me poser des questions à ce sujet et je n’ai fait que lui exposer mon point de vue, je lui ai dit que tu étais merveilleux…enfin que tu étais un joueur merveilleux mais ce n’est pas moi l’ai convaincu, c’est toi, grâce à tes performances.

\- Et pour ce dont il a parlé à la fin ? »

Robert rougi fortement et poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre : « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire…c’est…il vaut mieux pour toi et pour moi que tu ne sois pas au courant. Je n’en ai parler à personne, sauf à un ami mais qui n’ait pas dans l’équipe, si les autres le savent c’est parce qu’ils ont devinés. Si toi tu ne l’as pas découvert ce n’est pas par bêtise mais par modestie ; »

\- Bien dans ce cas-là je te fais confiance si tu penses qu’il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien, je ne te poserais pas de question même si je meurs de curiosité. »

Thomas sourit en prononçant ces derniers mots ce qui détendit un peu l’ambiance. « Viens maintenant nous avons un match à gagner. Allons prouver à ces petites starlettes ce que c’est qu’une vraie équipe de football. ». Thomas le suivit vers la sortie mais au moment où il allait ouvrit la porte, il arrêta Lewy en posant sa main sur son bras : « Merci Robert d’avoir à ce point confiance en moi. D’une certaine façon Sergio avait raison, si je joue c’est grâce toi mais pas parce que le coach à peur de toi mais parce que grâce à toi j’ai retrouvé le moyen de bien jouer au football. Je n’ai pas oublié ce que tu m’as dit lors de cette nuit à Doha, ni aucune des déclarations que tu as pu faire à mon sujet, jamais personne n’avait parler de moi comme ça. Robert, je n’y serais pas arrivé sans toi. ». Après cela y eu un instant suspendu dans le temps puis un flot de sentiments se déversèrent en lui au point qu’il dû reprendre le chemin des vestiaires au plus vite sinon il se serais jeter dans les bras de Thomas, il l’aurait l’embrasser de toute ces forces et il lui aurait avouer à quel point il l’aimait. Lorsqu’ils firent leur entrer dans le vestiaire tout le monde se précipita vers eux, apparemment on c’était beaucoup inquiété de leur absence. Niko leur fit quelques réflexions mais sans trop insisté. Par chance ils leur restaient encore quelques minutes avant la fin de la pause et ils purent se sustenter et intégrer les dernières recommandations tactiques de leur coach. Robert en profita aussi pour essayer de retrouver un peu contrôle sur ses émotions.

 

Ce qui venait de se passer avec Thomas lui avait complètement fait oublier Sergio Ramos mais lorsqu’il vit son petit sourire alors qu’il rentrait sur le terrain sa colère contre le défenseur espagnole se réveilla tout à coup. Il savait très bien comment embêter un joueur comme lui et il n’allait pas s’en priver. Il voulait jouer et bien on allait jouer mais c’est lui qui dicterait les règles. Ce fut à son tour d’afficher un petit sourire en coin. La partie reprit très fort, les bavarois étaient bien décidés à en finir et leur adversaire se retrouva rapidement acculé devant ces buts même si les madrilènes étaient revenu du vestiaire avec plus d’intention de jeu ils ne réussirent pas à les mettre place sous le pressing imposé par le Bayern. Sur une vague tentative de contre-attaque des joueurs de la casa blanca Javi intercepta le ballon, il le transmit à Thiago qui renversa le jeu sur le côté gauche. Là, Alaba qui était monté vint combiner avec Coman et Müller dans un superbe jeu de triangle qui permit au jeune attaquant français de glissé la balle à Robert. Il fit alors un amour de petit pont à Ramos avant de conclure d’un ballon piqué pied gauche qui lui permit de lober le gardien. Lorsqu’il vit le ballon entré dans le but il se senti exploser de joie. Il n’avait pas ressenti une telle euphorie après avoir marqué un but depuis une autre demi-finale contre le Real à l’époque où il jouait encore avec Dortmund. Tous les joueurs de l’équipes se jetèrent sur lui et il riait dans leurs bras tellement il était heureux. Ce but était arrivé cinq minutes après le commencement de la seconde mi-temps. Maintenant il était inratable, le mélange entre ces trois sources de motivation qu’étaient son amour pour Thomas, son désir de se venger de Ramos et son envie de marquer encore afin de pouvoir éprouver à nouveau cette joie, le rendait invinsible. Il connaissait se sentiment il l’avait déjà éprouvé plusieurs fois dans sa carrière et il le reconnaissait parfaitement. Le plus important c’était de ne surtout pas encaisser de but durant les minutes qui suivirent cette première réalisation, il fallait que l’équipe reste très concentrée. Ils réussirent à le faire et ils se créèrent plusieurs occasions dans les minutes qui suivirent. Gnabry toucha le poteau et Thomas vit sa frappe arrêtée par le gardien, pour ce qui était des actions les plus franches mais ils y en avaient eu d’autres. Bien sûr les joueurs de Madrid cherchèrent à se projeter davantage vers l’avant maintenant qu’ils étaient menés aux scores mais leur défense bien que haute était infranchissable. Un quart d’heure après le premier but, Süle se lança dans une grande chevauché à travers le milieu de terrain adverse, il passa la balle à Thomas qui dévia l’action côté droit, Kimmich récupéra le ballon, Gnabry fit alors un appel afin d’attirer le latéral adverse. Joshua avait parfaitement résisté à la pression que mettait sur lui Bale qui était venu prêter main forte à sa défense, il fit la passe à Thomas qui venait de passer derrière lui et qui se retrouvait seul. Il ajusta un centre parfait en direction de Lewy qui après avoir contrôler de la poitrine fit une petite roulette pour se retourner et se débarrasser de Sergio avant d’envoyer le ballon au fond du but. Et de deux ! Le mot de joie n’était peut-être plus assez fort pour décrire ses sentiments à ce moment-là, c’était l’allégresse, la félicité, la béatitude ! Il se mit à courir comme fou et toute l’équipe le suivi. Il se jeta par terre et la aussi toute l’équipe le suivi. Au bouts quelques instants de célébration ils se relevèrent et là Robert se mit à chercher quelqu’un. Où était Thomas ? Dès qu’il l’aperçut il courut vers lui et l’attrapant dans ses bras avant même que son coéquipier n’ait eu le temps de se retourner, il le remercia pour sa passe décisive et comme il ne savait absolument plus ce qu’il faisait il vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de son ami. Après quoi il saisit les deux bras du jeune homme et il leva au ciel de la même manière que Thomas l’avait fait pour lui un soir mémorable après un match contre Wolfsbourg et la foule des supporters bavarois qui avaient fait le déplacement rugit de plaisir. Maintenant le Real était acculé et il fallait qu’il prenne le jeu en main s’il voulait réussir à renverser la vapeur mais il n’en n’avait pas la capacité, l’équipe mise en place par Zidane n’était pas faite pour cela. Le coach français essaya de réagir en faisant rentrer James et Jovic à la place de Kroos et de Modric mais peut-être n’était-ce pas les bons choix où peut-être était-il déjà trop tard et le Bayern avait-il une trop grande emprise sur ce match. Kovac avait déjà fait un changement au cours de la première mi-temps puisque Lucas c’était blessé et qu’il avait fait entrer Pavard pour le remplacer. Le second changement qu’il fit peu de temps après le second but le surprit, il pensait qu’il allait faire rentrer un milieu semi-offensif mais au lieu de cela il fit enter Coutinho à la place de Thiago. Il était fier de son coach, il avait compris que ce n’était pas en accumulant les joueurs défensifs et en reculant qu’on arrivait à tenir un score surtout pas au Bayern, ça aurait été la meilleure façon de leur faire encaisser un but, tant dis que là leur coach leur disait clairement continuez d’attaquer, monopolisez le ballon comme ça vous n’aurez pas à défendre. C’était aussi un message à l’équipe adverse : nous n’avons pas peur de vous et nous allons encore vous embêter. Son dernier changement consista à remplacer Coman par Perisic car le jeune français avait énormément couru et il n’en pouvait plus. Comme il était logique avec de pareille changement la fin de match fut assez débridée mais jamais ils ne se sentirent vraiment en danger. A la 88ème minutes Coutinho fit un petit numéro un milieu de terrain, qui lui permis d’éliminer au moins trois joueurs adverses, il passa la balle à Perisic qui l’envoya directement à Thomas. Robert fut alors témoin d’une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé voir de sa vie, Thomas Müller venait de dribler Sergio Ramos. Son coéquipier lui passa le ballon et il conclut avec une madjer (du pied gauche qui plus est). Il ne le croyait pas lui-même, il venait d’inscrire un triplé. En y repensant assis sur son banc il sentait encore des frissons le parcourir. A partir de là tout parti en vrille, sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à courir vers le poteau de corner gauche, il salua le publique avec une révérence puis lorsqu’il se retourna il vit Thomas qui courait vers lui, il ouvrit les bras et son ami sauta sur lui venant croiser ces jambes dans son dos. Puis le temps se dilata et tout se fit au ralenti, Thomas vint glisser ses mains autour de son cou et se rapprochant petit à petit ils collèrent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. Emporter par le mouvement Robert se mit tourner sur lui-même tout en portant son coéquipier dans ces bras, leurs lèvres si proches qu’il pouvait sentir le souffle de Thomas venir caresser sa bouche. Pendant ce temps-là, il criait dans sa tête : « Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime… ». Maintenant encore il se demandait comment-il était possible qu’il n’ait pas prononcé ces mots à haute voix ? C’était sans doute la célébration la plus romantique de l’histoire du football. Il était inutile de chercher à décrire les sentiments qu’il avait éprouvé à ce moment, ils étaient trop intenses pour que des mots puisses les transcrire. « Le silence est le meilleur des messagers de la joie. Si j’étais moins heureux je parlerais bien d’avantage. ». Combien de temps avait duré tout cela il ne le savait pas, tout doucement Thomas détacha ces jambes de lui et se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol. Ils ne s’étaient pas quitter des yeux un seul instant, les mains de Thomas étaient encore attachée autour de son cou. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas embrasser son ami à ce moment-là, ça aussi il l’ignorait. Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques instants puis se serrant davantage l’un contre l’autre ils vinrent déposer leurs têtes sur l’épaule de leur vis-à-vis. Tout à coup il sentit quelque chose venir mouiller le creux de son cou et c’est alors qu’il comprit que Thomas était en train de pleurer de joie. Avec une voix pleine de larme il entendit Thomas lui dire : « Nous sommes en finale. ». Leurs coéquipiers qui jusqu’ici s’étaient tenu à l’écart pour ne pas les déranger jugèrent qu’il était temps pour eux de les rejoindre. Mais Robert et Thomas ne se séparèrent pas un seul instant et lorsqu’il fallut marcher pour se remettre en position de jeu, ils se tenaient par la taille et Lewy vint une nouvelle fois déposer sa tête sur l’épaule de son coéquipier. Le Real essaya en vain de tenter encore un peu mais ils n’avaient ni la force physique ni la force mentale pour parvenir ne serait-ce qu’à marquer un but pour le prestige. Ils avaient couru après la balle pendant tout le match et rien n’est plus épuisant du point du vue du corps et de l’esprit. Après cet ultime soubresaut de leur adversaire et cinq minutes de temps additionnel l’arbitre annonça la fin du match.

 

Lewy n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire, 7 ans plus tard il allait enfin jouer une autre finale de ligue des champions, le Bayern allait être présent à Istanbul, c’était extraordinaire ! Tout à partir de là ne fut plus que chant, que danse et que rire. Il se revoyait chanter et danser, accroché au bras de Thomas, on aurait dit qu’ils étaient ivres, et sans doute l’étaient-ils mais pas à cause de l’alcool mais de la joie. La fête se poursuivit dans le vestiaire, leur pauvre coach en fit d’ailleurs les frais, puis dans le bus et à l’hôtel, pauvre gens du personnel qui pensaient en accueillant un club allemand qu’ils feraient beaucoup moins de bruit que s’il venait d’un pays plus latin. On discuta du match pendant des heures, puis un à un les joueurs allèrent se coucher leur enthousiasme étant vaincu par leur état de fatigue. Rapidement ils ne se retrouvèrent plus qu’à quatre, apparemment les vieux résistaient mieux que les autres car il y avait Manu, Javi, Thomas et lui. Ils décidèrent d’aller s’installer dans la chambre de Thomas, ils parlèrent ensemble pendant encore un certain temps, puis le gardien de but alla retrouver sa chambre et quelques minutes plus tard Javi s’endormait sur le canapé. Bien que n’étant plus que les seuls éveillés Thomas et lui discutèrent à voix basse encore pendant un long moment, allonge côte à côte sur le lit de Thomas. Ils avaient des choses à se dire qui ne concernait qu’eux et ils arrivèrent à la conclusion qu’ils devraient écrire une carte de remerciement à Ramos qui finalement les avait beaucoup aidé. Au bout d’un temps il senti ses paupières se fermer et sans vraiment qu’il s’en rende compte il s’endormi. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien des rêves qu’il avait fait cette nuit-là, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’ils parlaient d’un futur radieux, d’une coupe aux grandes anses et de l’homme qui dormait auprès de lui. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux le matin, il vécut ce qui resterait pour lui sans doute pendant encore longtemps le plus beau réveil de sa vie. Thomas était-là allongé à côté de lui, tourner vers lui et dormant paisiblement. Les premiers rayons du soleil caressait ces cheveux et même dans son sommeil il donnait l’impression qu’il était en train de sourire. Robert le regardait, fasciné par ce spectacle. Puis très lentement il imita le soleil et il vint effleurer les cheveux de son ami avec sa main. Au début il avait pensé attendre tranquillement que son compagnon se réveil mais il réalisa que peut-être et même sans doute Thomas n’avait-il pas envie, comme c’était son cas, de le trouvé auprès de lui à son réveil alors il se leva le plus silencieusement qu’il lui fut possible. Il jeta encore un long regard au jeune homme blotti dans son lit et il quitta la chambre de Thomas pour rejoindre la sienne et se préparer à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après Thomas descendit à son tour en vint s’asseoir à la même table que lui, tout allait bien jusqu’à ce qu’il entende son ami raconté à Serge qui était assis à côté de lui « Figure-toi que je crois que Lewy à rêver de moi cette nuit. En tout cas il n’arrêtait pas de répéter mon nom dans son sommeil ». Robert manqua de s’étouffer avec son thé en entendant cela, il sentait le rouge lui monté au visage et pour ne pas arranger la situation tous les regards de ses coéquipiers attablés avec eux étaient fixés sur lui. Par chance David le prit en pitié et il s’arrangea pour détourner la conversation.

 

De retour à Munich, tout le monde s’arrachait le droit d’avoir une interview avec lui, chacun le considérant comme le héros de cette soirée mais il désappointa vraisemblablement beaucoup de journalistes car à chaque fois qu’on lui posait une question sur son rôle lors de cette folle soirée il répondait toujours : « Je n’ai aucune envie de parler de moi, parlons plutôt de l’équipe. ». Apparemment ce n’était pas la bonne réponse car on continua de lui poser la question, au bout d’un certain il finit par en avoir assez et leurs expliqua ceci : « N’avez-vous jamais entendu cette phrase : « le tout dépasse la somme des parties ». C’est d’Aristote, moi non plus je ne le savais pas mais un de mes amis me l’a appris. Et bien si le football avait existé à son époque je pense qu’il aurait pu découvrir cette idée en regardant un match. On ne peut pas comprendre le football en termes d’individualité, c’est un contre sens. Pendant ce match je n’ait fais que jouer le rôle que j’ai à jouer dans l’équipe, à savoir envoyer le ballon au fond des buts et je n’ai rien fait de plus que les autres attaquants qui sont-là pour me transmettre le ballon, où que les milieux de terrains qui s’occupe des transitions offensives et défensives, ni que les défenseurs qui assure notre stabilité. Bien sûr ces rôles sont bien plus compliqués que cela et ce que je dis est très schématique mais c’est pour que vous compreniez l’idée. Et si vous désirez rentrer dans le détail on ne peut pas parler d’une personne seule, c’est toujours un duo ou un trio en fonction du modèle de l’équipe. Chez nous Alaba va avec Kimmich, Süle avec Hernandez, Thiago avec Javi, Gnabry avec Coman et…et Thomas avec moi. ». C’était des choses basiques mais qu’il était bon de rappeler de temps en temps. Il avait fait l’expérience il y a quelques années d’une conception du football qui reposait sur la réussite des individualités et si tentant que cela puisse être il savait maintenant que ça ne lui correspondait pas.

 

Le retour en Bundesliga était difficile après les émotions de la ligue des champions mais aucun relâchement ne leur était permis, ils avaient récupéré quelques points d’avances grâce à un match nul du Borussia. Mais en étant seulement à quatre points devant Dortmund la victoire ne leur était pas assurée et il fallait qu’ils remportent leurs deux derniers matchs de championnat. C’est pour cela que Kovac décida de les aligner Thomas et lui face à Fribourg où ils s’imposèrent 3-0 avec encore un but pour lui et une passe décisive pour Thomas et face à Wolfsburg où ils gagnèrent 4-0 et où il inscrivit son dernier but en championnat remportant ainsi haut la main le titre de meilleur buteur, Thomas quant à lui délivrai encore deux passes décisives et finissait donc en tête du classement des meilleurs passeurs. C’est ainsi qu’ils remportèrent leur premier trophée de l’année. Le Bayern était une nouvelle fois champion d’Allemagne et par la même occasion battait le record du nombre de titre de champion successif. Personnellement il devenait le second joueur de l’histoire de la Bundesliga à avoir remporté le plus de Torjägekanone et il dépassait son record personnel de but en une saison de Bundesliga avec 33 buts. La célébration du titre fut aussi somptueuse que d’habitude. Il avait un objectif cette années c’était de réussir à surprendre Thomas lors des Bierdusche. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu’il essayait mais sans succès. Il comprit que c’était le bon moment pour agir lorsqu’il aperçut Thomas un peu à l’écart manifestement en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine victime, il se faufila derrière lui et profitant de l’effet de surprise et il reversa son verre de bière sur la tête de son ami en riant. Thomas se retrouva complètement trempé (ce qui était loin d’être un spectacle désagréable) et lorsqu’il vit l’identité de son agresseur un petit sourire malicieux vint naitre sur son visage. Robert su immédiatement que cela voulait dire qu’il allait avoir des ennuis mais c’était exactement ce qu’il recherchait. Thomas se mordis les lèvres et se mit à lui courir après. Au bout de quelques instants de course poursuite son ami fini par le rattraper et ce fut à son tour de se retrouver couvert de bière. Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu puis ils partirent tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire. Thomas vint ébouriffer ces cheveux amicalement et ils se mirent à comploter ensemble contre leur coach. Et Niko fut la malheureuse victime de leur excellente coordination.

 

Le soir y il eut le diner de célébration habituel. Les présidents et le coach leurs firent de très beaux discours et la soirée aurait été parfaite si Thomas et lui ne c’était pas retrouvé placé à des tables aussi éloignées. Le jeune bavarois se comporta exactement comme on pouvait s’y attendre en une circonstance semblable, le son de sa voix raisonnait dans toute la pièce et on l’endentait sans doute rire à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Robert était, à la fois heureux que son ami soit de si bonne humeur mais d’un autre côté il mourrait d’envie de pouvoir aller se réjouir avec lui. La chance n’était décidément pas avec lui ce soir-là car à chaque fois qu’il avait une opportunité d’aller parler à Thomas quelqu’un l’en empêchait. Une fois la soirée un peu avancée, on commença à mettre de la musique, sans qu’il sache vraiment comment les choses en étaient arrivée là, il vit tout à coup Thomas monter sur la scène qui avait servi pour les discours un micro à la main accompagné par Jérôme et Coutinho pour une sorte de petit concert/karaoké. Lewy le savait déjà mais Thomas chantait étonnamment bien. Au cours d’une des chansons il eut une impression étrange, il lui semblait que Thomas chantait pour lui, tout du moins les yeux du jeune homme était-il fixé dans sa direction. Il c’était retourner pour voir s’il y avait quelqu’un ou quelque chose derrière lui qui pourrais ainsi attirer le regard de Thomas mais il ne vit rien. Cette impression devint encore plus forte au moment du refrain : « And you know we’re on each other’s team ». Des années plus tard il était incapable de dire si Thomas avait vraiment chanté pour lui ce soir-là ou s’il c’était imaginé des choses. Et Thomas avait-il fait ça consciemment ou inconsciemment ? Et comment fallait-il comprendre ces paroles ? Parlaient-elles d’amour ou d’amitié ? De connexion sur le terrain ou de connexion dans la vie ?

 

Au cours de la semaine il eut la surprise de voir Thomas venir lui parler alors qu’ils étaient en train de se changer dans le vestiaire. « Eh Lewy, j’ai lu ce que tu as dit au sujet de travail collectif et j’ai trouvé ça très beau. Au point que j’aurais aimé avoir dit-ça. ». Ces derniers mots les firent rire tous les deux puis Robert répondit : « Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors… Pour tout dire…je…j’ai beaucoup pensé à toi en disant cela. Enfin j’ai toujours eu cette vision du football depuis que je suis enfant mais je crois que c’est toi qui m’a permis de comprendre tout que ça impliquait vraiment. Les pires moments de ma carrière ça a été lorsque j’ai oublié cela et que j’ai voulu commencer à vouloir faire la différence tout seul et à me prendre pour le joueur le plus important de l’équipe.

\- On peut le dire maintenant, c’est l’une des plus grandes erreurs de Carlo d’avoir voulu faire de toi un joueur comme ça et fondamentalement de ne pas avoir compris quel genre de joueur tu étais. D’ailleurs je crois que je dois des excuses, à ce moment-là j’étais tellement préoccupé par mes propres problèmes que je ne n’ai même pas vu à quel point tu étais mal toi aussi et je n’ai rien fait pour t’aider alors que toi tu n’as pas arrêté de t’occuper de moi. Je regrette beaucoup d’avoir été aussi égoïste.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, tu avais beaucoup de soucis à cette époque et c’est normal que tu n’aies pas pu t’occuper des autres. »

Il y eu un temps de silence puis Robert pris son courage à deux mains pour dire : « Thom je voudrais que tu sache que même si j’ai joué avec les meilleurs entraineurs de cette génération que ce soit Kloop, Pep, Carlo, Jupp… aucun d’eux ne m’a autant appris sur le football que tu ne l’as fait.

\- Robert c’est sûrement le plus beau compliment qu’on ne m’ai jamais fait. Merci beaucoup. Toi aussi tu m’as beaucoup appris.

\- Ça m’étonnerait beaucoup.

\- Vraiment je ne comprendrais jamais comment est-ce que certaines personnes peuvent penser que tu es arrogant alors que tu es beaucoup trop modeste. Crois-moi j’ai regardé des centaines et des centaines de match avec toute sorte d’équipes et de presque toutes les époques mais je n’ai jamais vu un buteur aussi complet que toi. Tu sais tout faire, tu peux marquer avec le pied gauche, le pied droit, la tête, tu as de l’impact physique, de la vitesse, de la technique, de l’intelligence de jeu, un sens du but extraordinaire… et je ne parle pas des coups pieds arrêtés, ni de ton implication dans la construction du jeu. Tu as complètement révolutionné ma conception d’un numéro 9 et j’ai découvert tout un nouvel aspect du football grâce à toi. »

Robert était beaucoup trop ému pour réussir à répondre quoique ce soit et il en fut dispensé grâce à Manuel qui leurs dit de se dépêcher car ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir fini de se changer. Ils firent au plus vite pour enfiler leur tenue d’entrainement afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Robert ne tarda pas à remarquer que son maillot était étrangement serré, pourtant depuis le temps qu’il était là le magasinier devait connaître sa taille et il n’avait pas pu grossir tant que cela en un jour. C’est en examinant ce t-shirt de plus prêt durant le bref discours de Niko qu’il s’aperçu qu’il y avait un petit numéro 25 brodé dessus. Thomas tenait en effet un maillot dans sa main lorsqu’il était venu le voir, sans doute qu’étant pris par la conversation il l’avait posé sur le banc et que dans la précipitation finale il avait oublié de le récupéré et qu’ainsi Robert l‘avait confondu avec le sien. En levant les yeux vers son coéquipier il s’aperçut que contrairement à lui Thomas flottait complètement dans son haut. Ils avaient échangé leurs maillots. Tout à coup il eut l’impression qu’il faisait beau plus chaud que quelques instants auparavant. L’idée que ce t-shirt qu’il portait appartenait à son ami et que dans le même temps Thomas était en train de porter l’un de ses vêtements lui faisait un effet tout à fait déplacé. Ce fut sans doute l’une des plus mauvaises séances d’entrainement de sa carrière, il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que soit. Il ne pouvait penser qu’à deux choses : ce que Thomas lui avait dit dans le vestiaire et cette histoire de maillot.

 

La finale de la coupe allait-être leur quatrième match de la saison contre le Borussia. Thomas n’avait pas joué ce match là. Ce fut une rencontre assez folle, on aurait davantage dit du tennis que du football, on passait d’une surface à l’autre dans un mouvement quasiment ininterrompu. Ce type de football était plutôt à l’avantage du Borussia et après une heure de jeu l’équipe de Dortmund menait avec deux buts d’avance. Seulement à ce moment-là Favre fit l’erreur de vouloir conserver ce résultat et son équipe arrêta de jouer. Cette situation avantageait le Bayern et grâce à Tolisso et à Alaba, ils réussirent à revenir au score quelques minutes avant la fin du temps réglementaire. Pendant les prolongations Dortmund fut obligé de reprendre le jeu mais ils étaient fatigués et l’avantage psychologique était indéniablement en faveur du Bayern. Dix minutes après le début des prolongations Gnabry marquait le 3-2. Seulement quelques minutes après ils concédaient bêtement un pénalty et Marco égalisait. La seconde période des prolongations fut terriblement tendue mais le Bayern commençait à progressivement à prendre le dessus sur Dortmund et Coutinho sur une frappe lointaine (un but magnifique) leur offrait la victoire, enfin lui et Manu qui faisait un arrêt décisif face à Sancho. Et voilà Bayern Deutscher Pokalsieger !  Dès que le coup de sifflet final retenti, il ne réfléchit pas un seul instant et il se mit courir vers le banc mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’arrivé Thomas s’était levé et s’était précipité pour féliciter Philipe. Il s’arrêta net dans son élan et regarda son ami s’éloigne, jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’il allait ressentir de la peine un soir de victoire comme celui-ci. Mais comme il n’était pas d’un naturel mélancolique, surtout dans ce genre de circonstance, il se reprit rapidement et parti félicité css coéquipiers et discuter avec ses amis de l’équipe adverse. De toute façon son tour arriverait à un moment où à un autre. Et ce fut le cas, bon en dernier certes, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien. D’ailleurs lorsque Thomas commença à venir vers lui il y avait sur son visage une expression de malice qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Ils se prirent dans les bras et Thomas lui dit alors : « Lewy tu m’as beaucoup déçu ce soir, à cause de toi j’ai perdu mon pari avec Jerome et donc… il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner. ». Son coéquipier avait dit ces paroles sur ton qui était un mélange de sensualité et d’humour assez inimitable mais Lewy essaya tout de même de lui répondre de même : « Tu avais parié que j’allais marquer, n’est-ce pas ? Tu aurais dû me demander j’aurais été ravi d’inscrire un but pour toi.

\- Des paris truqués ! Voyons Lewy tu n’as pas honte !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander ?

\- Eh bien j’aurais besoin de ton aide pour réaliser une charmante petite idée que j’ai eu tout à l’heure.

\- Je te connais et je n’aime pas du tout ça.

\- Quel mensonge ! Tu adore ça. Tu es aussi facétieux que moi seulement tu le cache beaucoup mieux, ce qui est une preuve de plus d’ailleurs. »

Robert ne pouvait que sourire en entendant cela : « Quel est donc ta, comment as-tu formulé ça déjà ? Ah oui _ta charmante petite idée_  ?

\- Eh bien je trouve que nos coéquipiers ne sont pas assez joyeux après cette victoire et il va falloir faire quelque chose pour les aidé. Oui mais quoi ? Tel est la question. Or on m’a toujours dit qu’on appréciait mieux quelque chose après qu’on l’ait perdu. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Je crois que oui malheureusement. Il s’agirait de faire disparaître cette magnifique coupe que nous allons recevoir tout à l’heure afin d’augmenter sa valeur aux yeux de nos coéquipiers.

\- Exactement !

\- Ce serais donc uniquement pour leur bien.

\- Évidement.

\- Je sens que ça va être une catastrophe.

\- Donc tu ne veux pas ?

\- Au contraire, j’ai hâte de voir ça. Ce pauvre Manu.

\- Et Joshua qui est toujours tellement sérieux.

\- Il va devenir fou. Et Lucas qui s’inquiète toujours pour tout. »

Ils continuèrent de comploter ainsi pendant encore un bon moment. La cérémonie de remise arriva rapidement puis ils allèrent célébrer devant le virage réservé aux supporters du club bavarois. Tout aurait bien été si Thomas n’avait pas encore fois fait preuve de sa légendaire distraction. Comme tous les ans on leurs avait distribué des t-shirts à l’effigie de leur victoire, jusque-là rien que de très normal, seulement au moment où Thomas allait enfiler le sien Javi vint lui parler et prit par la conversation il oublia complètement ce pauvre t-shirt. Il se mit donc à se promener torse papillonnant d’une activité à l’autre et d’un coéquipier à l’autre et Lewy avait toutes les peines du monde à s’obligé à ne pas le trop regarder dans sa direction. Bien sûr dans le vestiaire Thomas se mettait dans des états de nudité bien plus avancé mais par chance son cassier était assez loin de celui du jeune homme et il avait pris l’habitude de toujours regardé dans la direction opposée depuis qu’il avait découvert quel type de sentiment il entretenait pour son ami. Mais là c’était bien plus difficile pour lui d’agir raisonnablement puisque son ami se promenait partout et venait régulièrement le voir et qu’il ne pouvait pas décemment s’enfuir à chaque fois qu’il s’approchait. Toute sa bonne volonté et tous ses efforts de pudeur furent réduits à néant lorsque le jeune bavarois s’empara du micro pour mener la célébration. Le spectacle de Thomas chantant la Humba Täterä torse nu était trop fascinant pour qu’il parvienne à détourner les yeux.

 

Ils avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution une fois de retour au vestiaire. Ils attendirent que la première vague de célébration soit passée, car à ce moment tout le monde était bien trop occupé par le trophée pour qu’ils aient la moindre chance de pouvoir le dérober, chacun voulait prendre une photo avec, le touché, le regardé… mais au bout d’un certain temps leurs coéquipiers commencèrent à se préoccuper de se changer et de se préparer pour la fête qui allait suivre. C’était le bon moment, Thomas se chargea alors de détourner l’attention de ses camarades en leur annonçant le programme des réjouissances pour ce soir, pendant que Robert qui était resté auprès de la coupe sortait discrètement du vestiaire, allait la cacher quelque part et revenait ni vu ni connu. Il fit signe à Thomas que c’était bon et son ami acheva son discours. Leurs coéquipiers mirent un peu de temps à constater l’absence du trophée. On supposa d’abord que se devait être Niko qui l’avait amené avec lui pour la conférence de presse d’après match mais lorsque leur coach revint les mains vides la panique commença à se faire sentir. Le vestiaire était s’en dessus dessous, on fouillait le moindre recoin, cela faisait rire certains joueurs ce qui ne faisait qu’énerver davantage ceux qui prenait la situation au tragique. Thomas et lui s’arrangeaient pour augmenter encore le désordre. Finalement on se décida à mettre en place des recherches organisées et les joueurs et le personnel du club se répartirent en petit groupe afin de fouiller le stade. Thomas et lui firent en sorte de se retrouver tous les deux et se désignèrent comme volontaire pour s’occuper de l’endroit où était cachée la coupe. Leur soi-disant séance de recherche fut en fait une grande séance de rire. Thomas imitait les réactions de leurs coéquipiers et Robert avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Lorsqu’ils jugèrent qu’ils s’étaient éloignés assez longtemps ils sortirent le trophée de sa cachette et se mirent en route pour le rapporter dans le vestiaire. En chemin Thomas lui déclara tout à coup avec un sourire éclatant : « Lewy tu es le meilleur ! » et pour accompagner ces paroles il vint déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Cela fit naitre un large sourire sur son visage et une légère rougeur. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le vestiaire il n’y avait là que quatre personnes, celles qui étaient en charge de faire les recherches à cet endroit. Dès qu’ils les virent entrer avec le trophée à la main, tout le monde se précipita vers eux. Ils expliquèrent qu’ils l’avaient retrouvé non pas précisément à l’endroit qu’ils devaient fouiller mais un peu à côté, grâce à un coup chance en somme mais que bien sûr ils ignoraient complètement pourquoi est-ce que le trophée c’était retrouvé là. Tout le monde émit son opinion à ce sujet mais ils avaient assez bien joué leur rôle pour que personne ne les soupçonne. On prévint les autres que ce n’était plus la peine de cherché et l’histoire du trophée disparu occupa tout le monde pendant une bonne partie de la soirée pour leur plus grand plaisir.  

 

Ils avaient maintenant dix jours devant eux pour se préparer à ce qui était l’un des matchs les plus importants de leur vie. L’ambiance dans l’équipe restait joyeuse mais on sentait une concentration particulière qui annonçait l’approche d’un grand événement. On n’évitait pas à proprement dit de parler de ce sujet mais on discutait peu du match à venir. Kovac réussi à trouver un bon équilibre entre des entrainements assez intensif pour qu’ils gardent le rythme mais pas non plus trop lourd pour qu’ils ne soient pas trop fatigués. Leur adversaire était l’Atlético qui avait éliminé Manchester City en demi. Le championnat espagnol se terminant plus tard leur adversaire avait eu quatre jours de « repos » en moins. Ils partirent pour la Turquie trois jours avant le match afin d’être bien habitué aux conditions locales. Enfin le jour du match arriva, leur coach leur avait donné leur après-midi jusqu’à 17h, heure où ils devaient prendre leur repas. Au début il essaya de rester dans sa chambre tranquillement et de jouer avec sa console mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son jeu et son esprit le ramenait en permanence vers le match du soir. Il tenta donc d’aller rejoindre un groupe de ses coéquipiers qui jouaient ensemble mais une nouvelle fois il ne parvenait à rester intéressé par l’écran plus de quelques minutes. Il décida donc d’errer dans l’hôtel en quête d’une distraction, de temps en temps il échangeait quelques mots avec l’un ou l’autre de ses coéquipiers qu’il croisait au passage, ou bien il s’arrêtait regarder un groupe de ses camarades en train de jouéerpendant quelques instants avant de repartir. Ces pérégrinations le menèrent finalement à la porte de la chambre de Thomas, celle-ci était ouverte et une musique douce venait de l’intérieur. Lewy s’approcha silencieusement, il s’appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle, il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à regarder son ami qui était allongé sur le ventre en plein milieu de son lit et qui dessinait ou écrivait quelque chose sur un cahier tout en murmurant des paroles inintelligibles. Au bout d’un certain temps se reprenant, il manifesta sa présence par une légère toux et Thomas l’invita à entrer avec un sourire. Robert hésita un peu mais finalement il vint s’allongé à côté de lui. Il lui demanda à quoi il était occupé et Thomas lui expliqua qu’il essayait d’inventer des combinaisons sur coup franc. Robert ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Thomas était vraiment la personne la plus étrange et la plus fascinante qu’il connaisse. Il avait toujours considéré qu’il était vrai passionné de football mais son voisin était cent fois pire que lui. En voyant sa réaction son compagnon le poussa légèrement afin de manifester son mécontentement mais Lewy voyait qu’il était en train de sourire. Lorsqu’il eut fini de rire, il proposa son aide, non sans avoir un peu taquiner Thomas sur le fameux coup franc de la coupe du monde 2014 qui ne pouvait qu’être le fruit d’un esprit aussi tordu que celui de son ami. Il passa donc son après-midi à concevoir des combinaisons sur coup de pied arrêté en compagnie de Thomas. Le résultat était complètement délirant mais ils en étaient très fiers. Étrangement cette occupation lui fit complètement oublier le fait que dans quelques heures ils allaient jouer la finale de la Champions League. Il gardait un délicieux souvenir de cette après-midi. Une partie de son stresse revint néanmoins lorsqu’on les appela pour le repas. Niko devait annoncer sa composition avant que le diner ne commence, il avait décidé de cet arrangement un peu surprenant dans le but de gardé le plus de joueur possible concerné, et comme lors des dernières mises en place ils avaient joué sans distinction avec Thomas et avec Philipe, il ne savait pas si son ami allait être titulaire. La composition de Niko était la suivante :

 

Neuer

Kimmich   Süle  Pavard  Hernandez

Javi Tolisso

Gnabry   Müller  Gnabry

Lewandowski

 

Rien que de très classique donc, Hernandez jouait à gauche à cause d’une blessure de David, la petite seule surprise venait de la présence de Tolisso à la place de Thiago mais pourquoi pas, son rôle de box-to-box pourrait indéniablement leur être utile, en plus de sa capacité à aller au combat. Il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, ce n’était qu’il n’aimait pas jouer avec Coutinho, seulement il ne se voyait pas ne pas partager cette expérience avec Thomas. Après le repas ; leur coach, leurs présidents et leur capitaine leur firent chacun un discours et chacune de ces interventions fut suivi par des salves d’applaudissements. Après quoi ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour préparer leurs affaires et ils montèrent dans le bus. Ils arrivèrent au stade un peu plus d’une heure avant le début de la rencontre. Il y avait déjà une ambiance extraordinaire aux alentours du stade. Lorsque leur bus traversa la foule ils furent acclamés par leurs supporters et houspillé par les supporters adverses mais aucun incident ne fut à signalé. Ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires aux vestiaires puis ils sortirent reconnaitre le terrain. C’est en entrant sur ce terrain qu’il senti la première vague d’adrénaline monté en lui. C’était donc là, c’était-il dit, que tout allait se jouer ; voici ce qui allait être le théâtre de ce dernier acte ; voici le lieu qui dans trois heures deviendrait pour lui l’endroit de la terre qu’il aimerait ou qu’il haïrait le plus. Une fois qu’ils se furent bien imprégné des lieux ils rentrèrent troquer leurs costumes pour leurs survêtements, laissant le temps à l’équipe adverse de prendre ses marques à son tour. Une fois prêt ils étaient retournés sur la pelouse afin de s’échauffer. Le stade commençait à se remplir, déjà on entendait les chants des supporters. Au cours de cette séance d’échauffement, lorsqu’il sentait la nervosité l’envahir il avait le réflexe de tourné ses yeux vers Thomas et c’est en agissant ainsi qu’il s’était mis à penser à la différence qu’il y avait entre ce jour-là et dernière fois qu’il avait joué une finale de Ligue des Champions. Thomas était déjà là à l’époque, seulement c’était son adversaire non pas son coéquipier et Robert l’avait regardé avec une certaine admiration parce qu’il savait que c’était un bon joueur mais aussi avec un certain mépris parce qu’il le trouvait maladroit et inélégant, mais enfin le sentiment qui prédominait en lui à cette époque c’était une profonde indifférence alors que maintenant il considérait Thomas comme ce qu’il y avait de plus précieux dans sa vie. Cette réflexion en amena une autre, plus précisément elle lui fit prendre conscience de quelque chose d’important, c’était que ce soir il avait davantage envi de gagné pour son ami que pour lui-même. Il se préoccupait plus de la peine que pourrait ressentir son coéquipier en cas de défaite que de celle que lui-même pourrait éprouver, et de même il pensait d’abord à la joie qu’il ressentirait en cas de victoire qu’à celle qu’il ressentirait lui-même. C’est en comprenant cela qu’il réalisa que ce soir il allait se battre pour deux et que cela lui donnait une force supérieure. Une fois l’échauffement achevé, ils rentrèrent au vestiaire afin de s’habiller pour le match. Il y avait quelque chose de bon dans cet aspect répétitif du football, on avait beau être à quelques minutes du match le plus important de l’année tout était semblable à ce qu’on faisait d’habitude et il y avait quelque chose de rassurant là-dedans. Une fois qu’ils furent prêts, leur coach leur parla pour la dernière fois. Il ne leur donna aucune consigne tactique, il n’en avait pas besoin, ils avaient assisté à des heures et des heures d’analyses vidéo et ils connaissaient par cœur l’équipe qu’ils allaient affronter et la stratégie de Niko pour les mettre en difficulté. Il ne leur parla pas non plus de la victoire, plus exactement il l’évoquait comme un fait certain et non comme un but hypothétique. Non, ce dont il leur parla c’était de l’aventure humaine qu’est le football et de ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis son arrivé. Après cela il vint voir chacun des membres de l’équipes, titulaire ou non, tour à tour afin de leur dire un mot plus personnel et dans les prendre dans ces bras. Lorsqu’arriva son tour son entraineur lui dit : « Robert, n’oublie pas que tout ne repose pas sur tes épaules. Amuse-toi, prendre du plaisir dans le jeu, je sais que ce sont des choses importantes pour toi. Joue avec tout ton cœur et laisse le monde muet d’admiration. ». Ils échangèrent un sourire puis son entraineur vint le prendre dans ces bras. Dix minutes avant le début du match ils commencèrent à sortir du vestiaire, avant qu’ils ne se mettent en marche se fut au tour de Manu de prendre la parole, il ne leur fit pas de discours, il se contenta de crier : « Mia san Mia ! » et tout le monde reprit après lui « Mia sans Mia ! ». Thomas et lui furent les derniers à quitter cette petite salle, Robert en profita pour retenir un instant son coéquipier : « Thomas je promets que quoiqu’il arrive ce soir je ne te ferais aucun reproche alors j’aimerai que tu me promettes que toi non plus tu ne t’en feras pas.

\- Je te le promets à condition que toi aussi tu ne te reproche rien.

\- C’est d’accord. Je suis très heureux d’être arrivé là avec toi.

\- Moi aussi… ».

Sur ces mots il se prirent dans les bras et Thomas vint lui glisser au creux de l’oreille : « C’est notre moment, n’est-ce pas ? ». Bien sûr le jeune homme parlait de football mais l’ambiguïté de cette phrase fit que Robert crut pendant un bref instant qu’il parlait d’autre chose.

 

Après plusieurs minutes d’attente interminable le match commença enfin. Diego Simeone avait aligné son habituel 4-4-2 avec Oblak dans les buts ; en défense Triper, Savic, Giménez, Lodi ; en seconde ligne Koke, Partey, Saùl, Vitolo et en attaque Costa et Joao Felix. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre l’Atletico leur laissa la possession du ballon. Leur adversaire jouait avec un bloc reculé, compact et dense qui leur permettait de congestionner l’axe tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur les côtés. Robert se souvenait très de leurs derniers affrontements avec le club madrilène et il savait que ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui. Même si Savic était peut-être moins rugueux que Godin, il avait une bonne lecture du jeu, une force physique non négligeable et se retrouvé entre lui et Gimenez n’allait pas être facile. Au bout de dix minutes il en eu mare, il n’arrêtait pas de prendre des coups et de se faire bousculer aussi il décida de reculer un peu et d’être plus en mouvement afin d’échapper à ses deux gardes du corps. Le début de match fut un peu poussif, les deux équipes se jaugeant un peu. Puis progressivement le Bayern commença à accélérer le jeu et se créa ses premières occasions, les madrilènes répondirent bien avec deux belles occasions sur deux contre-attaques. Ces premières attaques donnèrent assez d’informations aux deux équipes pour qu’elles procèdent à quelques ajustements tactiques. Premièrement notre défense recula légèrement afin d’éviter de trop se faire prendre dans son dos. Deuxièmement l’Atletico mis en place son système de pressing à trois sur le porteur du ballon, accompagné par un mouvement général du bloc en direction du porteur de la balle afin de lui couper toute possibilité de passe. Cela permis aux madrilènes de récupérer beaucoup de ballon et de se monter beaucoup plus dangereux qu’en début de match. Neuer fut contraint de faire un certain nombre d’arrêts décisif durant cette période afin de les maintenir en jeu. Lorsque l’Atletico récupérait la balle, le joueur qui organisait l’offensive était Thomas Partey, Thomas le lui indiqua et ils décidèrent de le prendre ensemble aux marquages afin de l’empêcher de joueur son rôle de plaque tournante. Les espagnoles étaient clairement dans un temps fort, néanmoins la neutralisation de Partey entraina chez eux un changement de tactique qui consistait à user de longs ballons afin de ne plus avoir besoin de passer par le milieu de terrain ghanéen. Saùl et Koke montaient afin d’apporter du surnombre dans le but de récupéré les seconds ballons, ils étaient parfois même aidés par les latéraux. Au début cette approche ne fonctionna pas très bien car la qualité dans les duels aériens des défenseurs bavarois et leur très bonne lecture du jeu leur permettaient de ne pas vraiment être en danger. Les duels entre Niki et Diego Costa valaient la peine d’être vu. Toutefois à force d’insisté et de fatiguer notre défense cette tactique fini par payer et sur une ouverture de Savic, Diego Costa réussi à dévier le ballon en direction de Joao Felix qui écarta le jeu à droite en jouant avec Koke qui parvint à éliminer Hernandez puis à faire une passe en retrait pour Saùl qui arma une superbe frappe depuis l’entrée de la surface de réparation qui finit en pleine lucarne. Neuer n’avait rien pu faire, Pavard et Süle étaient occupés au marquage de Costa et Felix, quant à Javi il n’avait pas réussi à arriver à temps pour empêcher le milieu de terrain espagnol de frapper. Les madrilènes menaient donc au score à la 36ème minute. Quelques instants plus tard Lodi se blessait sur une accélération de Kimmich et Diego Simone fit son premier changement en le remplaçant par Lemar. Il était temps que le Bayern réagisse. Ils avaient remarqué que les deux latéraux adverses avaient tendances à remonter et à se rapprocher des deux milieux excentrés ce qui laissait un peu d’espace dernière leurs dos, s’ils parvenaient à leur transmettre le ballon la vitesse de leurs deux ailiers pouvait alors être très dangereuse. Ils tentèrent d’exploiter cela plusieurs fois et Gnabry se procura deux belles occasions mais l’une de ces frappes passa à quelques centimètres du poteau et l’autres fut arrêtées par Oblak. Toutefois quelques minutes avant la fin de la première mi-temps, Tolisso envoya une diagonale parfaite dans le dos de Trippier, Coman contrôla le ballon et profita de son explosivité pour se projeter vers l’avant, il rentra légèrement dans l’axe et là Savic vint s’opposer à lui mais utilisant Thomas comme relai, ils parvinrent à éliminer le défenseur madrilène sur un une-deux. Coman se retrouva alors en position de tir mais Oblak s’avança vers lui coupant son angle de tir, le jeune attaquant français décida alors d’envoyer le ballon aux seconds poteaux où Gnabry qui arrivait à fond de train réussit à couper la trajectoire de la balle et à la pousser au fond du but. Lewy de son côté avait fait un léger pas de recul afin d’attirer Gimenez et de créer de l’espace pour leur ailier droit. 43ème minutes, le Bayern égalisait. C’était indéniablement le meilleur moment pour revenir dans un match.

Dans le vestiaire, Niko leur demanda d’attaquer très fort dès la reprise du match afin de profiter de l’avantage psychologique que nous avait donné cette égalisation. Pour cela, il demanda de jouer avec un bloc très haut, de se placer entre les lignes et entres les joueurs adverses afin de former des circuits de passes à l’intérieur du bloc madrilène. Ils voulaient répondre à la densité par la densité. Il donna la même la consigne à Pavard de venir se glisser entre Koke et Thomas Partey s’il le fallait. Comme il leur dit, ils jouaient une finale de Ligue des Champions et si on ne prenait pas des risques maintenant quant en prendrait-on. Cela le fit sourire, leur entraineur avait bien changé depuis qu’il les avait rejoints, sans doute qu’un an plus tôt il ne leur aurait jamais tenu un pareil discours mais lui aussi avait été pris par cette espèce de panache qui caractérisait ce club et qui vous faisait faire des folies. Lorsque le match reprit, ils suivirent les indications de leur coach et ils s’installèrent très haut dans le terrain. La présence de nombreux joueurs bavarois dans les trente mètres adverses et intercalés entre leurs opposants leurs permettaient de faire circuler très rapidement le ballon entre eux grâce à des jeux en triangles et des passes courtes. Thomas leur fut très utile, ils se déplaçait partout et venait apporter son soutien, même si son relatif manque de technique pouvait faire penser qu’il n’était pas l’aise pour jouer dans les petits espaces sa science du placement lui permettait de réussir à être à l’aise avec le ballon. Ils se créèrent plusieurs occasions franches, Lewy notamment contraignit Oblak à réaliser un magnifique sauvetage sur sa ligne. Bien sûr avec cette manière de jouer ils laissaient beaucoup d’espace derrière eux et plusieurs fois l’Atlecito réussi à exploiter se déséquilibre voulu du Bayern, mais Manu avec sa très bonne lecture du jeu fit plusieurs sorties loin de ces buts qui coupèrent court à toute forme de contre-attaque. Voulant pouvoir mieux tirer parti de ces espaces dans le dos de la défense munichoise, Simeone fit rentrer Morata à la place de Costa. De son côté, Kovac remplaça Tolisso par Thiago quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune milieu de terrain espagnol pouvant être utile de par sa qualité de technique. De fait son entré leur fut bénéfique et cela combiné avec un très bon travail des ailiers et des latéraux pour étirer le bloc adverse et de plus en plus de mouvement de leur part, ils commencèrent, petit à petit, à véritablement prendre le dessus sur l’Atletico. Les occasions se multipliaient, il ne manquait plus que les buts. A la 71ème minutes, Robert fut poussé par Gimenez alors qu’il essayait de protéger le ballon avec son corps, l’arbitre siffla pénalty pour le Bayern. Lewy se releva et ses coéquipiers lui donnèrent le ballon puisqu’il était le tireur habituel. Il prit la balle dans ses mains et s’approchant de Thomas il la déposa dans les siennes. Son ami ne lui dit rien mais son visage exprimait la surprise la plus complète. Robert le regarda droit dans les yeux puis il lui dit d’une voix douce : « J’ai confiance en toi. ». Il espérait que son regard et sa voix reflétait à quel point ces quelques mots était vrai. Thomas lui répondit par un léger sourire puis il prit le ballon, vint le déposer au point de pénalty et recula de quelques pas. Là, il tourna les yeux vers Robert une dernière fois et l’attaquant polonais lui fit un sourire d’encouragement puis Thomas prit une profonde respiration, il fit quelques foulées pour prendre de l’élan, il marqua un léger temps d’arrête une fois arriver au niveau du ballon afin de voir de quel côté le gardien allait partir et enfin il frappa dans le ballon avec le plat du pied afin de sécuriser son tir. Le contre-pied était parfait, le Bayern menait 2-1. En voyant le ballon pénétrer dans le but, Robert connu l’une des plus grandes émotions de sa carrière. Plus grande encore que celle qu’il avait connu lors du match contre le Real, parce que c’était la finale, parce qu’il prenait l’avantage dans ce match et surtout parce que c’était Thomas qui venait d’inscrire ce but décisif. Il était tellement fier de ce que venait de faire son ami. Il se mit à crier de toute ses forces, il avait presque envie de pleurer. Ils se mit à courir vers son ami, accompagné par le reste de l’équipe. Ils se jetaient les uns sur les autres prit par le délire de la joie. Même Manu vint se joindre à eux traversant tout le terrain pour cela. Le calme revint progressivement et les joueurs commencèrent à retourner à leur poste. Thomas fit un dernier geste de célébration destiné à leurs supporters puis il se mit en marche vers le centre du terrain. Robert profita de cette occasion pour s’approcher du jeune bavarois, il l’arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule, Thomas se tourna vers lui, Lewy vint alors saisir la main droite de son ami puis il s’inclina devant lui imitant de geste que son coéquipier avait fait plusieurs fois devant lui. Il entendit Thomas se mettre à rire et ne pouvant pas résister à un aussi jolie son il se joignit à son ami. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu’à la ligne médiane tout en continuant de rire et de se taquiner un peu. On n’aurait dit qu’ils étaient seul au monde et qu’en aucun cas ils étaient en plein milieu d’une finale de ligue des champions. L’Atletico était donc maintenant obligé de tenter de revenir au score, afin d’apporter plus de poids à l’attaque l’entraineur des Colchoneros fit entrer Corea à la place de Vitolo. Une fois ce second but inscrit le bloc bavarois recula un peu tout en restant clairement tourné vers l’offensive comme le montrait d’ailleurs les deux changements que fit Kovac en faisant venir sur le terrain Perisic et Coutinho pour Coman et Gnabry. Les madrilènes avaient beau tenter ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à les mettre en danger. Il sentait que leurs adversaires étaient émoussés, par exemple un certain nombre de duel qui en première mi-temps aurait été remporté par les joueurs de l’Atletico était maintenant remporté par les joueurs du Bayern. C’était l’inconvénient de jouer un football qui reposait beaucoup sur l’impact physique et la grinta. Sans doute envahi par la frustration, leurs opposants se mirent à commettre de plus en plus de faute. Lewy en fit les frais sur une contre-attaque, alors qu’il était en train de remonté le ballon, Thomas Partey c’était précipité devant lui emportant en même temps le ballon et sa cheville. Il tomba au sol et il y resta sans bouger, essayant de se calmer afin de faire passer la douleur lorsqu’il senti une main venir se poser sur son ventre et une autre sur sa joue puis il entendit quelqu’un lui demander avec insistance s’il allait bien. Le son de cette voix si familière qu’elle lui fit complètement oublier sa douleur à la cheville, il ouvrit les yeux et il vit Thomas à genoux à côté de lui en train de le regarder avec un air inquiet. Robert lui dit qu’il se sentait mieux avec un sourire et son coéquipier l’aida à se relever. A cet instant précis il avait presque considéré que ce tacle avait été une bénédiction. La fin de la rencontre commençait à approcher, l’arbitre annonça cinq minutes de temps additionnels en raison entre autres de la blessure de Lodi et du pénalty.  A la 93èmeminutes, il failli inscrire le 3-1 grâce à un superbe service de Müller mais sa frappe finie sur la barre transversale. Il ne se passa quasiment rien durant les deux dernières minutes de jeu, le Bayern faisant tourner la balle et enfin l’arbitre siffla la fin de ce match.

 

Était-ce vrai ? Étaient-ils vraiment champions d’Europe ? Il n’arrivait pas à y croire, « nous avons gagné » se répétait-il en boucle afin d’essayer de saisir cette réalité. Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tout à coup il se mit à pleurer et à rire en même temps. Il se retourna vers Thomas qui se trouvait juste dernière lui pour lui demander à travers ses larmes : « Est-ce que c’est vrai ?

\- Je crois que oui. »

Et il se jetèrent dans les bras l’un l’autres, pleurant de joie. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, Lewy serrait Thomas si fort dans ses bras qu’ils commençaient à tétaniser mais rien ne lui importait moins en cet instant précis. Enfin ils se séparèrent et essuyant leurs larmes ils allèrent voir leurs autres coéquipiers. Les pleurs qu’il avait versé ce soir-là étaient si douce qu’elles effaçaient l’amertume de toute celles qui avaient précédées. Il alla saluer chacun de ses coéquipiers (ceux qui avaient joué et ceux qui n’avaient pas jouer) et une bonne partie des membres du staff. Ils riaient avec les uns, chantaient avec l’autres, dansaient avec d’autres encore. Sa joie augmentait d’instants en instants, le fait de pouvoir partager tout cela avec ses amis rendait la victoire encore plus merveilleuse, c’était certainement un grand avantage des sports collectifs. Il s’occupa aussi des joueurs adverses, il se souvenait de sa défaite avec Dortmund en 2013 et des sentiments qu’il avait éprouvé à l’époque et il savait qu’en ce moment précis la reconnaissance de vos efforts par votre adversaire ne console pas mais elle aide à ne pas trop se faire de reproche. L’équipe qui était un peu dispersée jusqu’ici se réuni et ils commencèrent à chanter et à danser tous ensembles. Les supporters bavarois présent dans le stade faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Pendant ce temps-là on installait la tribune qui allait servir à la remise du trophée. Une fois que le tout fut prêt, les joueurs de l’Atletico allèrent recevoir leur médaille de finaliste après avoir traversé une haie d’honneur faite par les bavarois. Ensuite ce fut à leur tour de monté sur le podium, ils saluèrent une à une toute les autorités présentes et on leur remit leurs médailles, cette cérémonie lui parut durer une éternité. Enfin le président de la FIFA saisie la coupe et vint la remettre à Manuel Neuer. Le capitaine du Bayern s’en empara, il se pencha légèrement vers l’avant faisant durer un peu le suspense puis tout à coup il leva la coupe vers le ciel sous les acclamations des autres joueurs. A ce moment précis normalement tout le monde regardait en direction du trophée, seul Robert faisait exception. Lorsqu’on avait remis la coupe Manu son regard avait été attiré par le visage rayonnant de joie de son voisin et il n’avait pas réussi à s’en détacher. Il ne le regrettait pas, l’expression de félicité qui se lisait sur le visage de Thomas au moment où leur capitaine avait soulevé le trophée restait à ses yeux la plus belle chose qui lui est été donné de voir de sa vie. Thomas rayonnait bien plus que le métal de la coupe à la lumière des projecteurs. Le trophée commença alors à passer de main en main et ce n’est qu’au moment où Thomas lui transmit la coupe aux grandes oreilles qu’il commença un à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils se souvenait de tous les sentiments qu’il avait éprouvé au moment où lui-même avait levé cette coupe vers le ciel. Cela faisait tant et tant d’années qu’il languissait après ce trophée et voilà qu’il le tenait dans ses mains. Une fois que tous les membres de l’équipe et leur entraineur aient chacun pu jouir du trophée, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sur la tribune pour une séance de photo avant de redescendre sur la pelouse. Stern des Sünden se mit à retentir dans le stade et ils se mirent à faire le tour de la pelouse sous les applaudissements de la foule. Rarement dans son existence avait-il éprouvé un tel sentiment de pouvoir. Arrivé à l’endroit où il savait que sa famille et ses amis avaient leurs places il les chercha des yeux et après les avoirs aperçut il leur fit signe de la main. Il fut très surpris de voir Thomas à côté de lui en train de faire la même chose que lui. Pourquoi son ami saluerait-il ses parents alors qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés ? C’est alors qu’il comprit que Thomas faisait signe à sa propre famille qui était assise juste à côté de la sienne. Cette coïncidence les fit rigoler et Robert ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir qu’apparemment leurs deux familles avaient bien sympathisé. Une fois leur tour d’honneur achevé, ils vinrent s’installer au pied de la tribune réservée au supporter bavarois et alors la célébration traditionnelle commença. Thomas et Manu étaient les deux joueurs principaux qui s’occupaient de diriger les réjouissances mais de temps en temps l’un ou l’autre membre de l’équipe lançait un chant où une danse, même leur coach se retrouva avec le microphone à la main. « Deutscher Fußballmeister FCB ! Deutscher Pokalsieger FCB ! Europa Pokalsieger FCB ! ». Tout le répertoire y passa, du _Forever Number One_ à _Rotes Herz_ en passant par _Ich geb mein Herz fuer Dich_ ou _Mir san die Bayern…_ Il avait tellement chanté et crié qu’il en avait la voix cassée. Après quoi il fallut faire une série de photographies officielles, une fois qu’ils eurent terminé un journaliste polonais qui avait eu accès à la pelouse vint lui poser quelques questions. Au début tout se passa bien mais ensuite ce pauvre homme n’avait dû obtenir de lui que des réponses incompressibles. Il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur cette interview du moment où il avait entendu Thomas parler derrière lui avec une journaliste. Celle-ci lui avait demandé si on pouvait le considérer comme l’homme du match à cause de son but décisif et Thomas avait répondu : « Non, non je ne crois pas qu’on puisse dire ça.

\- De qui s’agit-il alors pour vous ?

\- Normalement je vous dirais que si nous avons gagné un match comme celui-ci c’est que tout le monde à jouer à son meilleur niveau et que l’homme du match c’est le Bayern mais ce soir il y a quelqu’un que je veux mettre en avant parce que je sais que personne ne va parler de lui et qu’on va considérer que comme il n’a pas marqué il n’a pas bien joué et cette personne c’est Lewandowski. Il a fait une chose très difficile en football, surtout dans un match comme celui-ci où tout le monde à envi de briller, il s’est complètement sacrifié pour l’équipe. Il a fait en sorte d’attirer toute l’attention de la défense adverse de façon à ce que le restes de attaquants soit libre de jouer, sans tout son travail de l’ombre nous n’y serions sans doute pas arrivés. »

 

Ils restèrent encore longtemps sur le terrain personne n’ayant véritablement envie de quitter l’endroit qui avait été le théâtre de leur victoire. Le stade c’était largement vidé, seul une partie des supporters étaient encore là et quelques personnes dispersées de ci de là qui semblait-il n’avaient pas envie de se déplacer. La plupart des joueurs avaient été rejoint par leurs enfants et leurs compagnes. Robert était au milieu de la pelouse en train de regarder en souriant tout ce joyeux raffut qu’était en train de faire les filles de Jerome. Tout à coup il vit Thomas courir vers lui en criant : « Lewy ! Lewy ! Nous avons gagné !! ». Son ami qui d’habitude était déjà dans un état de surexcitation permanent, était devenu complètement fou après cette victoire, même Robert ne l’avait jamais vu comme cela. Son ami arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et là, sans qu’il ait pu s’y attendre un seul instant, Thomas prit son visage dans ses mains et il l’embrassa. Est-il en train de rêver, se pouvait-il que rien de tout cela ne soit vrai et que dans quelques instants il se réveille au beau milieu de son lit ? Pourtant jamais une illusion n’avait eu l’air si réelle, il sentait nettement la chaleur qui se diffusait des mains de son ami posées sur ses joues et cette odeur de matin printanier qui caractérisait Thomas remplissait ses narines mais surtout la sensation de ses lèvres, étrangement si douce, reposant sur les siennes semblait si véridique. Il ne rêvait donc pas, Thomas était en train de l’embrasser. Une fois arrivé à cette conclusion, il y eu comme une explosion en lui, son esprit n’était plus capable de former la moindre pensée cohérente, plus un seul de ses organes n'étaient à même de fonctionner si ce n’est son cœur qui battait si fort que ce son résonnait dans sa tête. Thomas s’éloigna et il le regarda en souriant de l’air le plus innocent du monde. Robert fit alors la chose la moins raisonnable de sa vie mais jamais plus sans doute ne serait-il autorisé à agir ainsi. Il fit un pas en avant et à son tour il vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Il aurait voulu que ce baiser reste neutre mais en dépit de lui-même il ne put l’empêcher d’exprimer toute la tendresse qu’il éprouvait en lui. Le stade disparut comme par enchantement et tous les bruits qu’il y avait autour d’eux évanouirent, il ne restait plus que Thomas et lui et ces trois mots qu’il chantait dans sa tête : « je t’aime ». Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester ainsi toute sa vie, ou au moins quelques heures, quelques minutes mais c’était impossible et il s’éloigna doucement. Pendant un bref instant il vit Thomas le regardé avec un air profondément étonné mais très rapidement son sourire insouciant réapparu sur son visage. Il attrapa Robert par la taille et il le conduisit vers les autres tout en chantant _We are the champions_. Lewy essaya du mieux qu’il put de ne pas paraitre affecté par ce qui venait de se passer en dépit de la rougeur de ses joues, de son cœur qui s’emballait, de son souffle court, de ses mains qui tremblaient… Il se répétait en lui-même « Thomas n’a fait ça qu’à cause de l’euphorie de la victoire, ça ne veut rien dire, pour lui ce n’ait qu’une manière de célébrer, rien de plus… ». Il lui fallut longtemps avant de retrouver un peu de calme, l’équipe était alors de retour dans le vestiaire et les réjouissances se poursuivaient là-bas. Il prit la décision de considérer cet épisode comme ce qu’il était, c’est à dire une raison de plus d’être heureux ce soir, après tous deux de ses rêves ne venaient-ils pas de se réaliser ? Le second peut-être pas absolument comme il l’aurait espéré mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être trop exigeant. Ils mirent un temps incommensurable à se changer, chacun se préoccupant davantage de continuer la fête plutôt que d’enfiler ses vêtements. Lorsqu’ils quittèrent le stage il était minuit largement passé. De retour à l’hôtel ils s’installèrent dans un des salons qui avaient été transformé en boite de nuit pour la circonstance. Dieu merci, ils étaient les seuls clients présents étant donné que toute les chambres avaient été réservées pour eux. La nuit fut courte, d’ailleurs même s’ils s’étaient couchés plus tôt ils auraient été bien trop excité pour pouvoir dormir.

 

On vint les réveiller à onze heures, ils prirent leur repas et ils quittaient Istanbul une heure plus tard. Lorsque l’avion décolla, il aperçut une dernière fois en regardant par le hublot le stade Olympique Atatürk qui en une soirée était devenu pour lui un lieu si cher. La plupart des joueurs dormirent durant ce voyage de retour, mais quant à lui il avait trop chose sur lesquelles médités pour parvenir à s’assoupir. En plein milieu du vol il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Thomas qui vint s’assoir auprès de lui : « Tu n’aurais pas dû me donner ce pénalty. » déclara-t-il de but en blanc « Je viens de lire un article où il disait que si tu ne l’avais pas fait tu aurais été le meilleur buteur de cette saison de Ligue des Champions.

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance. Je me souviens avoir entendu quelqu’un déclaré alors qu’il venait de gagner la Coupe du Monde et qu’on lui demandait s’il n’avait pas été déçu de ne pas avoir été élu meilleur joueur du tournoi : « Je m’en fiche complètement ! Nous sommes champions ! Votre soulier d’or vous pouvez-vous le mettre là où je pense ! ».

\- Ne répète pas ce que j’ai dit ce soir-là, j’en ai honte. Surtout que le début était pire que ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Il n’y a pas que quoi avoir honte, c’était plutôt impressionnant, je n’avais vu jamais quelqu’un capable de dire autant de vulgarité avec autant d’élégance et de panache. Et puis le fond était juste. »

Il y eu un petit temps de silence puis Lewy repris la parole : « Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que j’ai voulu que ce soit qui tire ce pénalty ?

\- A cause de celui de 2016.

\- Oui et c’est beaucoup plus important pour moi que le nombre de buts que j’ai marqué cette saison en Ligue des Champions. ».

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un court moment puis Thomas vint serrer affectueusement l’une de ses mains dans la sienne : « Merci Lewy, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu es le meilleur coéquipier dont on puisse rêver. » et sur ces mots il retourna à sa place.

 

Ils arrivèrent à Munich vers trois heures. Un bus les conduisit à la Säbener Stasse où ils déposèrent leurs affaires avant de se changer et de partir en direction de la Marienplatz dans le bus impérial réservé par le club pour cette occasion. Tout du long de leur parcourt des gens avaient été là pour les acclamer mais lorsqu’ils entrèrent au cœur de la ville, la foule était si dense que s’en était à peine croyable. Toutes les rues étaient envahies par les supporters, les gens sortaient aux fenêtres et les drapeaux du Bayern flottaient dans tous les recoins de la ville. Comme l’avait fait remarquer Thomas, rouler au milieu de cette liesse c’était la traversée de la mer rouge. Le bruit des acclamations était assourdissant. C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il prenait part à une cérémonie pareille. Les triomphes des généraux romains devaient sans doute ressembler à quelque chose de semblable. Arrivé à la Marienplatz, les choses se déroulèrent de façon plus habituelle ; il y eu d’abord les discours, puis la collation, puis la sortie sur le balcon sauf que les discours étaient bien plus exaltés qu’à l’ordinaire, la collation bien plus copieuse et les cris bien plus fort lorsqu’ils sortaient dehors. Manu, Thomas et lui furent les derniers à faire leur apparition sur le balcon puisqu’en tant que capitaines chacun d’eux portait un trophée : Thomas avait le Meisterschale, lui-même portait la coupe d’Allemagne et Manu la coupe d’Europe. Chaque joueur eu le droit à sa présentation et à sa chanson selon l’usage. Lorsque vint son tour Stefan Lehmann annonça : « Robert Lewandowski et Thomas Müller ! » comme s’il s’agissait d’une même personne. Ravie de cette erreur de leur speaker, il saisit la main de Thomas et ils saluèrent la foule en même temps. Le jeune bavarois fit un « petit » discours pendant que Robert le regardait avec émotion. Lorsqu’il rejoignit sa place à l’arrière du balcon, leur capitaine vint s’asseoir à côté de lui : « Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que chantait les supporters ?

\- Non.

\- C’est un chant qu’ils ont composé il y peu et qui s’intitule _Le roi de Pologne et le duc de Bavière_ et qui parle de « connexion digne d’un conte de fée », « de deux joueurs égaux si différent mais en même temps si semblable » et d’autres choses dans ce genre-là. »

 

Une fois la cérémonie terminée ils avaient deux heures pour rentrer chez eux et se préparer pour la soirée de gala. Lorsqu’il arriva seulement une partie de ses coéquipiers étaient déjà-là, il se mit à parler avec certain d’entre eux mais il s’aperçut tout à coup qu’il avait oublié son téléphone dans sa voiture. Il marchait dans le couloir qui menait à sortie lorsqu’il eut le choc de sa vie. Thomas venait de franchir la porte, il portait un costume bleu outremer merveilleusement bien taillé dont la forme mettait en valeur tous les charmes de sa silhouette fine et allongée et donc la couleur faisait ressortir l’extraordinaire beauté de ces yeux. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, tout était parfait d’ailleurs que ce soit la chemise, la pochette, les chaussures… Thomas en cet instant représentait à ses yeux la quintessence de la beauté masculine. Il avait été tellement saisi par cette apparition presque divine qu’il restait là interdit en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux fixés sur son ami. Thomas s’approcha de lui et voyant que Robert le dévisageait il lui demanda d’une voix mal assurée s’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas dans sa tenue. Robert était trop troublé pour avoir le bon sens de se taire et il répondit au jeune bavarois qu’il le trouvait magnifique (et encore lorsqu’il l’avait dit ce mot il ne lui pas semblé assez fort). Ce compliment le fit sourire et Thomas lui répondit : « Tu n’es pas mal non plus même si dans ton cas ça n’a rien d’extraordinaire parce que tu es toujours beau. C’est terriblement injuste lorsque tu avais ton œil au beurre noir ou ta teinture blonde tu restais tout de même beau alors dans un costume comme celui-ci…Oh attend par contre ta cravate est légèrement…Est-ce que tu me permets ? ». Thomas se rapprocha de lui et réajusta délicatement le nœud de sa cravate, Robert senti qu’il rougissait, ce geste lui paraissant étrangement intime. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il s’aperçut que Thomas portait les boutons de manchette qu’il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lorsque Thomas eu fini ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, le téléphone ayant été complètement oublié. Le jeune allemand lui avait fait perdre tout faculté à se conduire comme un homme bien élevé. Il écoutait à peine ce qu’on lui disait et répondait de travers à la plupart des questions qu’on lui posait tellement il était absorbé par la seule activité dont il était capable ce soir-là : admirer Thomas. A table ils se retrouvèrent assis l’un en face de l’autre et Robert en oublia de manger la moitié de ce qu’on lui servait. Lorsqu’au désert Thomas se mit à fermer les yeux en dégustant une bouchée de gâteau, il se dit que si son ami, en plus de la beauté et de l’élégance, se mettait à leur allié la sensualité s’en était fini de lui.

Ce faisant de vifs reproches à lui-même il essaya de se monter plus raisonnable et lorsque la musique commença il se promit de ne plus s’occuper de Thomas et de ne plus penser qu’à s’amuser avec ses amis. Il réussit à se tenir à cette bonne résolution pendant une heure et demie environ mais lorsqu’il remarqua que cela faisait un certain temps que son coéquipier n’était plus sur la piste de danse il ne put s’empêcher de partir à sa recherche. Il finit par le découvrir assis seul à une table au fond de la salle l’air manifestement triste même si en le voyant arriver Thomas s’efforça de sourire. Robert s’assis auprès de lui et lui demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas en train de danser toi qui adore ça ?

\- Parce je n’ai personne pour danser avec moi.

\- Dans ce cas-là que dirais-tu si je te présentais quelqu’un ? Cette personne fait à peu près ta taille, un tout petit peu plus petite, elle est brune avec d’assez jolie yeux blues et un physique plutôt athlétique. C’est quelqu’un d’un peu timide au début mais qui a un naturel joyeux, qui aime rire et s’amuser. Cette personne est moins intelligente que toi mais ce n’est pas un imbécile. Pour le reste je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. Alors est-ce que ça te dit de la rencontrer ?

\- Tu crois que quelqu’un comme ça aurait envie de passer du temps avec moi ?

\- J’en suis certain. Ne bouge pas je vais la chercher. »

Lewy se leva, il fit un petit tour dans la salle puis il revint vers Thomas : « Thomas c’est cela ? On m’a dit que vous vous sentiez un peu seul. Laissez-moi me présenter je m’appelle Robert Lewandowski, m’accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

\- Avec plaisir » répondit Thomas tout en riant de cette petite plaisanterie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse et en chemin Thomas lui dit : « Tu aurais dû dire aussi que cette personne était très gentille, terriblement talentueuse, drôle, passionnée, sensible…

\- Il vaut mieux que l’on arrête là la liste des qualités de cette personne sinon son orgueil va devenir insupportable. ».

Thomas se mit à rire et ils commencèrent à danser ensemble sur une musique très entrainante. Son ami avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et Robert ne put que s’en féliciter. Tout en dansant il aperçut son coach qui traversait la salle pour venir échanger quelques mots avec le DJ. Il n’y avait rien là-dedans d’étrange mais Lewy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peu de temps après qu’ils aient rejoint le groupe des danseurs la chanson se terminait et celle qui suivie était dans un tout autre genre puisqu’il s’agissait d’un slow. Il commença à se retourner pensant que Thomas n’avait aucune envie de danser ce genre de danse avec lui mais son ami le retint par le bras, lui disant qu’il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça avant qu’il n’ait dansé ensemble pendant au moins une chanson entière et Thomas vint passer ces mains autour de ses hanches et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Robert l’imita et ils commencèrent alors à se balancer doucement au rythme de la musique. Thomas semblait prendre cela comme un jeu et Robert tout à la fois bénissait et maudissait Niko. Au début ils restèrent silencieux puis Thomas prit la parole d’une voix douce mais un peu perdu comme s’il ne faisait que retranscrire à haute voix le fil de ses pensées : « Quelle étrange année, qui aurait pu prédire qu’elle allait finir ainsi… Lorsque Coutinho est arrivé j’ai été très jaloux de lui, plus encore qu’avec James. Je croyais que c’était parce qu’il allait jouer à mon poste mais en fait non, je savais que je jouais un football différent du sien qui pourrait être utile à l’équipe de temps en temps. Ce qui me faisait réellement peur, c’était ce lien qui était en train de se créer entre vous, c’était tous ces gens qui disaient que c’était bien mieux pour toi de joué avec lui plutôt qu’avec moi, tous ces articles qui expliquaient ton extraordinaire début de saison par le plaisir que tu prenais à jouer avec un joueur aussi technique… J’ai eu peur que tu n’aies plus envie de jouer avec moi.

\- Ça n’arrivera jamais. Jamais je ne me lasserai de jouer avec toi, jamais personne ne pourra prendre ta place auprès de moi. »

En disant ces mots, il vint poser une main sur la tête de Thomas afin de le serrer tendrement contre lui et il répéta encore une fois à voix basse : « jamais ».

 

 

 

 


	11. Rien n'est éternel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'avant dernier chapitre qui est en fait un simple chapitre de transition puisque nous allons survoler trois années d'affilées.

L’Euro ne lui réserva aucune surprise, la Pologne se fit éliminer en huitième de finale par l’Angleterre, ce qui respectait une certaine forme de logique. Il réussit à peu près à tenir son rôle lors des phases de groupes en inscrivant deux buts mais les efforts fournis au cours de la saison passée avaient largement entamé sa condition physique et face à des équipes plus solides il était incapable de mettre l’intensité nécessaire à ce niveau-là. Bien sûr l’élimination avec été douloureuse mais il n’avait jamais vraiment espéré un meilleur résultat et la déception était donc moins grande.

 

Les vacances furent très agréables et très bien venue, son corps avait grandement besoin de se reposer et son esprit de parvenir à assimiler ce qui c’était passé l’année dernière. Thomas et sa famille vinrent passer une soirée chez eux, alors qu’ils étaient en chemin pour aller visiter un élevage du côté de la frontière lituanienne afin d’acheter une nouvelle jument.

 

Il ne savait pas très bien comment aborder cette nouvelle saison, le fait d’avoir enfin gagné ce qui jusqu’ici avait été l’objectif de sa vie le troublait un peu, bien entendu la victoire vous donne envie de revivre ces sentiments et de gagner à nouveau mais cela reste tout de même une source de motivation moins forte. C’est pour cela que le Bayern fut assez actif sur le marché des transferts durant cette été, il fallait introduire dans l’équipes des joueurs qui n’avaient pas gagné pour maintenir la motivation de l’ensemble du groupe. Ils achetèrent un nouveau milieu défensif en la personne de Torreira, Niklas Stark pour compléter la défense centrale après le départ de Jerome et en attaque Werner vint les rejoindre. Le Bayern acheta également Kai Havertz mais il resta à Leverkusen en prêt. Quant à Coutinho l’option d’achat ne fut pas levée mais le Barça n’ayant reçus aucune offre intéressante il fut décidé que le prêt du jeune brésilien à Munich serait prolongé d’un an. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Robert avait de la concurrence à son poste et de la concurrence sérieuse mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, le défi était plutôt exaltant. Il savait de toute façon qu’il faudrait que le club lui trouve un remplaçant, c’était la marche de l’histoire, et qu’il était bon que celui-ci s’habitue progressivement à la vie au Bayern. Néanmoins à ce moment-là il se voyait encore facilement joué pendant cinq ans. Qu’il pouvait être naïf à l’époque ! Malheureusement une série d’évènements allait précipiter le jour de son départ.

 

Depuis le début de l’année Thomas avait à peine joué un match. Au début il ne s’était pas inquiété, son entraineur voulait sans doute le faire se reposer un peu après la grosse saison qu’il avait eu l’année dernière et donner du temps de jeu Philipe. Seulement les matchs se multiplièrent, la ligues des champions fit son retour et Thomas n’était toujours pas dans le onze de départ. Un mois passa un ainsi et Lewy était chaque jour plus inquiet, manifestement quelque chose n’allait pas. Pourquoi Thomas ne jouait-il pas alors que durant les brèves minutes qu’il était sur le terrain il était excellent ? Pourquoi ne jouait-il pas alors qu’à l’entrainement il faisait une si forte impression ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il même pas dans le turnover ? Lors du dernier match Kovac avait préféré faire rentrer Werner et jouer à deux attaquants plutôt que de laisser quelques minutes de jeu au jeune bavarois. Il n’osait pas aller en parler à son entraineur mais d’un autre côté il devait trouver une réponse à ces questions sinon il allait devenir fou. Il décida donc d’en parler à leur capitaine, à sa grande surprise Manu n’en savait pas plus que lui, pourtant d’habitude il était toujours au courant de tout. Manifestement lui aussi était inquiet pour leur ami et le gardien de but lui promit que si Thomas ne jouait pas durant le match suivant il en parlerait à Niko. Thomas ne joua pas et Manu fit ce qu’il avait dit seulement la réponse de leur entraineur fut très décevante, la question l’avait clairement mis mal à l’aise et il avait été incapable de fournir une explication cohérente. Ils en avaient déduit que leur entraineur n’agissait pas de son propre chef, le tout maintenant était de découvrir ce qui se passait réellement. Robert interrogea tous les employés avec lesquels il était proche, les gens qui travaillaient au club étant souvent mieux informé de ce qui se passait en interne que les joueurs. Ce fut une amie secrétaire (polonaise comme lui) qui finit par lui révéler ce qui était en train de se passer. C’était le président lui-même qui avait demandé à Niko Kovac de ne plus faire jouer Thomas, son plan était de rendre le jeune allemand si malheureux au Bayern qu’il finisse par en avoir marre et qu’il parte de lui-même. Le board voulait se débarrasser de Thomas à cause de son salaire qu’il jugeait trop élevé par rapport à son âge et à ce qu’il pouvait encore apporter sur le terrain. De plus le club ayant beaucoup recruté cet été et peu vendu, la masse salariale devenait trop conséquente, surtout qu’après la victoire en Ligue des Champions les salaires de nombreux joueurs, qui avait acquis un nouveau statut, avaient été revu à la hausse. Néanmoins les dirigeants redoutaient la vindicte populaire s’ils affirmaient ouvertement leur désir de vendre l’enfant du club, ils avaient donc opté pour une tactique plus sournoise. Robert avait été profondément choqué en apprenant cela, le monde dans lequel il vivait depuis des années était en train de s’écrouler. Il avait refusé d’y croire au début, pensant que son amie avait du mal comprendre les choses ou qu’elle avait été la victime de personne diffusant des rumeurs mal intentionnées. Malheureusement plus le temps passait plus il était difficile de douter de véracité de cette histoire, d’autres personnes lui rapportèrent des informations similaires et Manu lui-même en enquêtant de son côté était arrivé au même résultat. De plus Thomas ne jouait toujours pas même lorsque les performances de Couthino n’étaient pas bonnes. Presque toutes les nuits il s’était mis à rêver qu’en arrivant le lendemain à l’entrainement il découvrirait que la place de Thomas dans le vestiaire était vide et que quelqu’un venait lui annoncer qu’il était parti sans même dire au revoir. L’idée que Thomas parte, que son histoire avec le Bayern se finisse ainsi était insupportable. Il décida donc d’essayer du mieux qu’il le pouvait de contrecarrer les plans des dirigeants bavarois. La première chose qu’il lui vint à l’esprit c’était que si l’on voulait que Thomas soit malheureux il fallait qu’il fasse tout de son côté pour le rendre heureux. Tout du moins pour essayer de compenser ce qui devait atteindre le plus son ami à savoir le fait de ne plus jouer au football. Il s’était senti tellement impuissant à ce moment-là. Quel moyen avait-il de rendre Thomas heureux ? Aucune des choses importantes pour le bonheur de son ami ne se rapportait à lui. Il essaya de prendre soin de son ami, il essaya de le distraire, il essaya d’être toujours de bonne humeur, il essaya de le faire rire, il essaya de le soutenir… Il multiplia les déclarations dans la presse où il affirmait que Thomas devait jouer mais l’opinion publique ne le suivait pas, les gens étant convaincu que si Thomas ne jouait pas c’était parce lors des entrainements il n’offrait pas de garantie à son coach. Et puis sa crédibilité avait diminué à cause de la maigre qualité de ses dernières performances, en effet il était trop occupé par ce qui se passait en ce moment pour réussir à se concentrer sur le football et clairement sans Thomas il avait du mal à être bon. Il avait cru avoir réussi, de fait Thomas lui semblait être normal et sourire autant qu’à l’accoutumer. Le choc fut d’autant plus violent lorsqu’un jour il découvrit Thomas en pleur dans les toilettes après que leur coach lui ait annoncé qu’il ne jouerait pas non plus en coupe alors que pourtant il faisait tourner l’équipe. Dès que son ami l’aperçu il s’enfui en courant sans laisser à Robert le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. A partir de là il n’avait plus réfléchi tellement il était aveuglé par la colère et la douleur, il s’était précipité dans l’escalier, ils avaient traversé les couloirs sans écouter personne et il était entré dans le bureaux d’Uli Hoeness. Celui-ci était assis à sa table de travail et le regardait avec surprise. Robert se mit alors à crier : « Vous n’avez pas honte ! Comment est-ce que vous avez pu faire ça à Thomas ? Hein comment ? Vous n’avez aucun honneur ! Aucun respect ! Vous ne pensé qu’à l’argent ! C’est dégoutant ! Ce club est censé être une famille, merde ! Il a donné sa vie pour ce club et vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui comme ça ? Vous n’avez même pas le courage de lui dire en face !

\- Robert calme-toi.

\- Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! C’est trop grave ! C’est ce que vous avez fait avec Bastian n’est-ce pas ? C’est-ce que vous voulez faire avec Javi aussi ? Ça me donne envie de vomir rien que d’y pensé. Vous faites de la morale au reste de l’Europe et c’est comme ça que vous traitez vos propres joueurs ! Mais quelle hypocrisie ! Et moi comme un con j’y es cru. Vous savez ce que vous lui devez à Thomas ? Vous voulez que je fasse la liste des trophées qu’il vous a permis de gagner ? Vous voulez que je vous dise les sommes d’argent qu’il vous a fait gagner ? Mais putain mais si vous êtes radin au point de plus vouloir payer son salaire mais vous aviez cas lui en parler, il aime tellement ce club qu’il aurait accepté baiser son salaire ! Robben et Ribery qu’est-ce qui ont fait pour avoir le droit à ce que vous les traitiez normalement hein ?

\- Rien ! Ils n’ont rien fait et ça été la pire erreur de ma carrière d’avoir fait du sentimentalisme et de les avoir gardés. A cause d’eux l’équipe a stagné pendant des années. Le Bayern vieillissant c’est fini ! Et si tu veux tout savoir si tu continus à jouer comme tu l’as fait lors des derniers matchs tu vas être le prochain à dégager ! C’est clair.

\- Mais parce que vous vous imaginez que si vous continuez à traiter Thomas comme ça je vais rester ici ? Quoi c’est parce que vous n’avez pas pu finir votre carrière ici que vous agissez comme ça ? Sauf que si vous avez fini à Nuremberg c’est parce que vous n’étiez plus capable de jouer au foot depuis 1975, ce qui n’est pas le cas de Thomas qui a été l’un des meilleurs joueurs de la saison dernière ! » sur ces mots il sorti en claquant la porte.

Cette conversation lui valut un mois de suspension et une amende conséquente.

 

Le plus difficile se fut de cacher à Thomas la raison pour laquelle il avait eu des problèmes avec la présidence. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se sente responsable. Néanmoins, même maintenant, il ne regrettait rien de ce qu’il avait dit (si ce n’est peut-être la référence à la blessure d’Uli). Il profita de sa suspension pour réfléchir au problème. Thomas savait-il ce qui était en train de se passer ? Et si oui voulait-il rester tout de même ? Avait-il le droit d’agir sans lui en parler ? Il y eu la réponse à la question principale par l’intermédiaire de leur capitaine qui avait discuté avec le jeune bavarois et qui en était arrivé à la conclusion qu’il ne savait rien. Robert allait donc lui faire beaucoup de peine en lui apprenant ce qui se passait mais c’était nécessaire si l’on voulait réussir à faire échouer ce plan. Le soir même il appelait un journal et révélait toute l’histoire à la presse. La sortie de cette nouvelle fit beaucoup de bruit et les supporters firent clairement entendre leur désaccord. Toutefois ce ne serais pas suffisant, il fallait que les joueurs et le coach soit impliqué aussi. Manu s’occupa de discuter avec le vestiaire et sans surprise tout le monde accepta de les aider même Philipe qui pourtant était celui qui pouvait avoir le plus à perdre dans cette histoire mais il leur affirma que d’une part il ne se sentait pas de devoir jouer tous les matchs durant toute l’année et que de deux il ne voulait pas être le responsable de cette situation aux yeux du publique. Il fut décidé que les joueurs ne feraient pas d’actions trop marquées (comme une grève ou quelque chose comme cela) à cause de la mauvaise situation actuelle du club en championnat (ils étaient 6ème) mais simplement qu’ils exprimeraient ouvertement leur désaccord avec cette décision. Niko fut plus difficile à convaincre, même après sa victoire de l’an passé il craignait encore pour sa place, toutefois il fit par dire oui et il fit plusieurs remarques en conférences de presse sur le fait qu’il avait besoin de tout son effectif et que si on lui retirait des joueurs il allait manquer de profondeur de banc. Après environ quinze jours de bataille, la direction finissait par revenir en arrière. Thomas resterait au Bayern s’il le souhaitait et à la fin de la semaine il était titulaire lors du match de championnat.

 

Cette histoire c’était bien terminée mais elle avait laissé des traces profondes. Robert avait étudié Thomas de près et il avait fallu des mois avant que son ami ne retrouve vraiment sa joie de vivre. Il n’avait jamais osé en parler avec lui mais il imaginait très bien à quel point le fait de se voir ainsi rejeté par ce club qui était l’amour de sa vie avait pu être difficile pour lui. Le manque total de respect et de considération que l’on avait eu envers lui avait dû profondément l’affecté. Robert craignait beaucoup que cette histoire n’ait détruit tout le bien qu’avait pu faire les victoires de l’année dernière pour permettre à Thomas de retrouvé sa confiance en lui. Lui-même avait été très marqué par ce qui c’était passé, il avait découvert de la manière la plus violente ce que pouvait être le monde du football. Bien sûr il n’ignorait pas que c’était un milieu impitoyable, il n’était pas complètement naïf mais il avait cru pendant des années que le Bayern était un peu différent de ce qui se faisait ailleurs, manifestement ce n’était pas le cas et pouvait-il vraiment le leur reprocher, sans doute était-ce lui qui avait une vision arriérée des choses. Néanmoins il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un profond dégout pour ces méthodes et son envie de continué à vivre dans le monde du football avait considérablement décru. Il n’avait jamais su si Thomas était au courant de la part qu’il avait pris dans cette affaire mais il pensait que son ami ignorait en grande partie le rôle qu’il avait joué et c’était sans doute mieux ainsi.

 

Il reçut un autre grand coup au moral, mais d’un tout autre ordre, lorsque Thomas vint accompagner à la soirée de Noël organisée par le club. Au début il avait vaguement entretenu l’espoir qu’il puisse s’agir d’une cousine ou d’une simple amie mais l’attitude des deux jeunes gens ne laissa bientôt plus de doute qu’en à la nature de leur relation. Thomas ne lui avait rien dit et le choc fut complet. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s’enfuir en courant et allé pleurer seul dans sa chambre mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il fit un puissant effort sur lui-même afin d’essayé de contenir cette douleur intolérable qui était en train de l’envahir. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine à chaque regard complice, à chaque geste tendre, à chaque sourires affectueux… Puis le moment fatidique arriva, Thomas se mit à marcher dans sa direction, accompagné de sa jeune compagne. Il fallait absolument qu’il parvienne à contrôler ses émotions, par politesse et parce qu’en aucun cas il ne pouvait laisser Thomas découvrir ce qui se passait en lui en ce moment. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune bavarois se retourna vers la jeune femme dont il tenait la main : « Chèrie, je tenais absolument à te présenter Robert. C’est quelqu’un de très important pour moi.

\- Robert je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Thomas m’a énormément parlé de vous. » lui dit la jeune femme tout en lui tendant sa main.

Maigre consolation que d’entendre cela. Lewy fit de son mieux, étant donné les circonstances, pour paraître le plus normal possible, il réussit même à esquisser un sourire. Lisa était belle, naturelle, élégante, gentille, intelligente et en dépit de toute la jalousie qu’il pouvait éprouver envers elle il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver sympathique. Elle était cavalière de dressage professionnelle et c’est ainsi que Thomas et elle c’était rencontré. Pour la première fois de sa vie il fut soulagé de voir qu’il n’avait pas été placé à la même table que Thomas. Ses coéquipiers faisaient leur possible pour le réconforter mais ces regards de pitiés qu’il lisait dans leurs yeux lui étaient insupportable. Il fit donc de son mieux pour leurs faire comprendre qu’il n’avait besoin de rien et on le laissa tranquille. Toutefois plus le temps passait et plus le contrôle qu’il avait sur ses sentiments diminuait, n’y tenant plus il s’excusa dès la fin du repas, prétextant qu’il devait de se coucher tôt pour prendre l’avion le lendemain matin en direction de la Pologne. Il ne dormit pas un seul instant cette nuit-là, à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux les images de Thomas et de Lisa s’imposait à lui et la peine qu’il ressentait se réveillait dans sa poitrine. Les vacances de Noël arrivaient au moment parfait : changer d’air, retrouver sa famille, son pays c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il essayait de son mieux de se raisonner, après-tout il avait toujours su qu’il n’avait aucune chance avec Thomas qu’il ait été célibataire ou non mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour faire disparaitre la douleur.

 

Il senti toute la différence que pouvait faire la présence de Lisa dès la reprise de la saison. Premièrement cela voulait dire que Thomas avait quelqu’un pour s’occuper de lui, pour l’écouter, pour le protéger et que Robert n’avait plus le droit de jouer ce rôle. Ensuite cela signifiait qu’il devait cesser d’entretenir cette atmosphère particulière qui s’était installée entre eux au cours des dernières années et qu’à défaut de terme plus approprié il qualifierait de flirt. De manière plus générale il se devait de cacher ses sentiments mieux qu’il ne l’avait fait jusqu’ici et d’arrêter toutes tentatives de rapprochement. Cela eu aussi des conséquences d’un ordre plus matériel, par exemple maintenant Thomas était pressé de rentrer chez lui et du coup leurs séances d’entrainements supplémentaires prirent fin. Le plus dur pour lui c’était d’entendre le jeune bavarois parler de sa petite-amie et c’était une souffrance qui lui était souvent imposée, au point qu’un jour il faillit en faire la remarque à Thomas mais par chance il réussit à se maitriser à temps. Une partie de lui pourtant était sincèrement heureuse de voir que son ami c’était débarrassé de cette solitude qui semblait lui peser durant ces dernières années, seulement il aurait aimé être celui à même d’assurer une partie du bonheur du jeune bavarois mais ce n’était pas le cas. Thomas n’avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureux et il se devait d’accepter cela. Il se raccrochait à la seule chose qui lui restait, c’est à dire leur connexion sur le terrain. C’était la seule chose que Thomas et lui partageait et que Thomas et Lisa ne partagerai jamais. Lors des matchs, là au moins rien n’avait changé, son ami se comportait avec lui comme il l’avait toujours fait et même s’il luttait du mieux qu’il le pouvait contre cela Robert se laissait aller parfois, prit dans l’excitation de la rencontre, à agir comme il l’aurait fait avant.

 

Toutefois il fut aussi privé de se plaisir aussi à partir de la fin du mois d’avril. Son corps qui l’avait servi si fidèlement jusqu’ici, le trahi pour la première fois. Lors de la demi-finale de coupe d’Allemagne il avait entendu un bruit de craquement puis ressenti une effroyable douleur au genou après qu’il est effectué un changement de direction rapide. Il avait été incapable de poursuivre le match et le lendemain le diagnostic du médecin avait été formel : il s’agissait d’une déchirure des ligaments croisés et il en avait pour six mois de convalescence. La saison se termina donc très mal pour lui et moyennement pour le club, ils avaient été éliminés en demi-finale de la Ligue des Champions (qu’il n’avait pas pu jouer), Dortmund avait remporté le titre de championnat mais ils avaient gagné la Coupe. Ne remporté qu’un seul trophée voilà qui faisait pâle figure auprès du triplé de l’année d’avant.

 

 Il finit par guérir mais ces six mois lui parurent une éternité. Il n’était pas habitué à cela, jamais encore il n’avait été absent des terrains pendant aussi longtemps et il eut beaucoup de mal à le supporter. A partir de là, les blessures s’enchainèrent pour lui, ce n’était jamais rien de grave mais à force d’être arrêté trois semaines par-là, deux semaines par-ci… il avait fini par ne jouer qu’un tiers de la saison. Deux choses l’aidaient à se consoler. La première c’était que lorsqu’il jouait il était encore performant, plus de la même manière qu’avant, ses problèmes physiques l’empêchant d’utiliser son corps de la même façon mais il avait appris à force de voir jouer Thomas comment l’intelligence pouvait dépasser les limites du corps et cela lui fut d’une grande utilité. Il finit l’année avec un total de vingt-cinq buts toutes compétitions confondues, c’était très peu selon ses critères mais aux vues du peu de match qu’il avait joué c’était très bien. La deuxième c’était que Thomas c’était beaucoup occupé de lui depuis qu’il avait eu son problème au genou. Le jeune allemand était venu lui rendre visite tous les jours sauf pendant les vacances durant ces six mois d’arrêts puis à chaque fois qu’il ne pouvait pas jouer. Il venait chez lui juste après l’entrainement pour lui raconter ceux qui s’y était passé et le tenir au courant des nouvelles du club. Parfois il ne restait qu’une demi-heure, parfois toute l’après-midi. Un jour même, Thomas avait passé la nuit chez lui, ils avaient un peu trop bu au cours de la soirée et son ami c’était endormi sur son canapé. Juste avant qu’il ne s’endorme, alors qu’il avait déjà les yeux fermés et qu’il était allongé sur le divan, Thomas lui avait dit : « Reviens vite Robert, tu me manques. C’est bien de jouer avec Timo mais je préfère jouer avec toi… ».

 

Au début, il c’était inquiété de ces visites quotidiennes vis à vis de Lisa mais son coéquipier lui avait affirmé que la jeune femme n’y voyait aucun inconvénient, l’après-midi elle était occupées à faire travailler ses chevaux.  D’ailleurs pour qu’il y ait eu quelque chose de dérangeant pour la jeune cavalière il aurait fallu que Thomas agisse poussé par des motivations moins pures que celle qui était les siennes hors Robert savait très bien que si Thomas venait le voir c’était par amitié et par gentillesse. De plus il était tellement heureux que ses blessures en plus du plaisir de jouer ne le privent pas du plaisir de passer du temps avec son ami qu’il ne fit plus aucune remarque à ce sujet. A la fin de cette saison 2021/2022, Manuel avait pris sa retraite, ce fut une très grande perte pour le club mais aussi pour lui, au fil des années le gardien de but était devenu un véritable ami. Toutefois celui qui ressenti le plus vivement l’absence du colosse allemand c’était Thomas, de fait il connaissait Manu depuis si longtemps, ils avaient tout gagné ensemble et ils avaient toujours été très proches. Les adieux de Neuer au Bayern furent dignes de lui et de la légende qu’il était. Peu de gardien peuvent se vanter d’avoir eu autant d’influence sur la conception et la perception de ce poste si particulier.

 

Le départ de Manuel entrainait logiquement un changement au poste de capitaine. La logique aurait voulu que ce soit Thomas qui lui succède, en tant que vice capitaine et en tant que joueur le plus ancien mais son ami avait refusé d’occuper ce poste allégeant qu’il n’avait plus assez d’influence sur le terrain pour jouer ce rôle. La charge aurait donc dû revenir à Robert mais lui aussi avait décliné cette offre ne considérant plus qu’il possédait la légitimité suffisante pour occuper cette place. Après une discussion entre les joueurs, la direction et le staff technique il fut décidé que Joshua Kimmich serait désormais le nouveau capitaine du Bayern. Thomas et lui gardait leurs postes respectifs de vice et de troisième capitaine.

 

Un soir à la fin du mois de septembre, quelqu’un était venu sonner chez lui alors qu’il était plus de dix heure et demi passé. Très étonné, il était allé ouvrir la porte et sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu’il vit Thomas se tenir devant lui. Son ami avait l’air totalement perdu et Robert s’empressa de le faire entrer. Arrivé au salon Thomas c’était tout à coup tourné vers lui comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de l’endroit où il était et il s’était mis à lui dire : « Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l’idée de rester seul chez moi, du coup j’ai pris ma voiture et j’ai roulé jusqu’ici par réflexe. Je ne veux pas te déranger, il est tard. » et sur ses mots son ami fit demi-tour comme pour s’en aller. Robert l’arrêta et lui demanda avec plus « de sentiment que de politesse » : « Thomas mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? ». Le jeune bavarois ne répondit rien, seul un profond soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres. Lewy de plus en plus inquiet insista, à la fin son coéquipier fini par lui répondre : « Je n’aurais pas dû venir, c’était une erreur. Je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes histoires.

\- Je pensais que tu savais depuis le nombre d’années que nous sommes amis que tu pouvais venir me voir à n’importe quelles heures du jour ou de la nuit si jamais tu avais un problème et que ça ne me dérangerait jamais. » répondit-il presque vexé.

Thomas le regarda un peu surpris, il hésita un instant puis il alla s’asseoir sur le canapé. Robert vint l’y rejoindre puis son ami s’expliqua : « Lisa vient de rompre avec moi.

\- Quoi ? » s’écria-t-il complètement prit par surprise « mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j’avais l’impression que tout allais bien entre nous seulement ce soir elle est venu me parler après le diner et elle m’a dit que.. que c’était la fin. Je n’ai pas compris.

\- Mais elle a bien dû te donner une explication ?

\- Elle a dit qu’elle pensait qu’il valait mieux que nous séparions parce qu’elle n’était pas capable de rendre complètement heureux et inversement. J’ai protesté en lui disant que je l’aimais, elle m’a répondu qu’elle le savait mais qu’elle savait aussi que toute une partie de mon cœur ne lui appartenait pas. Je ne vois pas du tout que quoi elle pouvait parler. Il ne peut pas s’agir d’une personne, je n’ai des sentiments pour aucune autre et en dehors de ma famille la personne dont je suis le plus proche c’est toi. J’y ai réfléchi sur la route et je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m’avais dit lors de l’Oktoberfest d’y a trois ans, elle a peut-être voulu parler du football. Qu’est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Ça pouvait se tenir, Robert connaissait beaucoup de personne qui avait la passion de ce sport mais aucune ne pouvait rivaliser avec Thomas, peut-être que cette obsession du jeune homme pour le foot avait fait peur à sa compagne. C’était une chose qui arrivait souvent avec des artistes. Il se souvint que Marco lui avait affirmer avec son indéfectible romantisme et son optimisme à toute épreuve que si Thomas c’était mis en couple avec Lisa c’était parce qu’il avait peur de son attirance envers lui ce qui pouvait correspondre à ce qu’avait dit la jeune femme mais il s’empressa de chasser cette idée. Robert répondit donc à son ami qu’il était d’accord avec cette idée et après un long silence Thomas reprit la parole : « Si c’est cela alors c’est assez ironique parce que à la fin de la saison il n’y aura plus de football pour se mettre entre elle et moi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Robert je vais jouer ma dernière saison cette année, au mois de juin je vais partir à la retraite. J’ai pris ma décision pendant les vacances et je vais bientôt l’annoncer à la direction.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as encore beaucoup joué la saison dernière et tu n’as pas de problème de blessure ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce que disait Fips lorsqu’il nous a annoncé son départ. Je trouvais ça ridicule à l’époque mais maintenant je pense qu’il avait raison. Moi aussi j’ai envie de partir alors que je joue encore bien, moi aussi je n’ai pas envie de me voir m’affaiblir de jour en jour, moi aussi je veux qu’on se souvienne de moi comme du joueur que je suis actuellement et pas comme celui que je serais dans deux ans. J’aime trop le football et le Bayern pour leurs manquer de respect et continuer à avoir une relation avec eux alors que je n’en suis pas digne.

\- Est-ce que le Lisa le savait ?

\- Non, tu es la première personne à qui j’en parle. Tu crois que je devrais le lui dire ?

\- Peut-être mais si tu veux mon opinion, ça ne changera rien, en dehors du fait que tu seras moins souvent absent. Ce n’est pas parce que tu vas arrêter de jouer que le football va arrêter d’être ancré en toi. »

Robert fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser aux deux nouvelles qu’il venait d’apprendre afin de se consacrer à Thomas et de faire en sorte de lui remonter le moral. Son ami était manifestement malheureux, cela se voyait dans ses yeux et Robert ne pouvais pas le supporter. Si dure qu’est pu être pour lui le fait de voir Thomas en couple, cette nuit-là il ne voulait qu’une chose c’était que les deux jeunes gens se remettent ensemble. Il essaya de faire parler Thomas sur des sujets plus joyeux, ils regardèrent un film et ils mangèrent et burent tout un tas de chose parfaitement interdites pour leurs régimes. Robert se démena si bien qu’à la fin de la soirée Thomas fini même par rire de bon cœur. Lorsque son coéquipier commença à manifester quelques signes de fatigue, il l’installa dans la chambre d’ami et lui-même parti se coucher. Une fois seule dans sa chambre il eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. Tant qu’il avait eu devant les yeux l’image de Thomas malheureux il avait parfaitement réussi à réprimer ce sentiment de joie qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de ressentir en apprenant la nouvelle de sa séparation mais maintenant ce sentiment refaisait traitreusement surface et il avait du mal complètement s’en débarrasser. Le meilleur moyen d’y parvenir c’était de penser à l’autre grande nouvelle qu’il venait d’apprendre et l’idée que dans un an Thomas ne jouerait plus avec lui, ne jouerait plus tout cour d’ailleurs, avait de quoi faire disparaître en lui tout sentiment de joie. Cette perspective lui semblait tellement effrayante, tellement inconcevable… Comment pouvait-il exister un football sans Thomas ? Et comment pourrait-il exister un Robert Lewandowski sans Thomas Müller ? Cette question conduisait logiquement à une autre : qu’allait-il faire de son côté ? Il avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois à sa retraite mais jamais la question ne c’était posée aussi clairement qu’aujourd’hui. Le départ de Thomas exigeait qu’il fasse un choix, ou de partir avec son ami comme il avait pu l’envisager avant, ou bien de continuer. Il prit du temps pour réfléchir à cette question ne voulant pas faire un choix uniquement guidé par ses sentiments mais la réponse ne tarda pas à s’imposer à lui, il n’avait pu s’empêcher remarquer qu’il avait éprouvé un vague sentiment de soulageant lorsque Thomas lui avait dit qu’il comptait partir à la fin de l’année et cela voulait tout dire. D’ailleurs ces blessures à répétitions étaient la preuve que son corps et son esprit n’étaient plus à même de continuer. Il était fatigué, ces deux dernières années l’avaient usé physiquement et mentalement. Au fond de lui il savait qu’il que sa fin avait commencé à approcher du jour où il avait commencé à regarder d’anciens matchs, c’était la preuve qu’en terme de football il ne vivait plus tourné vers le présent ou le futur mais vers le passé. Soyons honnête, il aurait peut-être eu la force de tenir encore un peu si Thomas avait été avec lui mais seul cela lui paraissait parfaitement impossible. Néanmoins il restait un passionné de ce sport et l’idée d’arrêter de jouer le rendait profondément triste, de même d’ailleurs que l’idée qu’il en soit arrivé au point de ne plus avoir la force de continuer.

 

Maintenant que sa décision était prise il fallait l’annoncer. Il aurait voulu en parler avec Thomas en premier mais il avait peur de ne pas savoir faire cela convenablement, où d’en dire trop où de ne pas en dire assez, où pire encore de se laisser prendre par l’émotion. Il décida donc de passer par la voie officielle et d’arrêter un rendez-vous avec les deux présidents et leur directeur sportif. Une fois sa décision actée par la direction, il se devait maintenant d’en parler à ses coéquipiers et au staff technique. Il fit cela très simplement à la fin d’une séance d’entrainement, à peu près quinze jours après que Thomas ait annoncé son propre départ. Il eut au moins le plaisir de voir que cette nouvelle ne réjouissait personne mais aussi la surprise de constater que ça n’étonnait personne. Il n’avait pas osé regarder dans la direction Thomas une seule fois et il ignorait ainsi qu’elle avait-été la réaction du jeune homme. Toutefois le soir même il recevait message de son ami qui disait ceci : « C’est sans doute très égoïste mais je suis heureux de savoir que tu seras là avec moi. ».

 

Cette année il essaya de profiter au maximum de chaque seconde qu’il pouvait passer sur le terrain avec Thomas. Elles n’étaient pas aussi nombreuses qu’il aurait pu le souhaiter mais ils firent tout de même une saison tout à fait convenable. Il chérissait chaque passe que lui avait fait le jeune allemand, chaque but qu’ils avaient marqué ensemble, chaque célébration qui avaient pu les réunir et chaque victoire qu’ils avaient obtenue. Le temps avait beau passé, leurs corps avaient beau se fatiguer, lorsqu’ils jouaient ensemble c’était toujours aussi merveilleux. Cette magie qui les unissait l’un à l’autre sur le terrain n’avait pas été altérée par le temps, au contraire elle était même peut-être plus forte qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.  En dehors de la pelouse aussi ils étaient plus proches que jamais, ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble au club et ils se voyaient bien souvent qu’avant en dehors. Au Bayern tout le monde les traitait comme un vieux couple et pour tout dire ils ressemblaient assez à cela. Ils essayaient au mieux de se soutenir l’un l’autre. D’abord Robert s’occupa de consoler Thomas du mieux qu’il le pouvait après sa rupture avec Lisa, cela prit du temps mais à la fin son ami fini par s’en remettre, ces quelques semaines avaient d’ailleurs beaucoup contribuées à resserrer leurs liens. Puis ce fut au tour de Thomas de l’aidé à accepter que quelqu’un était en train de prendre sa place à la pointe de l’attaque. Timo avait beaucoup joué l’année d’avant à cause de ses blessures et le jeunes attaquant allemand avait beaucoup progresser durant cette période, particulièrement en matière de régularité. Maintenant que Robert était de retour il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa place comme avant et envoyé Werner sur le banc comme si l’année précédente n’avait pas existé. Il avait beau savoir qu’il était en marche vers la fin de sa carrière, il n’en gardait pas moins un terrible esprit de compétition. Thomas réussi à l’aider à transformer cela en une saine rivalité qui serait profitable à la fois à lui-même et à son successeur. Et puis plus la saison avançait plus l’échéance fatidique approchait et plus ils avaient besoin de trouver du courage et du réconfort l’un dans l’autre. Robert essayait de penser à ce qu’il allait faire après, de trouver des projets, d’essayer de planifier un peu la suite, ne serait-ce que de savoir s’il allait rester à Munich ou retourner vivre en Pologne, mais il était incapable malgré tous ses efforts de se projeter dans l’avenir. Il n’était pas encore à même de réussir à concevoir sa vie sans le football.

 

Sans qu’il n’ait vraiment eu le temps de s’en rendre compte la saison touchait à son terme et la dernière journée de Bundesliga arriva. Ils n’avaient pas été aligné car le Bayern était à égalité de points avec Leipzig et se devait de remporter ce match. C’était ainsi qu’il c’était retrouvé sur ce banc assis à quelques mètres de l’homme de sa vie.


	12. Je n'aurais désormais qu'un seul espoir c'est te revoir un jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà nous sommes arrivé à la fin. Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me soutenir au cours de cette aventure.

Robert fut tiré de sa méditation par leur entraineur adjoint qui vint lui demander d’aller s’échauffer. Le match était déjà bien avancé mais il n’avait aucune notion de ce qui s’y était passé jusqu’ici, il ignorait même quel était le score. Il devait avoir l’air un peu perdu parce que Thiago à côté de qui il avait été assis crut bon de l’informer : « On mène 2-0 ». Il le remercia et parti rejoindre le petit groupe de joueur qui était en train de courir pour se préparer à rentrer sur le terrain. A peine une minute plus tard Thomas venait se joindre à eux. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son échauffement mais ce n’était pas grave, il avait répété ces séries de courses et d’étirements tant de fois qu’il n’avait plus besoin de leurs prêter attention pour les réaliser à la perfection. Il était préoccupé par une question qu’étonnamment il ne s’était jamais posé jusqu’ici, une question toute simple mais dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse. Qu’est-ce que c’est que le football ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette chose à laquelle il avait dédié toute sa vie jusqu’ici ? Était-ce un sport ? Un jeu ? Un art ? Qu’était-il de lui-même ? Était-il un sportif qui recherchait la performance, un enfant qui prenait du plaisir à jouer ou un artiste qui recherchait la beauté et l’émotion ? La réponse était sans doute les trois à la fois mais le dernier était peut-être le plus important des trois. Maintenant que sa carrière était derrière lui il se rendait compte que ce qu’il avait réalisé de plus grand ce n’était pas d’avoir gagné des trophées mais c’était d’avoir réussi à rendre des millions de gens heureux, de leur avoir permis pendant quelles heures d’oublier tous leurs problèmes, de les avoir fait sortir des tracas du quotidiens et de leur avoir permis de rêver. C’était pour cela qu’ils se souviendrait de lui, c’était pour cela que tous ces gens allaient regretter son départ, c’était cela qui allait lui offrir l’éternité. Il arrêta-là ses réflexions en entendant la voix de son coach qui les appelaient Thomas et lui. Ça y est le moment était venu, pour la dernière fois de sa vie il allait jouer dans un match de championnat. Cette chère Bundesliga, il n’avait connu que deux championnats dans sa carrière mais il n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour lui que la Buli, jamais il ne remercierait assez le volcan islandais de l’avoir empêcher d’aller plus loin que l’Allemagne. Il l’aimait tellement son championnat avec ses coutumes étranges, ses équipes toujours pleines de panache, ses matchs qui n’étaient jamais ennuyeux, ses stades aux ambiances déchainées et son histoire glorieuse dans laquelle il était fière de venir inscrire son nom. Aujourd’hui il était en passe de remporter son dixième titres de champions. L’arbitre siffla un coup franc en faveur des bavarois et Thomas et lui entrèrent sur le terrain. Avant de s’avancer les deux jeunes gens c’étaient longuement regardé dans les yeux, partageant, par ce muet truchement, les sentiments qui étaient les leurs en ce moment. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent sur la pelouse tout le stade fut en émoi. Il savait que ces coéquipiers allaient tout faire pour qu’il marque un but mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il désirait plus, ce qui le plus important à ces yeux en cette fin d’après-midi c’était le plaisir de jouer et surtout de jouer avec Thomas. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était ressentir une fois encore cette connexion unique qu’il y avait entre eux lorsqu’ils jouaient au football et qui était la seule chose qui matérialisait le fait qu’il existait quelque chose de spéciale dans leur relation. De fait il ne se passa rien durant cette fin de match, mais ces quinze minutes de jeu n’en furent pas moins aussi merveilleuses qu’il avait pu l’espérer. Ce qu’il chérissait par-dessus tout durant ces quelques minutes c’était ces choses que personne ne voyait ou plus exactement auxquels personne ne prêtait attention, tous ces déplacements qu’ils effectuaient Thomas en lui en parfaite synchronisation, ces pas en avant en arrière qui lui donnait l’impression qu’ils étaient en train de danser. Même lors des matchs les plus serré de sa carrière, même lors des dernières minutes de ces innombrables match de ligue de champions qu’ils étaient en train de perdre il n’avait jamais autant redouté le moment où il allait entendre retentir le coup de sifflet final. Mais comme le fait de redouter un évènement ne l’empêche d’arriver, après cinq minutes de prolongation l’arbitre porta son sifflet à sa bouche et sonna la fin de la rencontre. Lewy s’arrêta de courir en entendant ce terrible signal mais il ne savait pas que faire, il restait immobile en plein milieu de la pelouse, complètement décontenancé. Devait-il agir comme d’habitude ? Mais ce match n’avait rien d’habituel, que fallait-il faire alors ? Il lui vint à l’esprit de regarder ce que faisait Thomas et de l’imité mais lorsqu’il tourna son regard vers le jeune allemand il vit que son ami semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Leurs yeux se croisières et devant la similarité de leur situation et l’absurdité de celle-ci ils se mirent à sourire et c’est ce sourire qui fut cause que tout à coup il se senti submergé par l’émotion. Sans réfléchir un seul instant il se mit à marcher en direction de Thomas mais avant qu’il ne soit arrivé auprès de son ami l’ensemble de l’équipe se jetait sur eux. Il régnait alors la confusion la plus totale, chacun de ses coéquipiers venait le prendre de ses bras et lui parler, et l’ambiance générale oscillait entre la joie de la victoire et la tristesse de leur départ. Tout cela ne fit qu’exacerber davantage ses sentiments. Lorsque ses compagnons se dispersèrent il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Thomas, celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux pleins de larmes et cette image lui fit perdre les derniers restes de contrôle qu’il avait sur lui-même. S’étant rapproché de son ami sans même en avoir conscience, les deux jeunes gens c’étaient regardé fixement pendant un long moment. Robert pouvait lire dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis tout ce que celui-ci avait à lui dire. Ces deux pupilles aux couleurs indéfinissables parlaient de gratitude, de tristesse, de peur, de mélancolie et d’amour. Puis Thomas craqua et prenant violement Robert dans ses bras il se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Lewy s’empressa de serrer contre lui se corps remuer de spasme et il entendit alors la voix de son ami déformée par les sanglots qui lui disait : « C’est tellement plus difficile que ce que j’avais imaginé.

\- Je sais » répondit-il simplement.

C’est en entendant le son de sa propre voix qu’il se rendit compte que lui aussi il était en train de pleurer et que son visage était baigné de larmes. Il resserra encore un peu son emprise autour de son coéquipier et après un long moment de silence il ajouta : « Je suis là avec toi », même si je sais que ça a beaucoup moins d’importance pour toi que pour moi avait-il rajouté dans sa tête avant de reprendre à voix haute : « et nous allons réussir à traverser cela ensemble ». Ce fut au tour de Thomas de venir se blottir encore davantage dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, même après que Thomas ait cessé de pleurer. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Robert était soumis à des sentiments contradictoires, d’un côté le fait de se trouver ainsi dans les bras de son ami lui apportait calme et réconfort mais en même temps cela ne le rendait que plus malheureux parce que dans un coin de sa tête il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que cette étreinte serait sans doute l’une des dernières de sa vie. Puis la réalité reprit ces droits et Thomas s’éloigna doucement, manifestement incapable d’affronter son regard il détourna les yeux et parti rejoindre au groupe de joueur qui discutait à quelques mètres de là. Robert le regarda s’éloigner en pensant : nous allons tous les deux perdre beaucoup durant ces quelques jours mais moi bien davantage que toi car en plus du football je vais te perdre également, ainsi les deux choses qui ont le plus de valeur à mes yeux vont m’être retirées en même temps.

 

Apparemment Thomas avait voulu qu’il soit le seul à être témoin de ce moment de faiblesse car maintenant il déambulait parmi leurs coéquipiers avec cette air joyeux qu’il affichait en permanence. Robert essaya de suivre son exemple mais lui fut bien plus difficile de réussir pourtant il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Thomas agissait ainsi et il aurait aimé être en mesure de faire de même. Si le jeune bavarois ne voulait pas qu’on voit sa douleur c’était parce qu’il ne voulait pas être le seul centre d’attention et parce qu’il voulait éviter que ses coéquipiers se sentent coupable de célébrer leur victoire en championnat, surtout que pour certain c’était la première fois qu’il remportait ce titre. Robert, en le voyant agir ainsi, avait ressenti une vague d’affection envers son ami. Si on lui avait demandé de décrire son coéquipier il aurait sans doute dit, entre autres choses, que Thomas était un homme qui faisait rire les autres lorsque lui-même avait envie de pleurer. L’équipe du retourner dans le tunnel pour la mise en place de la cérémonie de remise du trophée. Un à un les joueurs sortaient sur la pelouse à l’audition de leur nom, si bien qu’à la fin Thomas et lui se retrouvèrent seul. Profitant de ce bref instant de solitude son voisin chercha à se redonner du courage pour affronter ce qui allait suivre. Robert en voyant cela se souvint de ce que son coéquipier avait fait pour lui avant la demi-finale retour contre le Real l’année de leur victoire en Ligue des Champions et il s’empara de la main de son ami. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers lui, ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant un court instant puis Thomas lui sourit et commenta la situation avec ce simple mot : « ensemble ». Leurs noms retentirent et ils s’avancèrent vers la pelouse, seulement Thomas que ce soit par distraction ou parce qu’il était troublé par la situation avait complément oublié qu’ils étaient en train de se tenir la main et c’est ainsi qu’ils firent leur entrer dans l’Allianz Arena. Robert savait qu’il aurait dû faire remarquer cela à son compagnon mais il n’en n’avait pas le courage, tout cela était trop précieux pour lui pour qu’il se préoccupe du fait que des milliers de personnes allaient en être témoins. Puisque bientôt il allait tout perdre, cette après-midi il n’avait rien à perdre. Il aurait dû penser à la réputation de son ami mais il fit preuve d’un peu d’égoïsme. Leurs mains ne se délièrent que lorsqu’ils commencèrent à saluer toutes les légendes du club qui formaient pour eux une haie d’honneur. Il était heureux de retrouver des joueurs avec qui il avait partagé ces années de vie au Bayern : Bastian, Philip, Manu, Arjen, Frank… et honoré de voir que tant d’anciens c’étaient déplacés pour Thomas et lui : Augenthaler, Elber, Beckenbauer, Breitner, Effenberg, Hoeness, Lizarazu, Kahn, Maier, Matthaüs, Roth, Rummenigge, Schwarzenbeck... Il n’en manquait qu’un seul, celui dont Robert aurait sans doute le plus apprécié la reconnaissance mais malheureusement l’état de santé de Gerd Müller ne lui avait pas permis de venir. Il n’avait pas réussi à battre l’incroyable record du plus grand buteur de l’histoire du Bayern mais il avait dépassé tous les autres joueurs et il trônait maintenant fièrement à la deuxième place de ce classement. Il ne surpasserait jamais le Bomber mais il en avait fait assez pour que les gens se pose la question lorsqu’ils feraient une équipe type du Bayern de savoir s’il n’y avait pas sa place dedans. Ils représentaient, l’un et l’autre deux des périodes parmi les plus florissantes du club bavarois. Avoir atteint cette position, de même que celle d’être le troisième meilleur buteur de la Ligue des champions (derrière Messi et Ronaldo), était une joie et une fierté personnel mais pas uniquement. Il espérait, comme le lui avait-dit Thomas un fameux après-midi du mois d’août 2018, que la gloire qu’il en retirerait s’entendrait jusqu’au jeune allemand, que leurs deux noms seraient à ce point associés dans l’esprit des gens que lorsqu’ils liraient Robert Lewandowski a battu tel ou tel record, ils penseraient Robert Lewandowski et Thomas Müller ont battu tel ou tel record.

 

Après cela il souleva pour la dernière fois le trophée du championnat puis participa à sa dernière célébration du titre. Il essaya de profiter de tout cela autant qu’il le pouvait et de ne pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie qui l’envahissait irrémédiablement à chaque fois qu’il se rendait compte que plus jamais ne revivrai des moments semblables. Au milieu du désordre créé par la bière, les enfants de ses coéquipiers, les confettis et les journalistes, il vit une image dont il sut immédiatement qu’elle resterait pour toujours le souvenir qu’il garderait de cette journée. S’il avait eu du talent il aurait aimé pouvoir peindre le spectacle qui s’offrait lui, la beauté de cette scène aurait mérité de passer à la postérité. Thomas se tenait debout, à quelques mètres devant-lui, seul face à Südkurve. La couleur rouge de son maillot éclatait sous le soleil qui venait également faire briller ces cheveux comme une auréole. Il portait ses chaussettes basses et ses veilles basket blanche, en tout point semblable au jeune homme qui bien des années auparavant avait fait ses premiers pas sur ce terrain. Robert était hypnotisé par cette vision, et de même que Sigismond, autre prince de Pologne, il aurait pu dire « chaque fois que je te regarde, je t’admire davantage et plus je te regarde plus je désir te regarder. Je crois que mes yeux sont hydropiques car alors que boire provoque la mort, ils boivent davantage et de la sorte voyant que te voir me donne la mort, je meurs de l’envie de te voir. Mais laisse-moi te voir à en mourir car si je me meurs en te voyant, que ressentirais-je si je ne te voyais plus ? ». Prit par le charme de ce spectacle, affaibli par la fatigue et l’émotion, troublé par tous ces souvenirs qu’il venait d’évoquer, s’oubliant à lui-même, submergé par ses sentiments il se mit à crier : « Je t’aime ! ». Il ne savait pas très bien à qui il c’était adressé en disant cela, si c’était au Bayern ou c’était à Thomas, d’ailleurs cela faisait longtemps qu’à ses yeux ces deux entités n’en formaient qu’une seule, aimer l’un c’était aimer l’autre. Il s’apprêtait à faire un pas en avant vers son ami lorsqu’il s’arrêta brutalement réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, par chance Thomas ne l’avait sans doute pas entendu. Cette pensée venait à peine de lui traverser l’esprit qu’il vit son coéquipier se retourner vers lui avec l’air amusé et lui faire remarquer en plaisantant : « Tu aurais mieux fait de dire « je vous aime », sinon ça prête à confusion. ». Thomas cherchait manifestement à le taquiner mais pourtant il eut l’impression que quelque chose sonnait faux là-dedans, comme si son ami cherchait à agir normalement mais qu’au fond de lui il était troublé par quelque chose. Lewy pensa que ça devait être à cause de l’émotion de leur départ et il ne se posa pas davantage de question. Il était trop soulagé de voir que Thomas avait compris qu’il s’adressait à leurs supporters pour s’attarder sur ce point. Il essaya de ne plus repenser à cet incident mais il ne parvint pas tout à fait s’en empêcher, il s’en voulait de sa négligence et de s’être ainsi laissé emporter. Il se dit également que c’était un signe que son départ arrivait au bon moment, il en était manifestement arrivé au stade où le fait de réussir à cacher son affection devenait trop difficile, s’il était resté encore quelques mois il aurait sans doute fini par véritablement se confesser entrainant par-là la catastrophe qu’engendrerait inévitablement une telle déclaration. Enfin, une petite part de lui-même se réjouissait du fait qu’une fois au moins il ait prononcé devant Thomas les mots si redoutés. Puis le temps arriva où il fallait rentrer au vestiaire et Robert fit ses adieux à son stade, à sa seconde maison, à ce lieu magique qui avait été le théâtre de tant d’événement important dans sa vie. L’Allianz Arena resterait à jamais un lieu occupant une place spéciale dans son cœur.

 

Selon la tradition, ils allèrent ensuite fêter le titre tous ensemble lors d’un grand repas. Avant qu’ils n’entrent dans la salle retenue à cet effet, une petite cérémonie d’hommage avait eu lieu sur une estrade dressée devant le bâtiment. Herbert Hainer, qui avait pris la tête du Bayern après le départ de Uli Höness fut le premier à prendre la parole : « Lorsque j’ai appris que je devrais faire ce discours ce soir devant vous, j’ai été assez embêté. Cela me semblait très difficile de réussir à parler de deux joueurs en même temps sans l’un ne soit mis en avant au détriment de l’autre mais je me suis rapidement aperçu que dans le cas présent la vraie difficulté aurait en fait été d’avoir à parler de l’un sans évoquer l’autre. Tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu le plaisir de vous voir jouer ensemble savent que vous ne faites qu’un et c’est précisément de cela dont j’aimerais vous parler aujourd’hui. Pris séparément vous êtes, l’un comme l’autre, des modèles de réussite, d’intelligence, de travail, d’abnégation mais si vous êtes parvenus à vous élever au-dessus des autres hommes c’est parce que vous avez su vous unir. C’est cette confiance unique que vous avez l’un dans l’autre qui a fait de vous des joueurs exceptionnels. Depuis que je m’intéresse au football, c’est à dire depuis mon enfance, je n’ai jamais vu aucuns autres joueurs partager une compréhension semblable à la vôtre. A l’heure où notre sport s’individualise de plus en plus, vous être là pour nous rappeler que l’union fait la force. Tout le monde se souviendra de ce pénalty lors de la finale de la Ligue des Champions de 2020 comme l’un des plus beaux gestes de l’histoire de cette compétition parce qu’il parlait de choses qui dépassent le football mais qui en même temps en sont l’essence même : l’amitié, la confiance, le courage. Vous nous répétez depuis des années que votre carrière aurait été bien différente si vous ne vous étiez pas rencontré et je vous crois mais sachez que pour nous aussi le football aurait été bien différent si vous ne vous étiez pas rencontré. Vous voir jouer ensemble était l’une des raisons qui me faisait venir au stade avant que je n’y sois contrait par mes fonctions (douce contrainte bien entendu). Merci à vous deux pour tout le plaisir que vous nous avez donné, merci à vous deux de nous avoir fait autant rêver, merci à vous deux pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre club. Nous ne vous oublierons pas et nous avons hâte de vous suivre dans vos nouvelles aventures quelle qu’elles soient. ». Le président leur tendit alors le micro pour qu’à leur tour ils disent quelques mots à la foule mais Robert était bien trop ému pour parvenir à articuler le moindre mot, cette tâche revint donc à Thomas. Normalement s’il y avait bien une personne au monde à même de parfaitement se sortir d’une telle situation c’était le jeune bavarois mais aujourd’hui à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Ne pouvant supporter de voir se spectacle sans rien faire Robert c’était avancé et il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Celui vint cacher son visage dans le creux de cou afin qu’on ne le voie pas en train de pleurer. Lewy avait délicatement récupéré le micro qu’il tenait dans sa main et le portant à ses lèvres il avait dit d’une voix serrer : « Merci à vous tous… Vous resterez à jamais dans notre cœur…». Ne pouvant parler davantage et l’essentiel ayant été dit, il entraina Thomas vers le reste de l’équipe, tout en transmettant au passage le micro à Joshua. Leur capitaine fit un bref discours sur la saison qui venait de s’achever et pendant ce temps-là, caché des regards par leurs coéquipiers, il essayait d’aider Thomas à retrouver son calme tout en cherchant lui-même à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Soyons honnête, la présence du jeune allemand à ses côtés ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. La soirée qui suivie fut indéniablement la plus étrange de sa vie, tout au long du diner il était passé de la tristesse à la joie et de la joie à la tristesse. Thomas et lui ne c’étaient pas presque pas quitter un seul instant, sans doute parce que lui avait décidé de profiter de chaque moment qu’il pouvait passer en compagnie de son ami et parce que Thomas de son côté avait besoin de quelqu’un pour le soutenir. Il avait ainsi été témoin du nombre de verre qu’avait bu son voisin et à la fin de la soirée il avait jugé nettement plus prudent de raccompagner son coéquipier. Seulement lui-même, bien qu’il se soit promis au commencement de la fête de ne pas trop boire surtout qu’après ce qui venait de se passer cette après-midi mieux valait être prudent, il c’était un peu laissé entrainer par l’ambiance et par les circonstances, aussi se décida-t-il à appeler un taxi.  Leur voiture n’avait pas tardé à arriver et Robert avait aider Thomas à y prendre place. Durant le trajet son compagnon était étrangement silencieux, au point que Lewy fini par s’en iniquité. Il interrogea son ami à ce sujet et celui-ci lui répondit : « Je réfléchis à ce que le président a dit aujourd’hui. ». Robert aurait bien aimé en savoir davantage mais Thomas semblait à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées et il n’osa plus poser de question. Après un long moment de silence, son ami se remit à parler : « C’est très étrange mais je n’ai jamais été jaloux de toi pourtant c’est la réaction qu’on la plupart des gens lorsqu’il rencontre quelqu’un qui est ce qu’il aurait rêvé d’être.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Eh bien lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, je me suis tout de suite senti entrainé vers toi alors que, comment dire cela… je savais que toi tu avais réussi là où moi j’avais échoué. Tu as travaillé et tu t’es transformé pour ne plus être le garçon trop maigre et pas assez musclé pour jouer au football alors que moi je n’y suis jamais arrivé. Il y aurait de quoi être jaloux, tu ne penses pas ? Mais en fait j’ai toujours eu beaucoup l’admiration pour toi parce que je sais mieux que personne les efforts que tu as dû faire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est si étrange que ça parce que c’est exactement la même chose pour moi. Toi aussi tu as réussi à faire ce que moi n’ai pas pu faire, à savoir justement t’imposé dans le monde football et dans un aussi grand club que le Bayern sans rien changer. J’aurais eu bien des raisons de devenir jaloux de toi mais moi aussi ça ne m’a jamais traversé l’esprit. Moi aussi je t’admire pour ça et pour beaucoup d’autres choses… bien plus que tu ne peux te l’imaginer. »

Robert avait rougi et baissé les yeux en disant ces derniers mots aussi fut-il surpris en sentant tout à coup un poids sur son épaule. Au début il avait cru que Thomas c’était endormi mais il n’en était rien, son ami avait seulement envie de reposé sa tête sur lui. Il va sans dire que cette situation était loin de le laisser indifférent. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées puis son coéquipier repris la parole pour ne dire qu’un simple mot : « merci ». Robert un peu étonné lui demanda ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ces remerciements : « Ces derniers temps, lui répondit-il, j’ai beaucoup repensé à tous ce qui s’est passé depuis toute ces années que je suis ici et je crois que je ne t’ai pas assez souvent dit merci alors j’essaye de me rattraper. ». Robert se mit alors à rire affectueusement et dans un élan de tendresse il souleva la tête de Thomas pour venir passer son bras autour de lui. Son ami soupira profondément : « J’aimerai que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. ». Rarement Lewy avait-il été aussi d’accord avec quelque chose, il déposa un baiser furtif sur les cheveux de Thomas puis il vint délicatement faire reposer sa tête sur celle de son coéquipier. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu’à ce que le taxi soit arrivé à destination.

 

Le lendemain, il profita du fait qu’il n’ait été qu’en petit comité à l’entrainement (seuls les joueurs n’ayant pas été titulaire lors du match de la vielle étaient présent) pour parler à avec Thomas de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Alors qu’ils étaient associés pour quelques exercices d’étirements Robert saisi l’occasion : « Thomas j’aimerais que tu m’offres un cadeau pour mon départ en retraite. ». Son ami s’interrompit en plein milieu de ce qu’il était en train de faire pour le regarder avec un air surpris. Content de son petit effet Lewy poursuivit : « Ne t’inquiète pas ce n’est rien de trop cher. Ce que j’aimerai… c’est que tu me consacre la nuit qui suivra notre dernier match. ». L’étonnement de Thomas augmenta encore et il demanda : « Mais qu’est-ce que nous ferions ?

\- Voyons Tomi à ton âge tu ne sais pas que le principe d’une surprise c’est qu’on ne la connait pas à l’avance. »

Thomas le regarda avec un air faussement vexé puis se mit en rire en lui répondant : « D’accord un point pour toi.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors…c’est promis. »

 

Sa dernière semaine au Bayern fut elle aussi assez étrange. D’un côté rien n’avait changé, les séances d’entrainement étaient semblables à elles-mêmes et s’enchainaient selon leur rythme habituel. Mais d’un autre côté jamais il n’avait passé autant de temps auprès du service de communication, ni autant de temps avec des journalistes, ni autant de temps à répondre à tous les messages de soutien qu’il recevait et de manière plus générale il y avait dans l’atmosphère quelque chose de particulier qui empêchait ces quelques jours d’avoir l’air normaux. Ces obligations de communication c’étaient à ce point multipliées qu’il avait fini par être un peu perdu et c’est ainsi qu’il c’était trompé sur l’horaire d’un rendez-vous pour le tournage d’une vidéo pour l’UEFA. Lorsqu’il était arrivé dans les studios du Bayern, il s’était aperçu de son erreur et il avait décidé d’attendre dans un coin que ce soit son tour, il n’y avait d’ailleurs rien de désagréable dans le fait de rester regardé Thomas qui était en train d’enregistrer quelque chose. Il fut enchanté d’avoir commis cette erreur lorsqu’il entendit la personne qui menait l’interview poser la question suivante : « Thomas, nous l’avons dit vous n’êtes pas seul à partir en retraite à la fin de cette saison, il y a également votre coéquipier Robert Lewandowski. Nous avons entendu Mr. Hainer beaucoup insister sur le duo que vous formiez tous les deux lors de son allocution samedi dernier, est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer un peu quelles étaient vos relations avec l’attaquant polonais ?

\- C’est une question difficile à laquelle je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous donner une réponse très satisfaisante pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il y a toujours eu entre Lewy en moi quelque chose d’unique. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, je ne sais pas que c’est, je ne sais pas le définir, je ne sais même pas s’il existe un mot pour parler de cela. En tout cas j’en cherche un depuis des années et je ne l’ai pas encore trouvé. Au début j’avais appelé cela une « connexion spéciale » et à défaut d’autre chose je continuerai à utiliser cette expression mais au fil des années ce qu’elle désignait a fini par prendre une telle importance que je ne suis pas sûr que ces mots soient encore les bons.

\- Euh… Thomas excusez-moi mais je voulais parler de vos relations sur le terrain.

\- Mais moi aussi.

\- Ah ? Très bien…euh passons à la question suivante. »

Robert était à la fois amusé de voir les réactions de ce malheureux journaliste face aux explications de Thomas sur les glissements sémantiques de l’expression « connexion spéciale » et profondément touché par ce que son ami venait de dire. Cette personne ne c’était pas tellement trompé, Thomas ne parlait pas que de football, ça faisait des années que Lewy l’écoutait parler sur leur sport et jamais il ne s’exprimait comme ça. Même si en l’occurrence son ami s’en défendait, Robert en était convaincu. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu’il avait découvert le mot qui qualifiait leur relation, tout du moins de son côté mais sans doute ce mot-là ne convenait-il pas pour ce qui était de parler du point de vue de son coéquipier. Mais qu’importe, Thomas considérait qu’il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux, quelle qu’en soit la nature, c’était suffisant pour le rendre heureux. Son ami venait de lui faire un très beau cadeau d’adieu. Un sourire plein de tendresse fit alors son apparition sur son visage et il ne le quitta plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne s’endorme ce soir-là.

 

Le vendredi après-midi toute l’équipe quitta Munich en direction de Berlin. Ce voyage avait à prit à ces yeux la forme d’un pèlerinage. C’est étonnant à quel point des choses qui vous semblent sans importances en temps normale prennent tout à coup de la valeur lorsque vous vous rendez-compte que vous êtes en train de les faire pour la dernière fois. Beaucoup de gens étaient venu assister à ce match : sa famille, ses amis bien sûr mais aussi tout un tas de personne qui avait eu de l’importance pour lui au cours de sa carrière que ce soit d’anciens coéquipiers notamment ceux du Borussia Dortmund, des membres ou d’anciens membres de l’équipe nationale, des personnes avec lesquelles il avait travaillé au sein des différents club où il avait joué et qui était devenu des amis, d’anciens entraineurs où sélectionneur en particulier Jurgen, Pep, Jupp, Niko (ces trois-là étant là pour Thomas également) et Adam qui avaient fait le déplacement… Il en était de même pour Thomas, peut-être même plus que pour lui le jeune allemand ayant un talent particulier pour ce faire des amis, on pouvait citer pêle-mêle : Miro Klose, Schweini et Poldi, Luis van Gaal, Dante, Badstuber, Mario Gomez, Mats Hümmels, Jürgen Klinsmann, Per Mertesacker, Hermann Gerland, Lahm, Neuer et une grande partie des employés ou ex-employés du Bayern. Par chance tout ce monde-là ne fut pas déçu car en dépit de l’enjeux Thomas et lui avaient été aligné dans l’équipe de départ qui devait affronter Mönchengladbach pour cette finale de coupe d’Allemagne. Il se réjouissait beaucoup de pouvoir jouer ce matche en intégralité (en plus en compagnie de Thomas) mais cela demandait de lui un effort de professionnalisme, il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions nuire à sa performance ni à celle de l’équipe. Il y réussi très bien durant la première heure de jeux mais guère plus. En effet, sur une contre-attaque, Leon lui transmit le ballon, il avança un petit peu avec le ballon au pied mais se rendant compte qu’il allait bientôt être bloqué par un défenseur il hésita sur ce qu’il devait faire ne voyant aucune solution s’offrir à lui, il s’apprêtait à essayer de tenter une action en solitaire qui lui semblait par avance vouée à l’échec lorsque tout à coup il aperçus du coin de l’œil Thomas qui arrivait à grande enjambée, il ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir une seconde, agissant complètement par instinct il transmit le ballon à son coéquipier d’une légère talonnade. Pendant un bref instant il s’inquiéta du résultat de cette passe, même si Thomas et lui avaient déjà réussi cette combinaison plusieurs fois, cela faisait plusieurs années qu’il avait tenté cela avec d’autres de ses coéquipiers et le ballon n’était jamais arrivé à destination. Seulement Thomas était un coéquipier un peu particulier et l’enchainement réussi à la perfection. Le jeune allemand était maintenant seul face au but et il aurait pu marquer sans difficulté mais encore fois Thomas était un joueur à part et Robert qui avait accompagné sa course dans le but d’attirer à lui la défense adverse, vit son ami lui lancé un regard malicieux et dans la seconde qui suivi le ballon arrivait dans ses pieds, il n’avait plus qu’à le poussé au fond du but ce qu’il fit sans réfléchir. Ce but illustrait parfaitement ce qu’il avait dit au sujet de Thomas il y a maintenant sept ans : « Parfois vous croyez que vous êtes seul et alors Thomas arrive et alors vous avez une opportunité de jouer », c’était aussi un exemple de plus de la générosité de son ami. Non seulement marquer un but lors du dernier match de sa carrière mais en marquer un de cette manière s’en était trop pour lui, il n’aurait pas pu rêver d’un meilleur scénario. Il avait à peine eu de temps de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire que Thomas était déjà auprès de lui et à partir de là il ne réfléchit plus à rien (si tenté que ce n’est pas été le cas avant). Il s’avança pour se rapprocher de son ami, Thomas le regardait en souriant, lorsqu’il ne fut plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son coéquipier, il vint délicatement prendre son visage dans ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Thomas avide de savoir ce qu’il pourrait y lire et désireux de pouvoir une dernière observer de près ces merveilleuses pupilles qu’il aimait tant. Mais les yeux de Thomas étaient trop pleins d’émotions pour qu’ils puissent réussir à en distinguer une seule et trop beau pour qu’ils ne lui fassent pas perdre la tête. Il rapprocha encore un peu son visage de celui de son ami de manière à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, il se sentaient appeler par ces deux yeux comme par deux sirènes et il aurait voulu pouvoir se noyer dedans. Imperceptiblement il se laissait entrainer par ces pupilles enchanteresses et ses lèvres se reprochait doucement de celles de son ami. Tout à coup le charme fut rompu lorsque Thomas détourna la tête. Il eut l’impression qu’on le tirait d’un rêve et pendant un bref instant il se senti complètement perdu, toutefois il n’eut pas le temps de considérer avec trop d’attention ce qui venait de se passer car le reste de l’équipe arrivait pour le féliciter. Dès que son cerveau reprit son activité normale, la première idée qui lui traversa l’esprit fut que Thomas était peut-être en colère contre lui après ce qui venait d’arriver. Il chercha son coéquipier du regard et son inquiétude grandie lorsqu’il vit Thomas détourner la tête au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ce pourrait-il qu’il ait tout ruiner le dernier jour ? Plus le match avançait et plus il se désespérait ; Thomas ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, pas un regard… Il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ce qui se passait sur le terrain et lorsque le Borussia Mönchengladbach égalisa il réagit à peine. Le soulagement qu’il éprouvât fut immense lorsque le jeune allemand fini par lui faire un sourire d’encouragement après qu’il se soit créé une jolie occasion. Il aurait presque ri de sa propre bêtise, s’il ne c’était pas trouvé aussi pathétique. Finalement cette célébration était sans doute adaptée pour un adieu, elle incarnait parfaitement ce qu’avait été sa relation avec Thomas au fil de ses années. Après cette petite crise de panique il fallait à tout prix qu’il se reconcentrer sur le match, il se devait de profiter au maximum de ces dernières minutes sur le terrain surtout que leur coach pouvait le faire sortir à tout moment. Rarement avait-il été aussi heureux de voir qu’une rencontre de coupe allait se finir en match nul. Peu avant la fin de la première partie des prolongations, Leon inscrivit le but de la victoire grâce à une nouvelle passe décisive de Thomas. Il était ravi de voir que son ami avait aussi été bon lors de ce qui allait être son dernier match. Comme il l’avait désiré il partait, si ce n’est vraiment en pleine gloire, tout du moins alors qu’il était encore un joueur de haut niveau. Le temps passa trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, il voyait avec horreur la fin du match s’approcher et avec elle le moment qui allait mettre fin à sa carrière. Plus les minutes passaient, plus cette effrayante réalité à laquelle il s’était empêché de penser jusqu’ici prenait corps dans son esprit : bientôt Thomas et lui ne serait plus coéquipier, bientôt ils ne jouaient plus au football ensemble, bientôt ils ne se verraient plus tous les jours… Plus que cinq minutes, plus qu’une minute, plus que quelques secondes et voilà tout était fini. Rien d’extraordinaire n’avait signalé cet évènement, le simple geste rituel d’un arbitre qui sonne la fin d’un match, de l’extérieur on aurait pu avoir l’impression que rien de spécial n’était en train d’arrivé et pourtant la vie de deux hommes venait de changer du tout au tout. La seule chose qui sortait de l’ordinaire c’était leurs noms qui résonnaient dans tout le stade, chanté par l’ensemble du public et non pas uniquement les supporters bavarois. Les larmes, les grandes émotions ça avaient été pour le match d’avant, ce soir il s’agissait d’accepter mais Dieu ce que cela pouvait être difficile.

 

Robert avait essayé de se comporter le plus normalement possible une fois le match terminé, distribuant les salutations et les félicitations aux joueurs de l’une et l’autre équipe, c’est alors que comme aurait dit Thomas qu’une « charmante petite idée » lui avait traversé l’esprit (il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps qu’à force de passer du temps avec Thomas il avait fini par prendre certaine de ses attitudes et ses expressions). Dès qu’il en l’opportunité Lewy s’avança vers son ami et une fois arrivé auprès de lui il lui demanda : « Si j’étais un joueur de Mönchengladbach est-ce que tu accepterais que nous échangions nos maillots ? ». Thomas ne cacha pas sa surprise en l’entendant parler de la sorte mais comme l’idée semblait l’amusé, il répondit avec un petit sourire : « Bien sûr, puisse-que tu serais le meilleur joueur de l’équipe.

\- Alors peux-tu considérer pendant quelques minutes que joue au Borussia. ».

Là-dessus Robert retira son maillot et Thomas en fit de même, au moment où ils échangèrent leurs tuniques Thomas s’approcha de lui et vint lui glisser dans l’oreille : « Pour une minute seulement alors, j’aime trop t’avoir à mes côtés pour te laisser partir ainsi. ». En entendant cela Robert se mit à sourire et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Lorsque son ami se fut éloigné, il sera le maillot de son coéquipier contre son cœur : « Merci Thomas, se dit-il, de m’avoir fait découvrir ce que c’est que d’aimer, même si cette histoire n’aura jamais de fin heureuse, même si je vais sans doute souffrir à cause de toi, je suis heureux que tu es fait battre mon cœur, je suis heureux de chaque minute que j’ai pu passer avec toi. ». Il enfila délicatement le maillot de son ami et se dirigea vers le reste de l’équipe pour la cérémonie de remise de la coupe. Il s’arrêta auprès de Thomas et il senti son cœur manqué un battement lorsqu’il vit que son ami portait son maillot. On pouvait maintenant voir un numéro 9 et un numéro 25 côte à côte sans que l’un ou l’autre ne soit celui auquel on pouvait s’attendre. Lors de leur célébration devant leur supporters il avait embrassé tendrement le logo du Bayern qui se trouvait sur le maillot de Thomas, ce geste résumant tout à ses yeux. Pour la dernière fois la voix de Thomas retenti de ces lieux : « Gib mir ein H, Gib mir ein U, Gib mir ein M, Gib mir ein B, Gib mir ein A… », pour la dernière fois ils chantèrent la gloire du Bayern, pour la dernière fois Robert salua ses supporters puis il fut temps de se retirer.

 

Deux heures à peu près après la fin du diner, jugeant que son ami avait eu le temps de célébrer avec ses coéquipiers, Robert s’approcha de Thomas et lui demanda s’il était prêt à venir avec lui selon ce qu’il lui avait promis. Le jeune allemand ne fit aucune difficulté et ils s’éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils montèrent dans une voiture que Lewy avait loué pour la circonstance et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il fut heureux de voir l’air étonné de Thomas lorsque celui-ci constata qu’il se garait devant l’Olympiastadion. Il guida son ami vers une entrée secondaire réservée au personnel qu’il ouvrit grâce à un trousseau de clé tout en essayant d’avoir l’air parfaitement naturel mais ça n’empêcha Thomas de lui demander : « Est-ce que nous avons vraiment le droit de rentrer ?

\- Oui, le propriétaire m’a donné son autorisation pour la nuit.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu as obtenu cela ?

\- J’ai mes relations.

\- Oh je vois, mafia polonaise, dit Thomas en riant

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

\- Attends ne me dit pas que … tu as utilisé Pini pour m’organiser cette surprise.

\- Eh bien si je l’ai pris comme agent c’était pour le jour où j’allais quitter le Bayern, non ? ».

Thomas se mit à rire et ils entrèrent dans le stade. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs éclairés par leurs téléphones, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain. Robert guida son coéquipier vers l’endroit où l’insigne du Bayern était encore installé et là il utilisa un briquet pour allumer une série de bougie, s’excusant auprès de son compagnon mais on ne l’avait pas autorisé à utiliser les lumières du stades (ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire). La lumière des bougies révéla aux yeux de Thomas une couverture et tout ce qu’il fallait pour une petite collation. Marco était venu installer tout cela pendant le diner et Robert lui devait de sincères remerciements pour toute son aide. Lewy c’était un peu inquiété mais son ami avait parfaitement respecté ses consignes et tout cela avait l’air romantique mais pas trop non plus, on pouvait n’y voir qu’un simple désir de sa part de fêter de manière un peu particulière leur départ en retraite. Il observa attentivement la réaction de son compagnon et il se senti parfaitement rassuré lorsqu’il vit que Thomas affichait son air d’enfant émerveillé que Robert aimait tant. Il invita son ami à venir s’assoir puis il vint prendre place auprès de lui, il leur servit à boire puis ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Rapidement ils se mirent à évoqués leurs souvenirs : « Dis-moi Robert est-ce que tu souviens d’Hambourg 2015 ? », « Et toi est-ce que tu souviens de Leverkusen 2014 ? », « et de Porto cette saison-là », « et du Barça » et ainsi de suite pendant des heures. Ils naviguaient d’un match à l’autre, d’une année à l’autre, revivant les émotions qu’ils avaient connus à ce moment-là ou bien riant de certaines choses qui leurs avaient paru terribles à l’époque mais qui avec le recul leurs semblaient dérisoires. C’était la première fois que Lewy découvrait la manière dont Thomas avait vécu tous ces évènements et même si son ami n’avait sans doute pas éprouvé les mêmes sentiments que lui il s’avérait que les matchs qui les avaient marqués étaient souvent les mêmes. Robert demanda aussi à Thomas de lui parler de ce qui c’était passé avant qu’il ne soit transféré au Bayern : de la coupe du monde, de la victoire en ligue des champions, de la finale de 2012… Thomas parlait bien et Robert ne se lassait de l’écouter. L’aurore commença à poindre bien plutôt qu’il ne s’y attendait et ils durent rentrer à l’hôtel. Ils se séparèrent dans l’ascenseur, leurs chambres n’étant pas au même étage. Sur le chemin qui le reconduisait à la sienne Robert réfléchissait : « à demain » venait de lui dire Thomas et le lendemain son ami pourrait encore lui dire cela puisqu’ils devraient aller rechercher leurs affaires à la Säbener Strasse mais après… qui sait quand ils se reverraient.

 

La cérémonie de la Marienplatz, en dehors de quelques larmes qui ne sut retenir, se déroula comme d’habitude. Il fit ses adieux à chacun de ses coéquipiers et à tous les gens qu’il ne reverrait pas le jour suivant. Le lendemain, il récupéra toute ses affaires qui se trouvaient dans son cassier ou ailleurs, se fit photographier avec l’ensemble des trophées qu’il avait gagnés en tant que joueur du Bayern et offrit le maillot qu’il portait lors du quintuplé face à Wolfsburg pour le musée. Il assista à la séance de posse de Thomas et il se dit que peu de gens penserait comme lui mais que Thomas était un plus grand joueur que lui et pour preuve il suffisait de voir son palmarès : 2 ligues des champions, 11 titres de champions d’Allemagne (plus que n’importe quel autre joueur dans l’histoire), 8 coupes d’Allemagne, 2 coupe du monde des clubs…et bien sûr son titre de champions du monde. Ensuite Il dit au revoir aux employés du club, tant de gens qui par leur travail l’avait tant aidé tout au long de sa carrière. Lorsque tout fut fini Thomas et lui se retrouvèrent seul sur le parking, Robert aurait aimé dire quelque chose de spécial mais aucune des phrases qui lui traversaient l’esprit ne le convenaient, les unes en disaient trop et les autres pas assez. Désespérant de trouver les bons mots il essaya de transmettre à son ami tout ce qu’il avait à lui dire par le regard, espérant que comme sur le terrain ils arriveraient à se comprendre sans se parler. Leurs adieux furent très simples mais pas pour autant dénué d’émotion. Puis chacun rejoignit son véhicule, Robert vit Thomas s’éloigner, suivant sa voiture du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus l’apercevoir. Qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ? L’hypothèse la plus raisonnable c’était que Thomas et lui essayeraient de rester amis mais qu’avec le temps ils s’éloigneraient petit à petit, Robert trouverait un travail ou rependrait ses études puis il déménagerait et là il rencontrerait quelqu’un et son coéquipier serai oublié. Ou bien s’il voulait continuer à se faire du mal, il proposerait à Thomas qu’ils passent leurs diplômes et qu’ils forment un duo d’entraineurs, ou ils pourraient travailler dans l’organigramme du Bayern et qui sait peut-être un jour deviendraient-ils tous les deux présidents, et alors rien ne changerait entre eux par rapport à maintenant. Ou bien, profitant du fait qu’ils soient redevenus anonymes, Robert pourrait-il prendre le risque d’avouer à Thomas ce qu’il ressentait à son égard et peut-être que son ami touché par la constance de son affection finirait par l’aimer. Mais quoiqu’il se passe pour eux dans le futur, c’était là le sujet d’une autre histoire.

 

Deux jours plus tard, il était assis dans un coin du jardin de sa maison de vacance en Pologne un livre à la main, il l’ouvrit et commença à lire : « Pan Tadeusz, Adam Mickiewicz, 1834.

Litwo, Ojczyzno moja! ty jesteś jak zdrowie;  
Ile cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie,  
Kto cię stracił. Dziś piękność twą w całej ozdobie  
Widzę i opisuję, bo tęsknię po tobie. ».

Là il s’arrêta, et parodiant ces vers qu’il venait de lire il dit : " Football ou Bayern ou Thomas (les trois termes convenaient), mon amour ! Tu es comme la santé ; seul celui qui t’as perdu peut connaître ta vraie valeur. Aujourd’hui je peux te voir et te décrire dans toute la splendeur de ta beauté, parce que tu manques. ». Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et il se mit à pleurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai beaucoup hésité pour la fin, qui doit vous paraitre assez frustrante et décevante, mais finalement je m'en suis tenue à ma première idée et j'ai préféré conserver l'ambiguïté de l'histoire et laisser le lecteur libre de déterminé la nature des sentiments de Thomas à l'aide des informations qu'il a pu recevoir à travers le point de vue de Robert.


End file.
